In Dreams: Book 2
by Rosimae
Summary: Be careful what you wish for. Missing Percy, his friends are granted a wish by a god to learn of his adventures. But will this wish be what they wanted? Or will they regret ever entertaining the idea it of. This is an overused 'characters read the books' fanfic, so bring your book if you have time to waste! PercyxAnnabeth, JasonxPiper, TravisxKatie.
1. Wedding Dress

**A/N:** Alright! Here it is, the first chapter in the second book! And it's extra long just for you! Also, just a reminder, I am NOT, nor will I EVER, post the entire book online. I did not create the wonderful works of art that are the Percy Jackson books and therefore do NOT have the rights to publish the book. So don't ask and don't complain or call me lazy. I respect Rick Riordan too much to plagiarize his works.

Thank you again for sticking with me, I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em!

~~PercyJackson~~

"When do you think we'll wake up?"

"Man, part of me doesn't want to."

"I know what you mean."

"All the same, we cannot continue dreaming."

"This is boring."

"Are you sure I can't have just one little-"

"No."

Conversations broke out around the room, demigods and gods alike standing and stretching as they talked.

Poseidon opened his mouth, prepared to ask Percy for a minute of his time, when a voice sounded throughout the room.

"Who says it's time to wake up?"

Heads snapped up at that voice, turning to glare at the owner.

"Hypnos," Zeus growled, gripping his master bolt.

"So," Hypnos said, drawing the word out. "You managed to finish reading about Perseus's first adventure."

Poseidon swung his trident at the dream god but Hypnos merely disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the room.

"Now, now," Hypnos chided. "That isn't very nice."

"End this now, Hypnos," Zeus commanded.

"I can't," Hypnos replied lightly.

"And why is that?" Poseidon asked.

"The wish has yet to be fulfilled completely. After all, they wanted to hear about Perseus's adventures. As in, the plural, more than one. You've only just begun." Hypnos studied his nails for a moment. "And it's a good thing dreams move at a faster pace. Otherwise we'd all be in trouble."

"How long have we been asleep?" Annabeth asked. She hadn't thought about how long they were taking. Things could get very bad if they spent too much time asleep.

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head," Hypnos said, waving his hand. "You've only been out for about three minutes."

That was…shocking. It'd been closer to three days in the dream.

"It does not matter," Zeus said. "You will release us from this dream. Now."

"Hmmm," Hypnos replied, disappearing and reappearing next to the demigods. "Very well," he continued. His hand reached out towards Katie only to find Riptide pressed at his throat. Demeter let out a breath she hadn't realized had been stuck in her throat and Katie blinked once or twice in surprise. She wasn't quite sure why she was surprised, though. Percy was very protective of his friends and she was lucky enough to be counted among them.

"Touch _any_ of my friends and I will kill you," Percy said softly. "God or not."

Hypnos blinked, having not even noticed Percy moving, before turning to look at Zeus. "Which little brat did you want to sacrifice, then?" Hypnos asked. "Because I'm going to make you choose."

All eyes fell on Zeus, who shifted under the glares. He opened his mouth, gaze catching Percy's, and felt a shiver of ice up his spine. He supposed he could always choose Poseidon's brat, but the look Thalia and Jason were giving him was clear: he couldn't choose anyone, especially Perseus, if he didn't want hell to rain down on Olympus.

"I will not choose," Zeus finally declared, causing most everyone to heave a sigh a relief as Hera spluttered in outrage.

"Dear, we cannot remain here!" Hera shouted.

Zeus waved his hand at her, ordering her to shut up. "No harm has come to us and this won't take long in the real world. What is a couple of minutes more, hm?"

"Very wise," Hypnos said, disappearing once more. In his place a book dropped to the ground with a loud thump.

Percy sighed, capping Riptide and returning the pen to his pocket.

"Thanks," Katie said, grinning at Percy, who shrugged and grinned back.

"Man, that was awesome!" Travis said, tackling Percy in a hug. "How can I ever thank you?"

"Ack!" Percy's strangled call sounded before he fell with a loud thump to the ground, Travis still on top of him.

"Perhaps you could not strangle him, idiot," Katie said, pulling her boyfriend off Percy. Travis grinned, spinning around to lock lips with his girlfriend while Percy clambered to his feet and brushed himself off before grinning at the kissing couple.

"I didn't even see him move when he pulled his sword on Hypnos," Leo said softly.

"Me either," Piper agreed. That had been a pretty impressive move.

"I could've done that," Jason muttered.

Thalia chuckled, patting her brother on the back. "I'm sure, kiddo," she said.

"Hey," Jason exclaimed, ducking away from his sister. "I'm older than you now!"

"No way," Thalia said. "I was still born first, so I'll always be older."

"So, we going to start reading, or what?" Ares growled, interrupting the small conversations that had broken out in the throne room once more.

"I think it wise we take a break before beginning the next adventure," Hestia suggested.

"Yes please," the demigods all chorused.

Ares looked as if he were about to protest before he met Percy's eyes. Percy offered him a smirk, cocking an eyebrow and Ares grinned in return.

"Good idea," he grunted, striding forward and grabbing Percy's shoulder. "Let's go, punk." And with that, he disappeared, taking Percy along with him.

Annabeth sighed, shaking her head, a frown on her face as the other demigods blinked in confusion.

"What just happened?" Hazel finally managed to ask, breaking the stunned silence.

"Percy and Ares just went off to spar," Annabeth said.

"I wanna see," Apollo whined. "Why did they have to leave?"

The ground around them shook for several second before settling once more.

"Probably so they didn't tear the throne room apart," Thalia answered dryly.

Poseidon sighed. He wouldn't mind seeing the fight for himself, but something told him being able to work his emotions out by pummeling Ares without an audience was exactly what his son needed. He vaguely wondered when his son had become so prone to violence.

"The rest of you go clean up and come to dinner," Hera ordered. "And for Hades' sake, change out of those accursed furry pants!"

"With pleasure," those in said furry pants muttered. They really did itch like crazy.

"I can't wait to get this makeup off," Annabeth muttered, walking with Piper towards their temporary quarters.

"Same here," Piper said.

"I kinda like these ears," Rachel said, tugging at a dog ear.

"You look cute in them," Hazel grinned.

"Thanks, you too," Rachel said, grinning as well. Hazel blushed, reaching up to tug on a bunny ear before turning to glance at Thalia.

"Say I look cute in these and I'll gut you from neck to navel," Thalia growled, looking for all the world like a hissing feline.

~PercyJackson~

"So punk, ready for a rematch?" Ares growled.

"You're on," Percy said, a smirk sliding across his face. Just because the story had ended and all his mixed up emotions were put aside, so to speak, didn't mean Percy didn't want to vent some of his frustrations about Gabe and life in general. And if Ares was willing to get his butt kicked, all the better in Percy's opinion.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Ares demanded, before leaping at Percy. Percy brought Riptide up, catching Ares' sword in a shower of sparks and pushing the war god away.

He wasn't going to hold back.

~PercyJackson~

"You holding up okay?" Thalia asked, settling next to Annabeth on the couch in the common room.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, turning her head to face Thalia. Her best friend had changed into light blue flannel pajama bottoms and a black t-shirt etched with a silver skull. Annabeth herself had chosen a pair of grey sweatpants with a dark blue t-shirt. It was so nice to get out of that dress and remove all that make up. Not to mention being able to wash her hair. Annabeth swore the next time someone dared her to dress up like a daughter of Aphrodite she was going to poke out their eyeballs.

"I'm fine, Thals," Annabeth said. "Everyone can quit acting like I'm not."

Thalia laughed. "Well, it's not every day you're forced to relive your past."

Annabeth snorted. "Not my past we're reliving."

"You're close enough to Percy it might as well be."

"I suppose so," Annabeth agreed with a smile.

"So, when do you think Kelp Head will be done with Ares?" Thalia asked. There was a shriek from the kitchen area, followed by the shattering of glass objects. Thalia and Annabeth turned their heads to see Piper, Hazel, and Rachel gaining up on Grover and Leo while Jason hovered in a corner and the two girls shook their heads.

Annabeth focused back on her conversation with Thalia with a shrug. "Who knows. I get this feeling he needed to blow off a lot of steam."

"I would to," Clarisse said, joining the two girls as Nico, Chris, Connor, Travis, and Will attempted to sneak into the kitchen without drawing the girls' wrath. "If I had to relive my life. Not to mention be reminded of a horrible step dad."

"True," Thalia said, tilting her head. "In fact, the more I think about that jerk, the more I want to hit someone."

"Yep," Katie said, falling over backwards on a couch to view the other girls upside down. "Makes me want to crack a few heads too."

Annabeth laughed at this. She had been a little worried her boyfriend was getting more violent than she remembered. But she supposed he did have a good reason to challenge Ares. And given the fact that neither could really harm the other, she supposed this was a good opportunity for Percy to get some things off his chest.

~PercyJackson~

A little more than four hours after they had decided on a break a sweaty, tired, but decidedly more relaxed Percy stumbled into the common room.

"I'm not dead yet!"

Percy blinked at the T.V. screen that had made that proclamation before turning his gaze on the room's occupants. Annabeth was snuggled under a blanket between Katie and Thalia, Hazel had her head resting on Piper's legs, her own legs thrown over the arm of the sofa she was resting on. Piper's head was resting on Rachel's shoulder and she was drooling slightly, not that Rachel, also asleep, noticed.

Connor, Travis, and Leo were all grouped on a couch, laughing madly at the T.V. Clarisse and Chris were occupying their own couch, both sound asleep. Jason was talking quietly with Frank and Grover. Nico and Will looked as if they were planning something, and by the evil smirks sent towards Travis, Connor, and Leo, it wasn't anything good.

Annabeth turned to see who had entered and her face broke out into a wide grin.

"I feel haapppyyy! I feel haaapppyy!"

"You're back," Annabeth said, speaking over the T.V. "How was the spar."

"Good," Percy said, glancing at the T.V. once more and wondering just what it was they were watching. Then again, maybe he didn't want to know…

"I can smell you from all the way over here, Kelp Head, go shower," Thalia commanded, throwing an arm around Annabeth. "I'll keep Annie company for a little while longer while you do."

Annabeth rolled her eyes but grinned at her best friend before making shooing motions at Percy. She knew Thalia wanted to spend more time with her. Despite being around camp for the past few months, she hadn't spent much time with her best friend, and even when they did spend time together Annabeth was more mopey than was probably fair to Thalia. But really, she did miss Percy and even Thalia couldn't keep her mind off her missing boyfriend for longer than an hour or two.

Now that she had spent plenty of time with Percy, would be spending more time with him too if they had another book to read, she figured she could spare some time to just hang with Thalia without the boy. Not that it was just her and Thalia, but still, it was the thought that counted, right?

"I feel so loved," Percy said, trekking into the boy's room and consequently their bathroom.

"Oh, grow up," Thalia said, turning her attention back on the movie they were watching. Once sure Percy was in the shower she turned to Annabeth. "He looks happier."

"He looks worn out," Annabeth said.

Thalia grinned. "I wonder how Ares feels."

~PercyJackson~

"Well," Hera said, sniffing imperiously and glaring at the gathering of motely demigods before her. "I hope you've all had a nice rest."

The group grinned, unrepentant about the fact that Hera had summoned them no less than eight times to the throne room. It was only when Poseidon and Zeus came to fetch them that they finally relented and returned.

Needless to say, Hera was not very happy with any of them. It didn't help that she found herself feeling personally offended by the fact that all the children were dressed in pajamas while in her presence. Had they no respect?

The answer to that, of course, was no, not for her. But Hera didn't realize that.

"They are here, dear," Zeus said wearily. "That is enough."

Hera hurumphed, but said nothing more, sweeping to her seat and settling down. "Very well," she said. "Dionysus, you will read next. No interruptions. I am sick of being in this dream."

"Who made you boss," Dionysus grumbled as he picked the book up off the floor. Hera glared at him but it was ignored. The demigods (and several of the gods) snickered.

"What did you do?" Poseidon whispered to his brother.

"Nothing," Zeus whispered back.

Poseidon snorted. "That is one bad case of PMS, then," he informed his brother.

Zeus rubbed at his forehead. "You have no idea."

Dionysus cleared his throat: " **My Best Friend Shops for a Wedding Dress.** Great, I can already tell this will be fun."

"Dionysus," Hera said, her tone warning.

"Yeah, yeah," Dionysus said.

"Why would your friend shop for a wedding dress?" Apollo asked, looking at Percy.

Grover groaned and Percy snickered.

Apollo grinned. "This _will_ be fun."

"I was being sarcastic," Dionysus said, rolling his eyes.

"I wasn't," Apollo said.

"Boys!" Hera snapped.

"Of course, sorry, sorry," Dionysus said, waving the book around and not sounding sorry at all.

" **My nightmare started like this."**

"Oh boy," Thalia said.

"Always a fun way to start off a book," Clarisse muttered.

"Not really, no," Chris said.

"Nightmares suck," Leo put in.

"I think we can all agree about that," Travis said.

"Hey, do you think this would be considered a nightmare?" Connor asked.

"No," Will said, then paused, thinking. "Wait…no. I don't think so. We're having too much fun."

"True," Katie grinned.

"My favorite part is annoying Hera," Annabeth put in. Percy chuckled beside her, glancing up to see the queen of the gods fuming in her seat and sending them death glares while Dionysus watched them idly.

"Are you quite done?" Dionysus asked. He didn't wait for an answer.

 **... I'd never been to Florida.**

"How _did_ I know that?" Percy asked.

"Because you're my son," Poseidon said proudly. "We have great directional sense, especially around water."

"Because of our link," Grover muttered to Percy quietly. "I knew where I was, so you knew where I was."

"Oooh," Percy said, before grinning at his dad.

 **…** **Yeah, I said hooves.**

"Yeah, we heard you the first time," Apollo said.

"I'm just reading what is in the book," Dionysus pointed out. He sounded bored. Of course, he always sounded bored so maybe that wasn't such a big change for him.

"Why point it out again?" Hermes asked.

"In case you forgot about everything from the first book," Athena snapped.

"Or didn't read the first book in the first place," Poseidon pointed out.

"Who in their right mind would read a series of books out of order?" Athena demanded.

Poseidon grinned. Athena narrowed her eyes.

"Quit it, both of you," Zeus demanded, looking fearfully at his wife. "You are acting like children."

Poseidon stuck his tongue out at his brother while Athena rolled her eyes and focused back on Dionysus.

"Hmm? Are we ready to keep reading?" Dionysus asked, popping the tab on a diet coke and taking a sip.

 **…** **a quest no satyr had ever returned from.**

"We know all this," Nico pointed out. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For being an idiot," Thalia said, rolling her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because, we're recapping the previous book."

"Why?"

"Because that's the way this book was written."

Why?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Thalia shouted.

Nico, Travis, Connor, Leo, Chris, and Will all broke out into giggles.

"I'm going to strangle them," Thalia said, rubbing her temples.

"I'll help," Katie and Annabeth piped up.

The giggling stopped and frantic motions were made towards Dionysus to keep reading.

 **... He was trying to get away from…something.**

"That's descriptive," Aphrodite said, rolling her eyes as she continued to file her nails.

"That's about all I could make out," Percy pointed out.

"Learn better observational skills," Aphrodite said, shaking her nail file at Percy.

"Like you're one to talk," Artemis scoffed.

"What was that?" Aphrodite asked, eyes glinting dangerously.

"Just pointing out the fact that you aren't very observant," Artemis said, smiling sweetly.

"Listen up, Loveless," Aphrodite snapped. "I'll have you know I observe plenty. But Percy there should really be more observant. It's important to know why your best friend is shopping for a wedding dress."

"I rest my case," Artemis said.

"Now sis," Apollo began, only to shut up when Artemis hit him. "Maybe we should just keep reading."

 **... Have to warn them!**

"Warn who?" Hera asked.

"Does this mean we can interrupt again?" Poseidon asked, twiddling his thumbs.

"What, no!" Hera snapped.

"But you just did," Hades pointed out.

"Everyone else already has," Hera snapped.

"I haven't," Persephone informed her.

"Besides, just because everyone else is doing it doesn't make it right," Ares said. "You taught me that."

"Nice one, A," Apollo and Hermes grinned, high fiving each other.

"Ugh, just, never mind," Hera sighed.

 **... The sign above the darkened display window read: ST. AUGUSTINE BRIDAL BOUTIQUE.**

"That's rather convenient that the door had blown open," Jason said.

"I'm glad it had," Grover said. "Saved my life."

"Because you were able to buy your wedding dress?" Leo asked.

Grover opened his mouth to snap that that wasn't the reason, but sadly, it was. Well, sort of.

"It was rather convenient," Annabeth said, thinking about it. "Doors don't just blow open on their own."

"We'll count that in the good luck for our team column," Percy said.

"Which means you'll be hit with a whole ton of bad luck here soon," Thalia grumbled.

"I knew my quest was doomed to failure for some reason," Clarisse muttered, so quiet only those closest to her could hear.

 **…** **like a skunk that's been living off Mexican food.**

"Again, you describe things in the strangest ways," Rachel informed Percy.

Percy shrugged. "It's accurate, you have to admit that."

"That's true," Annabeth said.

"But it's only about a thousand times worse," Grover said, wrinkling his nose.

"For you, G-man, but we don't have super smellers," Percy said.

"Which sometimes is really unfair. There are some nasty smells in the world."

Percy and several others laughed at this.

 **... a monstrous voice bellowed: "MIIIIINE!"**

"Sounds like you're in trouble," Dionysus drawled, looking up from the book and feeling slightly uncomfortable at the thought that one of his satyrs was in danger and nothing could be done.

"Oh, come on D, it's just a dream," Apollo said.

"Have you not been paying attention," Athena asked.

"Knowing my brother, no, he hasn't," Artemis muttered under her breath.

"Demigod dreams are more than just dreams," Athena continued, not having heard Artemis.

"Oh, right," Apollo said. "Demigod dreams suck."

"Yes!" all the demigods in the room chorused. "We know."

 **…** **flicker across the glass-a humanlike shape.**

"You really should learn to be more observant," Hades drawled.

"Especially as a demigod out in the real world," Poseidon said, mourning the fact that his son seemed oblivious to what could obviously be a threat.

Annabeth laughed, causing several people to look at her. She shrugged, not sure she could it explain it. Percy wouldn't be Percy if he wasn't oblivious to certain things and more than aware of others. After all, it made things interesting.

"Don't laugh at me," Percy pouted at his girlfriend, who smiled at him and pecked him on the lips.

"Just laughing at one of the reasons I love you," she said softly in his ear.

"Not sure if I should be flattered or offended at that."

"Both," Annabeth laughed.

 **…** **there couldn't have been anyone out there.**

"It was something bad, I just know it," Leo said.

This caused Percy to laugh, smothering it quickly when Annabeth smacked him. Everyone else in the room looked rather confused but the couple just grinned at each other, Annabeth muttering something along the lines of 'that's not true' while Percy pointed out that it kinda was before both turned innocent looks on those watching them.

"It's not like we can tell you," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes.

Athena's eyes narrowed at her daughter, the inkling of just what, or rather who, that shadow was forming in her mind.

She didn't like thinking that her daughter was peeking in on a boy at such a young age. Especially if said boy was sea spawn.

 **…** **I hadn't used Riptide for so long.**

"Something tells me that he'd still be able to kick most anyone's butt with it, though," Hazel quipped quietly to Frank.

"No kidding," Frank said. He really did appreciate Percy's fighting prowess, which was completely unorthodox, rather unnerving, and tended to work out great. Well, great for Percy and his allies, at least.

 **…** **taken out her china cabinet.**

"You took out her china cabinet?" Katie asked.

"I was still learning," Percy pouted.

"Face it," Annabeth said. "You were horrible with a javelin. Still aren't the best with it."

"I'm surprised she didn't ban swinging deadly weapons in the house from the start," Will said. "My mom did."

Percy shrugged. "I told her I needed the practice."

"Yeah, after you started swinging said deadly weapons around and breaking china cabinets," Annabeth laughed.

"Better to ask forgiveness than ask permission," Percy said.

Annabeth shook her head at that, a fond smile on her face. The other demigods shrugged. Seemed like a policy they mostly lived by themselves.

The gods, well, they were a little flabbergasted.

 **…** **The dream couldn't have been real.**

"Thanks, I feel so loved," Grover remarked.

Percy rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out at Grover, who replied in kind.

"What are you, four?" Thalia asked, whacking the back of Grover's head.

"He started it," Grover complained, rubbing at his head.

"I can't reach him," Thalia said. "Annie, would you mind?"

"Hey, ow!" Percy exclaimed, turning eyes that spoke of betrayal on his girlfriend. "Really, you'd choose her over me?"

Annabeth scoffed and shook her head.

"Why does it still surprise you, Kelp Head?" Thalia asked, grinning. "Girl code rules them all."

"It's still not fair," Percy muttered, pouting.

"I'm kind of finding it hard to believe this is Camp Halfblood's biggest hero," Jason said.

"You're not the only one," Piper said.

"I know," Leo grinned. "Isn't it awesome?"

 **... Surely even I couldn't mess that up.**

"You really know how to set yourself up, don't you?" Hermes asked, sounding curious.

"I don't know what you mean," Percy said.

Apollo laughed. "Everyone knows the number one rule of the world," he stated.

"Don't think nothing can go wrong unless you want all the crap to hit the fan," Artemis said.

"Exactly," Apollo and Hermes said, nodding. Everyone else was just a little stunned at the fact that Artemis seemed to be on the same wavelength as the other two. It was a little – read a lot – surreal.

 **As usual, I didn't have a clue how wrong I was.**

"And now you see my point," Hermes said.

"I love foreshadowing," Apollo said.

"I don't," Poseidon muttered, wondering just what kind of trouble his son was about to be dumped into.

 **... Little miracles like that.**

"I think you passing is a little more than a little miracle," Clarisse said.

"Hey, I've passed before," Percy said. "And it's not my fault."

Clarisse paused at that, before nodding. "Yeah, I'll give you that."

"Percy," Travis said, sounding awed as he made his way over to Poseidon's son and held out his hand. "Can I shake your hand?"

"Why?" Percy asked, a little nervously. This was Travis after all, and he was known for his tricks, being a son of Hermes and all.

"Because, I've never seen Clarisse back down like that to anyone and I want to shake the hand of the man who-OW!"

Travis turned to glare at Clarisse, who had just thrown a couch cushion at his head.

Percy stifled a snort, shook Travis's hand, and stuck his tongue out at Clarisse, who returned the gesture in kind.

"Just what have we gotten ourselves into?" Frank bemoaned, longing for the simple days in New Rome where the worst he had to deal with was the teasing everyone gave his company.

 **... She dried her hands and sat down across from me. "School, or …"**

Poseidon smiled. "She knows you well," he said.

"Sometimes I think she knows me better than I know myself," Percy said, a pang going through his chest. He missed his mother fiercely, wanted to see her so badly, but that was impossible right now. When he woke up from this dream, he'd forget about her and he wasn't sure when he'd remember, wasn't sure when he'd make it back to her.

Poseidon watched the sorrow and loneliness flash through his son's eyes, watched as Annabeth offered his hand a squeeze and a kiss on his cheek before whispering in his ear, and wondered just what his son's current situation was like. Especially since it didn't seem as though his son had seen his mother in quite a while.

His heart ached at that. Maybe he didn't want to know what was happening.

 **…** **but my mom knew all about Grover.**

"I'd be upset if she didn't," Grover said. "She's the best, ever!"

Percy grinned. "She sure is."

"I think it's wonderful that you can confide in your mother," Hera announced. "More children should follow that example."

"Most children don't have a mother as wonderful as Sally seems to be," Hephaestus grumbled, startling everyone. He'd been quiet for quite a while, and for him to come out and say something like that, it was a little out of character.

"I'll agree with that," Ares said, the first to get over his shock. He knew Hephaestus had a snarky side in there somewhere.

 **... I'll take you and Tyson to Rockefeller Center-to that skateboard shop you like."**

"Oh man, something's up," Connor said.

"Bribery at its max," Travis agreed. "Something is definitely up."

"Who's Tyson?" Hazel asked, confused.

"You'll learn," Annabeth assure her with a smile.

"Why would your mom be bribing you?" Leo asked.

"She's hiding something," Piper said, long since used to the tricks of parents that wanted to keep their children in the dark about something or another that they thought was dangerous or worrisome. Her dad tended to pull it quite often, when he was around to care, that is.

"What?" Jason asked.

"You'll learned," Percy said, echoing Annabeth.

 **…** **I got a message from Chiron last night."**

"That's never good," Katie said with a frown, trying to remember what was happening back then.

"Great, this is-" Thalia glanced at Percy, then Annabeth. Both nodded in confirmation. "Darn, I thought I still had some time before I was dragged into this," Thalia sighed.

"What?" Jason asked, sounding thoroughly confused.

Thalia waved him off. "Sorry, not like I can say," she offered with a sympathetic smile when her brother scowled.

"I hate feeling like I have no idea what is happening," Jason muttered.

"You aren't the only one," Leo said. Piper, Hazel, and Frank nodded.

"Not the only one at all," Poseidon agreed, receiving agreeing nods from the rest of the gods.

 **... We might have to postpone."**

"How can the camp not be safe?" Zeus demanded. "It's the safest place possible."

"Doesn't seem that way to me," Dionysus drawled. The gods all cast him incredulous looks and he shrugged. "You stock the forest with monsters and run the brats through obstacle courses that could kill them."

"That's…true," Athena said. She'd never thought of it like that.

"But it's for training purposes, so they are ready to face any dangers," Zeus declared. "And they are protected against the strongest of the monsters."

"Still," Dionysus said. "It seems Perry did just fine for the school year while not residing in camp."

"That's true," Percy said. "Up until the last day."

Zeus glowered. "Camp is still the best place for our children," he declared.

"Hmm," Dionysus hummed, looking back down at the book and reading the next line.

 **"Postpone? Mom, how could it not be safe? I'm a half-blood! It's like the only safe place on earth for me!"**

"Apparently Perry agrees with you," Dionysus finished.

Zeus smiled smugly.

"But it's not the only safe place," Hazel muttered.

"Didn't know about the other one," Percy said softly, so the gods couldn't hear.

"I guess that's true," Hazel agreed.

 **... Everything happened so suddenly."**

"What's happened?" Poseidon demanded.

"And why won't anyone answer this boy's questions?" Artemis asked, sounding extremely frustrated by the fact.

"Thank you," Percy said. "Finally. Someone gets it." Years of always asking and never receiving a straight answer was enough to drive anyone insane, especially when no one really realized they were doing it.

"If you'd let me read, we'd find out," Dionysus said.

"Well, we'll most like find out what's going on at the camp," Apollo said. "I don't think we'll ever know why no one likes giving Percy direct answers."

Several people (gods and demigods alike) snickered at this while Percy pouted and sighed. It seemed to be just a fact of life for him.

 **... You should go. Tyson will be waiting."**

"Who's Tyson?" Hermes asked, repeating Hazel's question.

"We'll find out, obviously," Athena bit out.

"Does it really even matter?" Hera snapped. She thought she had told everyone there would be no interruptions during this reading. She should've known better. "He's probably just some mortal friend Perseus has made."

"Probably," Percy said with a grin.

 **... "We'll talk this afternoon, dear. I'll explain as much as I can."**

"Again, no answer for the boy," Artemis said, aggrieved.

"It is pretty worrying that Sally won't say what is wrong," Poseidon said, frowning to himself.

"I'm sure she has good intentions," Aphrodite said, sounding oddly reassuring. "After all, you can tell how much she loves the boy."

"I'm right here, you know," Percy grumbled as most everyone else stared at Aphrodite. Sometimes they forgot that she's the goddess of love and that love doesn't necessarily equate romance (although Aphrodite herself focuses on that the most). No doubt she knows more about motherly love than even Hera.

Of course, knowing Hera, that's not too hard to believe. Everyone is pretty sure _Artemis_ knows more about motherly love than Hera.

 **…** **In fact, I wouldn't be seeing home for a long, long time.**

"More foreshadowing, goodie," Dionysus drawled before setting the book down.

"Is that the end of the chapter?" Hera asked, sounding hopeful.

"No," Dionysus drawled. "But I'm bored. Someone else can read."

"You will finish the chapter," Hera snapped.

Dionysus glowered. "It's too troublesome," he complained.

"I don't care," Hera snapped again.

Scowling, Dionysus picked up the book once more.

 **…** **Then it rippled and vanished.**

"There, happy?" Dionysus asked, snapping the book shut.

"That's all you had left to read?" Hera shrieked, furious that Dionysus wouldn't have even read that much more.

"Yes," Dionysus said, popping the tab on a new Diet Coke can and taking a swig. "And now this book is no longer my problem." With that, he threw the book on the floor.

"Dionysus!" Athena shouted, sounding rather horrified at his treatment of the book.

"Sorry, sorry," Dionysus said, not sounding sorry in the least.

Poseidon chuckled, glancing around the room. For a chapter about his son's life, it wasn't too bad. Even if there was some foreshadowing that was in no way comforting.

"Who'll read next?" Poseidon asked, breaking the silence that had descended on the room.


	2. Dodgeball

**A/N:** So, I can say with a 110% certainty that my updates will be erratic. I'm sorry, but that is just how it's going to be. Life is crazy and I don't have the opportunity to write as much as I wish I did. And I am working on an actual book (from my NaNoWriMo start) so I'm only working on this fic part time. But, I will try and update as regularly as possible. Hopefully this book doesn't drag out for 2-3 years like the last one.

Alright, enough said! Enjoy!

 _~PercyJackson~_

 _"_ _Who'll read next?" Poseidon asked, breaking the silence that had descended on the room._

The pretty girl with the golden hair and skin moved before stilling, color rushing to her cheeks.

"Hazel, wasn't it?" Poseidon asked the girl, praying he got the name right. "Would you like to read?"

"Sssure," Hazel – it must be her name because no one corrected him – answered, standing up and moving to pick up the book. Her friends grinned at her as she grabbed the volume and turned around, hurrying her way back to the couch she had been perched on between the emo kid who just had to be a son of Hades (Poseidon was basically 100% sure on this at this point) and the big boy with a bit of a babyish face who Poseidon still couldn't decide who is his godly parent was.

Once settled, Hazel flipped open the book to chapter two, frowning slightly at the title.

 _That's never a good sign,_ Poseidon sighed to himself.

 **"I Play Dodgeball with Cannibals** ," Hazel read.

 _Nope, never a good sign,_ Poseidon thought, wondering just how much trouble his son was going to be in.

"Ooh, dodge ball is fun," Apollo said, clapping his hands together.

"Yeah, remember that one time where-" Hermes began.

"I know and then-" Apollo continued agreeing.

"And after that we-" Hermes said.

"Of course," Apollo replied.

"Any idea what they are talking about?" Persephone asked Artemis, who shook her head.

"When they get like this, everyone but them misses half the conversation," Artemis informed her.

 **…** **the teachers wear jeans and rock concert T-shirts to work.**

"That sounds awesome!" Travis cheered.

"Why haven't I heard of this place?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, we want to go there, too," Travis said, pouting at Percy.

Percy shrugged. "I only lasted mostly a year there," he explained.

"Hmm, but we can still go there," Connor said, thinking. "Yeah, I think we will."

"Aren't you graduated at this point?" Katie asked her boyfriend.

Travis grinned. "Oh yeah."

 **…** **and the kids weren't always well, bright.**

"Well of course they aren't smart," Athena said in a huff, like the school had personally offended her. "With a curriculum like that, there's no way anyone would learn anything."

 _Then again, maybe the school is a personal affront to her,_ Percy thought.

"It does tend to lead itself to misfortune," Hestia said. "However, the school system as it is now is not the best atmosphere for learning and growing."

Athena grunted and scowled. "I know that," she said. "But trying to get people to realize standardized testing is pointless is rather more difficult than I first assumed."

"Especially when we're just myths," Apollo put in helpfully.

The gods all scowled at that.

 **…** **and a full-tackle basketball game.**

"Awesome," Ares said, grinning at the idea.

"What in the world is a pebble fight?" Aphrodite asked, sounding completely bewildered.

Ares laughed. "I'm not sure, but it sounds fun."

"You throw pebbles at each other," Percy said, voice sounding bored.

Ares blinked. Blinked again. Scowled. "How is that any fun? What damage can a pebble do?"

"Quite a lot," Athena informed him. "If aimed properly and thrown with enough force."

"None of which idiotic children can accomplish," Ares pointed out.

Athena opened her mouth, obviously about to reprimand Ares for calling children idiots, and then closed it. He was right, after all.

 **…** **run into a PLEASE SLOW DOWN FOR CHILDREN sign.**

"Who would do something like that?" Clarisse asked. "It sounds stupid, if you ask me."

Piper sunk down into the couch she was sitting on, face going red as she thought of her own charges of Grand Theft Auto and the subsequent accidents that had occurred the first few times.

"Sounds like a cry for attention, if you ask me," Dionysus drawled, taking another sip of Diet Coke.

Both Jason and Leo nudged Piper while everyone else stared at Dionysus. He could be surprising understanding for someone who didn't seem to care.

"Sounds completely different than what you've done," Jason whispered in her ear. Piper blushed. It didn't, not to her, but it was nice to hear Jason say that.

 **…** **in a cardboard refrigerator box off 72nd Street.**

"And you made friends with him," Thalia said, smiling and shaking her head. "Gees, Perce, how could you not know."

"Know what?" Apollo asked.

"He's pretty oblivious, if you hadn't noticed," Annabeth informed her friend.

"Hey," Percy protested. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

"No," Annabeth said with a smile. "Not anymore at least."

"Thanks, but did you really have to say "not anymore" at the end?"

"Yes."

 **…** **though how you miss a giant kid living in a refrigerator box, I don't know.**

"Really, how could you not realize?" Thalia asked, sounding truly confused.

"How did the school find him if social services couldn't?" Hazel asked.

"Because mortals are strange," Travis said with an amused grin.

"Hey," Rachel protested, although from the grin on Travis's face she knew he was joking. "Don't make me come over there."

Travis flinched at that, turning to Katie for protection.

"You brought this on yourself," Katie informed her boyfriend.

"Traitor," Travis muttered, turning back to Rachel. "Sorry, sorry."

"I forgive you," Rachel said, grinning back before returning to doodling on her puppy pajama bottoms.

 **…** **"Take it back, Sloan!" I shouted.**

"Always sticking up for your friends," Annabeth said with a smile. "Even if they don't really need it."

"Strong or not, Tyson still needed someone to stick up for him," Percy muttered.

Athena had her eyes narrowed, trying to work out just who Tyson was. She didn't think he was human. In fact, given the descriptions, she was almost positive he wasn't. But if not human, than what? And why wasn't he attacking the sea spawn as monsters were wont to do?

 **…** **and I was pretty sure I'd never seen them before.**

"Again, your obliviousness never ceases to astound me," Thalia said dryly.

"Thanks ever so," Percy said, voice just as dry. "But you know my life wouldn't be half as interesting otherwise."

"Percy, most people would be happy their lives were only half as interesting as yours," Rachel informed her friend.

"I'm pretty sure most people would be thrilled if their lives were less than half as interesting as his," Katie pointed out.

"True, but we've gotta have fun at some point, right?" Rachel asked.

"I think the kids are crazy," Persephone whispered to her husband.

"I think you might just be right," Hades said, rubbing at the headache that was forming behind his eyes.

 **…** **extra peanut butter sandwich at lunch to get him to stop sobbing.**

"If I knew that was the way to get him to stop crying, I would've done that a long time ago," Chris said, rather crossly but still smiling fondly as he thought about the small (for what he was, at least) Cyclopes.

Tyson had been nearly inconsolable when Percy first went missing, turning up at the camp in the hopes of good news only to cry for days on end when nothing had turned up concerning his brother.

Chris had offered comfort to the Cyclopes the second time he'd turned up (Annabeth and Grover were both out of camp comforting Sally in the former's case and searching in the latter's). Unfortunately, Tyson seemed to have developed a friendship quite quickly with Chris (both Clarisse and Chris himself couldn't figure out why) and began turning to the son of Hermes whenever he turned up inquiring about Percy, looking for comfort when there was no news.

He still cried and Chris had never found the proper way to console him, although Tyson usually cheered up and spent time with him before heading back out to search. Chris did, however, get the pleasure of informing Tyson they had finally found Percy. After that, Tyson had been on his way to rescue his brother and Chris had felt rather lonely since the Cyclopes had disappeared. It was a strange friendship between the two of them, but Chris did appreciate it. And he missed it now that Tyson was gone.

"Sorry, never really thought to tell anyone," Percy said with a shrug, wondering just why Chris would say that.

Chris grinned and shrugged. "Now I know," he replied.

 **... "Everything's going to be fine."**

"You really shouldn't make promises you can't keep," Demeter sniffed at Percy.

"How do you know he won't be able to keep this promise?" Poseidon challenged. "After all, he just promised everything would be fine. Not that Tyson would be back at the school."

Demeter opened her mouth before closing it once more, thinking back to what that golden skinned girl had just read. It was true, she supposed. Perseus did not promise Tyson would be back at that school. Merely that everything would be fine.

"Fair point," she conceded to the god of the seas.

 **…** **made an orange mushroom cloud in the trash can.**

"Do you know how dangerous that is?" Athena demanded, sounding scandalized. "You all could've been killed! Or poisoned! Although it would show those sorry excuses for teachers just how flawed their teaching methods were."

"I doubt an orange mushroom cloud could kill anyone," Apollo pointed out.

"You have no knowledge of mixing chemicals, do you?" Athena asked.

"Even a school as lax as that would not keep a number of chemicals that, when mixed together, could result in death. I least, I hope so," Persephone said.

"It sounds like fun," Dionysus drawled.

"You think anything that endangers our children sounds like fun," Demeter pointed out.

Dionysus shrugged, flipping a page of the current magazine he held.

 **…** **aced her exam in under thirty seconds.**

Percy sighed. "I wish more tests could be that easy," he said.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes. "You passed on a fluke, a simple accident."

"Exactly," Percy said. "Best way to pass. Real life isn't full of time to cram things in your head, after all."

"That's…actually quite insightful," Thalia said. "I agree."

"Here, here!" the other demigods all echoed.

 **... I had a terrible feeling that Grover was in danger.**

"You should really listen to your instincts," Nico pointed out. "They tend to be spot on most of the time."

"Thanks," Percy said, rolling his eyes. "But did you have to say "most of the time"?"

Nico grinned.

"He has gotten better about trusting them," Will pointed out, breaking in before a tongue sticking out war could begin.

Of course, that wasn't exactly the best thing to say to prevent such a war.

"HA!" Percy shouted in triumph. "See, I've gotten better!" And with that, he stuck his tongue out at Nico, who replied in kind.

Both received smacks to the backs of their heads for their trouble.

 **In social studies, while we were drawing latitude/longitude maps, I opened my notebook and stared at the photo inside-my friend Annabeth**

"Creepy, Kelp Head, that's just creepy," Thalia said, glaring at Percy.

"I think it's sweet," Aphrodite cooed at the couple, who turned bright red.

"She was one of my best friends," Percy said, trying and failing to stop his blushing. "Plus, it was nice to have the reminder that I hadn't just imagined everything."

"You were banned from swinging weapons around in the house after breaking your mother's china cabinet with a javelin," Rachel pointed out. "That wasn't enough of a reminder?"

Annabeth laughed. "Come on, now, I sent him the photo," she said, kissing her boyfriend's cheek. "I'm glad he kept it with him."

"You two are so sweet it makes me sick," Thalia groaned, throwing a pillow at the couple. "Read, Goldie, before we're subjected to any more."

Hazel jumped at the nickname, heart pounding in her throat. Did they know of her powers? Did they know about the gold and other precious metals and jewels that always seemed to pop up around her? How? She hadn't said anything and she was sure Frank, Nico, and Percy had keep their mouths shut. In fact, she was sure Percy didn't really know about it.

Percy chucked the pillow back at Thalia. "You can't go giving her nicknames based on her skin color," he told his cousin. "That's just weird."

"No weirder than being based off your godly parent," Thalia said, chucking the pillow back once more.

"Pinecone Face," Percy said, sticking his tongue out.

"Kelp Head," Thalia said, sticking her tongue out.

Hazel took a steadying breath, feeling beyond relieved. She didn't think her skin looked golden, but if that's where that nickname came from, she could accept it. Smiling, she started reading once more.

 **…** **Camp Half-Blood hadn't just been my imagination.**

"See, I liked having the reminder," Percy said, pouting slightly. He appeared to have lost the argument with Thalia.

"Yeah, we get it, Prissy," Clarisse said, eyes glinting dangerously. "You're so dense you needed that many reminders of things that happened in the past."

"I, hey," Percy complained, fake pouting at his friend/rival.

"Alright, children," Poseidon said, rubbing his forehead. "That's enough." He didn't like everyone picking on his son, even if his son took it exceedingly well. He didn't understand the undertones of joking between the children. None of the gods did.

 **I wished Annabeth were here. She'd know what to make of my dream. I'd never admit it to her, but she was smarter than me, even if she was annoying sometimes.**

"I was annoying?" Annabeth asked, now glaring at her boyfriend.

"Sometimes," Percy said, holding his hands up in surrender. "I said sometimes."

"Annoying?" Annabeth's voice was deadly quiet.

"And way smarter than me," Percy said, flinching away.

"Annoying?!"

"Sorry!" Percy said, jumping up and away from the fist flying at his face. "Sorry, okay, I'm sorry!"

He scurried over to another couch, plopping down between Travis and Connor and causing Katie to grumble as they were all unceremoniously wedged onto the couch.

"Dude, don't come over here," Travis said, eyes wide in fright as Annabeth continued to glare at Percy.

"Yeah man, she'll kill us," Connor said.

"Idiots," Katie growled, unwedging herself from the couch and taking Percy's previous spot next to Annabeth. "Kill away," she said, waving a hand at the three boys now sitting side by side and grinning at Annabeth.

Annabeth's smile was feral. "Maybe later," she said as Hazel began reading in an attempt to prevent bloodshed.

 **…** **"Give it back!" My ears felt hot.**

"Awww," Aphrodite cooed as several others snickered.

Percy's ears felt hot now and he wasn't sure if it was an effect of the book or he was just blushing. Either way, he knew his face must be bright red.

Annabeth smiled at that. Percy could be so fun to tease, but he really was sweet and rather adorably innocent, no matter what he'd been through.

 **Sloan handed the photo to his ugly buddies, who snickered and started ripping it up to make spit wads.**

"I'm going to kill them," Annabeth snarled, glaring at the book as if she could jump into the pages and back in time.

Hazel shrunk away from the look, looking faintly nauseated.

Percy smiled. He still couldn't believe Annabeth was his girlfriend. He didn't really understand how he deserved her. She was amazing. Fierce and determined and kind and smart and maybe a tad overprotective, but who wouldn't be after everything they'd been through. She knew everything about him, the good and the bad and yet she still liked him. Had stood by his side for five years now.

It was no wonder she was all he could remember of his life back in the real world. No one, not even the queen of the gods, could make him forget Annabeth.

"Dude, your girlfriend is giving you a funny look and you have the stupidest look on your face right now," Travis whispered in his ear.

Percy chuckled, meeting Annabeth's eyes and smiling. She blushed but smiled back, looking much more relaxed than she had several seconds ago.

Hazel breathed out a sigh of relief and lifted the book once more.

 **... No human beings had names like that.**

"They could just be joking around," Piper said hopefully.

"Yeah, it's always funny when you put random things on your name tag," Leo said, grinning. "Confuses people so much."

"I don't think that's why they did it," Jason pointed out to his friend.

Piper frowned and Leo's shoulders sagged. "Yeah," Leo said. "I know."

 **…** **I had to try really, really hard not to punch Sloan in the face.**

"You should just do it," Ares grumbled. "Get some action going. Last chapter was a complete bore."

"Hmm," Dionysus hummed, lowering his magazine to glare at Ares. "I hope that wasn't a reflection on my reading abilities."

Ares scoffed. "As if. Not your fault the chapter had zero action."

"You do realize," Poseidon said, eyes burning with anger. "That any action we get ends with the children feeling the effects, do you not?"

"Err," Ares glanced at Poseidon, frowned at the demigods, then back at Poseidon. "Right."

 **... I had to save my fighting for monsters.**

"If only they really were just mortals," Annabeth muttered.

"Honestly, Prissy, just punch them and be done with it. That's not fighting. That's just teaching a bunch of jerks a lesson," Clarisse said.

"Yeah, I really wish I had," Percy muttered. He still was angry at Sloan for having torn up Annabeth's picture.

 **…** **would ever be caught dead calling my name.**

"You are so clueless it's painful," Thalia informed her cousin.

"Thanks, I love you to," Percy replied, rolling his eyes.

Thalia giggled and relented. "Okay, so, you aren't nearly as bad as you apparently were."

"Of course not," Percy grinned at her. "I learn."

"I suppose you do," Thalia said, grinning back.

 **…** **Matt Sloan had promised to kill me.**

"Yes! This is more like it," Ares cheered. "OW!"

"Stop being so violent all the time," Aphrodite sniffed, holding her other shoe dangerously. "I already have to build a new closet for all my new shoes. Don't make me need to build a fifth as well."

"Whatever," Ares grumbed, rubbing at the shoe print on his cheek. That stiletto heel had come dangerously close to his eye, and while it seemed the gods couldn't hurt the demigods and vice verse (ha! As if a demigod could ever injure a god – and no, he was not counting Percy, that kid just got lucky) it seemed as though gods could injure other gods. And Ares really didn't want to have to regrow an eye. That was painful.

 **…** **scars on his back that I've never had the courage to ask him about.**

"You're a good friend," Rachel said, grinning. She loved Tyson (in a sisterly way) and found it sweet that Percy had befriended him before even realizing what he really was.

"I wasn't always a good friend to him," Percy muttered, thinking to how he reacted when Tyson was claimed by Poseidon. Ugh, that was going to be painful to read about. He couldn't believe he'd let the other campers' teasing get to him. The one time he failed to really stand up for a friend.

 **... Well, at least not that I'd observed.**

"I still can't believe that was the Oracle before you," Piper muttered to Rachel with a shiver.

"It wasn't that bad," Rachel said. "Honestly, Percy gets creeped out by the weirdest things."

"It was bad," Thalia said.

"Really bad," Clarisse agreed.

Rachel huffed.

"But we love our new Oracle," Katie said, grinning at Rachel.

"Of course," Annabeth said, smiling as well.

"You're just glad I'm no longer competition for Percy," Rachel said, grinning at Annabeth.

Annabeth laughed, her eyes glinting dangerously. "You wouldn't stand a chance," she said lightly.

"Wanna bet?" Rachel asked.

"I think I'm just going to keep reading," Hazel muttered, cutting off the growl coming from Annabeth. "Before someone dies."

"What are the kids talking about?" Apollo stage whispered.

"How should I know, I can't hear anything," Hermes grumbled back as Hazel began to read once more.

 **…** **Matt Sloan spilled a cage full of balls in the middle of the gym.**

"That doesn't sound like a very fair match up," Athena said.

"Since when is anything for us fair?" Travis asked, sounding honestly confused.

"I have no idea," Connor said.

Will shrugged. "Who knows. Fair doesn't seem to happen in a demigod's life."

"I'm pretty sure fair never happens in anyone's life," Rachel said.

"You're probably right," Annabeth agreed.

 **"Scared," Tyson mumbled. "Smell funny."**

"You honestly didn't realize at this point?" Thalia asked, because she was pretty sure even Apollo realized just what was going on at this point, and that was saying something.

"Realize what?" Leo asked, looking confused.

"No, I didn't," Percy said.

"How did you last a whole school year?" Jason asked, sounding surprised.

"Realize what?" Leo asked again.

"I think it's his mix of incredibly good luck with his horrendously horrible luck," Annabeth said. "There's no other explanation for it."

"Realize what!?" Leo shouted.

"Oh, just wait, you'll find out," Piper said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'm still lost too," Connor whispered to Leo.

"Same," Travis said.

"We've just learned to pretend we know what's going on," Connor finished.

Will shook his head at his friends. Sometimes they were a little unbelievable.

 **…** **Someplace where they fed kids raw meat and beat them with sticks.**

"Not exactly," Annabeth said, grinning over at Percy.

"Close enough," Percy said, smirking.

"Oh, you," Annabeth laughed.

"Ugh, you guys are so mushy," Nico groaned.

"I think it's sweet," Aphrodite gushed.

"I can't bring myself to care," Percy muttered.

"That we're mushy?" Annabeth asked.

"That Aphrodite thinks it's sweet," Percy said. Annabeth knew what he meant. Normally it would be rather horrifying to have the love goddess say something like that about them.

"Ugh, you guys have been corrupted by the love goddess," Thalia complained.

Aphrodite grinned.

 **…** **their best to cower in fear and not look like targets.**

"Those wimps," Ares growled.

"Yeah," Clarisse agreed. "It's only dodge ball."

"Something tells me it's not _only_ dodge ball," Poseidon pointed out, not looking happy about that fact.

"Well, one would think the title of the chapter would have given that away," Athena pointed out.

"Tch," Ares scoffed, but didn't say anything more.

 **... I felt like I'd just gotten the Heimlich maneuver from a gorilla.**

"Ugh," Percy gasped out, breath caught in his throat as he blinked suddenly blurry eyes. Travis and Connor, on either side of him, had winced at the description, bracing Percy slightly as he jerked in pain. "Not a nice feeling," Percy wheezed.

Hazel chewed her lip, glanced up at Percy a moment, and continued reading. She didn't want to read anymore, afraid of what else awaited her friend in this story, but she also couldn't not read.

 **I couldn't believe anybody could throw that hard.**

"Oh, it's totally possible," Travis informed Percy with a glance at Clarisse.

"Yeah, I figured as much," Percy said, voice still sounding as if he'd been punched in the gut. That really had hurt, although Percy thought he should consider himself lucky that none of his ribs had been broken in the hit.

 **…** **"Hey!" I yelled at Sloan's team. "You could kill somebody!"**

"I'm pretty sure that's the idea," Thalia said.

"Man, I would not want to get hit by one of those," Connor added, shaking his head.

"I don't blame you," Percy said. At least the pain had mostly vanished, although echoes of it were still lingering. "It's not a pleasant feeling."

 **... "I hope so, Perseus Jackson! I hope so!"**

"See," Thalia said. "Totally the point."

"Yeah," Percy said.

"You don't have the best of luck, do you?" Piper asked.

"No, not really," Percy shrugged.

"But on occasion he has invincible luck," Will pointed out.

"Invincible luck?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," Will said. "Like, everything works out for him, always. No matter how bad the situation."

"I suppose that's good, then," Piper mused.

"I think I'd rather just have good luck," Percy said.

 **…** **They smell funny.**

 **Monsters.**

"Well, it's about time you caught on," Annabeth sighed.

"Uh, thanks?" Percy said.

Annabeth shook her head, smiling despite herself.

"If Percy has bad luck but everything tends to work out for him, is it a good thing or a bad thing he's coming with us on our quest?" Frank asked Hazel.

"I have no idea," Hazel said, watching as Percy nudged playfully at Travis while Connor patted his back.

"Yeah," Frank sighed. "I don't either.

 **... "Whoa! You're not from Detroit! Who …"**

"Idiot," Athena sniffed. "How could he ever have thought those monsters were from Detroit?"

"The mist," Hestia pointed out quietly. "For all he's a bully he is, simply, only human."

"Humph, I suppose you are right," Athena said, and sighed. "And mortals have an extremely hard time recognizing what is right in front of their faces. However, I believe that school is part of the problem. I highly doubt any actually learning takes place there."

"I don't know," Percy mused. "I feel like that was one of my better years of school."

Athena glared at him.

 **…** **"Let them go!" I yelled at the giants.**

"Something tells me that isn't going to work," Jason said.

"Yeah, I really don't think it will," Thalia agreed with her brother.

Percy shrugged. "It was worth a shot."

"I suppose," Thalia said.

 **…** **but the giants picked them up with their bare hands.**

"Of course they did," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes. "They're basically immune to fire."

"There seems to be quite a few monsters that are," Percy grumbled.

"I suppose that's true," Annabeth agreed.

"It's really unfair," Percy continued, pouting.

"Being immune to fire does have its perks," Leo muttered to himself.

 **... (It wouldn't have been the first time.)**

"Wait, wait, stop!" Apollo called, stopping Hazel before she could continue with the next sentence. "It wouldn't have been the first time you saw thugs tossing around Molotov cocktails?"

Percy blinked at Apollo for a minute. "Um, no," he said, trying to figure out why Apollo was so excited about this. "It wouldn't have been the first time that's what mortals saw in place of other things, though."

"Oh," Apollo's face fell.

"Give it up, Alpo," Dionysus grumbled. "Even I couldn't find a party where throwing around fiery Molotov cocktails was the norm."

"Nor should you," Zeus growled, glaring at Dionysus. "As that would be breaking your ban on alcohol."

"Yeah, yeah," Dionysus muttered under his breath. "Ban you from using lightning, see how that goes. Taking away one of my main powers."

"Can you really call it a power?" Percy asked. So sue him, he really was generally curious.

Dionysus just glared at him.

 **…** **And he went back to his magazine.**

"I expected no less from mortals who do not understand the value of a proper education," Athena sniffed.

"I'm still trying to figure out why it's an old geezer in charge of P.E.," Ares said. "Doesn't seem like that man can do anything other than read a magazine."

"A very worthy pastime when having to deal with brats," Dionysus pointed out, flipping a page of his magazine.

"Yeah, I don't know why Couch Nunley was around either," Percy said.

 **... "And you're not out until we eat you!"**

"Well, you're all dead," Ares said, grinning. Finally they were seeing more action. And even better, he wasn't involved in actually hurting the sea brat.

"And the coach still isn't noticing anything?" Frank asked, sounding horrified.

"Stupid mortals," Clarisse huffed.

Thalia snorted. "And knowing Kelp Head's luck, _he's_ going to be the one blamed for it."

A glance at Annabeth and Percy for them to share amusement in her statement had her smirk sliding off her face.

"Don't tell me," she groaned.

"Okay then, we won't," Percy said, causing most everyone else in the room to groan as well. Really, it shouldn't surprise people anymore that this was his life.

 **... I was completely defenseless.**

"Please tell me nobody died," Rachel said. For some reason she was covering her eyes, as if that could stop the horrible scene she was imagining in her head from playing out.

Percy's face screwed up as he thought. He didn't think anyone had been killed. Of course, when he went to say as much he found he couldn't. So it must be true, because otherwise, why would it be spoilers?

 **…** **"Tyson!" I screamed, but it was too late.**

"Well, there goes one of your friends, Prissy," Clarisse said, rolling her eyes.

"Just because you know the outcome, doesn't mean you can ruin the suspense," Percy snarked back.

"I think we can all assume the outcome," Athena said, straightening herself up importantly.

"I don't get it," Apollo said.

"Me either," Hermes confided.

"Or not," Poseidon said, grinning at his rival.

 **…** **bronze spheres exploded against their chests.**

"Woohoo, yeah!" Travis and Connor cheered.

"That's awesome," Leo said, grinning.

"How in the world?" Piper asked.

"Just think about it," Clarisse advised. "It's pretty obvious once you realize how oblivious Prissy is."

"Hey!"

 **…** **trouble cleaning up after a fight.**

"That's true," Jason said.

"It is rather convenient," Hazel commented.

"Strangely so," Frank agreed.

"Don't complain about it," Percy said. "I mean, could you imagine if they didn't explode into ash and dust?"

"You mean if their bodies remained?" Hazel sounded rather horrified at that thought.

"Yeah, not complaining," Frank agreed.

 **…** **landed in the bleachers with a huge KA-BOOM!**

"How has no one died yet?" Piper wondered.

"How has that so called coach not noticed things exploding around him?" Katie asked.

"Luck and deafness," Percy said.

"Huh?"

"No one's died yet due to luck," Percy explained. "And Coach Nunley is deaf. Well, basically deaf."

 **…** **but he kept his eyes on his magazine.**

"Are we sure that isn't Mr. D in disguise?" Travis asked, leaning over to his brother to whisper.

"Nah, Mr. D would probably be laughing," Connor said. Percy snorted in agreement. "Could be a son of his though."

"Mr. D's kids aren't so bad," Travis said.

"I guess that's true," Connor agreed.

Ares, meanwhile, was laughing to himself, his face lit in excitement. "Now this is what I call dodge ball," he said.

Poseidon just looked sick. He couldn't believe his son was stuck in the middle of that and he was grateful for Tyson, whoever the boy was. He also had a strange inkling he knew exactly who Tyson was. If he was right, both boys should make it out okay.

 **... The other three giants followed his lead.**

"He really is taking the game way too seriously," Apollo said, nodding.

"Agreed," Hermes said. "It is just a game, after all."

"Yes," Ares said, rubbing his hands together. "An awesome game of deadly force, the best kind there-oow!"

Aphrodite scowled. "Snap out of it," she said. "I hate it when you get like that."

"Right," Ares said, rubbing the shoe print on his forehead. "Sorry."

 **…** **A third ball hurtled straight at me.**

"What are you thinking?" Thalia asked.

"It's another of his dumb plans," Nico pointed out.

"Yes, well, there's a reason I hate them," Thalia said. She looked slightly green. "They are way too dangerous for anyone and everyone involved. Especially you, Kelp Head."

"Didn't know you cared," Percy said with a grin.

Thalia threw a pillow at him. "Idiot," she said. Percy grinned.

"Note to self," Frank whispered to Hazel. "Percy has lots of dumb plans based on luck, and from what I've seen, they usually work out."

Hazel nodded. She wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not.

 **…** **the flaming dodge ball ignited a huge WHOOOOOOOM!**

"You blew up the school?" Athena demanded.

"I didn't do it," Percy said.

"You totally planned for that to blow up," Apollo pointed out.

"Awesome!" Travis, Connor, Will, Chris, and Leo all chorused.

"Dude, you are totally my hero," Leo said. "I've always wanted to blow up a school."

"You blew up the school," Athena said again. She sounded shocked.

"It's not like it was much of a school anyways," Poseidon pointed out.

"I really don't want to think of all the gas that would have built up to cause an explosion like that," Thalia said, wrinkling her nose.

"That's disgusting," Aphrodite shrieked. "Blow it up, blow it up."

"He already did," Hephaestus grunted at his wife. "Calm down."

"I still, I can't," Athena was sputtering.

"Deep breath, mom," Annabeth said. "It's not that big a deal."

That didn't seem to help Athena's predicament. Hazel decided it was best just to keep reading.

 **The wall blew apart. Locker doors, socks, athletic supporters, and other various nasty personal belongings rained all over the gym.**

"Again, that is disgusting," Aphrodite said, nose wrinkled. "How can anyone even stand that?"

"I have no idea," Artemis said, looking thoroughly disgruntled at the descriptions.

"What kinds of nasty personal belongings?" Apollo asked. He sounded intrigued.

"Don't ask that!" Artemis said, slapping Apollo. "Be glad it didn't say anything about it beyond a passing mention. We really don't want to know!"

"But I want to," Apollo frowned. "Come on, sis."

"No," Artemis said.

"For once I think she may be right," Hermes said, shocking everyone. "Things found in boy's locker rooms are never pleasant."

"Fine," Apollo grumbled.

 **…** **but he fell back, stunned, into a pile of cinder blocks.**

"Wow," Leo said. "That was lucky."

"I wouldn't exactly call it luck," Piper said.

"Tyson isn't exactly human, is he?" Frank said.

"Well, at least you caught on faster than Percy," Thalia said.

"Hey," Percy said.

"Come on, Kelp Head! How much evidence did you need?"

"I was still learning about this world," Percy defended, pouting.

"And yet you never questioned anything involving Tyson, did you?" Annabeth laughed softly. "Not until I pointed it out, at least."

"Yeah, yeah," Percy said.

"Dude, it's cool," Travis said, patting Percy's back.

"Yeah man, we totally get you," Connor said with a grin.

"Idiots," Annabeth and Katie muttered, shaking their heads.

 **... "You wish to die first, young hero?"**

"No, but he's an idiot who would do anything to protect his friends," Thalia muttered. "Even when it's completely obvious said friend doesn't need protection."

"Course, he wouldn't be Percy if he didn't have that loyalty," Nico pointed out.

"True," Thalia said, grinning.

"I'd still prefer if you didn't draw attention to yourself," Poseidon muttered.

 **…** **I braced myself to die.**

"You'll never make it," Persephone said.

"Don't say that," Apollo snapped. "He obviously survived."

"Yes, but how?" Demeter asked. "Did you finally learn the importance of whole grain cereal?"

"I highly doubt the boy survived because of cereal," Hades drawled.

"You never know!" Demeter said. "It can do wonderful things for your health. Even prevents heart disease."

"Mother," Persephone whined. "Please, just, not right now."

"Yeah," Ares said with a grin. "They boy's about to be blown sky high. I'd like to hear all about it."

"I'm surprised you didn't throw another shoe at him," Hephaestus muttered to Aphrodite.

"I actually kind of agree with his assessment," Aphrodite pointed out. "Perseus doesn't stand a chance right now."

"He's not alone, you know," Annabeth pointed out.

"Well, Tyson is there, I suppose," Ares mused. "This could be interesting."

"That's not what I meant," Annabeth muttered, a bit petulant.

 **…** **which I figured was going to make Babycakes pretty upset.**

"You are lucky, boy," Hera decreed.

"Or I just have amazing friends," Percy stated.

"Who is it?" Leo asked, nearly bouncing in his seat in anticipation.

"I bet I can take a pretty good guess," Piper said, grinning. Annabeth grinned back at her.

"Oh, undoubtedly you'd be right," Thalia said, rolling her eyes between her two lovebird friends. Even if it had taken those two much too long to figure things out between them, it was apparent to her, even this early in their lives, that they were close.

'Meant for each other' just gave Thalia a bad taste in her mouth.

 **…** **she'd just been chased a thousand miles by ghosts.**

"I would've preferred ghosts," Annabeth muttered.

"I don't like the sound of that," Athena said, frowning at her daughter. Why would her daughter be there? Wasn't she supposed to be spending time with Frederick? What had happened? Was Frederick all right? Was Annabeth? She could see why Poseidon seemed so wound up during these readings.

She also didn't like the fact that her daughter was a part of the sea spawn's life so much. He was obviously putting her danger.

 **... "And you," she told him, "lay off my friend."**

"Woooo! Yeah! Go Annabeth!" Apollo and Hermes cheered.

"Nice," Ares said with a grin.

"Can I just say, that is absolutely one of my favorite memories of you," Percy informed Annabeth.

"Aww, Prissy needs his girl to protect him?" Clarisse taunted.

"When it's this girl, I really don't mind," Percy said, grinning. He knew Clarisse was just teasing. Everyone in the room knew you didn't mess with Annabeth, and everyone knew Percy was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

That didn't stop Annabeth from shooting a glare at Clarisse, though. Clarisse scowled back at, the look saying she wasn't intimidated even if she was, and both girls seemed to come to some silent agreement.

 **…** **you were looking in my bedroom window?"**

"I knew it," Aphrodite squealed, wiggling in her seat.

"At least it wasn't a monster," Poseidon sighed. He had seriously worried it might have been.

"I would have preferred it to be a monster," Athena grumbled.

"How uncouth," Hera sniffed. "To think a young girl would do such a thing!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I was checking up on him. I wanted to talk to him before he went to school but he left the room before I could catch his attention."

"Just admit it, Annie, you were peeking," Rachel said with a grin. "And I really don't blame you."

Annabeth glared at the oracle. She was fine with the teasing. She was not fine with the nickname or the insinuation that Rachel wouldn't mind peeking in on Percy in his bedroom.

Rachel caught Annabeth's glare and flushed. She hadn't meant for it to come out like that and she knew that Annabeth was not amused.

"Chill, Annie," Thalia said. "And Rachel, I'm the only one who gets to called her that."

"Right," Rachel said, offering what she hoped was an apologetic smile.

Annabeth grumbled but relaxed as Percy grinned over at her and Katie nudged her shoulder.

Percy was feeling rather confused about the tension between the girls, but he wasn't completely oblivious. He was also rather embarrassed that the discussion was focused on girls peeking in his bedroom window.

"Let's just move on," Artemis said. Seriously, she was not a believer in love or boys or any such nonsense and they'd been focusing on that for quite a while at this point.

 **"There's no time to explain!" she snapped, though she looked a little red-faced herself.**

"There's no time to explain? Really?" Apollo said, waggling his eyebrows. "I just think you didn't have a good explanation."

"Oh, I agree," Hermes said, grinning as well.

"Enough," Artemis growled, smacking both gods.

 **... "You'd better bring him."**

"Why are you staring at Tyson in distaste?" Apollo asked. "He seems cool."

"Anyone who can catch fiery balls of death is okay by me," Ares said, grinning.

"However, it is clear that this Tyson is not human," Athena stated, frowning.

"Seriously?" Apollo asked in surprised.

"Dear me, surely you aren't that dimwitted, are you, Alphonse?" Dionysus asked.

Apollo laughed. "Of course not, I'm just trying to provide some comedic relief."

"Sure you are," Artemis said, rolling her eyes.

 **... "Percy Jackson?" Mr. Bonsai said. "What … how …"**

"Mr. Bonsai, what a great name," Apollo said, grinning. "Why I could write a haiku: Mr. Bonsai sat-"

"Shut up!" the gods all yelled.

"It was a really good one," Apollo pouted.

"You can tell me later," Hermes consoled him.

"Do not encourage the idiot," Artemis snapped.

 **…** **Coach Nunley will tell you! He saw it all!"**

"Oh, sure, ask the deaf mortal who has not paid the slightest bit of attention. Makes sense," Leo said, before adding, "Dude, your luck sucks sometimes, you know?"

"Tell me about it," Percy said.

"How can they pin all of that on you?" Hazel demanded.

"Well, he does have a record," Travis reminded them.

"A criminal record?" Frank asked, sounding confused.

"No, just a record of causing trouble and getting kicked out of school, remember?" Connor said. "I don't think he's got a criminal record. They cleared all that up after Ares played the bad guy."

Percy shifted uncomfortably. At this point he probably did have a criminal record. Theft and grand theft auto and all that. Not that he needed to tell anyone, of course.

 **…** **jumped through the gaping hole in the side of the building.**

"And that's it," Hazel said, closing the book with a sigh of relief. At least she hadn't had to read about her friend being grievously injured. She counted herself lucky in that respect.

"You really are a trouble magnet," Demeter informed Percy.

"Yeah," Percy said with a sigh.

"I don't like it," Athena said.

"I don't either," Poseidon said. "Wait, why do you care?"

"He's obviously dragged my daughter along. Making her a trouble magnet as well. Again!"

"Pretty sure most all demigods are trouble magnets," Percy grumbled, watching Hazel pass the book to Frank and insist he read next.


	3. Taxi

**A/N:** Hello All, and Merry Christmas! Hope everyone has a fantastic holiday! This one is for all of you :)

 **Disclaimer:** I still don't own them. I never will.

~PercyJackson~

 _"He's obviously dragged my daughter along. Making her a trouble magnet as well."_

"Pretty sure most all demigods are trouble magnets," Percy grumbled, watching Hazel pass the book to Frank and insist he read next.

Frank accepted the book, looking as if it would bite him at any given minute. It probably would.

 **"We Hail a Taxi of Eternal Torment,"** Frank began.

"Don't be silly," Travis said. "Demigods don't take taxis."

"Sure we do," Connor pointed out. "We do all the time."

Travis frowned. "I suppose you're right."

"Taxis aren't that bad, are they?" Hazel asked.

"Not usually," Grover replied.

"But there's always an exception," Percy said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "It wasn't that bad," she said.

"So you say," Percy said.

 **…** **"Where'd you find him?" she demanded, pointing at Tyson.**

"Wow, rude much?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth hit her with a pillow.

"Sorry, sorry," Thalia chuckled.

"She wasn't any nicer when she found us," Leo murmured to Jason and Piper. He didn't want to talk loud enough for Annabeth to hear though, she seemed to be in a bad mood.

"To be fair, she was expecting to find Percy," Piper pointed out.

"Yeah, but still," Leo said, then shrugged. "All in the past, right?"

"Right," Jason said, although he privately agreed. When Annabeth had met them in the canyon, she'd made him feel like it was all his fault that Percy wasn't there. And well, yes, it partially was, but only because of Hera's interference.

He supposed Percy was right. It was nice to be able to blame all your problems on the gods.

 **…** **all Annabeth could do was glare at him like he was the problem.**

Percy grinned over at his girlfriend and winked. Annabeth scowled and stuck her tongue out at him. Percy laughed.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Apollo asked.

"No," several gods and demigods replied.

"Annabeth's peeved and Percy's trying to make her feel better," Grover said.

"I don't think it's working," Apollo pointed out as Annabeth launched her knife at Percy's face.

"I don't know, he seems to be doing a good job of it," Thalia said as Percy caught the knife. Annabeth's mouth twitched upwards.

"I don't think I will ever understand their relationship," Athena muttered, rubbing at her head as though she had a headache.

"I'm beginning to agree with you," Poseidon said, watching as Travis and Connor (still sitting next to his son) flailed around frantically as Percy threw the knife back at Annabeth.

Annabeth stormed to her feet, glaring once more at Percy and Travis and Connor dove for cover, abandoning their friend.

"Cowards," Percy muttered as Annabeth stomped over to him.

Everyone watched with baited breath as Annabeth, still clutching her knife, stalked over to Percy while Travis and Connor crawled over to the couch where Thalia and Katie were sitting.

"Wimps," Katie said, grinning at them.

"She's going to kill him," Travis said, eyes wide.

"No, she's not," Thalia said as they all turned to watch Annabeth come to a halt. Percy reached up, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her onto his lap.

Annabeth giggled.

"Good plan," Percy whispered to her as he swung his legs up on the couch, stretching out, Annabeth beside him.

"They're too easy to scare," Annabeth whispered back.

Hazel blushed and looked away from the couple now snuggling on their own couch. Athena looked ready to explode. Aphrodite did as well, although most likely for a different reason. Poseidon looked rather impressed. Hera looked outraged.

"You two can sit on the floor," Katie informed her boyfriend and his brother.

"What! But," Travis protested.

"Hey, you gave up your seat," Thalia pointed out.

"And it doesn't look like you're getting it back," Katie said.

"Unless you want to break that up," Thalia finished.

"We'll sit on the floor," Connor groaned. Thalia and Katie laughed, enjoying the little bit of extra room they now had on their own couch.

Hera opened her mouth, obviously intent on breaking up the cuddling occurring in the throne room, but Zeus interrupted her.

"Let us continue reading, if you are all settled?"

"Right," Frank said, hurrying to comply. Not because Zeus was particularly threatening when he said that, but because Hera looked ready to go nuclear, and even Frank could tell that that would not be pretty.

 **…** **She looked surprised. "He can talk?"**

"I was rather rude, wasn't I?" Annabeth asked Percy.

"You had good reason," Percy said, kissing the top of her head.

"Still," Annabeth sighed. "He did save your life."

"So did you," Percy pointed out.

"Stop making me feel better," Annabeth snapped.

Percy chuckled, the sound reverberating through Annabeth and causing her heart to flutter. "Sure thing, Wise Girl," Percy said.

 **"I talk," Tyson admitted. "You are pretty."**

 **"Ah! Gross!" Annabeth stepped away from him.**

"Wow, you really are being rude," Ares said, grinning. "I like it."

Annabeth scoffed and glared as best she could lying down on the couch with Percy's arms wrapped around her.

"He was right, you know," Percy said.

"Who, Ares?" Annabeth demanded.

"No, Tyson," Percy said. Annabeth blushed.

 **... "Your hands aren't even burned."**

"Seriously, that's awesome!" Leo cheered.

"But how?" Apollo whined.

"Honestly," Artemis scoffed. "And you call yourself a god."

"Hey," Apollo protested.

"You'll find out soon enough," Athena said, rolling her eyes. "As long as my daughter informs the sea spawn."

 **…** **"what are you talking about? Laistry-what?"**

"You are really clueless," Thalia said. "Like, I didn't even realize you were this clueless."

"I resent that," Percy said, still lounging on the couch with Annabeth in his arms. "You expected me to be more clueless."

Thalia laughed.

"To be fair," Annabeth murmured, feeling sleepy and comfortable where she was at. "He didn't see the intro movie, plus, he was a thirteen year old boy."

"That is true," Thalia mused.

"I suppose we can forgive him," Rachel conceded.

"What do I need to be forgiven for?" Percy asked.

"Nothing, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said while the others burst out into laughter. She shifted so that her head was resting on his chest, the soft pounding of his heart soothing to her ears.

Athena glowered at Percy, obviously not happy with the lounging. Especially given they were in pajamas. It was just inappropriate. Aphrodite was happy, though, cooing at the couple, not that the couple paid much attention to her.

 **…** **"Now come on, we have to get out of here."**

"Hey!" Frank protested, lowering the book to glare at Annabeth.

"What?" Annabeth asked, blinking in confusion.

"Not all Canadians are Lastri-whatevers," Frank informed her.

Annabeth blinked once at him, twice, then her cheeks colored slightly as things clicked into place.

"Sorry," she murmured. "It was the best explanation I could give Percy."

Frank frowned at her a minute longer before conceding. Not like he'd be willing to go up against her anyways, she scared him half to death.

"So, Canada, eh?" Travis said.

"How's it up there, eh? Nice weather, eh?" Connor asked.

Frank threw a pillow at them. He wasn't scared of _them_. "Not all Canadians speak like that, either," Frank growled, picking up the book once more.

"Calm down, eh?" Connor said.

"Just having a bit of fun, eh?" Travis said.

"Yeah, e-ow!" Connor complained, rubbing the back of his head, which Thalia had just smacked.

Travis had received similar punishment from Katie.

"Leave it," Katie growled.

 **"The police'll be after me."**

"Again?" Piper asked, sounding disbelieving.

"The police are always after Percy for one thing or another it seems," Chris informed her.

"Hey," Percy said. "I haven't had the cops on my tail since … Never mind."

Annabeth frowned. "By my recollection, it's been a couple years," she said, twisting to look into her boyfriend's face. "What happened?"

The demigods and gods all leaned forwards in anticipation but Percy just shrugged helplessly.

"Recent, though?" Thalia asked, grinning.

Percy pursed his lips and nodded.

"Your fault?" Nico asked, also grinning.

Percy glared at him.

"Why?" Annabeth demanded as Nico and Thalia burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"It sounded like fun," Percy stated, face straight, lie so convincing that there were several people who couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

Annabeth sighed. "I'll want to hear all about this," she informed him. "Later."

"Of course," Percy said, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm confused," Hermes whispered. "Did he really get the cops chasing him for fun?"

Apollo grinned. "Sounds like it."

Artemis, sitting next to the two, face palmed.

 **…** **No, what about Grover?"**

"More than one demigod dreaming," Apollo said with a frown. "That's never good news."

"Oh, so now you don't like demigod dreams?" Persephone asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They're still interesting," Apollo defended. "But if they're all different that can only mean one thing, right?"

"That more than one thing is going wrong," Poseidon said, gut clenching with worry. _And my son is mixed up in the middle of it._

 **…** **Have you had a lot of attacks?"**

"You were chased all the way from Virginia?" Piper asked, eyes wide.

Annabeth shrugged. "They really didn't want me to get back to camp."

"What happened to your family?" Jason asked. Athena nodded, wanting to know what Frederick was doing through all this.

Annabeth's eyes darkened slightly. "We parted ways."

It was obvious she wasn't going to say more than that. Percy gave her hand a squeeze and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, mumbling something only she could hear. Frank took that as his cue to continue.

 **…** **"What do you mean, 'oh'?"**

"She means nobody would have the guts to attack you with Tyson around," Thalia pointed out.

"I still don't quite get it," Leo confessed.

"We don't either," Travis and Connor said, grinning. Katie and Thalia smacked them on the head. "Hey!"

 **…** **truth after almost getting killed.**

"So you basically blab everything to anyone who helps you?" Demeter asked.

Percy's eyes met Rachel's and they both grinned.

"Yes," Percy said. "When they need to know."

"It's amazing you haven't been killed yet," Hades drawled.

"Percy doesn't die that easily," Nico said.

"So I'm beginning to see," Hades replied.

No one brought up the three crones. No one wanted to.

 **…** **That's what those giants were in the gym. Monsters."**

 **"Yes."**

Clarisse laughed. "I bet that was confusing to you," she said.

"You have no idea," Percy mumbled.

"Of course, if Annabeth actually just came out and answered your questions, maybe things would make a little more sense," Katie hinted at.

"I think we all know by now that no one answers Percy's questions," Thalia informed her, before breaking out into giggles.

"It's a conspiracy against me, I swear," Percy grumbled, causing Annabeth to laugh.

 **…** **A police car raced past our alley.**

"But then what?" Chris asked.

"You know we're never going to actually hear the end of that, right?" Clarisse pointed out.

"Yeah," Chris said. "It would still be nice to know what Tyson was going to say."

"It'd also be nice to know what's going on," Travis said.

 **... "He'll be in trouble, too."**

"Your loyalty to your friends is admirable," Hestia said, poking gently at the coals in the hearth.

"Yeah, and it'll get him and others killed for it one day," Ares pointed out. He sat tense for a moment, then blinked. "No shoe?"

"Unfortunately, I have to agree with you," Aphrodite said with a sniff. "Besides, it's not worth throwing a shoe at you if you suspect it."

"Crazy goddesses," Ares grumbled under his breath.

 **…** **smoke billowed up behind us from my school gymnasium.**

"You really did a number on your school, didn't you?" Piper asked.

"That's awesome!" Leo said.

"How come we've never blown up a school," Travis asked his brother.

"Because your luck is infinitely better and infinitely worse than Percy's," Katie replied before Connor could say anything.

"That's a contradictory statement," Connor said, pouting that Katie wouldn't let them plot blowing schools up.

"And yet it's somehow true," Thalia said.

 **…** **looked suspiciously like claw marks.**

"Oh gee, thanks. Glad I looked worse than you originally thought," Annabeth said.

Percy laughed softly, the sound reverberating through his chest and against Annabeth's ear.

"It wasn't a comment on how beautiful you are," Percy said. "But more on how much you must have been through to get to me."

"Yeah, yeah," Annabeth said, but she was smiling. "And it was an awful lot, you know."

"Yeah," Percy said, tightening his arms around her. "I know."

 **…** **Tyson and I were the bloodthirsty cannibals.**

"Most likely," Thalia said.

"You did flee from the scene of the crime," Piper added. "That tends to make one look guilty."

"And none of the real culprits survived," Katie added.

 **... She'd said: Stop, Chariot of Damnation!**

"That doesn't really sound good," Hazel said.

"It wasn't," Percy said.

Annabeth punched at him awkwardly. It was hard to punch someone when you were snuggled up to them on a couch. "It was fine," she said.

"We survived," Percy conceded.

 **That didn't exactly make me feel real excited about whatever her plan was.**

"We're making our way to camp, not Disneyland," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes. "It's not an exciting trip."

"Going to camp is exciting," several demigods protested.

"I wasn't talking about the destination," Percy said. "Just the plan."

Annabeth shook her head, her hair tickling Percy's nose. "Oh you," she mumbled.

 **... Then a car erupted from the ooze.**

"I don't think I'd get in that if I were you," Aphrodite said, wrinkling her nose. "You never know where it's been."

"So, just like every other cab out there?" Apollo asked.

"Yes," Aphrodite said.

"They're not that bad," Grover said.

"Unless it's the Chariot of Damnation," Percy muttered.

"It wasn't that bad," Annabeth said.

"Tyson was sick," Percy said.

… **but my dyslexia made it hard for me to decipher what it said.**

"The Gray Sisters," Athena said. "Honestly, it can't be that hard to figure out."

Almost all the demigods gave her deadpan looks.

"Or maybe it can," Athena said, shifting uncomfortably under their stares.

 **…** **Pick-on-Big-and-Ugly-Kids Day?**

"No, just…" but Thalia trailed off. Seriously, it couldn't still be spoilers considering basically everyone knew he was a monster, but still, she wasn't allowed to say so. That was annoying.

"Just offer them some extra pay," Hermes suggested. "They won't complain then."

"How do you know?" Poseidon asked, curious.

Hermes shrugged. "I use them sometimes."

Apollo scoffed. "Yeah, when you want the goods delivered damaged," he snickered.

Zeus scowled at that.

 **"Extra pay," Annabeth promised. "Three more drachma on arrival."**

"See, easy peasy, good job," Hermes said with a cheerful grin.

"Thanks," Annabeth said.

 **…** **"Long Island! Out-of-metro fare bonus! Ha!"**

"Good luck," Hermes said.

"Have a nice trip," Apollo said. "Hope you survive."

"They obviously did," Athena said. "Why else would they be alive now?"

"Ah, right," Apollo said. "I've just always wanted to say that."

"You say it to near every demigod you meet who is on a quest," Artemis pointed out to her brother.

"And it never gets old."

 **... I decided I wasn't that desperate … yet.**

"I don't think I'd ever be that desperate," Piper said. She looked slightly green at the idea of entering such a cab

"I'm with you there," Katie said, grinning at Piper.

 **…** **Wait a minute. Give her the eye?**

"Well, they only have one between them," Persephone pointed out.

"Yeah, I figured that out," Percy said.

"They only have one eye?!" Leo asked. "How are they driving?"

"Not well, by the sounds of it," Jason said.

"Definitely would not be hopping in that taxi. Ever," Piper said. Several other demigods nodded.

 **…** **"You bit it last time, Anger!" said the driver, whose name must've been Wasp. "It's my turn!"**

"Why do they want to bite the coin?" Hazel asked.

"Meh, it's just what they do," Hades said, shrugging.

"Why?" Apollo asked now.

"Why not?" Dionysus said. "Does everything have to have a reason?"

"Yes," Hermes said. "Everything always has a reason."

"Not always," Ares said.

"I agree with Hermes," Hestia said beside the fire. "All things happen for a reason. All things are done for a reason. Even if the reason seems trivial, it is still there."

"Wise words," Athena praised.

"I don't get it," Ares said. "I do plenty of things without reason."

"I'm pretty sure you have a reason," Aphrodite said.

 **…** **"Excuse me," I said. "But … can you see?"**

"Dumb question at this point," Clarisse said.

"Yeah, but I still felt it was worth asking."

"Whatever, Prissy. I don't understand how you do half the crap you do when you can't even handle a little taxi ride."

"Little taxi ride?" Katie looked mortified. "Have you been listening?"

"Sounds like a blast," Clarisse said.

Chris swallowed at that. He didn't want to have to go with her if his girlfriend decided she wanted to try that hellish taxi.

 **…** **"No. One eye total."**

"Duh," Apollo said.

"How do they even share just one eye?" Percy asked. "How does that work?"

"Well, when the eye is in their head, they can see," Apollo pointed out.

"Yes, but I can't just pop out my eye and hand it to someone who is blind, have them put it in their head, and then they can see."

"Of course not," Hera said. She sniffed as if the idea was preposterous. Percy was just wondering why she was even commenting on this argument. Maybe she was bored? "You are mortal."

 **Next to me, Tyson groaned and grabbed the seat. "Not feeling so good."**

"That's not good," Thalia said.

"Ooh, I feel sorry for you two," Rachel said.

"I do too," Katie said.

"Thanks," Annabeth said. She was wrinkling her nose at the idea of a carsick Tyson. Not a fun experience at all.

 **... Anybody got a garbage bag or something?"**

"It can't be that bad," Hera scoffed.

"How is he even carsick?" Apollo asked.

"It is that bad," Percy said.

"And you'd be surprised how many of Tyson's kind becomes carsick," Annabeth muttered.

 **…** **I gave her a why-did-you-do-this-to-me look.**

"It wasn't that bad," Annabeth insisted.

"You were hanging on for dear life," Percy pointed out. His eyes were sparkling in amusement at the flush rising on Annabeth's cheeks.

"No, I was merely hanging on for safety's sake."

"Just admit it," Percy said. "You just don't want to admit one of your plans wasn't the brightest."

"It got us to camp, didn't it?"

Percy swallowed at the glint in Annabeth's eye and nodded. Perhaps he should stop teasing her now?

 **…** **"Jason! You remember him?"**

"Hey! You've taken that cab before?" Leo asked.

Jason shook his head, looking slightly green at the idea of taking it. "No, they must mean the other Jason."

"Which one?" Travis asked.

"Yeah," Connor said. "No offense but there's like a bajillion Jasons in the world."

"There is not a bajillion," Athena sniffed. "And they could only mean the Argonaut, of course."

Travis and Connor snickered when Athena answered, obviously pleased at having annoyed her.

 **…** **"Excuses! Turn! That was your turn!"**

"I think being the one driving is a very good reason to have the eye," Hazel muttered.

Frank nodded.

"Oh please, they are in no real danger," Dionysus waved a hand. "After all, those three drive blind all the time."

"That's not really comforting," Hazel said.

Dionysus shrugged, not caring in the slightly.

When the silence stretched out to awkwardness Frank looked back down at the book. Might as well continue reading.

 **…** **Williamsburg Bridge, yelling, "'Ivit back! 'Ivit back!"**

"What are they, two year olds?" Hades muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Like you are one to talk," Demeter said, sniffing.

"What does that mean?" Hades demanded.

"You know full well what I'm talking about," Demeter snapped.

"Woman, you have no right to-"

"Enough," Zeus spoke over Hades.

Hades scowled at his brother. "I'm the older brother here."

"So, I am the one with the power."

"That's not by my choice!"

"Yes, but it worked out that way."

"This is what I mean," Demeter said. Both Hades and Zeus scowled at her. Poseidon stifled his laughter, motioning for Frank to begin reading once more. If they didn't start again, Hades and Zeus would continue arguing. Demeter as well.

 **Tyson groaned and clutched his stomach.**

"I feel really, really bad for you guys," Rachel said.

Thalia nodded.

"I'm just glad I'm not there," Nico chirped, sounding way too chipper for a son of Hades.

"I think you're all crazy," Katie informed them.

Grover laughed. "As if we didn't know that already."

 **"Uh, if anybody's interested," I said, "we're going to die!"**

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic, Prissy," Clarisse said. "You won't die."

"Just end up horribly maimed," Travis said.

"And possibly mostly dead," Connor added.

Clarisse glared at them.

 **…** **"The location you seek!" Tempest added.**

"The location you seek?" Athena demanded. "What are they talking about?" She did not like feeling as if she had missed something.

Poseidon shrugged, but was frowning.

"They are obviously crazy," Ares scoffed. "Neither the punk nor the girl are looking to get anywhere but back to camp."

"They are not crazy," Athena said. "Those sisters know things no other being does."

"Somehow, I find that more ominous than comforting," Piper said.

"Same here," several demigods called out.

 **…** **"No!" they all screamed.**

"So, they're mad that they mentioned anything before you asked, but they refused to tell when you did ask?" Jason asked. He was trying to puzzle out these Gray Sisters. It wasn't an easy puzzle to figure out.

Percy shrugged. "They were worried something would go wrong."

"Why would they care?" Leo asked. He flushed when he realized just how his question sounded. "Not that we wouldn't if something were to go wrong with you. It's just…"

Percy chuckled. "Relax," he said. He like Leo, Jason, and Piper; had enjoyed getting to know them here in the dream, even if Jason seemed a little too stuck up. He didn't like that they (or at least Leo and Piper) seemed to view him as some sort of hero to look up to and worried about offending. It was weird and wrong and Percy didn't want them to keep up that habit. At all. He wasn't a hero to look up to and really, nobody from Camp Halfblood should worry about offending him and causing him to attack them.

Unless they hit on Annabeth. Then all bets were off.

 **…** **"And speaking of that-give it back!"**

"How'd they find it if they couldn't see?" Rachel asked.

"Who knows," Katie said.

"Immortals are strange," Thalia pointed out.

Rachel laughed at that, poking Thalia in the side. "You just insulted yourself."

"Shut up," Thalia said, swiping at Rachel and missing. She ignored the blush on her cheeks.

 **…** **my head hit the ceiling and the eyeball rolled away.**

"Now you're all in trouble," Hermes said. "It's never good when they loose their eye."

"I can't believe it landed in your lap," Aphrodite said, her nose wrinkling in disgust. "You really do have bad luck."

"I don't think that's the problem here," Poseidon said.

 **…** **"I'm not picking that up!"**

"Wimp," Ares said. He grinned at Percy.

"I'd like to see you pick it up," Percy said.

"He's got a point, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said.

Percy pouted at her and she rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't that bad," Annabeth said.

"You didn't have to touch it," Percy said.

"You didn't either," Annabeth pointed out.

 **…** **"Are you crazy? Get the eye!"**

"This ride sounds like a disaster," Hephaestus mused.

"It sounds like a party," Ares grinned.

"I know parties," Dionysus said. "And that is mostly definitely not one."

"Wow, for once I agree with Mr. D." Percy sounded stunned.

Dionysus glared at him. "I have my moments, boy."

Percy grinned. "Yeah, I know."

 **…** **used it to pick the eyeball off the floor.**

Percy shivered at the memory. He had had nightmares for weeks after that. All surrounding a disembodied slimy green eye.

"Well, now you can blackmail them into telling you what they were talking about," Hermes said.

"That's actually a good idea," Athena mused. "Not that the sea spawn will be that cunning."

 **…** **"What were you talking about, the location I seek?"**

"What was that you were saying," Poseidon asked, twiddling his thumbs together innocently.

Athena scowled at him.

 **"No time!" Tempest cried. "Accelerating!"**

"You really don't have time if they are accelerating," Apollo said.

"That sucks," Hermes said. "So much for your blackmail."

 **…** **break into a million pieces."**

"That would save us all a lot of trouble," Zeus mumbled. "Ow!"

His eyes widened in shock at the high heel that had fallen to the floor after smacking into his cheek.

Aphrodite looked equally as shocked, as though she couldn't believe what she had just done. Then she grinned. "Be nice," she said. "I have plenty more where that came from."

"How dare you?" Zeus demanded. Thunder shook the room as he pulled himself up to his full height.

"You forget," Aphrodite said, rising gracefully from her throne to stare the King of the Gods directly in the eye. "Who is older here."

Zeus blinked. The power radiating from Aphrodite filled the room, warm and threatening at the same time. It was a power far more ancient than his own.

Zeus opened his mouth, several comebacks coming to his mind but he discarded each them. None sounded good enough to go up against the Goddess of Love. Slowly, with as much dignity as he could muster, Zeus sank back into his throne without a word.

Poseidon snickered next to him; Hades also had a smirk on his face. Hera looked gob smacked. Aphrodite offered a smile before sinking gracefully back onto her own throne and conjuring up a mirror to dab at her lipstick.

"Wow," Leo whispered next to Jason and Piper. "Who would have thought your mom could be so awesome?"

Piper was blinking in shock, wondering the exact same thing.

"Piper had to get it from somewhere, right?" Jason said, a smile on his lips.

Piper blushed at that. Aphrodite glanced over at her daughter and winked.

 **…** **"I'm rolling down the window."**

"You're crazy," Hermes told Percy.

"I like it," Dionysus mused. He licked a finger, turned a page in his magazine, and took a sip of his Diet Coke. Never once did he bother to look up at the stunned faces around him. After all, it wasn't every day that Dionysus claimed to like a demigod. Or, at least, a demigod's actions.

 **... Now give us the eye! Almost to camp!"**

"You'd better give them the eye," Artemis said.

"Don't worry, sis," Apollo said. "I doubt Percy wants to be broken into a million pieces via acceleration."

Artemis's eye twitched as she glared at Apollo. "What have I told you about calling me sis?"

Apollo grinned. "That you love it."

Artemis snarled and Frank took that opportunity to keep reading and stop Artemis from launching herself at her brother. He didn't want to see Apollo torn limb from limb.

 **... I threw the eye into Wasp's lap.**

"I swear, if they run into me," Thalia grumbled.

"Wow, that would probably really suck," Nico said, remembering the Minotaur running into the tree.

Thalia shot him a cold glare. "You think, pipsqueak?"

Nico glared back at her. "I'm not a pipsqueak anymore. I'm just as tall as you."

"Yeah, but I remember when you were still a pipsqueak," Thalia grinned. "Which means you'll always be one."

Nico scowled and stuck his tongue out before turning his back on his cousin. Thalia laughed.

 **…** **farm road at the base of Half-Blood Hill.**

"Thank goodness," Thalia muttered.

"Dang," Nico said. "Ow." He turned to glare at Thalia. "Why are you hitting me?"

"Because you were sad they hadn't run into me," Thalia said. "And that's just rude."

Nico narrowed his eyes at Thalia, but didn't say anything.

 **... "We have to get out now."**

"Why?" Hermes asked. "I mean, they're not going to kick you out and they won't go anywhere until you're all out of there."

"Maybe if you stopped interrupting," Hera said through clenching teeth. "We'd be able to find out the answer to your question."

"But where's the fun in that?" Apollo asked. Hera looked ready to screech. Zeus looked rather panicked about that fact. Poseidon looked like he was ready to fall on the floor laughing. And he was, it was only the thought of what was happening in the book that kept him in his seat.

 **... And they were under attack.**

"Uh, that's it," Frank said, closing the book.

"We can't end on a cliff hanger!" Leo called. "That's just not fair."

"It's just the chapter ending," Piper pointed it.

"Oh," Leo stopped sliding from the couch towards the floor and pulled himself back up. "In that case, can I read next?"

"Hang on," Will said. He grabbed the book from Frank and clutched it to his chest. "You've had a chance to read already. I want a turn."

"This should be fun," Rachel muttered. Will smiled proudly as he reclaimed his seat.

Leo pouted. "But I wanted to read next."

Piper patted his head. "There, there, I'm sure we'll all get a chance to read again."


	4. Bulls

**A/N:** Hi all! Here's the next installment! Hope you enjoy!

And special thanks to all my reviewers (you guys keep me at this), followers, and readers because you are all amazing!

Hope you're having a fantastic 2016!

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own them

~PercyJackson~

 _Piper patted his head. "There, there, I'm sure we'll all get a chance to read again."_

 _ **"Tyson Plays With Fire,"**_ _Will began._

"Aww man, this one sounds like a fun chapter too," Leo pouted.

Will grinned at him over the top of the book and stuck his tongue out.

Leo grumbled as Will turned back to the book. Piper laughed at his actions and the barely heard mutters of "unfair" and "not his fault".

 **Mythologically speaking, if there's anything I hate worse than trios of old ladies, it's bulls.**

"I think I hate the trios of old ladies more," Annabeth murmured darkly, thinking of the fates and what they had planned for Percy.

Percy frowned down at her, head propped on one hand, the other draped across her as they snuggled on the couch.

"Oh come on, those aren't the old ladies I was referring to."

"How many trios of old ladies are there?" Leo asked.

"There can't be that many," Will said.

"Well, you have the Furies, the Gray Sisters, Medusa and her sisters, the Fates, The-"

"Okay, okay, we get it," Thalia cut Annabeth off before she could go into lecture mode any further.

 **…** **they had to breathe fire, too.**

"Naturally," Hephaestus agreed with a grunt. "What would be the point of them, otherwise?"

"It's not a good thing," Aphrodite pointed out.

"They aren't dangerous," Hephaestus said.

All the demigods blinked at him, including Leo. Sure, he was fire proof, but even he knew fire was dangerous to others.

Aphrodite sighed and shook her head, turning a beatific smile on the demigods. "He really doesn't get out much," she explained.

 **…** **wait for their extra three-drachma payment.**

"Awesome," Hermes crowed. "If I had known that's what it would take to not have to pay them…"

Apollo grinned at his friend. "Think of the things we could do."

"No," Artemis glowered at both boys.

"But-"

"No."

"But-"

"You will not take advantage of them!" Artemis hissed.

"Yes ma'am," Apollo and Hermes said.

Artemis grinned, looking extremely pleased at getting her brother to call her ma'am.

 **…** **their bronze-plated booties whooped.**

"We weren't getting our bronze-plated booties whooped," Clarisse scowled at Percy.

"Keep telling yourself that," Percy said with a grin.

Clarisse growled at him, looking ready to launch herself at him. Chris put a hand on Clarisse's arm, halting her movements. She growled again and shook his arm off but settled back onto the couch, opting to glare daggers at Percy while he grinned stupidly back.

"Are they friends?" Will asked Nico, who was sitting next to him.

Nico chewed his bottom lip for a moment. "Frenemies," he decided.

Will nodded. He still could never understand the relationship between Percy and Clarisse. He doubted anyone really did, including the two who kept it.

 **…** **The camp didn't have a border patrol.**

"It does now," Dionysus noted. He didn't look too concerned with the fact that the camp was under attack.

"Where are you?" Poseidon demanded of the camp director.

"Probably enjoying a Diet Coke and a game of Pinochle. The brats can handle themselves."

Poseidon growled, along with several other gods and goddesses.

Ares nodded his head in agreement. "That's right, my kids ain't weak at all."

 **…** **all his children basically hated my guts.**

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Clarisse said. She was still glaring daggers at Percy. Ares looked curiously between the two. They got along about as well as fire and water, but at the same time, he could sense a form of camaraderie between them, the kind that only came about after facing dangers and war. He wondered just what the kids had been through to create that kind of relationship.

"I thought you were on my side," Poseidon grumbled at Ares.

"There are no sides," Zeus growled.

Ares shrugged his shoulders. "I don't fight my kids' battles. Plus, your spawn pissed me off."

Poseidon grinned. "You didn't expect him to kick your butt, did you?"

"He got one hit in," Ares snarled. He didn't want to admit said spawn got in more hits than not last night during their spar. Not that it had mattered, considering they couldn't really hurt each other.

Poseidon hummed, a knowing glint in his eyes that Ares did not like.

Will cleared his throat, calling attention to himself. "I'm, uh, just going to keep reading."

 **... I don't want you taking any more chances."**

"Are you an idiot?" Thalia asked. "Please tell me you still don't think he's human?"

Percy shrugged, a light blush tinting his cheeks. So what, he was still learning, right?

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Honestly, it was ridiculous how naïve Percy had been, but it was also kind of cute. That blush on his face was also cute.

"Do you even have to ask," Clarisse sneered.

Percy stuck his tongue out at her as Thalia laughed.

 **... We'll get burned to a crisp."**

"Why are your bulls attacking the camp?" Aphrodite asked.

Hephaestus shrugged, fiddling with something metal pieces. "I don't keep track of all my inventions."

"Considering how many there are and how scatter brained you are, that would be impossible," Ares sneered.

"There's no call for that," Aphrodite snapped.

"Just saying," Ares said. "You all get mad at me for attacking the kids and all and now machine boy here can send his lackeys and he's not in trouble."

"He is in trouble," Aphrodite said.

"Can you two shut up?" Zeus demanded. "Your arguments are pointless."

"They aren't pointless," Aphrodite protested.

"Actually, they are," Athena pointed out. "After all, no matter what we do here, it will not affect what is happening in the book. Nor will it affect the outcome."

"Know it all," Aphrodite growled.

"Well, that was fun," Apollo said, clapping his hands and grinning at his son. "Want to read more? Stir up some more trouble for us?"

Will blinked at his dad and shook his head before looking down at the book. He didn't particularly want to stir up some more trouble, but he was going to read more.

 **... It just made me more confused.**

"Don't worry, dude," Connor said. "We all feel that way when we talk to her."

"Excuse me?" Annabeth asked. She glared at Connor before turning her glare on her boyfriend.

"Well, uh, you're always right, so why bother questioning you?" Percy said, smiling sheepishly.

Annabeth pursed her lips before scowling. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood," she muttered.

Percy grinned at her.

Connor let out the breath he'd been holding, glad he wasn't in trouble.

 **... Clarisse hadn't even seen me yet.**

"And you should just stay out of my way, punk," Clarisse growled.

"I was helping," Percy said.

"You almost got me killed," Clarisse hissed.

"It didn't go as planned," Percy said.

Clarisse sneered at him.

"I would want Percy's help if we were in that situation," Hazel muttered to Frank. Frank nodded in agreement.

 **…** **Whatever else you could say about Clarisse, she was brave.**

"Well, duh, I'm not a pansy," Clarisse said. "And I had everything under control."

Percy rolled his eyes. He didn't particularly think having half your warriors running around with their horsetail plumes on fire was considered "under control" but Clarisse was Clarisse. That was enough said.

"It was good that Percy showed up," Chris pointed out, attempting to calm his girlfriend down.

"Yeah, because he brought Tyson," Clarisse said, still glaring at Percy. "Prissy there didn't do anything."

"Yes, fine, I'm sorry," Percy said. "Next time I'll let you get blasted by raging bulls."

"I'm really beginning to believe they hate each other," Piper said.

"No kidding," Leo laughed. "There's definitely some bad blood between them."

"But you can tell they respect each other," Jason pointed out. It was such a strange friendship between those two.

"Nope, I see no respect between them," Leo said.

Jason sighed and shook his head. He couldn't explain it.

 **…** **"Behind you!" I yelled. "Look out!"**

"Are you stupid?" Ares growled, glaring at Percy. "You never distract a warrior in battle. Never!"

"Uh, yeah," Percy bit his bottom lip, glancing at Clarisse apologetically. He supposed she did have a reason to be mad at him. "I wasn't thinking about the other bull she was dealing with."

"Not like I can't handle worse than that," Clarisse huffed. "Unlike you, I actually know how to fight."

"Pretty sure Percy knows how to fight," Katie pointed out.

Clarisse scoffed. "Yeah, maybe when he's the only one in the thick of things."

That made the others pause. It was kind of true, in a way. Percy always did better in melee where he was surrounded by enemies and could take them out en masse. And he tended to do that.

Will cleared his throat. The silence that had descended was awkward and it was making him uneasy.

 **... Its body temperature could've microwaved a frozen burrito.**

"I really hate you," Clarisse muttered. She looked slightly dazed.

"Yeah," Percy said, sitting up and pulling away from Annabeth. He was suddenly very hot and cuddling with his girlfriend was not helping matters. "The feeling is mutual."

Annabeth sat up too, glaring at Clarisse before looking at Percy in worry. He offered her a smile.

"Just hot," he explained.

"Yeah you are," Rachel whispered under her breath, causing Katie and Hazel, the two girls closest to her that could hear her, to choke on a laugh.

 **"Let me go!" Clarisse pummeled my hand. "Percy, curse you!"**

"Uh, he did just save your life," Leo pointed out. "You don't have to curse him."

"I wouldn't have needed saving if he had just kept out of it," Clarisse pointed out.

"Yep, definitely letting you get blasted next time," Percy said.

Poseidon sighed, rubbing at his forehead. This was not going well.

 **…** **glare at me like I'd just made things personal.**

"Hmm, I never thought about adding pain receptors to my animatronics," Hephaestus mused. "I wonder…" he pulled out a notebook and began writing a few things down, occasionally patting out a spot of fire on the page.

"I think you did make things personal by stepping in," Travis informed Percy. "I mean, why else would you have both bulls charging at you?"

"Good point," Connor agreed. "But then again, monsters just kind of like attacking Percy."

"It's my infallible wit and charm," Percy said dryly. "What?" he asked when several people stared at him.

"Wow, Kelp Head, didn't think you knew what infallible was," Thalia said, breaking the silence.

Percy stuck his tongue out at her. "I know what it is," he said.

Annabeth grinned at him. "You've been spending too much time with me."

"Not a bad thing."

 **…** **worked out with Riptide, how out of practice I was.**

"Wimp," Ares sneered. He was still anger that the boy had almost gotten his daughter killed.

Poseidon glared angrily at Ares before turning a worried gaze on his son. This was why it was better for demigods to stay at camp year round. It was too hard to practice and keep strength and skills up when in the mortal world.

Percy shrugged at Ares and offered his dad a grin. "It all worked out. Eventually."

 **... My ankle was sprained, maybe broken.**

"Ugh," Percy groaned, face paling. Annabeth chewed her lip next to him, reaching out to grip his hand. "I'm okay," he told her, trying to smile.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Sure you are. You're just being a big wimp."

"If it gets me your sympathy," Percy grinned.

Annabeth smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "Don't push it."

"Ow, hey, I'm injured here."

"No, you're not," Thalia said. "Your brain just thinks you are."

"That's a good way to describe it," Athena mused, smiling at the black haired punk girl.

Thalia grinned back. It felt nice being complimented by Annabeth's mom.

 **Bull Number One charged straight toward me. No way could I crawl out of its path.**

"Nice knowing you," Apollo said.

"It's a shame, really," Hermes agreed, nodding his head. "You had so much potential."

"See!" Aphrodite smacked her husband's arm. "Those things are dangerous!"

"Hmm, what?" Hephaestus looked up from his notebook, glancing around the room in confusion. "Oh, yeah, sure." He turned back to scribbling in his notebook.

Hades stroked at his chin, watching his brother's son and wondering just how the boy escaped his grasps once more. It didn't make sense. With all they've read so far, the boy should have died several times over. This hero was interesting, but Hades wasn't sure it that was entirely a good thing. Interesting could end up very bad for the gods.

 **…** **give you permission to enter camp!"**

"Oh!" Apollo shouted. "He's a monster."

"Now that's just rude," Percy said. He still looked rather pale, his ankle was killing him, and it felt like his lungs were searing with each breath he took, but he wouldn't let anyone call his brother a monster.

"Percy," Annabeth rolled her eyes. "He's just commenting on the fact that Tyson isn't human."

"I thought everyone knew that by now," Percy said. So sue him, his brain was a little fried at the present moment.

"Everyone but you," Thalia rolled her eyes.

 **…** **slammed them into the bull's face. "BAD COW!"**

"Aw, good old Tyson," Chris said, grinning. That sounded just like his friend.

"That is so awesome!" Leo cheered.

"You seem to have made a very good friend," Hestia said, smiling softly at Percy from beside the fire.

Percy grinned at her. His ankle was still throbbing, but at least breathing was pretty much back to normal. Hopefully that was the worst of it this chapter. He couldn't remember if it was or not.

 **…** **steam coming out of its ruined head in odd places.**

"Hmmm," Hephaestus looked up at the description of his downed bull. "That is impressive work your friend has done." Then he looked back down at the notebook in his hands, absently smothering a spark of fire that had started to consume it.

"At least he isn't mad about us destroying them," Annabeth said.

"He better not be," Aphrodite said, still scowling at her husband.

Percy shrugged. "I doubt he cares much. It'll just give him the chance to fix it later."

"That's true," Leo mused. "Fixing things is always fun. Almost as good as inventing them in the first place!"

 **…** **arms had been completely singed off.**

"Thanks, by the way," Percy informed Annabeth with a sigh of relief. Not having a throbbing ankle was wonderful.

"You're welcome," Annabeth said, though she wrinkled her nose. "And you stink."

"It's not my fault!" Percy cried out, causing Annabeth to break down in laughter.

"It does smell like burning hair," Apollo said, inhaling deeply through his nose. "Weird."

"Yeah, how can we smell that?" Hermes asked.

"No doubt Hypnos just wants to mess with us," Artemis growled.

"Lovely," Aphrodite wrinkled her nose.

 **…** **some kind of merry-go-round animal.**

"Told you I had everything under control," Clarisse growled.

"Yes, I know," Percy said. "You will also tell us in the book, if I'm not mistaken."

Clarisse snarled and Percy laughed.

"I think he's crazy," Frank told Hazel.

"Oh, no doubt about that," Hazel said. "But he's a good friend."

"I never thought otherwise," Frank grinned at Hazel, who blushed.

 **…** **"Don't ever, EVER try saving me again!"**

"Wow, blow up much?" Thalia asked Clarisse.

"Shut it, princess," Clarisse growled. "He was an idiot and deserved a worse dressing down than he got."

"Good to know you care about me," Percy grinned at her.

Clarisse scowled. "You wish." But she couldn't deny that part of her anger had been out of fear that the stupid idiot was going to get himself killed in his attempt to protect her. Of course, Clarisse would die before admitting that, but she could see the knowledge of it shine bright in Percy's eyes and that was enough. She knew he wouldn't say anything about it out loud.

"So, you really don't want Percy to try saving you again?" Annabeth asked innocently. She wasn't too pleased with Clarisse's attitude towards her boyfriend, even if she knew they were somehow friends.

"No, don't need his help," Clarisse grunted.

"I'll keep that in mind," Percy grinned at her.

"You better," Clarisse growled. They all knew Percy would help her out again soon, would save her soon.

 **…** **I stared at Tyson. "You didn't die."**

"I would say that's pretty obvious," Thalia said, rolling her eyes.

"I think I was just having a hard time grasping that concept more than stating a fact," Percy pointed out.

"That doesn't really help your case," Nico said.

Percy blinked at them then stuck his tongue out. "You guys are so mean."

"You know you love us," Thalia said with a grin.

 **... Ignore the Mist, and really look at him."**

"Well, it's about time you said that to him," Will commented.

"Hey, we didn't have a whole lot of time between meeting up and this happening," Annabeth said, though she was blushing. Maybe she should have been more up front with Percy about what Tyson really was. She supposed she just couldn't grasp the fact that he had been so oblivious to what Tyson was.

 **…** **Tyson's one of the homeless orphans."**

"Oh, poor Tyson," Hazel gasped.

Hestia poked at the coals sadly, thinking of all the other homeless creatures and children of the gods that wandered the earth.

Several of the gods shifted uncomfortably, including Poseidon.

 **... How had I never realized what Tyson was?**

"Because you're an idiot," Clarisse said with a scowl. She was still smarting over the fact that Percy had almost gotten her killed and saved her at the same time. It was annoying to think about.

"Hey, that's not fair," Percy said, before he grinned. "I just like seeing the good in people."

"I think that's a wonderful view of the world," Hestia said softly.

"It's idiotic," Ares said. "And will most likely get you killed."

"Hasn't happened yet," Percy said cheekily. "And it won't."

Ares grunted at that as several others stared at Percy's confidence in his statement. Especially knowing what the Fates had shown him. He should not be that confident.

Will shook his head and began reading once more. He wasn't sure anyone knew how to respond to that.

 **…** **let Tantalus know what's happened."**

"Tantalus?" Apollo interrupted, looking confusedly at his son. "Did you read that right?"

Will grimaced, remembering the idiot who had taken over as activities director that summer.

"Yeah, he read that right," Katie confirmed, wrinkling her nose.

"Why in the world would Tantalus be there?" Hades demanded. He did not like the idea of one of his captives – uh…citizens – escaping their punishment.

"You'll find out," Travis said. He was also scowling. Jason, Leo, Piper, Leo, and Hazel shared shrugs. Nico, Rachel, and Thalia frowned. They remembered hearing stories about Tantalus, but nobody was ever very keen on speaking much about him.

 **…** **He can't just be gone. What happened?"**

"Yeah, what's going on?" Athena spoke up. She didn't like the look of things. If both Chiron and Argus had been booted from camp then something serious must have happened. No wonder her daughter had been having nightmares about the camp.

"I would like to know as well," Zeus said.

"Well, we could all find out if you'd be quiet," Poseidon muttered. He had that sickening feeling twisting in his gut that was quickly becoming familiar to him and he wasn't a fan. Something was happening and it wasn't good.

 **…** **The pine had been here ever since, strong and healthy.**

"Thanks, but I don't think we needed the whole story once more," Thalia said dryly. She wasn't too fond of the continued reminders of her being a pine tree.

Percy shrugged. "I didn't exactly write this."

Thalia wrinkled her nose at him. "I suppose so. Still…"

 **…** **oozing green sap.**

"I don't feel so good," Thalia interrupted. She did look green, a light sheen of sweat breaking out on her forehead as she clutched at her stomach.

"Thals?" Annabeth asked, rolling off the couch to rush to her friend. Katie patted worriedly at Thalia's back, unsure if there was even anything she could do. Zeus's grip on his throne turned white and he found himself in the odd position of wanting to rush to his daughter and see if she was okay. No wonder Poseidon was so out of whack while they read these stories.

"I'm going to puke," Thalia said as Annabeth halted right in front of her. Hastily Annabeth backed up a few steps. "Thanks, I feel so loved."

Annabeth wrinkled her nose.

"You should probably just keep reading," Percy said. "Once we get past this part, the effects should pass."

Will nodded.

 **…** **Someone had poisoned it.**

"Why would anyone do that?" Zeus demanded. That was his daughter, not to mention the pine tree helped keep the camp safe. There was no reason for a demigod to poison it and monsters could not get past the boundaries.

"War," Ares said, and for once he didn't sound gleeful at the aspect. He sounded worried. Zeus's eyes snapped to him, demanding an explanation but Ares merely shook his head.

"I agree," Athena said. "Someone is preparing an attack on the camp."

"Or is in search of something," Poseidon said. He didn't like this turn of events at all. He couldn't say he cared so much for Zeus's child, but his son obviously did and he had nothing against the girl himself so I could admit he was worried.

"Why would you poison the tree if you were searching for something?" Apollo asked.

"I suppose it is possible, but highly unlikely," Athena was muttering mostly to herself at this point.

"Well, I'm just glad I feel better," Thalia said, jumping to her feet. All color had returned and she no longer looked merely seconds from puking everywhere. "How about a break and some food? I'm famished."

"You were about to puke a minute ago," Annabeth pointed out.

"In the past," Thalia said. She grinned at Percy. "Race you to the dining room."

"You're on," Percy said, leaping to his feet and rushing out, Thalia at his heels.

"We didn't say we were taking a break," Hera groused, but she stood as well, shaking out her gown before disappearing.

"Guess we are now," Poseidon said before he flashed out to. He wanted to see if his son beat Zeus's daughter to the dining hall, after all.

~PercyJackson~

 **A/N:** Don't usually do notes after the chapters but I just wanted to let you all know (because I've had several questions) that my updates will be irregular. I'm sorry, I know it's not ideal, but that's the way it's going to be. Work and life have been crazy and I'm having a hard time finding time to sit down and write. Each chapter takes about 4-8 hours to write (depending on the length of the chapter) and when I can only sit and write in 20 min intervals it's hard. It's also hard because I'm working on other projects as well.

But enough excuses. Thanks for reading and I'll hopefully have the next chapter out soon...ish...


	5. Lunch Time Discussions

**A/N:** Hi all, sorry for the long wait and I'm sorry because this is just a short chapter, but life has been crazy and my time on the train (where I normally do 70% of my writing) is down to maybe (MAYBE) once a week and half the time I have to haul all my work crap with me so I can't bring my computer so then I don't have the opportunity to write on the train so yeah, haven't had a lot of time to write lately and I'm sorry, but I did get this out. Sorry if it's a bit disjointed and weird, again, I only get about a hundred words down on this story at a time lately so if things aren't making sense I'm sorry.

Alright, enough with the apologizing. Hope you enjoy this next installment, and to the guest who asked about relationships, I don't write boy/boy or girl/girl relationships (not really my thing).

Anyways, once again, I don't own any of them. Enjoy this short installment!

And thanks to all my reviewers - if it weren't for all of your amazing shout outs I probably would not be writing this now.

Thanks to my followers and readers as well, it helps knowing there are plenty of people out there enjoying this story.

~PercyJackson~

 _"_ _Guess we are now," Poseidon said before he flashed out to. He wanted to see if his son beat Zeus's daughter to the dining hall, after all._

PercyJackson

"Why are you eating waffles?" Jason asks Percy as he watches Poseidon's son shovel another forkful of blue waffle into his mouth.

Percy shrugs. "Why not?" he asks, mouth still full.

"It's lunchtime?" Jason says.

"So." Percy takes another bite.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Annabeth sighs. Strangely enough, she is also eating blue waffles, just at a slower and more dignified pace than her boyfriend.

"Sorry." Percy blushes slightly before taking another bite.

"Waffles are breakfast food," Jason points out. He had thought this was obvious, but apparently not.

"Who said you can only eat certain foods at certain times during the day?" Annabeth asks. Jason blinks at her, caught off guard by the slightly annoyed tone in her voice.

"I think it's awesome," Leo says, grinning. He looks down at his plate and Jason watches as bright red waffles appear, drenched in a thick white topping.

"Why red?" Percy actually sounds offended.

Leo shrugs. "I thought red velvet waffles would be good." And he digs in.

"Your waffles are blue," Piper points out. Jason glances over at her to find that now _she_ is eating waffles, although thankfully hers are of a normal color.

Percy grins down at the blue waffles on his plate. "Yep."

Jason sighs, glancing around the table to see if any of the other demigods thought this waffle sensation was weird, only to see everyone else with waffles placed in front of them, some lurid shades of yellow (Will) or acid green (Travis and Connor). It seemed that even his fellow Romans had fallen victim to this strange lunch choice, although they had simple, normal colored waffles topped with fruit and whipped cream.

With a sigh Jason glances down at his own plate, watching as waffles topped with syrup and powdered sugar appeared.

Percy grins at him, which makes Jason feel as though he's lost some kind of competition.

He shrugs. "I'm going with the age old adage: If you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

And he brings a bite of waffle to his mouth. He has to admit, as he chews the lightly spiced waffle, that they are delicious.

~PercyJackson~

"So tell me," Poseidon says, grinning widely. The good humor from finding out his son had beaten Zeus's daughter was still there, making this lunch rather pleasant. "Who won in your match last night?"

Ares nearly chokes on the bite of food in his mouth before he scowls back at Poseidon. Poseidon's grin widens.

"I did, of course," Ares says.

"Oh, of course," Poseidon says, but that pause and scowl tell him a different story. One that Ares would never admit to.

"Ares would not loose to such a child," Hera sniffs. "I'm offended you would even think it possible."

"Of course you are," Poseidon says.

Zeus scowls at his brother. "Stop gloating."

"I didn't say anything," Poseidon points out.

"You didn't have to," Hades drawls. Hades has to admit it's still strange to him, to be included in these meals with the other gods. He isn't used to it, being shunned normally and pushed to the side and forgotten, even on the rare occasion he was admitted to Olympus. It was strange…and nice. Not that he would _ever_ admit that out loud.

Poseidon grins at him. "Oh, come now. You have nothing to be upset over." The grin widens when Hades' scowl deepens.

Hades is almost positive that Poseidon knows at least one of the 'mystery children' present is his. Then again, Nico does make his parentage quite obvious. Hades is also positive that Poseidon is not only gloating over the fact that his son beat Zeus's daughter in their impromptu race, but also Hades' son (who had joined the race not two seconds after the sea brat had taken off.)

~PercyJackson~

"It's interesting," Demeter muses as she takes another bite of her cereal. She glances down the table where the children are sitting and watches as they laugh at something one of the boys said.

"What is, mother?" Persephone asks.

"Being here, in this dream," Demeter says.

"I find it annoying," Artemis states.

"Of course you do," Aphrodite says, rolling her eyes. "Anything that doesn't involve hunting is annoying to you."

"That is not true," Artemis says.

"It kind of is, sis," Apollo points out.

"Well, she does watch Doctor Who with us," Hermes points out.

"Ahh, right. Well, that's true," Apollo agrees, grinning at his sister.

Artemis rolls her eyes and scowls. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Just once more, sis," Apollo winks at her.

"What were you saying about this dream, Demeter?" Hestia asks. Artemis closes her mouth at that, swallowing her angry rant and turns her attention back to Demeter. The others follow suite.

"It's just," Demeter shrugs, as if trying to form her thoughts properly.

"They aren't quite what is expected, are they?" Hestia prompts.

"No," Demeter says. She looks back at the children, a smile forming on her lips as she catches sight of her daughter shoving a plate full of acid green waffles back at the boy she is obviously dating. "And when you think about it, that's the most disturbing part. It's easy to ignore them when you don't know them on a personal level. Easy to pretend that sending them on these quests and having them fight for us is right. But looking at them now…"

"They're just kids," Apollo finishes.

Demeter nods.

"It is crazy to think that one of those kids holds the fate of us all," Persephone muses, watching as Poseidon's son flings whipped cream at Athena's daughter.

"No kid should have to shoulder something like that," Hestia says softly.

Hermes snorts. "No kid should have to face anything like what these kids have obviously faced."

"Doesn't change the fact that we need them to," Athena points out.

"This is just depressing," Aphrodite says. "What kind of conversation topic have we found ourselves on? And, keeping with the theme, we should do something for them?"

"Do something?" Athena asks warily, unsure she really wants to know the plan.

"Yeah, like a party or something," Persephone pitches in, leaning forwards.

"Perfect!" Aphrodite exclaims. "It will be so much fun! Could you even imagine? And we could let the kids just be kids."

"There is no point in throwing a party for the children," Athena points out. "This is just a dream."

"Who knows," Hephaestus grunts. "It could be fun."

"Well, it's decided then," Aphrodite grins at her husband. "We'll have to make plans tonight and we can throw it tomorrow night!"

"Woot woot! Party!" Apollo and Hermes cheer.

"SHHH!" Athena snaps at them. "If we want this to be a surprise, we should not be shouting about it now."

Aphrodite and Persephone grin. "I thought you didn't want to do this," Aphrodite states.

Athena sniffs. "I do not see the wisdom in such an action, but if this party is to succeed, you will need my help."

"I will help as well," Hestia states.

"Let's do this," Demeter says.

"And do not let Hera know of this," Apollo states.

"Yep, she'll shoot us down in no time," Hermes agrees.

"So we probably should bring Zeus in on this either," Artemis says. "He wouldn't be able to keep the secret from her."

"Poseidon would be good to have," Athena admits, earning her incredulous looks from the other gods. "What? He's a good party planner."

"Hades would be good, too," Demeter says.

"It is settled, then," Hestia says. "We'll plan in the gardens tonight after the reading ends."


	6. Cabinmate

**A/N:** Hi all, sorry it's been so long since my last update! I promise that I haven't abandoned this story and I hope you can all forgive me for the slow updates. Work has been insane lately and I just haven't had the time or energy to do much of anything because of it. Well, that and X-Files got uploaded on Netflix and I grew up on that so I've been marathoning that every chance I get because: CHILDHOOD MEMORIES :) Also, this chapter was really hard for me for some reason...yeah. I don't like Tantalus and I had how Mr. D acts in this...

Anyways, here's the next installment, hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em...

~PercyJackson~

Travis and Conner were the first to run into the throne room after lunch, each claiming a spot on a couch. Sitting on the floor had not been fun. Annabeth pulled both Hazel and Piper over to a couch and sat down, leaving Percy staring at her in confusion. She grinned at him and shrugged. Pouting, Percy grabbed Frank and Nico and dragged them to a couch, pulling them down on either side and shooting a triumphant look at Annabeth, who rolled her eyes. Jason and Leo watched on in confusion as they settled on their own couch. Clarisse rolled her eyes and settled on her couch with Chris. Grover bit his lip before joining Jason and Leo, leaving Will to sigh and settle beside Travis and Conner while Rachel, Katie, and Thalia settled on a couch of their own.

"You, mortal," Hera said, shooting a glare at Rachel, who was settled next to her husband's mistake. "You will read next."

"I don't think I will," Rachel said. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back into the couch more. Percy grinned over at her, glad she was still the girl who threw a hairbrush and nailed Kronos in the eye.

"How dare!" Hera began to shriek.

"I will read," Artemis said, standing up and collecting the book from the floor. She didn't seem to care that she had cut Hera off mid rant, but she had wanted to save the girl from Hera's lecture. There was just something about the mortal of the group that interested her and she found herself wondering just who Rachel Elizabeth Dare was. Could she be one of her hunters in the future? That could explain her presence here.

Artemis settled back onto her throne, ignoring the thumbs up from her brother as she opened the book and began to read.

 **"** **I Get a New Cabin Mate."**

"WHAT!" Zeus and Hades surged to their feet, glaring at their brother.

"I was prepared to accept your one son. But another child will not be tolerated!" Zeus growled.

"Which one is it?" Hades asked, voice soft and icy as his eyes roamed over the few demigods left whose parentage remained a mystery.

"You!" Zeus pointed at Hazel, who jumped and eeped.

"Relax," Annabeth said, placing a calming hand on Hazel's shoulder. "He can't actually do anything to you."

"I doubt it's the girl," Hades snarled, feeling affronted that Zeus would single out his daughter. "But that blonde one…"

"It's not the boy," Zeus growled. "He looks nothing like him."

"Well, neither does the girl," Hades pointed out.

Zeus' and Hades' eyes zeroed in on Frank, who swallowed thickly. He wasn't too happy with those stares.

"Peace, brothers," Poseidon said, standing up and stepping between the demigods and the gods.

"It would be pretty cool," Percy said, grinning at Frank and nudging his shoulder. Frank felt his face heat up and wished the couch would swallow him whole.

"You protect the boy, then?" Zeus demanded.

"Of course," Poseidon said calmly. "But that does not mean he is one of mine. Percy is my only demigod child, in this room or otherwise."

"Then how would Perseus gain a cabin mate?" Hades asked.

"I suppose we should read the chapter and find out," Poseidon said. He grinned at Artemis, offering her a nod as he returned to his seat.

The tension that had ramped up in the throne room visibly bled out, several of the gods and goddesses letting go of their weapons of power, having been prepared to pick a side should fighting break out.

"Oh, thank gods," Frank breathed. Hazel agreed with the sentiment from her place beside Annabeth, who grinned.

"You would've been fine," Percy reassured him.

"Not all of us are as happy at facing danger as you," Nico said. "Even if we can't be blasted to dust, the gods attempting it isn't fun either."

Percy shrugged, jostling the boys. "It tickles, that's all."

Nico rolled his eyes as Frank stared at Percy, vaguely realizing that Artemis had begun reading once more.

 **…** **dusting everything with lemon furniture polish?**

"Man, I hate it when that happens," Travis grumbled.

"Yeah, it's a mess for a reason," Connor said.

"I know, right," Percy grinned at them.

"Percy," Annabeth groaned, rolling her eyes.

"I think it would be nice," Jason muttered.

"Yeah," Leo agreed. He missed the days his mom would nag him to no end to pick up his stuff, only to go through and do it for him, lemon furniture polish and all.

 **That's kind of the way I felt seeing Camp Half-Blood again.**

"Why? What's happened to it?" Apollo asked.

"If you would let me read, we might be able to find out," Artemis growled.

"Aw, but sis, you know you like the interruptions."

"How could anyone like being interrupted?"

"It's a great excuse to take a break from reading."

"I haven't even been reading that long!"

"Still, saving your voice and all that."

"I'm doing more talking now than when I was reading!"

"And doesn't it just-"

"ENOUGH!" Zeus roared from his throne, thunder shaking the ground. "I will not have you bickering like two year olds."

Apollo stuck his tongue out at Zeus, who glared in return as Hermes snickered. Artemis turned slightly pink, muttered about not being a two year old, and returned her attention to the book.

 **…** **each representing a different Olympian god.**

"It's still so weird to think of there being only twelve cabins," Piper muttered.

"I know," Leo said. "Like, where would all of Hypnos' children sleep?"

"Hermes' cabin," Chris said, sounding resentful.

Piper blinked at that. "All of them?"

"Yeah," Travis said.

"It used to be so crowded you couldn't move around," Connor said.

"You heard Percy describe how he barely got a spot on the floor when he first came to camp," Katie pointed out. "If a child was not one of the twelve gods with a cabin-"

"Ten, Hera's and Artemis' are not demigod cabins," Thalia interjected.

"Right," Katie flapped a hand, waving away the issue as old news. "They were never claimed and remained in Hermes' cabin."

"But, that's just wrong," Piper said, brow furrowed.

"Yep," Percy said. The demigods all turned to stare at him. "What?"

"How did you fix it?" Leo asked.

"You'll find out," Annabeth said with a grin. Percy wrinkled his nose, willing the blush to go away. What he did wasn't that big of a deal.

"So," Apollo began, an expression of the upmost concentration on his face as he addressed his fellow gods. "When the kids' voices go all blurbly and we can't hear them, does that mean they are talking about the future?"

Artemis rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to face palm.

"Yes," Dionysus said dryly. "Congratulations for picking up on that so quickly."

Apollo beamed. "Well, you know I'm awesome."

"Do NOT start a haiku," Artemis said, bringing the book up before her brother could get any ideas.

 **…** **He was absolutely fascinated by everything he saw.**

Annabeth smile fondly. "That's Tyson for you."

"He certainly does see a world full of wonder," Thalia agreed. "Which makes it crazy to think you ever thought of him as a monster."

"Hey!" Annabeth protested, glared over at Thalia and wishing she were closer.

Rachel obligingly slapped the back of Thalia's head, causing Annabeth to grin.

"Hey," Thalia protested. "What's that for?"

"For being mean to Annabeth," Rachel said with a grin.

"You just want to get on her good side after your remarks about Percy," Thalia grumbled, sticking her tongue out at Annabeth, who replied in kind.

Rachel just laughed.

 **…** **I pointed to a low gray building made of sea stone.**

Percy smiled wistfully. "I miss that place," he said softly.

Nico shifted guiltily beside him, thinking of how he knowingly deceived Percy after running into him in the Roman camp. Frank looked at his friend, wondering why Percy missed the place so much.

Percy grinned at Frank as if reading his mind. "It's just, it's nice," he offered, not know how else to describe it.

Frank had to agree it might be nice to have some space to yourself and not live in a barracks, but he wasn't sure he'd want to be completely alone in a cabin on his own.

 **…** **I wasn't supposed to be alive.**

"That's right," Zeus growled, glaring at Percy once more. Percy offered the King of the Gods a smile and a wave, before turning to look at first Thalia, and then more covertly at Jason, making it very clear he knew Zeus had two children in the room.

Zeus snarled but didn't say more on the matter. Poseidon sent his son a knowing grin.

 **…** **Neither of us should've been born.**

"You are very good at stating the obvious," Hades declared, glaring at both Zeus and Poseidon.

Hera sniffed. "I agree. Don't you see what kind of problems result from having such affairs. They are abominations!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Hestia, eyes blazing as she glared at the queen of the gods. All of the other gods had stood as well, glaring at Hera, including Artemis, which was a surprise. "You will not call any demigod by that term again, is that understood?"

"I will not be spoken to in such a manner!" Hera shrieked. "They are what they are, children that should not exist, abominations of the true meaning of love. I will confess they have their uses, but clearly there would not be such troubles in the world if they were gone."

"Oh sure," Dionysus drawled. Even he had set his magazine down and was standing, although he seemed more concerned with the can of Diet Coke in his hands than anything else. "Without them we wouldn't have anyone who knew who we were and the world would be overrun with monsters. But hey, there wouldn't be troubles in the world without them."

Hera snarled, which was not a pretty look on her face. Frank sank into his seat.

"I thought Juno was supposed to be benevolent and support demigods," he muttered.

"Yeah, probably," Percy said. "But this is her Greek counterpart and for some reason she hates demigods. Me and Thalia especially. Oh, and Annabeth. Don't know why."

Nico snorted at that. "I know," he said. "But I don't understand why she hates us _now_. She hasn't even met us in the past."

"True," Percy said. "But hey, I seem to have that effect on gods."

"I don't think that is anything to brag about," Nico pointed out.

"I will not stand for such disrespect," Hera said, rising to her full height. "I demand an apology at once."

"You're not getting one," Poseidon said easily. "Unless you apologize to the kids."

Hera glared at her brother, who merely shrugged lazily at her. Her eyes travelled over each of the gods and goddesses in the room and realized exactly why they were all so mad. She was insulting their children.

But should that matter so much? After all, none of these demigods seemed all that great. But…she glanced at Hephaestus and felt a stab of guilt. She had rejected him for his imperfections and yet he was still one of the greatest gods.

"Very well," Hera said, mustering what dignity she could as she leveled a look at the children. "Perhaps you will prove me wrong. I will give you that chance. I am –" Hera choked for a moment, looking unsure she could say the word. "Sorry."

Several of the gods blinked in surprise and shock at that. Apollo and Hermes grinned and high-fived, shouting about the first apology they'd ever heard from Hera.

Poseidon turned to the children, eyebrows raised in question.

Percy shrugged. "Works for me," he said.

Thalia looked ready to protest, but closed her mouth. Honestly, it was probably the best they would get.

Poseidon nodded and returned to his throne, the other gods following suit. Hestia offered the demigods a warm smile, firelight twinkling in her eyes. Artemis slowly picked up the book, still looking rather stunned as she opened to the correct page and began to read once more.

 **…** **Or a floating patch of kelp.**

Thalia burst out laughing at that image. "Oh gods, I never thought of it that way," she said, grasping her sides and sliding off the couch.

"It's not that funny," Percy said, though he was grinning too. He still remembered the nightmares, and knowing his father now, he still wasn't sure he wouldn't end up as a floating patch of kelp.

"Really glad you didn't follow Thals' example," Annabeth told her boyfriend, lips twitching with suppressed humor.

"Oh come now," Poseidon broke in, eyes twinkling in amusement. "I would be much more creative than a floating patch of kelp."

"Well, that's good to know," Percy said. He honestly sounded relieved, which alarmed some of his friends. Did he really think his dad would be turning him into some form of vegetation at some point in the near future?

 **... "Pony!" he cried in total rapture.**

"He didn't?" Grover laughed.

"He did," Annabeth giggled. "And I was way too shocked to say anything."

"I couldn't either," Percy admitted.

"Meh," Dionysus snorted, flipping a page of his magazine. "Chiron has been called worse throughout his years."

"How come you don't mess up his name?" Apollo asked.

"He has actually beaten me at Pinochle."

"He _always_ beats you at Pinochle," Hermes snickered, earning a glare from Dionysus.

 **... You've grown over the year!"**

"Why do adults always comment on that?" Travis asked.

"I think they think it makes us feel good about ourselves," Connor answered.

Travis looked at him, shocked. "Is that really the reason?"

Connor shrugged. Will rolled his eyes.

 **…** **Mr. D had to punish someone."**

"Hmmm, sounds plausible," Dionysus said, flipping another page.

"You couldn't have taken the blame?" Apollo asked.

Dionysus snorted. "Chiron would get fired and get to leave. Me? I'd be stuck at that blasted camp another thousand years."

"Is it really fair to be so upset?" Hera asked her husband.

He glared at her, still not over her outburst about demigods. Hera shrunk into herself just slightly at the glare and turned her attention back to Artemis and the book.

 **…** **"What circumstances?" I asked.**

Artemis fell silent a moment, her face darkening as she read ahead slightly.

"Please tell me why no one will answer your questions," she finally said, looking up at Percy.

Percy frowned. "I'd like to know myself," he pointed out.

"So, we don't get to find out what circumstances Chiron is talking about?" Aphrodite asked.

"I guess we'll find out as we read," Athena said. "It's only logical that the answer will come out sooner or later."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever." Apollo grinned at that.

 **…** **"My dear young Cyclops! I am a centaur."**

Hermes shook his head. "Granted the Cyclops gave him that opportunity but that was still such a horrible way to change the topic."

"I doubt it worked," Ares drawled. "Knowing those brats they're too pushy to just let the subject drop."

"True," Apollo grinned. "Which just makes them awesome." He cleared his throat. "Two young-"

"Shut up," Artemis snapped. "I'm reading."

"You're no fun," Apollo pouted. It had been a really good haiku, too.

 **…** **in the pits of Tartarus."**

Annabeth and Percy both shivered and glanced at each other. They weren't sure why the idea of Tartarus made them worry so much, but something felt foreboding.

"You okay?" Piper asked, touching Annabeth's arm and drawing her attention. "You look a little pale."

"Yeah," Annabeth said, shaking her head in an attempt to clear it. "Yeah, I'm good."

"I'm sure," Hazel said. She was chewing her bottom lip and watching the other girl closely. She hadn't missed the look between her and Percy.

Nico sunk a little lower on his couch, his own stomach curling with an unpleasant feeling.

 **…** **"Unless what?" Annabeth asked.**

"At least your questions get answered," Artemis muttered, glancing at Annabeth who offered her a grin.

"See," Percy muttered to Frank and Nico. "Total conspiracy against me."

"Dude," Leo said, glancing over. "You should totally get Annabeth to ask all your questions."

"Considering she's one of the ones that never answers his, I'm not sure that would work," Jason pointed out. Annabeth shot him a glare and his shrugged apologetically.

 **... Learn to fight. But do not leave."**

"And yet again no one answered him," Aphrodite mused. "I get what you mean, loveless. That would get annoying."

Artemis scowled at the name, but nodded. "Exactly."

"I just want to ask something," Apollo butted in. He looked over at Percy. "You leave, don't you?"

Percy offered a half grin and a shrug, causing all the gods to groan.

"You should listen to your teacher," Athena snapped. "He tends to know what he is talking about."

"Yeah, but," Percy glanced at Grover, at Clarisse, and at Thalia. They would have lost so much if he hadn't snuck out. If Annabeth hadn't come along.

Athena scowled, knowing that if the sea spawn was sneaking out of camp to go on a dangerous mission, her daughter would be dragged along for the ride.

 **…** **He almost took your life."**

Poseidon frowned at that. He did not like to dwell on that occurrence, it was not a happy one. However, the only reason the Kronos would try so hard to kill Percy would be because Percy posed a threat to him. The idea of that was both terrifying and pride inducing.

 **…** **hero who'd given her life to save her friends?**

"I can't believe Luke would do that," Thalia near snarled. "After everything we'd been through."

"He did think he was going to save you," Percy pointed out.

"Yeah, after he brought the crazy titan back and destroyed the world," Thalia scoffed. It still hurt to think that her childhood friend had betrayed them so much and Thalia was not the type to forgive that betrayal easily.

 **…** **"Right," I muttered. "Just checking."**

"It wasn't very tactful of Chiron to mention it like that right in front of you," Thalia mused.

"I know," Percy pouted. "And Annabeth wouldn't tell me either."

"The gods forbad it," Annabeth pointed out.

Said gods all winced at that.

"Like it would have made any difference," Percy muttered.

"What's the prophecy?" Leo asked.

"We can't tell you, remember?" Katie said with a roll of her eyes. "It would be spoilers."

"Oh, right."

"This sucks," Connor said.

"No kidding," Travis said.

"I agree with that," Will said. Everyone else in the room nodded as well.

"Which is why Hypnos made it that way," Poseidon scowled.

 **…** **Thunder rumbled outside.**

"Dude, he's really worried about you," Hermes said, frowning.

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" Dionysus drawled.

"No, but like really," Apollo insisted. Percy stared at him. Yes, he knew Chiron was worried about him. Chiron worried about all of them.

"Yes, he is," Dionysus agreed. "Don't know why, though."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Poseidon said.

"Same here," Athena agreed. "And what right does Chiron have, putting my daughter in danger like that?"

"She would have helped Percy anyway," Aphrodite said. "It's love, after all."

Athena scowled.

 **…** **well, perhaps they won't destroy the camp quite as quickly as I fear."**

"Whose bright idea was it to bring in Tantalus?" Aphrodite demanded, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Don't look at me," Athena glowered at the love goddess. "That idea has failure written all over it. Definitely not one of my plans."

"Why are you looking at me?" Ares demanded of Hephaestus. "Like I have any say of what goes on in the little camp. Besides, I got kids there too."

"Not that you care about them," Apollo muttered.

"What was that, punk?" Ares asked.

"I said, we all have kids there," Apollo spoke louder.

"I don't," Artemis pointed out. "But I also have no say in those matters."

All eyes turned on the King and Queen of the gods. Zeus shifted uncomfortably, wondering if Tantalus being present was his fault. After all, they did say he was the one furious at the poisoning of his daughter's tree (not that anyone could blame him for that). Hera sniffed, her eyes narrowing at the others.

"It wouldn't surprise me," Hades muttered, causing Persephone to stifle a giggle. It was not a good time to giggle.

 **…** **the titan lord has forgotten you!"**

"Aww, he is just the perfect camp director," Aphrodite squealed, shooting a glare at Hera. "Even offering to contact his mom and everything."

Hera frowned and turned her head from the love goddess, although she agreed with that statement. It was very kind of Chiron to not keep a mother worried.

 **…** **things would be okay, but I didn't believe it.**

Annabeth sniffed, covertly wiping at her eyes as Hazel and Piper patted her back, feeling slightly awkward.

"Sorry," Annabeth muttered.

"Hey, no worries," Piper said quietly.

"I just, I can't stop-" Annabeth choked on another sob and found herself wishing for some tissues.

"Here."

She glanced up, startled, to see her mother standing in front of her, shifting on her feet awkwardly as she held out a box of tissues.

"Thanks, mom," Annabeth said, accepting the box and blowing her nose. She would feel embarrassed about the stares coming her way, but the overwhelming sadness wouldn't let her. And it wasn't fair, it wasn't like the book described how she had felt. It had merely said she'd been sobbing.

Percy glanced at his girlfriend in worry as he felt his own hopes crash around him. Nothing seemed okay anymore and it was a crappy feeling. Even telling himself none of it was real didn't help. He couldn't believe those words.

Artemis frowned at the two depressed teens and decided to keep reading, drawing attention away from the crying girl. She hoped no one would tease her for this break down, it wasn't exactly Annabeth's fault, after all.

 **…** **her cabin was bothering to tell her about it.**

Annabeth let out a laugh, which turned into giggles. That all pervading sadness, the need to break down and sob, was gone, and the relief of that was so overwhelming she couldn't stop.

"It's not that funny," Clarisse growled, glaring at Athena's daughter.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Annabeth broke into more fits of laughter. Leo, Travis, Connor, Will, and Nico were also laughing. Piper and Hazel were staring worriedly at Annabeth, these mood swings were worse than PMS.

Percy was chuckling himself, remembering that sign fondly.

"I can't believe no one told me," Clarisse muttered darkly as Apollo and Hermes succumbed to their own laughter.

"It sounds awesome," Thalia said. "I think you should take it as a compliment."

"Yeah, sure," Clarisse said. "I'll just stick one to your back, see how you like it. And I never found out who did it…" She glared at Travis and Connor, but neither showed signs of guilt.

Chris, sitting next to her, shifted slightly and pressed his lips together. That was one joke he would never admit to.

 **…** **. Whatever you wanted.**

Hephaestus smiled at that, glad his son was so talented. He couldn't wait to see how he turned out.

"Man," Leo said, collapsing against the sofa next to Jason. "I wish I'd met the guy. He sounds awesome."

Jason smiled and agreed. He wished his best friend had been able to meet his brother.

 **…** **He had been the first one to recognize I was a demigod.**

"Well, not the first one," Annabeth pointed out. She had finally managed to calm down her giggles and was feeling much better, although she was now afraid that Hazel was convinced she was insane. Piper looked like she understood exactly how Annabeth had felt. "After all, your mother knew."

"Plus, don't forget all those monsters your dad sent to watch you," Travis spoke up.

"How?" Katie asked, staring at her boyfriend.

"What?" Travis asked, looking confused.

"How did you remember about them?" Katie clarified, then blushed when she realized that might have been construed as mean.

Travis grinned, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. "Cause I'm awesome, that's how."

Katie scowled and threw a pillow at him.

 **…** **led by Travis and Connor Stoll.**

"That's right, because we're awesome" Connor shouted.

"Precisely," Travis agreed with a grin.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Then why does it take two of you to lead your cabin?"

"Hey!" Travis frowned at his girlfriend. "That's not very nice."

"Yeah, we just choose to co-lead," Connor said. "Makes things more fun."

"I know, I know," Katie laughed at the looks on their faces. "I just can't help but tease."

"Girls are so mean," Connor muttered, causing several boys to nod in agreement.

Artemis rolled her eyes in annoyance and found herself wondering just why she was reading.

 **…** **they didn't get the joke.**

"We got it," Travis said.

"We'd just heard it one too many times," Connor said.

"Gets old after a while," Travis said.

"Plus, it's a fun way to mess with people," Connor added.

"Exactly, they always look so awkward when we just stare at them," Travis snickered.

Hermes smiled proudly at his sons.

 **…** **somebody at the Apollo table murmured.**

Will scowled, remembering exactly who had voiced that opinion, before he felt shame curl in his stomach. He hadn't been any better than his brother.

Apollo frowned at those words and wondered just why his kid, whichever one it was, was being so mean to the Cyclopes who had saved their camp. Maybe he needed to have a good long talk with his kids about kindness and acceptance?

 **…** **I gritted my teeth. "Percy Jackson … sir."**

"Whatever," Dionysus said, popping the tab on a Diet Coke and taking a sip. "Don't know why you get all upset over a silly little name."

Percy rolled his eyes.

 **…** **handing them to Mr. D one at a time.**

"Doesn't sound like you change at all," Apollo snickered.

"Well, it is only a few years from now," Athena pointed out.

 **... Angry and frustrated and hungry all at the same time.**

"That would sum up Tantalus in a sentence," Hades drawled.

"Horrible man," Persephone muttered. "Can't believe anyone agreed to put him in as the camp director."

More glares were shot Hera's way.

"What makes you think it was my choice?" Hera demanded.

"Maybe because you hate demigods," Hermes muttered.

 **"This boy," Dionysus told him, "you need to watch. Poseidon's child, you know."**

"Why are you saying that?" Apollo asked Dionysus.

"Because Peter is a trouble maker," Dionysus mused. He couldn't decide if he liked Poseidon's child or not. Sometimes he thought he did, then they read more of the boy's thoughts and he realized that maybe he didn't. Of course, he didn't like any children. Brats, all of them.

"That's not a very nice thing to point out," Hermes said. "Now Tantalus won't like him."

"Meh," Percy shrugged. "I don't like Tantalus so I suppose the feeling is mutual."

"I don't think any of us liked that dude," Chris muttered darkly. Clarisse patted his arm, offering him one of her rare smiles.

 **…** **my Lord Dionysus decides otherwise.**

"Dionysus!" Aphrodite shouted. "You're the one responsible for that repulsive man?"

"Hmmm," Dionysus sipped from his Diet Coke. "It would seem that way, wouldn't it?"

Aphrodite worked a shoe off and chucked it at Dionysus, who caught it before it had a chance to make an acquaintance with his face.

"Now, now," Dionysus said, dropping the shoe and taking another sip of his soda. "Let's not start fighting, too much work involved with that."

Aphrodite scowled, masking the shock that he'd caught her shoe. Neither Ares nor Zeus had been able to.

 **…** **Thirteen-Year-Old Lunatic Torches Gymnasium.**

"I knew you'd get blamed," Apollo shouted.

"We all knew he'd get blamed," Artemis rolled her eyes.

"He did flee from the scene of the crime while others stayed and pointed their fingers at him," Hermes agreed. "That is almost a surefire way to get pinned for the deed."

"Great," Poseidon muttered, rubbing his temples. As if his son didn't find enough trouble as it was. Why not just throw in a criminal record on top of it once again.

 **…** **my fault the gods had almost gotten into a civil war?**

"Yes, yes it was," Thalia said before giggling.

"Most definitely," Nico laughed.

"After all, everything is always your fault," Rachel pointed out.

"Thanks," Percy said drily. "I feel so loved."

"Oh, come off it," Thalia said. "You know we're just teasing."

Percy's eyes twinkled with amusement. "Yep, and it's just too easy to get you to confess it."

Thalia scowled.

 **... "Perhaps now it will work."**

"That's the whole reason you brought that idiot to camp?" Athena demanded.

"Hmmm?" Dionysus took another sip of Diet Coke.

"I don't get it," Hazel whispered.

"Mr. D likes to torture people," Annabeth whispered. "The more people who are miserable with him the better."

"Still not sure I get it," Hazel said.

"You just wanted to see him chase food around, didn't you?" Athena demanded.

"Well, it is amusing," Dionysus confessed.

"Oh," Hazel said. Annabeth grinned at her.

 **…** **straight into the coals of the brazier.**

"Oh, I would've loved to see that," Leo chuckled.

"It was awesome," Travis laughed.

"And his face," Connor began before breaking down in fits of laughter.

"Always the best part," Will agreed.

 **"Blast!" Tantalus muttered.**

More demigods and several of the gods succumbed to laughter. Dionysus glanced up from his magazine, light dancing in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. Yes, his future self was just as genius and devious as he currently was. Not only did he get to torture someone new and laugh about it, but he had placed the worst person possible for the job on the job.

There was never a better way to show that the best person was already on the job than by throwing the worst person available on it.

 **…** **trying to warn me.**

"You really should listen to their warnings," Katie said.

"Yeah," Nico agreed. "After all, curiosity killed the cat."

"But I'm not a cat," Percy protested. Several people laughed or rolled their eyes at that.

"You have enough lives for one," Thalia muttered.

Percy grinned at her before turning back to Nico. "Besides, satisfaction brought it back."

"What?" Nico asked, confused.

"The cat," Percy said.

"I'm lost," Travis offered.

"You're not the only one," Apollo said.

 **…** **the one where no one else ever wants to sit."**

"Wow, you are being a big jerk," Apollo pointed out.

"Quite the overgrown brat," Persephone agreed.

"I was sent there as punishment," Dionysus said. "I'd like to see any of you handle it better."

"I think any of us could handle it better than you," Poseidon pointed out. He did not like the way Dionysus was treating his son.

"I couldn't," Ares said.

"We'll keep that in mind," Zeus muttered. Maybe sending Dionysus to the camp to dry out wasn't the best idea…for the children.

 **... We must decide what to do with it."**

"Tyson is not a it," Chris snapped.

"I'm hating this guy more and more with every word," Leo said.

"No kidding," Piper agreed, eyes flashing.

Jason nodded his agreement. He hadn't exactly met Tyson, but he seemed like a pretty cool guy…er…Cyclops, and Tantalus was completely pushing it where his patience was concerned.

 **…** **disobey a direct order from the camp directors.**

"What? Percy, you're killing my faith in you," Will said, sounding shocked.

Percy frowned at him, not understanding what he meant.

"You never abandon or give up on a friend," Nico pointed out.

"And yet here you are giving up," Thalia said.

 **Not openly, anyway.**

"No, I wasn't," Percy pointed out. "There's more than one way to win a war."

Will grinned and shook his head. "I should've known."

"Never doubt, my son!" Apollo said with a grin.

"Right!" Will, Travis, and Connor shouted. Percy face palmed.

 **…** **Which made me feel a whole lot guiltier.**

"Why?" Piper asked. "You were doing all that you could for him at the time."

"Still, I might have been unable to keep that promise," Percy said.

"Please," Clarisse snorted. "You would've found a way."

"Did he have to?" Poseidon asked curiously.

"We'll find out if you all would shut your mouths for two seconds and let me read," Artemis ground out. "Boys! Honestly!"

"Half that conversation was contributed to by girls, sis," Apollo pointed out.

"Yes, but its the boys' fault," Artemis said. "And don't call me sis."

Nobody had a chance to ask how it was the boys' fault when Artemis began reading once more.

 **…** **I prayed silently. Please.**

"I already have," Poseidon whispered, eyes twinkling. He hoped his son learned that soon.

"He can't," Zeus said. "It is expressly forbidden for us to get involved in the common affairs of mortals."

"Unless you're being punished," Dionysus drawled.

"That's right," Apollo said. "I'll remember that for the next time I want to get involved in my kids' life. Being camp director would be fun."

"No," Zeus said. "I would not use that punishment on you."

"Why?" Apollo whined.

"Because it would not be a punishment," Hera sniffed.

"And no getting any ideas," Zeus glared at the other gods and goddesses in the room.

"Are you saying if I enjoyed it I wouldn't be stuck there?" Dionysus asked. "Because if that is the case then being camp director is the best gig in the world."

"You are fooling no one," Zeus said.

Dionysus sighed. "It was worth a shot."

 **…** **as soon as he got within six inches.**

"That still sounds like it would be awesome to see," Leo said.

"So not worth the trouble that idiot caused, though," Travis said.

"No kidding," Connor said. "We can pull a similar prank on people with a little tape and string. We don't need to subject ourselves to such a jerk."

"Oh?" Leo's eyes sparked with mischief.

"Yeah," Travis and Connor both grinned and nodded.

 **…** **"We are reinstituting the chariot races!"**

"Those were banned for a reason!" Demeter said. "They are too dangerous."

"Danger doesn't seem to matter at that camp," Hades drawled. "Or have you forgotten the climbing wall?"

"Of course not, but that is training. Chariot races-"

"Are totally awesome!" Ares grinned.

Athena and Poseidon glanced at each other, scowled, and looked away.

 **…** **"Three deaths and twenty-six mutilations,"**

"That's more than a technical problem," Persephone pointed out.

"Meh, it's not that bad," Dionysus said.

"Then why did you cancel them?" Athena asked.

"I got sick of the brats whining at me about the danger," Dionysus drawled. "Plus, Chiron bet me in a game of Pinochle – if he won I had to cancel them."

"Why did you take that bet? You never win," Hermes asked.

"I never win against that darn Centaur," Dionysus corrected. "And it sounded like a good idea."

 **…** **"But, sir!" Clarisse said.**

"Why are you objecting?" Ares demanded. "You should be ready to kick everyone's butts."

"In case you haven't been paying attention, _father,_ " Clarisse began. "The camp is in trouble. If we drop everything and focus on the chariots, we open ourselves up to disaster."

Ares narrowed his eyes at his daughter and several people shifted uncomfortably in the rising tension. Then Ares threw his head back and laughed.

"Good girl," he said. "I like a kid who can speak back to me."

Clarisse grinned. It felt good to stand up for herself and get her father's approval.

 **…** **Tantalus waved a hand toward Tyson.**

"I think I'll kill him," Poseidon commented offhandedly.

"He is already dead, brother," Hades pointed out.

"Then we will just have to make his punishment worse, won't we, Poseidon?" Athena asked, eyes glinting dangerously.

Complete silence fell on the throne room as everyone stared between Athena and Poseidon.

"Has this ever happened before?" Apollo asked, breaking the silence with his whisper.

"Once, I think," Hermes said.

"I think so, Athena," Poseidon said with a nod. "I think so."

Hades shuddered and actually felt bad for Tantalus.

 **…** **There was no way they could take in a six-foot-three Cyclops.**

"Sorry," Travis muttered.

"Yeah," Connor agreed.

"I think we were all a little more judgmental towards Tyson when he first came than any of us wants to admit to," Clarisse pointed out.

"Yeah," Percy nodded, slouching down in his seat.

"You don't seem to be too bad with him," Frank offered.

"Hm," Percy grunted, thinking of what was coming.

 **…** **Well, one god in particular, usually.**

Poseidon smiled softly. It didn't surprise him that his son had not taken the idea of Tyson being claimed very well, he was, after all, only human. But Percy had asked for help and there was only so much he could do. He was just glad that Percy seemed to have become friends with the young Cyclops. Tyson needed a good friend in his life.

"That is a first," Zeus said, eyes sliding over to his brother. "I have never heard of any but a demigod being claimed." He narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm, yes, it is interesting, is it not?" Poseidon said.

"You put that Cyclops in Perseus' path on purpose," Zeus accused.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Poseidon said, eyes twinkling.

Athena shook her head. Sometimes she forgot just how clever the god of the seas truly was.

 **…** **except Annabeth and a few of my other friends.**

"It was kind of funny," Chris muttered.

"Kind of?" Clarisse asked. "It was hilarious."

"Gee, thanks," Percy said, glaring at the couple.

"Oh, lighten up," Clarisse said. "We're just joking."

"Jokes like that aren't funny," Hermes said, completely serious for once.

"Sure they are," Ares grinned.

"No, they are just the words of bullies," Aphrodite sniffed.

"Can I just finish this chapter, please!" Artemis shouted, cutting three different replies off before they could be spoken. "Thank you."

 **... I had a monster for a half-brother.**

"I guess we were kind of mean," Will mused as Artemis set the book down.

"We were more than kind of," Katie said.

"I am just glad that chapter is over," Artemis said. "Now it can be someone else's problem."

"I will read," Persephone said, standing up to retrieve the book.

"Excellent," Hades whispered with a smile as his wife took her seat once more. "You have the most beautiful voice."

Persephone blushed and fumbled the pages open.


	7. Pidgeons

**A/N:** Hello all! No, I have not abandoned this story, I promise! If that ever happens I will let you know but I'm not planning on doing so. It's just taking a little (lot) of time. And this chapter was particularly hard because I'd wrote it once and it didn't save and I lost everything and had to rewrite the whole chapter! I was so mad at myself. But anyways, here it is. Hope you enjoy!

~PercyJackson~

 _Persephone blushed and fumbled the pages open._

 **"Demon Pigeons Attack,"** Persephone began.

"Demon pigeons, really?" Leo asked. "Those can't be that bad."

"So you say," Travis grumbled.

"Those things were awful," Connor agreed. The other demigods who had been present for the attack nodded.

"That whole summer was pretty awful if you ask me," Katie said.

 **…** **Ashamed. There, I said it.**

"I don't think it helped that we all gave you a hard time," Will said.

"Yeah, we weren't the most receptive to Tyson at first," Katie agreed. Travis and Connor nodded. Clarisse scowled. Chris studied his shoes.

"Yeah, still," Percy said, feeling embarrassed. It was not fun having everyone read his thoughts on all of this. That summer had not been a good one those few weeks he was at camp and reliving it again was not his idea of a good time. Especially when everyone knew all his thoughts on everything. Talk about invasion of privacy.

 **…** **Tyson living with me in the next bunk.**

"This is awkward," Leo whispered to Jason.

"What?" Jason asked. Leo gestured to the gods. Poseidon looked contemplative, a small blush on his cheeks as though he was embarrassed himself. Ares was scowling at something. Apollo and Hermes looked dreamy eyed. Hades had his eyes glued to Persephone, who continued to read from the book. Zeus was twiddling his thumbs, looking embarrassed too and Leo snickered, remembering that Poseidon wasn't the only god to get moony eyed over some nymph.

Dionysus was muttering to himself between sips of Diet Coke, something like "Lucky shmuck," and "How come _he_ doesn't get punished."

"Yeah, alright," Jason agreed. "This is awkward."

Grover snorted. "I think that's a understatement."

 **…** **a half-brother twice removed, or something."**

Annabeth had been wondering just how bad off this treatment Percy had received after Tyson came had left Percy. She had tried, she really had, but it seemed Percy had been more affected by the teasing then he had let on. Of course, the way she had treated Tyson probably hadn't helped.

"Denial," Apollo said, shaking his head.

"It ain't just a river," Hermes said. Both broke into laughter, startling several people out of their contemplations.

"Hey!" Percy protested. "I'm over it now. Besides, Tyson is awesome."

"No doubt about that!" Chris said, grinning.

"Yeah, we were pretty stupid back then, judging him based on what he was," Travis said.

Katie blinked at her boyfriend, looking slightly stunned that he had managed to say something meaningful.

 **…** **being his son was now a joke.**

Poseidon winced. He couldn't look at Percy. He could understand his future actions in sending Tyson to him and claiming Tyson as his own, but he hadn't realized just how much teasing it would result in for Percy. He wouldn't change it – after all, Tyson had saved his son several times already - but Percy being teased wasn't part of the plan. Children could truly be mean sometimes.

 **... Together we would own that track.**

"I did most of the work," Athena said, sniffing.

"Ha!" Aphrodite laughed at her. "Without horses your contraption wouldn't have gone anywhere."

"I would have found another way."

"I'm sure you would have," Artemis said, rolling her eyes.

"Come now," Persephone said. "Partnering up to create the chariot was one of the best ideas you'd ever had, Athena."

"She's right," Hermes agreed.

"Yeah," Apollo said. "You two make a scary awesome team."

"Which is why it's a good thing they hate each other," Dionysus commented idly.

Athena blinked at that, glancing at her rival. Poseidon seemed to be lost in thought, not paying attention to the conversation around him.

"Hmph," Athena grumbled. "I would never team up with him again."

 **... "Now, the axle for this chariot-"**

"Don't do it, man," Travis said.

"Do what?" Percy asked.

"Continue picking a fight with her. It won't work out well. Trust me, I know."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Katie asked.

"Nothing?"

Percy sighed. He knew it didn't turn out well, but that was in the past. He flicked a glance at his girlfriend, who offered him a small smile. The whole argument was rather stupid, but he had been an idiot. Annabeth had only tried to keep being his friend.

 **…** **left me feeling even worse than before.**

"See," Travis said.

"Yeah, thanks," Percy said, slouching in his seat and staring moodily at the ground. He really hated feeling this way.

Annabeth frowned at him, but she was feeling irritated herself. It wasn't her fault that the campers had been horrible to Percy. Plus, Tyson was a monster, even if he was a lovable one.

"Oh no," Annabeth groaned, putting her head in her hands.

"What?" Piper asked, eyes wide and wondering just what the problem was.

Annabeth shook her head. "It's just this stupid book."

Hazel bit her lip, placing a hand on the older girl's back and rubbing it softly. "Do you want Percy to come over here?" she asked.

"No," Annabeth mumbled. She couldn't even bring herself to look at Percy right now. "And that's part of the problem."

"Okay," Hazel said, glancing up and meeting Frank's eyes. Frank met her gaze before turning back to Percy, who was also moping, but didn't want Annabeth near him, either.

Persephone glanced between the two kids before glancing at Aphrodite, who shrugged. If there was ever a time to flirt with Percy, now seemed a good one – after all, it didn't seem like he was at odds with his girlfriend that often. All the same…

Persephone cleared her throat and began to read once more.

"Dang," Apollo whispered. "I thought for sure…"

"Me too," Hermes agreed.

"Guess neither of us will win that bet."

"Yeah. Probably for the best, too."

"Mm hmm," Apollo nodded. "I'm pretty sure Annabeth would kill us all if either of them hit on her boyfriend."

"Oh, no doubt," Hermes said, turning his attention back to the book.

 **…** **riding lesson on a pegasus.**

"I would love to ride a Pegasus," Hazel said.

Annabeth glanced over at her. "You don't have them at your camp?"

"We do," Hazel said. "But only the captains really get to ride them."

"Well, you can come round our camp and ride whenever," Annabeth said.

Hazel grinned. "That sounds awesome, thanks!"

 **…** **so the pegasi were sort of … neutral territory.**

"They are," Poseidon said with a nod.

Zeus scowled. "That's your opinion."

Poseidon grinned. "You've never minded before now."

"Humph, yes, well…"

"Well?"

"Never mind. It is of no consequence anyways."

"Whatever you say, brother," Poseidon said, laughter still shining in his eyes.

 **... That made Tyson cry.**

Poseidon sighed. "It is simply the nature of the pegasi."

"That and finding a good Cyclopes is rare," Dionysus drawled, flipping the page of his magazine.

"There are plenty that work my forges," Hephaestus pointed out.

"And plenty that serve me," Poseidon said.

"Yes, and in the mortal world most are dangerous monsters," Dionysus snapped.

"I can't believe you are paying attention," Apollo said.

"I know," Hermes agreed. "I still find it shocking."

"And I still have no idea what you are talking about," Dionysus said.

 **…** **crafting magic items like a master in no time.**

Hephaestus smiled at that, glad his son had no problem with the Cyclopes. He only wished his son was here now, the thought passing through his mind as he created a small, flying Pegasus with nuts and bolts. His smile turned down, wondering just where Beckendorf was now, if he was okay.

"Aw man," Leo said softly. "That dude sounds awesome."

"He was," Grover said just as softly beside him.

 **…** **People always compared me to Luke.**

"Which really sucked," Percy grumbled. Frank and Nico shifted awkwardly beside him, not quite sure how to help this grumpy, mopey Percy, especially if Annabeth wasn't wanting to lend a hand.

Nico glanced up at his sister with a pleading gaze and Hazel shrugged her shoulders back, not quite sure what to do. Annabeth, having caught the exchange, just huffed and rolled her eyes. Nico shook his head, glancing back at Percy and offering his shoulder a nudge.

"Hey now," Nico said. "You're like, five thousand times better than Luke now."

"Really not helping," Percy grumbled.

Nico scowled and Frank offered him an uneasy smile. Both were rather wishing Percy hadn't grabbed them to sit next to him earlier.

 **…** **I just didn't want to see her.**

"Yeah, well, the feeling was mutual," Annabeth said.

Percy rolled his eyes. "This is exactly why I didn't want to see you."

"Ugh, you're such an idiot!"

"I'm not the one wh-"

Percy cut off as Frank slapped a hand over his mouth, looking terrified in the process but determined all the same.

"Don't say anything you're going to regret in a few minutes," Frank whispered to Percy.

Percy felt the anger melt out of him and he sunk into the couch, defeated.

"Yeah, whatever," he muttered.

"Hmph," Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest, her grey eyes lingering for a small amount of time on her moping boyfriend before descending into her own pity party. Feeling this way really sucked, even more so because she wasn't supposed to be! She wasn't even in the book right now. "I really want to kill Hypnos."

"I think we all do," Piper said comfortingly.

 **…** **working out a schedule during our free times.**

"I believe that is the smart thing to do," Athena said, smiling at the children. She was feeling decidedly better about things now that her daughter wasn't all moony-eyed over Poseidon's spawn.

Of course, glancing at her daughter…Annabeth looked miserable. Nothing like the happy camper she was when she was around that annoying boy.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Athena began, glancing at Persephone. "But you should keep reading."

"I agree," Poseidon said. He also didn't like to see his son all mopey over a fight with his girlfriend.

"Right," Persephone said, clearing her throat.

 **…** **The longer I sat there, the angrier I got.**

Nico and Frank both shivered, not liking the aura that was radiating from their friend. Ares frowned at the boy. He had thought their fight the night before had worked off all of the boy's frustrations, but his past experiences, Hypnos's curse, was messing things up once more.

"Chill, Kelp Head," Thalia said, noticing the uneasy looks on Nico's and Frank's faces. "You're freaking people out."

Percy stuck his tongue out at her, but made an obvious attempt to relax. Ares relaxed slightly as he felt the anger dull. They should be able to make it through this chapter without a blow up if the kid could keep this up.

 **... Another time: He likes sheep.**

"What's there?" Athena asked, leaning forwards.

"He likes sheep," Apollo giggled. "You have some bizarre dreams."

"I don't think they are dreams," Artemis said, studying Percy intently before turning her gaze on Grover.

Grover flushed a bright red and offered an awkward little wave, which Artemis ignored, shaking her head. It was impossible. Ridiculous, really. There was no way the satyr would do such a thing.

 **... Then you will not have to be mad."**

"Aww," Aphrodite cooed. "He's so sweet."

"Yeah, it's giving me tooth decay," Ares muttered.

"No kidding," Dionysus agreed, flipping another page on his seemingly endless magazine. Then again, this was technically a dream and he was a god. It could actually be an endless magazine on wine. Although, how much you can read and enjoy about wine in a magazine was beyond anyone's guess.

 **... Tyson was snoring.**

"I so wish I could fall asleep that easily," Piper said wistfully.

"You're not the only one," Hazel spoke up.

Annabeth nodded, although she didn't say anything. She kept glancing at Percy though, her feelings from earlier causing less trouble than before, enough for her to see he was miserable.

"I was an idiot," she muttered to herself, pushing herself to her feet. Piper and Hazel both smiled as they watched their friend walk over to her boyfriend and nudge him with a foot. Frank was quick to get off the couch, heading to the one Annabeth had just vacated. Nico wasn't far behind when he realized Frank was heading over to sit by his sister, slipping into the seat before Frank got there.

Hazel rolled her eyes before nudging her brother, scooting him over far enough that Frank had room to sit on her other site. Frank smiled gratefully at her, taking his seat and attempting to ignore the blush that now stained his cheeks. Nico scowled.

"Hey," Annabeth said.

"Hey," Percy replied, still not looking up.

Annabeth stifled a sigh and sat next to him. "Looks like we got a couch to ourselves again." She nudged his shoulder with hers.

"Yeah," Percy said, but there was no smile in his voice. He did sit back though, wrapping an arm around Annabeth and relaxing into the couch.

Annabeth smiled at the slight victory, snuggling into her boyfriend and wondering how she could've ever stayed mad at him.

 **... "Can you hear me?"**

"I don't believe it," Artemis whispered. "Doesn't he realize how dangerous creating such a thing is?"

"What are you talking about, sis?" Apollo asked.

Artemis shook her head. "You'll find out soon enough."

Poseidon frowned, not liking where this was going at all. Whatever was going on with his son and the satyr, it was something that Artemis did not think was a good idea. Generally, that meant that it probably wasn't. The moon goddess was rarely wrong on those things she chose to speak up about.

 **…** **A few more days!"**

"I would laugh," Leo said. "But something tells me this is serious."

Grover scowled at him as Jason nodded beside him.

"It's not a laughing matter at all," Grover said. He shuddered as he remembered his time stuck in that cave and the long days it took to even make the connection with Percy. He had thought he was done for.

 **…** **I went to Florida and turned left."**

"Uh, not a great description of where you are," Piper informed the satyr.

"That's really all I knew," Grover pointed out.

"But Florida is huge," Katie said. "Where in Florida did you turn left?"

Grover shrugged. "I figured Percy would figure it out."

"Uh, if you're counting on Percy to figure something out, you're toast," Thalia informed her friend.

"Lay off, Thals," Annabeth snapped. She was still feeling rather irritated and saw no harm in using that irritation to defend her boyfriend. "Percy was the one who figured a lot of it out."

"Okay, okay, gees," Thalia said.

"Thanks," Percy whispered in Annabeth's ear.

Annabeth smiled at him. "Any time, Seaweed Brain."

 **…** **and he's getting impatient!"**

"Wait, wait!" Travis exclaimed, cutting off Persephone as he turned to Grover. "You mean that mean old Cyclops thought you were-" he cut himself off as he started laughing, several other demigods joined in.

Grover turned bright red but scowled at Travis and Connor. "It's not funny," he said.

"Oh, sure, of course not," Connor snickered. "Not at all."

"It's just…" Travis laughed. "I mean, you! And, and, in a bridal dress…" he dissolved into laughter once more.

"It is pretty funny, dude," Leo chuckled next to Grover. "Ow, hey!"

"It's not a laughing matter," Grover scowled, not looking sorry in the least that he'd just whacked Leo upside the head.

"But why do I get whacked?" Leo bemoaned.

"Cause you're closest," Grover explained.

"Man," Leo rubbed at the back of his head. "For a pacifist you sure hit hard."

Grover grinned at that.

 **…** **"Don't tell me, I'll die too."**

"Ooooh, so that's what you were talking about," Apollo said, glancing at his sister.

"Yes," Artemis said. "Although, given the circumstances I can understand the satyr's choice to form such a bond."

"That kind of sucks," Apollo said.

"Yeah," Hermes said. "Doomed if you don't and most likely dooming your best friend if you do."

"It sounds like he made the right choice, though," Hestia said.

Several others nodded.

 **…** **"Wait! You said 'it' was here. What?"**

"Yeah, what is it?" Apollo asked.

"I bet the satyr does not answer his questions," Artemis said with a scowl. "Although the object he is speaking of is obvious."

"Not to everyone," Ares growled. "But it's not like it matters, either."

"Hmph," Athena said. "It would be simply unlikely, nearly impossible for such a thing to happen."

"I'm lost," Hermes confessed.

"You're not the only one," Apollo said.

 **…** **metallic screeching sound that reminded me of submarine radar.**

"Uh, did that not tip you off that something was wrong with them?" Jason asked, honestly curious.

"No," Percy said.

"I don't think any of us paid that much attention to them," Annabeth said, sounding sheepish. She really should have realized there was something wrong long before the attack. They all should have.

"Yeah, but it was too exciting," Travis said.

"Chariot races are awesome," Connor agreed.

"With those going on," Travis continued.

"Who cared what the birds in the trees sounded like," Travis and Connor finished together.

 **…** **He never got up before ten o'clock.**

"Meh, too early. Besides, not like there was any reason to be up," Dionysus drawled.

"Not a reason to be up?" Poseidon asked. Despite the obvious mention of demon pigeons waiting to attack, he couldn't wait to hear about the chariot races. Chariot racing was one of his favorite sports. He wondered if they would all be placing bets on the winner in the future.

"I can't wait to see me kids win," Apollo grinned.

"Yeah right!" Hermes said. "My kids are obviously the ones who will win."

"You are all kidding yourselves," Athena said, her eyes steely with determination. "My children will be far superior in the race."

"Should we bet on that?" Ares asked with a grin.

"We are not betting on this race," Hera nearly shrieked.

"Why not?" Zeus asked, looking just as interested in the race as the others.

"Because we are spending too much time on this book as it is," Hera said. "We don't need to spend more placing bets."

"Yeah, that makes so much sense," Hades muttered, but the gods settled, turning their attentions back to Persephone as she picked up the book once more. No one missed the whisperings back and forth, though.

"I think there's going to be a lot of mad gods here in a bit," Katie said.

"Was it really bad?" Thalia asked.

"Well, it wasn't good," Katie replied.

 **…** **more fancy options than a fully loaded Maserati.**

"Wooooh! Sounds awesome!" Leo cheered. "They're going to win for sure. Can't beat that."

 **…** **caltrops, and a bunch of other nasty toys.**

Clarisse smile at the description as her father whooped. That had been a sweet chariot, even if she hadn't wanted all the glory in the way she'd gotten it. Being the favorite of Tantalus had not been fun.

 **…** **arrows at the opposing drivers.**

"Yeah! Go team!" Apollo cheered. "See, my kids are the best!"

"Yeah!" Will shouted.

 **…** **dirty tricks they'd schemed up.**

"Hah!" Hermes laughed. "You're kids better watch out. My kids know how to play."

"That's right!" Travis and Connor cheered and even Chris grinned. "We're awesome."

 **That left two chariots: one driven by Annabeth, and the other by me.**

"And Annabeth's chariot is obviously the superior chariot," Athena said. "After all, it was designed by my children, and I am the creator of the chariot."

"Yes," Poseidon agreed. "But it is still pulled by horses."

 **…** **the one thing that could save the camp."**

"You stumbled across the one thing that could save the camp?" Hazel asked, glancing at Grover.

Grover shrugged, unable to really say anything on the matter.

"As I said, the idea of that occurring is ridiculous. It is impossible," Athena said.

"And yet," Persephone spoke up. "We have seen the children do the impossible already."

"Besides," Poseidon said. "It sounds like the camp could use a miracle."

 **…** **"The Oracle," I said. "We could consult the Oracle."**

"I should have realized how serious you were when you said that," Annabeth said. "I should have known it was more than a ploy to distract me."

"Hey," Percy said, tightening his arm around her. "I was an idiot and pushed you away. You had every right to not believe me."

"That's sweet," Annabeth said. "But you're wrong. Our friendship meant more to me, means more to me, than a stupid fight. I'm sorry."

"Same here," Percy said, giving her cheek a light peck. Annabeth laughed at that, turning slightly so she could catch Percy's lips in a quick kiss.

"Whew," Rachel said, slumping in her seat next to Katie and Thalia. "I'm glad they're talking to each other again. It's so awkward when they're fighting."

"I don't know," Thalia said, wrinkling her nose. "I could've done without seeing them kiss and cuddle."

 **…** **"We'll talk later," Annabeth told me, "after I win."**

"Them's fightin' words," Leo said with a grin.

"Of course," Annabeth flipped her hair over her shoulder, eyes sparkling once more as she gripped Percy's hand. "Don't think I'm going to go easy on him just cause he's my friend."

 **…** **Their eyes seemed shinier than regular birds.**

"How could you all not notice?" Piper asked. That many strange looking birds perched in trees and watching them all should have drawn all their attention.

"Oh, come on," Leo said. "What harm could they do?"

"Famous last words," Ares grinned. He was sure this chapter was about to get interesting.

"As long as they don't ruin the chariot races," Apollo said. "I've got good money on my kids."

"I said no betting!" Hera snapped.

"It didn't take up any more time than you protesting against it," Hermes pointed out. Hera's scowl darkened, but there wasn't much she could do.

 **…** **Did I mention the apples?**

"Ah, bribery at it's best," Hermes said. "Good job."

"Er, thanks," Percy said. Really, it had been the only way to get them to cooperate. And after the demon pigeons had attacked they had been even less willing to participate in anything. It had taken him long hours calming them before they would even leave the stables after that fiasco, but they had also become some of the best warhorses in camp, if not also some of the fatter ones.

 **…** **"No hitting ponies with the stick," he insisted.**

"Honestly, how could the horses be afraid of him?" Thalia asked with a shake of her head. "He's not dangerous to anything he likes and it's abundantly clear he likes horses."

"Yeah, but he's a rare one," Percy said.

"True," Thalia agreed. "That is true."

 **…** **"We will win.'" He beamed.**

"That is a good attitude," Hestia said with a smile.

 ** _We are so going to lose_** **, I thought to myself, but I had to try.**

"That one, not so much," Apollo put in helpfully. "But true. Cause my kids are going to rock it!"

"I don't think you know just who you are dealing with," Hermes said with a grin.

"Nor, I think, do you," Athena interrupted.

"I'm just glad my kids are sitting out," Aphrodite said. "Do you have any idea how dirty you can get racing in those? Or how messed up your hair could become?"

"That's what makes it awesome," Ares grinned.

 **…** **but he did have to speak up to be heard over the noise.**

"Of course he didn't look concerned," Artemis huffed. "He doesn't care about anyone or anything other than himself."

"Still, it should have been a warning for the children," Persephone pointed out.

"But chariot races!" Apollo shouted.

"Why would anyone care about anything else with those going on?" Hermes asked.

"Oh, I don't know…" Artemis began. "Maybe because being attacked by demon pigeons isn't fun?"

Apollo and Hermes frowned at each other, thinking. "Do you think the kids should be worried?" Apollo asked.

"Nah," Hermes grinned. "My kids will be too busy kicking butt."

"Yeah!" Apollo cheered.

Artemis shook her head and gestured for Persephone to keep reading. The boys would learn soon enough.

 **…** **maybe by mistake, maybe not.**

"Totally on purpose," Travis announced with a grin.

"Yep," Connor agreed, also grinning. "Completely on purpose," then he dropped his voice to a whisper, "by mistake."

Travis and Connor laughed.

"Ah man," Apollo groaned. "Seriously?"

Will shrugged sheepishly while Hermes whooped and cheered. "I'm so winning this bet!"

 **…** **four rearing horses in the dust.**

"Ah man," Hermes groaned. "Why? Oh, why?"

"There, there," Apollo comforted. "It's their own fault."

"What?" Hermes asked, glaring at Apollo.

"Well, if they hadn't run into my kids they wouldn't have been run over."

Hermes scowled but couldn't deny that.

"Yeah, that was not fun," Connor said.

"Just glad the book didn't describe our injuries," Travis pointed out. Connor winced at that, rubbing at his left leg.

"Really, really glad," he said.

 **Two chariots down in the first twenty feet. I loved this sport.**

"Woo! Yeah! Same here," Ares whooped. "This sport is awesome."

"I must agree," Poseidon said with a grin. Two chariots in the first twenty feet – that is an awesome chariot race in the making.

 **…** **waving at us, shouting: "See ya!"**

"See, I told you my children are far superior," Athena said.

 **The Hephaestus chariot was starting to gain on us, too.**

"Looks like my kids aren't far behind," Hephaestus grunted, a grin forming on his face. No doubt his kids had something up their sleeves to help them win this. And wouldn't that be a shot to them all? It was great.

"Yeah! Woo!" Leo cheered.

 **…** **"Nice work, Tyson!" I yelled.**

"Go, Tyson!" Poseidon cheered, grinning smugly at Hephaestus, whose own grin faded for a scowl.

"Yeah!" Frank cheered, punching the air with a fist before realizing all eyes were on him. He flushed bright red, settling down once more.

Percy grinned at his friend. "Didn't know you were so into chariot races," he commented.

Frank shrugged. "I didn't either." Then he looked up and grinned at Percy. "But this is awesome."

"Yep," Percy grinned.

 **... They're just pigeons.**

"Ugh, Kelp Head, I thought you established before the race even started that they weren't just pigeons," Thalia groaned.

"This isn't going to end well, is it?" Rachel groaned.

"Probably not," Piper said.

 **…** **when we heard the screaming.**

"Definitely not going to end well," Rachel said.

"Come now!" Athena shouted, jumping up. "My children are winning this thing and no demon pigeons will stop it!"

"Wow," Poseidon said, raising an eyebrow at the goddess of wisdom. "I didn't think you were so into this sort of thing."

"Yes, well," Athena smoothed her hair down before taking her seat once more. "It's not fair that the children's fun is interrupted. Especially while at camp, where they should be safe to have such fun."

"It seems Perseus does not have good luck when it comes to camp games," Hestia stated simply.

"What?" Poseidon asksed.

"A hellhound for his first capture the flag and now demon pigeons for his first chariot race," Hestia stated.

Everyone fell silent at that, turning to look at Percy.

Percy shrugged. "I've always had rotten luck," he pointed out.

Travis snickered, followed by Connor and Leo.

"What is so funny?" Piper demanded when their snickering turned to full blown laughter.

"Just-" Travis laughed. "Hearing…Hestia say…" he dissolved into helpless laughter.

"Say," Connor picked up breathlessly. "Demon pigeons…"

"In her…" Leo had tear leaking from his eyes he was laughing so hard. "Serious voice!"

All three slid from their seats, unable to stay upright any longer.

Piper and Katie sighed, shaking their heads while several others chuckled.

Persephone's lips twitched, also finding the whole thing rather amusing, before she began reading once more.

 **…** **but the stallions kept right on running.**

"Woo! Yeah, that's my girl!" Ares cheered. Clarisse blushed, wishing she had actually stopped to help instead of continuing the race. She'd been an idiot to worry more about finishing a stupid race than the whole of camp.

"How could she think of continuing with this going on?" Aphrodite shrieked. "Those pigeons are going to ruin everyone's hair!"

"I think there's more to worry about than hair," Poseidon muttered.

 **…** **the screeching of the birds and the general chaos.**

"Yeah, pretty sure no one could hear a thing," Chris said.

"Well, it was utter chaos," Katie put in.

"But, what about the chariot race?" Hermes pouted.

"Why do you care? You kids were obviously nothing going to win," Demeter said.

"Hey!" Travis and Connor yelled.

"There, there, you know it's true," Katie said.

"We might have recovered," Connor pouted.

 **…** **I almost jumped straight out of the chariot.**

"Hhahahahahahah!" Travis, Connor, Chris, Will, and Leo burst into laughter while Thalia and Rachel grinned. "Oh man, I wish I could have seen that.

"Yeah," Percy grumbled, having narrowly avoided making a fool of himself by jumping off the couch when that little tidbit had been read. He'd not been sure if it was coming, but he remembered it still quite vividly and had braced himself. And he was glad he did.

Of course, by the smirk on Annabeth's face, he might not have hidden it quite as well as he hoped.

 **…** **"How do you get rid of them?"**

"Sound," Athena said, as if the answer was obvious. "Horrible sound."

"We know, Athena," Hades said, rolling his eyes.

"Apparently the children do not," Athena sniffed.

"Considering they were not all stripped to the bone, I would assume one of them did," Persephone pointed out.

"Your children should be glad that mine are there," Athena said. "As it was probably one of them who figured it out."

"Why can't the gods just get along?" Will groaned, dragging a hand over his face. "We all do."

"Ah, but arguing is fun," Apollo informed his son.

"You get used to it," Dionysus stated drying, picking at a nail. "Unfortunately."

 **…** **Clarisse has just pulled across the finish line, completely unopposed,**

"Wooo! Yeah!" Ares cheered. "I knew you could do it, my girl!"

"Thanks, dad," Clarisse said, rolling her eyes. "But I really should have worried about the birds more."

"Nah, you've got time for that now that you've won," Ares grinned. "And I've got money to collect."

A collective groan resounded from the other gods, each fishing around in their pockets.

"That's right, pay up," Ares gloated. "Me and ol' Barnacle Boy are the winners."

Percy raised an eyebrow at his father at that. None of the children had been privy to who the gods had bet on, so it was a surprise that Poseidon was rooting for Clarisse.

Poseidon grinned back at his son and shrugged. "I figured you'd be too much in the mess of everything to finish," he explained. "I also figured Ares's daughter is just as pig headed as he is."

"Hey!" Clarisse and Ares protested.

 **…** **charged for the stands.**

"I really was quite the idiot back then," Clarisse said with a shake of her head.

"Nothing's changed there then," Percy quipped, grinning as Clarisse glared at him.

 **…** **"Everything's under control! Not to worry.'"**

"Yes, everything's under control," Demeter said drily, glaring at Dionysus.

"I see no problem with the current situation," Dionysus remarked, sipping from his Diet Coke.

"Who would have thought a bunch of birds could cause so many problems?" Hermes asked.

"Not the kids," Apollo snickered. "Ow."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "I did not hit you that hard."

"Not that hard for you constitutes mending fractures for me," Apollo whined, rubbing at his arm.

"Then maybe you shouldn't make such horrible jokes," Artemis said.

"Can we get back to the reading?" Aphrodite asked. She was sitting on the edge of her throne, worrying at a thumbnail. "My poor children are having their hair ripped out. I need to know if they're okay."

"Sure, sure," Persephone said, rolling her eyes and focusing back on the book. "But I think your kids have bigger problems than their hair."

 **…** **"Now!" shouted Annabeth. "Archers!"**

"We all heard that," Will said, grinning.

"It's crazy how much noise they were making and how quiet it got when them flew off like that," Katie commented.

 **…** **their clothes pooped on.**

"Oh no! My poor children!" Aphrodite shrieked. "How could those pigeons do such a thing!?"

"Oh the tragedy," Athena said, rolling her eyes.

"It is a tragedy," Aphrodite snapped. "Even you would be unhappy to be pooped on by a bird."

"Yes, well, at least no one died," Poseidon cut in before anyone else could make a comment on hair or bird poop. Girl talk gave him a headache. It was one of the many reasons he loved Sally. She didn't care about stuff like that.

 **…** **troublemakers who disrupted this race."**

"Done," Persephone said with relish, closing the book.

"Troublemakers?" Hestia said with a frown. "You did not cause the birds to attack."

"Tantalus hated me," Percy shrugged. "I could have been holed up in my cabin asleep and he still would have blamed me for the pigeon attack."

Poseidon growled at that, casting a dark look at Dionysus, who shifted awkwardly. Perhaps it was best not to antagonize Percy. Poseidon was dangerous when he was angry.

"Well!" Hermes said, clapping his hands together. "I'm excited to see what comes next. Who's reading?"


	8. Gifts

**A/N:** Hi all! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, it was a long chapter and I haven't had a lot of time to write lately. But it's here! I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed and favorited and followed my stories, you guys are the best! And thanks for the words of encouragement after some of the nastier flames, I do appreciate it but you don't have to worry, I brush those reviews off like Hulk brushes off bullets ;) After all, I do warn people in my first story that I will not be posting all of the books not only so these stories don't get taken down but also because I respect Rick Riordan too much to plagiarize his work. And for those of you who all just think I'm too lazy to type out the book, I actually type out every chapter, then go through and add the comments and delete the extra stuff so I'm not posting the whole book. That's also what takes these chapters so long to go up.

Anyways, again, I appreciate all you reviewers, you are simply amazing and the reason I'm continuing with this. Also, sorry if the characters are a little out of whack, I'm getting rather more sarcastic as I go along and the characters are picking up on it, but it is fun! As for the request from one of the guest reviewers, there's a little of that going on last chapter, but you probably won't see more fights between Annabeth and Percy for a little while, but there will be more. Also, for you other wonderful reviewers, feel free to offer suggestions or ideas you would like to see in these stories. I'll try to work them in, but I may not and if I don't it's not because I don't like the idea, it might be just because it doesn't fit in with the rest of the story.

Well, now that I'm done rambling, on with the chapter, ENJOY!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson or anything related to him. I'm just playing with the characters :)

~PercyJackson~

 _"Fine," Apollo said, crossing his arms and pouting._

Rachel smiled, flipping the book open to the next chapter and clearing her throat. **"I accept gifts from a stranger,"** she began.

"Really now," Hermes said. "You shouldn't accept gifts from someone you don't know."

Everyone blinked at him, shocked.

"That was sarcasm. He was using sarcasm," Apollo pointed out with a snicker. "Free gifts are totally awesome."

"Yeah!" Hermes said, hi-fiving Apollo.

"Not sure how I feel about you accepting more gifts," Thalia muttered. "Didn't turn out too well for you last time."

Percy shrugged, after all, it was true. Both Luke's and Ares' gifts had been rather two sided.

 **…** **which didn't help his mood.**

Everyone burst out laughing.

"That was awesome, by the way," Travis said, grinning.

"Not the getting into trouble mind," Connor said.

"But the look on his face," the Stolls chorused, before bursting into laughter again.

"It was pretty epic," Will grinned.

"I wish I could've been there," Apollo said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Sounds amazing," Hermes agreed.

"It was entertaining," Dionysus muttered.

"What?" everyone turned to look at him and Dionysus shrugged. "I'm sure it was entertaining," he said nonchalantly.

 **…** **a full-course meal featuring country-fried Stymphalian death-bird.**

"Ooooh, Stymphalians are some of the most delectable birds out there. I'm jealous," Demeter said.

"You like something other than grains?!" Hades gasped.

"I think we can all agree on how good those birds are," Poseidon said.

"Besides," Demeter said, sniffing imperiously. "Breading them with 100 percent whole grain cereal and frying them up is the best way to eat them."

"Of course you would bring cereal into it," Hades groaned.

"But it was delicious," Travis said.

"Wish we could have some now," Connor said.

"Stop talking," Leo groaned. "You're making me hungry."

"We only ate a couple of hours ago," Piper point out.

"Exactly," Leo, Connor, and Travis moaned. "Hours! It's been hours."

"Oh, please," Rachel said, rolling her eyes and turning back to the book.

 **…** **What do you get when you skin a ram?"**

 **"Messy?"**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH," Apollo and Hermes burst out laughing along with Leo, Travis, Connor, Will, and Chris. Even Grover, Jason, Rachel, and Nico were chuckling. Annabeth just sighed and shook her head, giving Percy that clearly stated, _Really?_ look.

Percy shrugged sheepishly. "Well, it's true."

"Yes, it is," Poseidon agreed.

"Clearly she wasn't speaking about what it's like to skin a ram," Athena said. Sometimes she saw an inkling of what her daughter saw in the sea spawn, and others, well, they were like this. She truly didn't understand what Annabeth saw in the boy. He was a complete idiot.

"But it's a good point," Aphrodite spoke up, nose wrinkling at the thought of the mess. "Remind me to never skin a ram. Not that I would, mind. Terrible fashion, animal fur, after all. So last decade."

"You set that fashion," Persephone pointed out.

"And I ended it. Don't know what I was thinking of at the time. Still makes me cringe when I think about it. And that awful movie that came of it. Who would want to skin poor adorable little puppies? That is not fashion!"

"What is she talking about?" Ares asked.

"No idea," Hephaestus answered with a shrug.

"Are you done?" Rachel asked, watching the boys pulling themselves back up off the floor from where they'd fallen.

"Yeah," Leo said, gasping for air from laughter. "I think so." Travis, Connor, Will, and Chris all nodded. Clarisse glared at her boyfriend, but a smile touched her lips as Rachel continued to read.

 **…** **"The Golden Fleece. Are you serious?"**

Athena shook her head. "It just seems so unlikely."

"But it does add up," Zeus mused, stroking his mustache.

"The Fleece has been gone for years," Poseidon said. "Could this Cyclopes that has Grover truly have it?"

"It would make sense," Dionysus said. "A great way to lure satyrs to him, among others." And Dionysus did not like that thought. He'd watched countless satyrs travel in search of Pan, only to disappear without a trace. If he had known before…No. Dionysus shook his head. It wasn't his place to interfere, even if he wanted to. Plus, he had a reputation to protect. Better to send someone else to do the deed.

 **…** **You are so hopeless."**

"Am not!" Percy protested. "And that was a good movie."

"It was totally inaccurate," Annabeth pointed out. "I can't believe you made me watch it."

"Just admit you enjoyed it," Percy said. "I saw that smile on your face while we watched it."

Annabeth blushed. Yes, she'd been smiling, but it was more to do with the fact that watching that movie had been the first time _Percy_ had invited her over to his place for a movie. Sure, Sally had extended the invitation multiple times and most times she ended up there anyways, but that night had been the first time Percy had actually invited her, one of their first real dates. And it had been nice, having a quiet, peaceful time with Percy, even if they were just hanging out at his house. They'd even baked blue chocolate chip cookies together and Sally and Paul had made themselves scarce while they cuddled on the couch and watched a laughably horrible movie.

Katie rolled her eyes at the couple. "There are more reasons than one why she could have been smiling," she pointed out, smirking as the blush on Annabeth's face darkened.

"Ew, did not need to know that, thank you," Thalia said.

"What?" Percy asked, looking confused.

Rachel sighed, shaking her head. "He is hopeless."

 **…** **"It was probably important to her."**

"Bwahahahahhahaha," Travis and Connor burst out in laughter, nearly falling from their seats. "That's a good one."

"It wasn't really a joke," Percy pointed out.

"Death is not a joke," Hades sniffed, glowering at the Stoll boys who were still laughing.

"But, but, to hear you interrupt Annabeth like that," Travis gasped out.

"And with something like that," Connor said.

"Epic," they chorused.

Piper cracked a smile, glancing apologetically at Percy. "It is kind of funny," she managed before dissolving into giggles.

"Man, you're awesome, dude," Leo said, breaking out into his own laughter. After all, others were laughing, so he wouldn't get in trouble for doing so, right?

 **…** **Farmers had bumper crops.**

"Um," Hazel said hesitantly, raising a hand. Rachel looked up from the book, pausing once more in the reading with an eyebrow raised at the Roman demigod. "Sorry, but what's a bumper crop?"

"Ugh, you did not just ask a question in front of-Ow!" Travis yelped as Katie glared at him.

Annabeth grinned at Katie before turning to Hazel. "A bumper crop is a crop that has yielded a unusually productive harvest. This is helpful in places that require a large amount of food for a smaller available farming area, but it can cause more problems in other cases when there's too much food to store, resulting in-"

"We got it, Annie," Thalia cut her off, knowing her friend could go on for several minutes about bumper crops if no one stopped her.

Annabeth turned to glare at Thalia as Percy chuckled beside her, squeezing her hand. "You can tell me later," he whispered in her ear.

"You'll just zone out," Annabeth said with a sigh.

Percy grinned. There was no point denying it.

Athena looked slightly mortified that someone would interrupt her daughter when she was teaching them important information, but one glance at the other gods showed their relief at the interruption and she knew that if she spoke up now she would be shushed just as effectively as her daughter.

Hazel looked a little overwhelmed with the information, but smiled at Annabeth. "Thanks," she said.

"Anytime," Annabeth told her.

"And she means it," Connor pointed out, earning his own whack on the back of the head.

 **…** **"It could cure Thalia's tree."**

"So you actually found…" Zeus muttered, glancing at the demigods, eyes focusing on his daughter. But, even if the Fleece cured the tree, it wouldn't have brought Thalia back, would it have?

"I think the answer is obvious," Athena said. "Although the coincidence of it all is astounding. I mean, the probability of the line of events that would need to fall into place to create such a perfect situation is-"

"Irrelevant," Poseidon said, cutting her off. "Considering it happened. But don't worry, I'll let you tell me all about it later."

Athena glared at him. "Say something like that again to me and we won't have to worry about you fathering another child."

Poseidon frowned. "But, it pacified Annabeth," he pointed out.

Athena snarled as Poseidon laughed at the look on her face. It was too easy to get her riled up. And too fun.

Rachel cleared her throat, figuring it was probably a good idea to start reading again before someone died. Or was castrated.

 **…** **What if it's a trap?"**

"Exactly," Athena said, glaring in triumph at Poseidon. "It is most likely a trap. And your spawn is going to drag my daughter into the danger. I can see it coming a mile away."

"I think we all can," Aphrodite pointed out, a smile playing at her lips. Oh, she just knew she had a lot of fun with this couple.

"Shut up," Athena sneered. "Don't you think their lives are complicated enough without your interference?"

"Oh, but Athena, darling. I haven't done anything," Aphrodite said, grinning. Maybe Poseidon did have a point. Antagonizing Athena was fun.

And probably deadly, Aphrodite thought a moment later as a chill ran up her spine at the look on the Goddess of Wisdom's face.

 **…** **"Another straight answer. Thanks."**

"It was a straight answer," Annabeth pointed out to her boyfriend.

"No, it was a complicated one," Percy said.

"He does have a point," Clarisse said, before scowling at Percy. "But don't think that makes us friends."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Percy said with a grin.

 **…** **"And Hades being under Los Angeles."**

"How easily you throw my name around, boy," Hades said, scowling at Poseidon's son.

The boy shrugged at him. "It's pretty easy when people curse your name often."

Hades' scowl darkened, but the boy did have a point. How could he be angry that the boy was throwing his name out there wily nily when most demigods were when they cursed. It wasn't fair! Zeus and Poseidon didn't have to deal with this sort of disrespect.

"Oh, Zeus, he got you there," Hermes laughed, causing Zeus to scowl.

Okay, so maybe Zeus had to.

 **…** **so at least we know where to look."**

"That area is huge," Persephone point out. "It would take months or even years to search it all."

Hermes nodded in agreement. He'd had to do deliveries there on occasion and they were a pain.

"It would not be so bad," Poseidon mused, glancing at his son with a smile. After all, being his son did have some benefits. Percy grinned back.

 **... He won't be able to refuse."**

"Good point, there's no way he would refuse if the whole camp pushed for it," Apollo said, grinning.

"Ah, peer pressure," Hermes said.

"It's not a good thing," Hestia suddenly snapped. "Except, of course, when it is," she added in a more gentle tone.

Everyone blinked at her, wondering just what had come over her.

"She was making sure no one would believe that peer pressure should be used to make people do something they don't want to," Dionysus pointed out.

"Why would she need to do that?" Apollo asked.

"Why, indeed," Dionysus drawled, flipping the page of his magazine with a smirk.

 **…** **the flames were the color of lint.**

"That's depressing," Ares said.

"No kidding!" Apollo shouted. "This is a catastrophe! I mean, how could this happen when my kids are leading the singing!"

"It's not happening because your kids are leading," Artemis said with a roll of her eyes.

"It doesn't matter!" Apollo declared. "My music should bring joy wherever it's heard. Besides, 'This Land is Minos Land,' is one of my best creations."

"It's an abomination," Dionysus drawled.

Apollo stuck his tongue out. "You're just jealous you could never get a song published."

"But I'm not," Dionysus sighed, tossing his magazine to the side and popping open another can of soda.

"Just keep reading," Will told Rachel, who nodded.

 **…** **headed back toward the Big House.**

"Even you didn't like him," Persephone said.

"I'm not an idiot," Dionysus replied.

"But then, why would you hire him?" Hermes asked.

Dionysus smiled over his can of diet coke. "That's a good question."

Athena narrowed her eyes at the God of Wine, realizing there was much more to him than he let on.

 **…** **"Our kitchen boy has something to say?"**

"I'm going to kill him," Poseidon decided.

"He is already dead, brother," Hades pointed out.

"I don't care," Poseidon said.

"It's impossible to kill someone who is already dead," Persephone reasoned.

"I don't care," Poseidon said.

"I think he has his mind made up," Apollo informed the God of the Underworld.

"Yes," Hades said, shuddering at the anger radiating from his brother.

"Dude, your dad is awesome," Leo informed Percy, grinning.

"Yep," Percy replied, returning the grin with one of his own.

 **... It sounded more convincing coming from her.**

"Of course it did," Clarisse said. "It's coming from someone who actually makes sense."

"I think I made plenty of sense," Percy defended.

"Hey, you were the one to say it was more convincing coming from Annabeth," Clarisse pointed out.

"Touché," Percy said with a grin.

Annabeth chuckled beside him, squeezing his hand. "I thought you made a good argument."

"You wouldn't have stood up with me if I hadn't," Percy pointed out with a laugh.

"Cavity alert," Thalia groaned, chucking a pillow at the two. It smacked Percy in the face, who turned to look at her in shock.

"Where'd you find a pillow?" Chris asked, curious.

"I have my ways," Thalia said.

 **…** **toward me and whispered, "You would?"**

"I'm so glad you have faith in me," Percy said.

"Hey," Annabeth said, punching his arm and making him wince. "You didn't share the information with me earlier. In fact, we discussed this. We didn't know where to look in the Sea of Monsters."

"Right, I forgot," Percy said, rubbing at the back of his neck.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Of course you did," she said. "But it's a good thing you remembered at that point."

"It's all thanks to you, Wise Girl," Percy grinned at her.

"Don't make me throw another one," Thalia growled.

"Does someone want to fill the rest of us in?" Hera broke in, causing everyone to blink at her in surprise. They were sure she hated them all.

Poseidon grinned, knowing exactly where this was going. "I'm sure we'll find out soon," he said.

 **…** **"30, 31, 75, 12," I said.**

"Do those make sense to anyone?" Leo asked, glancing at Percy confused.

Percy just grinned. "They make perfect sense," he said.

"They are meaningless numbers," Ares pointed out.

"But they aren't," Poseidon said.

"I'm confused," Piper confessed.

"You aren't the only one," Jason informed her.

"It explains here if you'll let me continue?" Rachel asked.

 **…** **learned about it in social studies."**

"What?" Percy asked as nearly everyone stared at him in disbelief. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No," Annabeth said, looking equally confused by the looks her boyfriend was receiving.

"Did I say something weird?" Percy asked.

"No," Annabeth said.

"Stupid?" Percy asked.

"Smart," Thalia finally got out.

Percy blinked at this.

"You learned something!" Nico shouted, eyes wide.

"That's what happens in school," Percy pointed out.

"Yes, but you, and then, and," Nico mumbled.

"I think you broke him," Will informed Percy.

Percy grinned, throwing the pillow and smacking Nico in the face. "I'm not a complete idiot," he informed the room at large.

"It's always so fun to see their faces, though," Annabeth giggled, resting her head on Percy's arm. "But yes, we know you're not an idiot, Seaweed Brain."

 **... "You brats want me to assign a quest?"**

"Uh oh," Apollo said.

"This isn't going to end well for you," Hermes said, glancing at Percy.

"What, they're getting their quest," Aphrodite said, glancing at the resident troublemaking gods.

"Yes, but that tone of voice," Apollo shuddered."

"That phrasing," Hermes added.

"Rather unfortunate for you," Artemis said.

"I don't get it," Aphrodite sighed.

"I don't think any of us do," Hephaestus said, patting his wife's thigh in comfort.

"I can't believe we didn't see it before," Travis declared.

"We were too excited at the chance of saving the camp," Connor said.

"We should've known," Will sighed.

"Known what?" Jason asked, bewildered.

Leo shook his head. "The hard truth we all must learn," he said.

Piper rolled her eyes and looked at Rachel. "Will you just read? Please?"

 **... You shall lead this quest … Clarisse!"**

"Oh," Jason said, sinking back into his seat.

"Oh," Aphrodite said, frowning. "That sucks for you guys."

"Hey!" Clarisse protested. "I can lead a quest!"

"Of course you can," Ares said, grinning. "That's my girl."

Clarisse actually blushed.

"Yes, but," Apollo sighed dramatically.

"To be fair, I had just gone on a quest," Percy admitted. "But that doesn't mean I wanted to sit back and let someone else save my best friend."

 **…** **"I, Clarisse, daughter of Ares, will save the camp!"**

Clarisse smiled a little at the memory. "That was the first time I saved the camp," she murmured to Chris.

"But not the last," Chris whispered back in her ear. She grinned at that.

"Yeah! My daughter is gonna save all your butts!" Ares cheered.

"Ares, sit down," Zeus said, rubbing his head. This whole ordeal was taking way too long for his liking.

Ares glowered, but retook his seat, still grinning like an idiot. It felt good to have one of his children be the hero.

 **…** **"Silence, you brats!"**

"So, no s'more war?" Jason asked.

Percy blinked at him. "Am I detecting regret there?" he asked.

Jason shrugged. "It sounds awesome."

"Yeah it does," Apollo said, nudging Hermes. "Put it on the list."

"What list?" Katie asked, curious.

"Nothing," Hermes said, hiding a scrap piece of paper behind his back.

Hera raised a brow at that, zeroing in on Hermes.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Notes," Hermes told her. He sounded surprisingly truthful. Hera pursed her lips, but Rachel began reading once more, cutting off anything else the goddess could have asked or accused.

 **…** **I got the feeling he was talking about himself.**

"For the record," Apollo cut in. "I hated that guy from the start."

"You were all buddy, buddy with him," Ares accused.

"Was not!" Apollo shouted.

"He was a horrible man," Hera said, wrinkling her nose.

"That's not what you said when you invited him to our home," Zeus muttered.

"I can honestly say that is one time I am glad I'm not allowed here all that often," Hades said.

"Why do we even have to hear this story?" Demeter questioned. "It's horrible."

"It's in the book," Dionysus pointed out. "If you don't like it, don't listen. That's what I'm doing."

"But you are listening," Hermes pointed out.

"Am I?" Dionysus asked, sipping from his can.

"I'm just going to keep reading," Rachel said.

 **"This king," he said, "was even allowed to feast on Mount Olympus. But when he tried to take some ambrosia and nectar back to earth to figure out the recipe -**

"Ambrosia is not a recipe," Zeus scoffed. "It's the food of the gods. You can't figure out how to make it."

"How did he get to try it?" Hazel asked. "Is he a demigod?"

"Must be if he tried it and didn't burn up," Frank said with a shrug.

"I wish he had burned up," Apollo muttered.

 **…** **can you guess what was in the stew?"**

The gods all shuddered, Aphrodite looking especially green.

"He did not receive a harsh enough punishment," Zeus decided.

"I'm thinking he should be tossed into the pits of Tartarus," Poseidon declared.

"I can't believe, I mean, how could," Piper muttered to herself, looking like she would puke.

Jason just swallowed heavily beside her against his own nausea and patted her back.

Rachel cleared her throat, made a face, and continued reading. There really was not reason to linger on this section of the story.

 **…** **before we send Clarisse off on her quest?"**

"Why is he there?" Aphrodite demanded. "Who thought it would be a good idea? Who decided a child murderer should be the camp director?"

Dionysus shifted uncomfortably. "I may or may not be resentful of my position there."

All the gods glared at him.

 **…** **"Go!" he snarled.**

"Of course I didn't want to be his pet," Clarisse said. She shuddered at that idea. "That man was awful."

"Here, here," the demigods chorused in agreement.

 **…** **Good night, my dear campers. Sleep well."**

"He expects you to try and leave," Hestia said, poking at the coals.

"Well, he's not exactly wrong, is he?" Hermes asked. Percy grinned and shrugged.

"But he'll be expelled from camp if he leaves," Piper said.

"Please," Apollo said, waving his hand in the air as if to brush the very idea away. "The camp is made for your safety. Even as camp director, that thing has no authority to expel anyone."

"He can sic the harpies on them, though," Artemis pointed out.

"Yeah, that's a problem," Apollo agreed.

"He shouldn't be able to stop a demigod from leaving the camp," Poseidon growled, turning angry eyes on Zeus. "They are there by choice and should be able to leave if that is their wish."

"They have the choice to stay or leave during the school year," Zeus pointed out.

"And can't once they are there for the summer," Hermes pointed out.

"Unless they receive a quest," Apollo added.

"Kind of dumb rules, if you ask me," Ares threw in.

Zeus heaved a sigh but kept quiet. He couldn't exactly argue with that, but the way things were was going to remain that way. It was for the children's safety, after all.

 **…** **don't want me along?"**

"Annabeth does have a very good reason for not liking Cyclopes," Thalia said before Piper or Frank or any of the other newbies could open their mouths and ask about it.

"Yes," Annabeth agreed as Percy tightened his hold around her. "But I do like Tyson. He's a sweetheart."

"He is a Cyclopes," Hephaestus put in in the lull of conversation.

"I know," Percy said, looking confused.

"That is how he can handles small, delicate parts," Hephaestus explained, working on his own wires and gears in his hands.

"Oh, right," Percy said.

 **I wondered if Cyclopes had the same ability.**

"No," Grover said.

"You're just that easy to read," Thalia put in.

"And a crappy liar," Nico added.

Percy stuck his tongue out at them and both returned the gesture. Annabeth rolled her eyes, nudging her shoulder at Percy.

"Cut it out," she whispered.

"They started it," Percy complained.

"I'm ending it," Annabeth said.

"You're no fun," Percy pouted, relaxing back into the couch once more and ignoring the snickering coming from Thalia and Nico.

Annabeth turned her glare on the two snickering cousins and Nico shut up immediately. Thalia just kept laughing. At least until she found a knife imbedded in the couch next to her ear.

"Hey!" she protested.

Annabeth grinned and Percy let out a laugh of his own.

 **…** **even if his kid was a monster?**

Poseidon sighed, hiding his face in his hands. This was getting awkward.

"Oh, come on, Uncle P," Apollo said, throwing a pillow at his head. Poseidon looked up, bewildered as the pillow burst into feathers. "We all make mistakes. I mean, look at Big D. His is lasting hundreds of years."

"I resent that," Dionysus said.

"No one is perfect," Hestia put in.

"And there's only so much we can influence in the mortal world," Hermes added.

Poseidon nodded, a feather stuck to his nose falling off while several more continued to cling to his hair and beard. He glanced over to his son, who was currently laughing at the feathers covering his father, and grinned. Obviously his son didn't hate him, so he could deal with this.

 **…** **would I ever wake up?**

"Don't say things like that," Hera snapped, shocking everyone. "What?" she demanded when she realized she was under the scrutiny of everyone in the room. "He's going to jinx himself."

"Didn't know you cared," Percy said.

Hera sniffed and looked away, a light blush on her cheeks. She may not agree with having the demigods here or their existence or usefulness, but they were children and they were kind of hard to hate. Except for that blond one. She was particularly annoying.

"Besides," Thalia said. "Percy's luck doesn't work that way. He probably saved them all by thinking like that."

"Thanks," Percy said dryly.

Thalia shrugged and grinned.

 **…** **me getting a "Best Camper" award from Tantalus.**

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Prissy," Clarisse sneered.

"Hey, I was mad that I didn't get to go," Percy protested.

"You were jealous of me," Clarisse smirked.

"Yes," Percy said.

Clarisse rolled her eyes. It was no fun if he agreed with her.

"My daughter will save the camp," Ares declared.

"Of course she will," Aphrodite said. "She'll have help, after all."

"That's true," Annabeth said with a grin.

 **…** **anything from the nearest convenience store.**

Hermes turned curious eyes on his Stoll boys, who nodded, grinning. He smiled back at them proudly.

"They shouldn't be able to smuggle anything into camp," Zeus complained.

"Let alone such unhealthy things," Demeter agreed.

"Oh, lay of it," Poseidon said with a roll of his eyes. "They can order soda at meal times, it's not like it's that big of a deal."

"It's for their health," Demeter stressed.

"They look perfectly healthy to me," Persephone put in.

Demeter pursed her lips. She couldn't argue with that.

 **…** **give me some advice or something.**

"I wish I could," Poseidon muttered.

"Prissy, how in the world does sugar and caffeine calm you down?" Clarisse demanded.

Percy shrugged. "It always has."

"Well, it makes most people act like morons," Clarisse muttered.

"Hey!" Nico protested. "I thought we weren't bringing that up, ever again!"

"Write that down," Apollo whispered to Hermes, who grinned.

 **…** **I almost spewed soda.**

"Uh oh," Thalia groaned, face palming. Of course Percy was going to get caught.

"Somebody's in trouble," Travis and Connor chorused.

"I don't think so," Leo put in. "I mean, he's not getting eaten by harpies or anything, right?"

"True," Jason agreed. "I doubt the harpies would stop for a chat about the stars."

"Unless they were really bored," Piper put in.

"It would fit in with Percy's luck," Thalia said.

Rachel grinned at that and continued to read.

 **…** **but I couldn't figure out why.**

All eyes turned to study Hermes, who was currently wearing something similar.

"Hi," Hermes said, grinning and wiggling his fingers.

"No fair," Apollo complained. "I want to be in the story."

"You're just not awesome enough for it," Hermes said.

"Just you wait," Apollo said. "I bet I'll show up!"

"Yes, but for right now, can we just bask in how awesome I am," Hermes said.

Poseidon grinned at him. At least Hermes would be able to help his son more directly than he would be able to.

 **…** **calm about the whole thing that I found it hard to be afraid.**

"Of course you did," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes.

"How did you not realize there was a god next to you?" Piper asked, curious.

Percy shrugged. "Wasn't exactly what I was expecting."

"Generally, I would say you would need to run away screaming," Katie said. "But in this case, I'm pretty sure if it was a creeper you could take him."

"Don't even imply something like that!" Hazel shouted, sounding horrified.

"He is only thirteen at this point," Frank put in, looking at Katie in disapproval.

Apollo was laughing at Hermes. "Creeper Hermes!"

"I'm not a creeper," Hermes protested, which only lead to more laughter from Apollo.

"It never even crossed my mind that you were," Percy assured Hermes, who grinned triumphantly at Apollo. It didn't stop Apollo's teasing though.

"I'm just going to keep reading," Rachel said. Things seemed to be getting slightly out of hand and she was ready to pull them all back on track.

 **…** **green snakes, no bigger than earthworms.**

"Hey, that's us!" a voice exclaimed from Hermes' pocket.

"Quiet George," a second voice snapped. "Do you want to be put on silence?"

"Not really, no," the first voice, George, said. "But I figured, since we're in the story right now, they can't complain if we speak up, right?"

Hermes rolled his eyes and pulled the phone from his pocket. The two small, green snakes curled around it.

"Hello," the second voice, Martha, if the others remembered correctly, greeted.

"Rats!" George said by way of greeting.

"Yo," Percy greeted in return, grinning.

 **…** **just refer him to Eris in customer service. I gotta go."**

"Eris is going to hate you for that," Poseidon put in lightly.

Hermes rolled his eyes. "Then she can complain to you," he said.

"Fair enough," Poseidon conceded. After all, it was only fair. He'd be willing to help Hermes out if it was so Hermes could help his son.

"Wait, really?" Hermes asked, sounding stunned.

"Yeah," Poseidon grinned.

"Cool."

"I knew Uncle P was the best," Apollo cheered.

"I resent that," Hades protested, to which Apollo stuck his tongue out at him.

 **…** **I do all the real work.**

"You do not!" Martha protested.

"I do too," George said.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not get into this again," Hermes groaned. "Honestly, and to think you'll still be arguing about it in the years to come."

"To be fair, they have been arguing about it for centuries," Artemis said.

 **... Ever since the telegraph-rush, rush, rush.**

"It does get exhausting," Hermes sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. He suddenly felt like he'd been on his feet for years.

The other gods looked at each other, feeling guilty. It was true that ever since the telegraph was invented they were using Hermes more and more to do things they could just as easily get done. But, it was his job.

 **... It makes me feel better."**

"I guess that makes sense," Poseidon chuckled.

"Most people like him for different reasons, you know," Zeus said.

"All being strong and famous did for him was make him a jerk," Percy informed Zeus.

Everyone in the throne room minus Annabeth stared at him. Annabeth nodded, showing her agreement.

"And how did you…" Athena trailed off. "Right, you most likely meet him and you can't tell us either way so that's not a question I should worry about asking."

 **... "Tell her to leave a message."**

"Excuse me?" Demeter demanded.

"I'm busy," Hermes said. "Your grain shipments can wait."

"Well, I never!" Demeter shrieked. "How often have you just been chilling on the beach and put me on hold?"

"Not all that often," Hermes said. "And I'm not just relaxing. I am in a meeting."

"That doesn't, you shouldn't," Demeter sighed, glancing at the demigods before crossing her arms over her chest and sinking back into her throne. "Fine."

"Really?" Hermes asked, sounding surprised. "Wow, maybe I should help demigods out more."

 **She's not going to like that. The last time you put her off, all the flowers in the floral delivery division wilted.**

"Mother!" Persephone protested. "Why would you do that?"

"Revenge," Demeter said, her eyes glinting. "I hate being put on hold."

"But mother," Persephone said, a hard edge entering her voice. "You can't just go around killing off plants. Do you understand how that makes me feel?"

Demeter glanced at her daughter, guilt curling in her stomach. She forgot how much Persephone worked to grow her flowers and how much she loved them. It wasn't right for her to cause them to wilt just because she felt gipped.

"Sorry," she muttered, glancing at both her daughter and Hermes to let them know she was apologizing to both of them.

 **…** **a smart boy like you?"**

"In case you haven't noticed, he's a bit thick headed," Thalia said.

"Hey," Percy protested.

"Percy, you have a god sitting next to you and aren't even aware of it," Thalia said.

"So," Percy shrugged as if sitting next to a god and having a conversation with him was no big deal. Of course, the number of times Percy had chatted with the gods probably meant it wasn't that much of one to him. "Hermes is awesome. I doubt he minds that I don't recognize him."

"Why thank you, Percy," Hermes said, grinning. "And no, I don't mind. Sometimes it's nice when people treat you like a normal person."

 **Show him! Martha pleaded. I haven't been full-size for months.**

"Oh, being full size does sound wonderful," Martha remarked, wiggling around.

"You just want to show off," George said.

"Face it, you do too," Martha said. "And no, I really do want to stretch out."

"It would feel great,' George said. "Then maybe we could go catch rats."

"There aren't rats here," Aphrodite said. She looked appalled at the mere thought.

"Sure there are," George said. "Rats are everywhere."

"No, there are not any rats here," Hephaestus soothed when Aphrodite shrieked.

"George, cut it out," Martha scolded. "We're going to be put on silent if you don't."

"That hardly seems fair," George said.

"Oh for," Hermes sighed, holding his phone out. "Original form, please."

"Yes!" George and Martha cheered as they glowed a brilliant blue.

"Okay, that's pretty cool," Leo said.

"So much better," Martha said.

Hermes rolled his eyes and glanced at Rachel. "Shall we continue reading?"

 **Don't listen to her! George said. She just wants to show off!**

"Ha, see, told you, you just wanted to show off," George bragged.

"You're just jealous Hermes likes me best," Martha said.

"Do not start this again," Hermes scolded. "Or I really will put you on silent."

"Right," both snakes agreed, falling silent as they twisted around the caduceus.

 **…** **"You're Luke's father," I said. "Hermes."**

Hermes frowned at that, his grip tightening on the caduceus. "That's not normally how people introduce me," he mused.

"God of Thieves is always a good one," George said.

"God of Messengers and Travelers is nicer," Martha said.

"I do like God of Thieves," Hermes said with a smile.

"Of course you do," Zeus said, rubbing his forehead. He already had to deal with a bunch of children, now he had to deal with the pain of George and Martha? Really, he should command Hermes to silence them. Not that Hermes would listen to him.

 **... He's just bitter because Hermes likes me best.**

"He does not!" George protested.

"He does," Martha said.

"Not," George said.

"Too."

"Not."

"Too!"

"Not!"

"What did I just say?" Hermes nearly shouted.

"Sorry, boss," George said, twining around Martha.

"He's touching me," Martha complained.

"No you're touching me," George said.

"You're always touching," Hermes pointed out.

"But," George began.

"Quiet, or he really will put us on silent," Martha hissed.

"That's better," Hermes muttered once his snakes had fallen silent.

 **…** **"No, indeed. Will that stop you?"**

"No." Every demigod in the room answered that question.

"I think I'm just trying to get him to realize that," Hermes pointed out.

"He's just asking for trouble, isn't he?" Poseidon asked with a groan. Of course his son wasn't going to sit this one out, even if the quest had been given to another.

"Yes," Athena said, lips pursed. Her daughter was bound to get dragged into this mess, something she was not impressed with.

 **... Always talking about himself**

"Of course he is," George sighed. Martha flicked her tongue at him and he fell silent.

"It's a good story," Hermes said, stroking his chin.

"You really need to get a better one," Apollo pointed out. "How about telling him about the time that we-"

"We can't talk about that here," Hermes hissed, his hand over Apollo's mouth.

Apollo glanced guiltily around the present company. "Right, good call."

 **…** **enchanted with the music that he forgot all about being angry."**

"And those two have been inseparable ever since," Artemis groaned.

"Best friendship ever," Hermes and Apollo high-fived.

"Biggest headache ever," Ares groaned, rubbing his forehead. Several of the other gods were copying his movements.

 **"How about this: stealing is not always bad?"**

"Hermes!" Hera scolded. "That is in no way a good moral, nor should you be teaching that to children."

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad of a moral," Travis said.

"Yeah, in fact, I think that's a great one," Connor said. Chris nodded his head in agreement.

"I rest my case," Hera said, shaking her head.

 **"I don't think my mom would like that moral."**

"Pretty sure she wouldn't mind it, actually," Annabeth said. "If the need called for it, that is."

Percy tilted his head, thinking. Yeah, okay, so there had been several circumstances, most just recently, that required him to steal. And that had saved his life so he was pretty certain his mom wouldn't mind.

"True," Percy said. Hera looked appalled. The other gods and demigods considered it, but figured that it was true.

 **Rats are delicious, suggested George.**

"That's not a moral, that's a fact," Martha snapped.

"Hmm, true. But I'm hungry so it works for now," George said.

 **…** **"You're saying I should go anyway," I said, "even without permission."**

"Well, at least we know who to blame if this goes south," Apollo said happily.

"Hey!" Hermes protested, catching a glare from Poseidon. If his son was seriously injured on this quest he was going to catch so much flack.

"I'm glad you gave me that advice," Percy said.

"You are?" Hermes asked.

Percy nodded and gestured for Rachel to continue.

 **…** **"Hercules Busts Heads?"**

"Great show!" Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, and Dionysus all chorused, earning several looks from the other gods.

"What?" Hermes asked. "It is."

"Better than the reality TV crap we get to watch now," Dionysus bemoaned.

"I would have thought you liked reality TV," Zeus said.

Dionysus snorted. "I get enough reality in real life."

 **…** **"Wait a minute," I said. "This is a gift?"**

"I guess it shouldn't surprise me that you're wary of gifts," Hermes said. "All things considered."

Everyone thought back to the first book, where basically every gift Percy had been given had almost destroyed him, the world, or both.

"But it's an awesome gift," Hermes said. "I just know it."

Percy grinned at him.

 **…** **"It's a compass!" I said.**

There was the sound of a hand slapping something and everyone turned to see that Athena had face palmed.

"Why'd you do that?" Poseidon asked, curious.

"Your son is an idiot," Athena said.

"I think it's a clever use for it," Hermes said, now knowing exactly what he was giving the boy. "Might be just as useful for him as the intended cause."

Athena barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes. If the kid was anything like his father he wouldn't need a compass while on the sea.

 **... Should all four escape at once … ah,**

"Percy!" Annabeth whisper scolded.

"Whoops?" Percy said.

Annabeth shook her head. She supposed they were lucky it worked out for them, because it could have been dangerous. Especially since a _god_ was warning him it was.

 **…** **a little plastic bottle filled with chewable vitamins.**

"Thank goodness for those," Annabeth muttered.

"No kidding," Percy said, then paused. "Oh no."

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"This is going to suck when…"

"Oh…OOOH," Annabeth said. She winced in sympathy. It probably wasn't the most comfortable thing to be turned into a guinea pig. She wondered if he would actually change or if he would just feel like he did.

"Man, I thought I could get away with only you knowing about that, too," Percy complained. "Talk about embarrassing."

Annabeth stared at her boyfriend before she started giggling. Of course he was more worried about the teasing as opposed to the pain.

"What are you two talking about?" Thalia demanded. They looked up to find all eyes in the throne room on them, curious.

"Nothing," Percy said as Annabeth continued to giggle.

"You'll see eventually," Annabeth got out.

Hermes tilted his head. "I take it the vitamins were helpful?" he asked. "No, don't answer, I can't wait to find out for myself."

 **…** **oh, everything you need to feel yourself again."**

"And he really wasn't joking about that," Percy muttered, causing Annabeth to start giggling once more.

"Seriously," Nico spoke up. "What is so funny?"

Strangely enough, Percy turned bright red and Annabeth's giggles increased.

"I think this dream has finally gotten to them," Rachel declared tragically. "They've both gone completely insane."

All eyes turned to Dionysus, who looked at them all calmly. "It wasn't me."

This made Annabeth laugh all the harder.

 **... He-he hates you especially."**

Hermes frowned at that. "But that doesn't mean I can just give up on him," he said.

"You don't give up on family," Apollo declared.

Several of the other gods and goddesses nodded, while others (Hera) shifted uncomfortably.

"After all, why do you think we've put up with the Drama Queen for so long now?" Poseidon asked, eyes sparkling.

"Excuse me?" Zeus asked. "I am not a Drama Queen. Nor am I difficult to put up with."

"I never said I was referring to you. You're the one who assumed I was talking about you," Poseidon quipped, causing several to burst into laughter. Zeus turned red and started muttering furiously to himself, sparks of lightning forming in his beard.

 **…** **"You invented the Internet?"**

"Yep," Travis, Connor, and Chris all spoke at once. "Knew we had the coolest dad ever!"

Hermes grinned at that.

"I was totally my idea," Martha claimed.

"No," Hermes protested.

"Rats!" George said.

"Shut up," Martha said, chasing George around the caduceus.

 **…** **"I-I'm not sure."**

"I do now," Percy said.

Hermes smiled at him. He hoped that meant that things turned out okay with Luke. Although, given the fact that Luke wasn't here with them right now made him hesitant to believe that any chance of things turning out okay was possible.

But, he couldn't give up on family. He never had and he wasn't about to start now.

"Cut that out," he scolded the snakes that were still chasing each other around his caduceus. "Unless you want to tie yourselves up in knots."

"Sorry," Martha said, falling still, George following suite.

 **…** **Not counting the offers for online discount ambrosia."**

"That's a lot of emails," Leo said.

"Tell me about it," Hermes griped. "I don't even want to know what my phone and email box is going to look like when we wake up."

"It won't be fun," Martha said.

"Nope," George added.

"Right, well," Hermes sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. "At least I can enjoy some time away from it all."

"Too true," Martha said.

"Time for rats?" George asked.

"No," Hermes said. "Time to finish this chapter. Now be quiet and I'll let you stay out."

"Right," the snakes spoke in unison.

 **... "I do have some experience with travel."**

"Maybe just a little bit," Apollo said.

"Not too much," Hermes agreed, grinning.

Athena rolled her eyes. She was resigning herself to the fact that her daughter was about to embark on another extremely dangerous quest with the sea brat and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I'm sure you packed well for each of them," Athena said.

"And probably stole some of the stuff while he was at it," Ares grumbled.

"At least I wasn't setting them up to start a war," Hermes pointed out.

"Hey," Ares grumbled. "That's totally unfair."

"Although, it is strange that you helped the boy so much," Hades said. "And with barely even a request for help on something in return."

"Helping my son was my request in return," Hermes pointed out.

"And it does not sound as if it will be an easy request," Poseidon mused.

 **…** **its white-and-gold lights glowing against the dark water.**

"Hate that ship," Percy muttered.

"No kidding," Clarisse grumbled.

"Horrible," Annabeth agreed.

"What are you children talking about?" Persephone asked.

"Nothing," Percy said, smiling at her until Annabeth punched him in the arm. "Ow, hey."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and shot a glare at Persephone, who shifted uncomfortably under the stare.

 **"Wait," I said. "I don't understand any of this. I haven't even agreed to go!"**

"Actually, I think you have," Hermes pointed out.

"Yeah," Percy nodded. "I think deep down I knew the minute I decided to sit on the beach that I wasn't going to bed in my cabin that night."

"You just needed to figure it out for yourself," Apollo said, grinning.

 **…** **and five minutes to make an impossible decision.**

"And done," Rachel said, heaving a sigh. That chapter had been fun. Interesting information, no one getting injured horribly. A good chapter. She didn't think the next chapter was going to go quite as smoothly. Given the looks on everyone else's faces, it seemed like they all agreed.

"So," Hermes said, clapping his hands. "I think we can all agree I am awesome."

"Yeah!" Apollo shouted.

Zeus rolled his eyes.

"One more chapter and then a break?" Poseidon asked the crowd.

"Sounds good to me," Ares said with a grin. "As long as this chapter is more exciting than the last ones. I'm getting bored he-OW."

"Humph," Aphrodite sniffed, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. It had been much too long since she tossed her last shoe and it felt good to throw another. Maybe she should start throwing shoes at people more often. It was fun.

"I will read," Demeter cut in before Ares could complain about the new shoe print mark on his face.

"Oh, joy," Hades drawled.


	9. Andromeda

**A/N:** Hi all! New chapter here :) Thanks for all the reviews and likes and follows! You guys are awesome! I'll keep this note short, just wanted to say thanks again for all those still reading this! Also, sorry for any mistakes. I try to read through everything once I'm done with a chapter, but I can't catch everything.

Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just like playing with them!

~PercyJackson~

 _"_ _I will read," Demeter cut in before Ares could complain about the new shoe print mark on his face._

 _"_ _Oh, joy," Hades drawled._

~PercyJackson~

 **"We Board the Princess Andromeda,"** Demeter began.

"That sounds like the name of a cruise liner," Apollo said.

"That's cool," Hermes said. "I like cruises."

Thalia wrinkled her nose. "Boats make me sick," she said.

Zeus had a similar look on his face.

 **…** **"I didn't call you guys," I said. "I'm fine."**

"Oh, Hermes, you sly dog," Apollo said, grinning.

Hermes shrugged, smiling. "Had to get them out there somehow."

"Bad things are attacking?" Artemis asked, eyebrow raised.

"Why not?" Hermes asked.

Artemis sighed, shaking her head. "You're hopeless."

 **…** **patrol harpies picking up our scent.**

"Better make up your mind quick," Ares said, grinning. "Unless you want to get eaten."

"I hate to say this, but he's right," Aphrodite said, frowning.

Poseidon gripped at his trident, inhaling slowly and quietly. It was silly for him to be worried at this point. His son was here, he was fine. There was no reason to think they didn't make it out of camp in time.

 **…** **there won't be any camp to come back to."**

"She's got a point," Clarisse said, grimacing.

"A horrible one," Katie said. But it was true. They wouldn't have lasted all summer if Percy and the others hadn't returned with the Fleece.

"Right," Thalia said. The idea that Percy might not have gone on the quest, that they might not have gotten the Fleece…it made her shudder.

 **"Yeah, but you promised Chiron-"**

"You wanted to keep Chiron's promise?" Travis asked, incredulous.

"He was the only teacher who ever believed in me," Percy pointed out. "I didn't want to disappoint him."

The other demigods frowned at that. And here Annabeth was, encouraging him to break that trust. Of course, she was also pretty sure Chiron knew just what trouble they could, and would, get into.

 **…** **There was something she wasn't telling me.**

"Not exactly something I wanted to talk about, either," Annabeth pointed out.

"Yes, well, it involved my friend," Percy said. "I think I deserved to know just why you were treating him the way you were."

Annabeth sighed, looking down at where one of her hands was gripping Percy's. "That's true. It was just, well, hard to talk about."

 **…** **I needed some space.**

The demigods who had been present during that time shifted uncomfortably. Sure, it had been funny to them at the time, when Percy had just been some shrimpy kid with an attitude who had completed a quest they were all maybe just a little jealous about. But now, looking back on it, they had been complete idiots.

Bullies.

It was not a nice thing to realize. Especially when they considered what would have happened had Percy taken true offence to their actions. Percy was a terror to his enemies. The camp wouldn't have stood a chance if he had decided to turn his back on them. Not to mention, Annabeth probably would have followed Percy. Those two had been close long before they started dating officially. Luke hadn't been able to tempt Annabeth away, but Percy would have had no problem doing so.

 **... "Tantalus will punish him for us being gone."**

"Yeah, you can't leave him," Chris said. The idea of Tantalus punishing his friend just because Percy had left him behind made him angry.

"You know Percy would never allow that," Clarisse said dryly. She glanced up to find said son of the Sea God staring at her. "What?"

"You said my actual name," Percy pointed out before he narrowed his eyes. "Who are you and what have you done with Clarisse?"

"Pu-lease," Clarisse said, a grin forming on her face as she decided to take a page out of Mr. D's book. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

 **…** **we didn't have time to argue.**

"It was more a mixture of both," Annabeth admitted. "I was still learning just how stubborn you could be when you set your mind about it."

"Gee, thanks," Percy said.

"Clarisse is probably the only one more stubborn than you," Thalia said, rolling her eyes.

Clarisse grinned at that, as if it was a matter of pride that she was the most stubborn of the lot. It probably was.

 **…** **I called. "How's it going?"**

Poseidon snorted at that, unable to stop himself. He turned his grin to his son, who was flushing red.

"That's how you pray?" Athena asked, sounding shocked.

Percy shrugged.

"I like it," Poseidon said.

"Of course you would," Athena said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Poseidon asked.

"Well, you're total and utter lack of any sort of-"

"Athena," Hestia spoke in a low, warning tone. "We all have our preferences for how we are addressed."

"I wasn't going to say anything bad," Athena said, glaring at Poseidon, who seemed more than gleeful that Athena had been told off.

"I'm just going to keep reading, if that's alright with all of you," Demeter said, wondering just why she had agreed to this.

 **…** **like claws ripping through the ocean.**

"Did you send sharks to help them?" Athena demanded.

"Of course not," Poseidon said. "Although sharks would not hurt them."

"Maybe not your son," Athena muttered.

"Sharks would be awesome," Apollo said.

"I'm really glad they weren't sharks," Annabeth said.

Percy chuckled beside her. "They wouldn't have hurt us."

"Still," Annabeth said.

 **…** **with glistening scales and rainbow tail fins.**

"Besides, sharks aren't fast enough," Poseidon said.

"What are they?" Hazel asked. They sounded beautiful. She would love to see them.

"Hippocampi," Katie said, sounding awed.

 **…** **Snack time for lucky harpies!"**

"Too bad they'll never be able to catch up to hippocampi," Ares grumbled. "OW!"

"What were you saying?" Aphrodite asked, arching a perfect eyebrow.

"I was just commenting that they were going to be disappointed," Ares said.

"You make it sound like a bad thing," Aphrodite accused.

"No, not at all," Ares said, although he didn't sound convincing.

 **…** **just right for carrying a Cyclops.**

"Of course," Poseidon said. "You asked for my help."

"Thanks," Percy said.

"You are welcome," Poseidon grinned.

Zeus rolled his eyes and glared at Demeter.

"Alright, alright," Demeter muttered, turning back to the book.

 **... But right then I had other problems.**

"That seems to be a common thing for me," Percy muttered.

"What does?" Annabeth was the only one to hear him.

"Wondering if I'll ever see Camp again," Percy replied.

Annabeth frowned. It was true for Percy, and unfortunately, he was in that position right now. Well, not right now in the dream, although he could still be wondering that considering they weren't at Camp, but right now in real life too. It didn't seem very fair.

"You'll see it again," she replied instead. "You always do."

"Yeah," Percy said, grinning and kissing the top of her head. "I suppose I do."

 **…** **easier than riding a pegasus.**

"Speak for yourself," Annabeth muttered.

"What?" Percy asked.

"There's so much water in your face it makes it hard to breath," Annabeth pointed out.

Percy blinked at her. "There is?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Oh, Seaweed Brain. Yes."

"Oh," Percy said. He really enjoyed riding the hippocampi, but maybe it wasn't a good idea for a date?

Annabeth laughed at the look on his face. "It is still a lot of fun," she conceded.

"It sounds amazing," Hazel said.

"We should go sometime," Percy said.

Hazel eeped, shooting a look at Annabeth in fear she construed that as Percy inviting her on a date, but Travis was already pitching in.

"Sounds awesome! We can totally make it a day at the beach and everything!"

"Yeah!" Connor cheered.

"It does sound wonderful," Katie said. "With a picnic and everything."

"Let's plan it," Piper said, looking excited.

"After," Jason said, causing the other demigods to look at him before remembering just what was happening in real life.

"Kill joy," Leo muttered, but he couldn't deny they'd have to wait.

"It'll just have to be our victory celebration," Percy said.

No one wanted to point out that there might not be a victory.

 **…** **on the front of their vacation ship, I had no idea.**

"Because people like cruise ships that tell an interesting and fun story," Piper explained. She reddened as everyone glanced at her. "That's what my dad always said. The different people on the front of cruise ships are supposed to give you good luck, or adventure, or something like that. I never really understood it myself."

All eyes turned to Athena. "Don't look at me," the Goddess of Wisdom said. "I have no idea where mortals got the idea."

Dionysus chuckled quietly to himself as he flipped the page of a magazine.

 **…** **too many F's on her report card or something.**

Annabeth giggled. "I really don't think that was the reason," she said.

"I know that wasn't the reason," Athena said, rolling her eyes and glaring at Poseidon as if it were his fault his son was such an idiot.

Poseidon shrugged. "I could've been," he said idly. "You'd probably do that to your children if that were the case."

"Oooh, burn," Apollo whispered, causing Hermes to laugh. Athena's scowl darkened as she glared.

"They really don't like each other, do they?" Percy commented lightly, completely oblivious to the dark aura radiating from the Wisdom Goddess.

"No, I don't think they do," Annabeth said, still smiling at her boyfriends ridiculous thoughts.

"Too many F's," Leo was mouthing. He shuddered. He better work harder if he didn't want to risk ending up like Andromeda.

 **…** **I wasn't real optimistic.**

"It's not that bad, is it?" Poseidon asked.

Percy thought, pursing his lips. Yeah, he'd been through a lot of crap, but he did always seem to come out of it relatively unscathed.

"He gets into more trouble than any other demigod I know," Thalia informed her uncle.

"But he does have a strange way of pulling through," Grover hurriedly put in, throwing a warning look at Thalia when Poseidon paled visibly.

"Right," Percy said with a grin. Plus, there was the whole future the Fates had shown him. He just had to make sure he did things right.

Which probably meant he was doomed, but he'd worry about that later.

 _A strange way of pulling through_ now _,_ Thalia thought but didn't voice out loud. She really didn't want to see her best friend stress any more about the Fates' visit from their first adventure.

 **…** **the sound echoed up the side of the ship.**

"He's going to get you caught," Clarisse said dryly.

"I think I was worrying a bit too much about that," Percy said.

"Besides," Piper said. "I doubt a cruise ship would just throw three kids overboard if they were found sneaking onboard. Especially in the middle of the ocean."

"That's true," Jason said, nodding. "They'd at least have to drop you off at their next stop. Probably call your parents too."

"Unless it's a ship of monsters," Leo said dramatically. He glanced over at Percy with a grin to share in the great joke when his face fell. "Uh, that was a joke."

"Yeah," Rachel said, remembering that ship and who was on it. "Funny."

Nobody was really laughing.

 **…** **hippocampus did a back-flip and dove into the sea.**

"That's sweet," Hestia said, smiling softly.

"I'm glad he had fun riding a pony," Hazel said. "It sounds like he enjoyed it."

"He does seem to like horses a lot," Frank agreed. "It's good at least one kind of them likes him back."

 **…** **heard no sound behind any of them.**

"It's a ghost ship!" Apollo declared dramatically.

"Is there gambling on board?" Hermes asked.

"Gambling, where?" Dionysus asked, putting his magazine down and glancing around.

"On the ghost ship," Apollo said.

"So they can steal the souls of the greedy," Hermes said.

"What are you talking about?" Artemis demanded.

"You wouldn't understand, sis," Apollo said. "You refuse to watch anything that isn't real life acting."

Artemis rolled her eyes but for once didn't argue about Apollo calling her sis.

"I doubt there is gambling on board," Dionysus muttered, sounding disappointed as he went back to his magazine.

 **"It's a ghost ship," I murmured.**

"Totally called it," Apollo said.

"Oh yeah!" Hermes agreed, high fiving Apollo.

"It doesn't seem like it was that hard of a call to make," Artemis muttered.

"Yeah, well, you didn't know about the gambling," Apollo said.

"Except there isn't any gambling," Hermes put in sadly.

"That we've seen," Apollo said, wagging his eyebrows up and down.

 **…** **"Something bad," Tyson answered.**

"I really was joking about the whole monster ship," Leo complained. "Really."

"Why is there a whole monster ship?" Jason asked.

"We don't know that it's a monster ship," Piper said.

"We don't know? Have you been paying attention?" Leo asked.

Piper shrugged. "Tyson can't tell exactly what he's smelling. It could just be one monster trapped on board terrorizing a bunch of mortals enjoying a cruise."

Everyone stared at her.

"What?" she asked. "It could happen."

 **... "Somewhere safe to sleep."**

Thalia face palmed at that. "Do you really think it's going to be safe to sleep anywhere on that ship?" she demanded.

Percy shrugged, struggling to push away the sudden exhaustion. "Don't see why not."

"A locked door isn't going to stop the monsters."

Percy shrugged again, resting his head on top of Annabeth's with a yawn and closing his eyes. He was pretty sure he could sleep for a week right now.

Annabeth smiled at her friend as she gently squeezed Percy's hand. It was amusing to see her so worried about them when she herself did stupid things all the time. "It's not like anyone knows we're on the ship, so I don't see why they'd go breaking down any doors to find us."

"Yes, but," Thalia trailed off. There was no point arguing when Percy looked like he was asleep and unable to argue back.

 **"Sleep," Annabeth agreed wearily.**

Annabeth yawned herself at this, snuggling closer to Percy. Thalia sighed. Now there _really_ was no reason to argue. Honestly, those two were going to get each other killed.

 **... "You guys don't drink or eat anything."**

"At least you were smart enough to say that," Thalia conceded.

"Mmhmm," Annabeth agreed tiredly. "Not completely stupid."

"Except when it comes to that boy," Athena muttered darkly. Her daughter seemed to do very stupid things when it came to that boy.

 **"You think this place is enchanted?"**

"No, what gave you that idea," Ares asked, rolling his eyes.

"It could be," Persephone said with a frown.

"It sounds like it," Aphrodite agreed.

"I was being sarcastic," Ares said.

"You were?" Aphrodite asked. Hephaestus's lips twitched upwards as Ares grumbled to himself.

 **She frowned. "I don't know. Something isn't right. Just … be careful."**

"Again, maybe not the best time to be taking a nap," Thalia pointed out.

"I don't think they care," Nico said, gesturing to the couple that seemed to be sleeping.

Thalia groaned, shaking her head.

 **We locked our doors.**

"Again, I don't think locked doors will do much," Thalia said.

"Probably not," Jason said.

"I don't know," Katie said. "Locked doors can be more of a deterrent than most people give them credit for."

"Unless you're a big, scary monster and can just break it down," Travis said. It wasn't exactly a comforting thought.

 **…** **dead sounded as they drifted past.**

"Ghost ship," Apollo declared.

"Definitely a ghost ship," Hermes agreed.

"Man, that is creepy," Chris said, shuddering. Of course, he'd been on that ship before, but he'd never heard the whispering voices before. Or perhaps he just hadn't cared.

"Please," Clarisse rolled her eyes, suppressing her own shudder. She didn't want to admit it, but she was pretty sure that she wouldn't have been able to sleep if she had been on that ship.

 **... On his way to another great victory.**

Poseidon gripped the armrests of his chair, turning to glance at his son. Percy continued to doze lightly, head resting on Annabeth's with a slight smile present on his face. He was almost positive his son wasn't actually asleep and was just enjoying having his girlfriend so close with no one complaining about it.

The thought that his son was so relaxed should have made Poseidon feel better. Should have.

But the knowledge that his son was dreaming about _Kronos_ was not comforting knowledge. It pretty much was the exact opposite of comforting and basically destroyed any and all reassurance at this point.

 **…** **your father shown his appreciation lately?**

Poseidon flinched at that, his eyes drawn once more to his son, but Percy hadn't moved. The other gods also worried, casting glances at each other as Zeus glowered on his throne. He had forbidden discussion of his father and if anyone said anything they were going to feel his wrath.

At the same time…Zeus glanced at the dozing demigod. He was obviously the child of the Great Prophecy. Which figured that it would be _Poseidon_ who would be the one to sire the problematic child. But regardless of that, it was clear. Perseus was the child spoken of in the prophecy and Zeus was beginning to realize the laws set up dictating the interactions between the gods and their children was most likely causing more problems than not.

Would this demigod decide to raze Olympus? From these books he was certainly being given plenty of excuses to hate the gods. Except…

"Uncle P did send you those hippocampi," Hermes said, glancing at Percy. He received no answer from the dozing demigod, but a quick glance at Poseidon revealed a slight smile.

"And Hermes, you helped too," Apollo said.

"Cause I'm awesome," Hermes agreed.

"Oh yeah!" Travis and Connor cheered.

 **... I wore it just for you."**

"I can't decide if you're a genius or if that Cyclopes is an idiot," Thalia deadpanned.

"Hey!" Grover protested. The thought of Polyphemus still terrified him and he wasn't sure he enjoyed reading about this much either.

"I'm just saying," Thalia said with a shrug. "I mean, I'm glad either way. It would totally suck if you got eaten and all. But still. Goat perfume? And how long have you been working on that bridal train?"

"What I want to know is how you learned to weave," Will said, looking intently at Grover.

Grover flushed. "You can't live at camp as long as I have and not pick up a few things."

"But weaving?" Will asked.

"He did want to quit as a satyr and start underwater basket weaving," Nico pointed out.

Will frowned. "That's true."

Grover sighed, hiding his face in his hands. "This sucks," he muttered. It was completely embarrassing to have everyone hear about his wedding dress fiasco.

"Hey, you're the dude in the dress," Will said with a grin.

 **…** **"Seven! That is less than five, right?"**

"Well, at least we have an answer to my question," Thalia said.

"Which would be?" Grover asked, afraid to ask but knowing he should.

"You're not a genius," Thalia said.

Grover exhaled. He supposed that wasn't as bad of an insult as it could have been.

"He also can't flirt," Connor piped up before yelping as Katie smacked his head. "What was that for?"

"I doubt he wants to flirt," Katie said, rolling her eyes.

"And you can't talk," Grover growled. "At least _I_ have a girlfriend."

"Hey!" Connor protested.

"Fine, you can't flirt," Travis said, yelping as he earned his own smack to the head. "Ow, geez. I'm just pointing it out. And I can say that cause I have the most amazing girlfriend."

Katie flushed at this.

"Most amazing?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow and causing Piper to flush at the implication.

"Oh no!" Thalia said, jumping up. "We are not starting this. No way. Demeter, read."

"Excuse me?" Demeter demanded before shriveling slightly under the daughter of Zeus's glare. She supposed she didn't want to listen to the guys argue about their girlfriends anyway. Turning back to the book she opened her mouth and began to read once more, but not before hearing a quiet voice.

"We all know I have the most amazing girlfriend anyway."

Her lips curled in a slight smile as she watched Athena's daughter huff slightly and snuggle into her boyfriend's chest just a little more while the other demigods scowled.

 **…** **disemboweling practice on the Promenade!"**

"Um, mother?" Persephone asked.

"That's what it says," Demeter said, understanding exactly what her daughter was going to ask.

"Maybe Percy heard it wrong?" Hermes said, chuckling slightly.

"Perhaps," Poseidon said, but he swallowed heavily and glanced at his son. Percy seemed completely unconcerned about the matter as he continued to doze snuggled up to his girlfriend.

 **…** **"The happy man said … bowling practice?"**

"That sounds better," Apollo said, relaxing slightly and leaning back into his chair. "Bowling practice is nice. Bowling is fun. Hey, Hermes."

"Right, yes," Hermes said, scribbling something down on the paper he refused to show anyone.

"Unfortunately, I do not think that is what was actually said," Athena said, a frown marring her face. Of course her daughter was smack in the middle of all this. All the same, Annabeth didn't seem even remotely concerned about what was happening in the book. While Athena was sure this meant nothing too horrible was going to happen, which was good, she also didn't like the way her daughter was snuggled up next to the Sea Spawn. It was still a hard truth to wrap her mind around the fact that her daughter liked the boy.

 **…** **tipping their hats to the passengers.**

"So, not a ghost ship," Apollo sighed. He sounded truly regretful about this.

"And not a monster ship," Leo sounded relieved. "People and all. That's great."

"I don't know," Rachel said with a frown. "Something doesn't feel right. Besides, if even Annabeth heard disemboweling practice, I think we can safely assume this isn't a normal cruise ship."

"It'd be great if it was," Ares said, grinning. "Could you imagine how awesome a cruise that taught you to fight would be?"

"Nobody asked you," Aphrodite said. Ares actually flinched, but no shoe made it's way towards him. He glanced at Aphrodite in confusion.

"I told you," the love goddess said. "It's not fun when you expect it."

 **... We will swim in the pool."**

"Okay, so maybe this is a ghost ship?" Apollo asked.

"Or a monster one," Hermes drawled.

"Either way, that is creepy," Persephone said, shuddering. "What's wrong with them?"

"It's a trance," Dionysus said simply. He shrugged at the looks he received. "I thought it was obvious."

"He's right," Athena said. "But for a spell such as that…the passengers would either have to be dr-"

"Athena, not now," Zeus said. Really, was it so hard for everyone to stay quiet?

Athena frowned at Zeus but said no more.

 **... They didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary.**

"Definitely a monster ship then," Apollo said.

"Yep," Hermes said, a slight frown marring his face as he realized just what was going on. He didn't want to think it was true, but it made sense.

"I don't like this," Poseidon muttered.

"Nor do I," Athena agreed. Both glared at Hermes, who had directed to demigods to the ship. Hermes shrugged helplessly, hoping his intuition was wrong but know it wasn't. He had purposefully sent the demigods on that ship. He knew he had. He just hoped everything turned out okay.

 **... Ssssoon we will be sssstrong."**

"Who draws them?" Leo asked.

"I'll give you three guesses," Thalia said, scowling. Really, Luke had been a complete idiot. And why would he even want to work with monsters like this? It didn't make any sense.

Then again, half crazy people rarely made sense.

 **…** **"You think I want to be in the girls' restroom?"**

"I don't think that's what she meant," Grover said, glancing over with a grin at his friend.

Percy's lips quirked upwards but his eyes remained closed and his breathing steady.

"Faker," Grover muttered.

 **…** **We must leave the restroom and ship."**

"Oh, it's great how he puts that," Travis burst into laughter.

"Yes, the restroom and the ship," Connor said, nodding sagely.

"Awesome," Travis said.

Chris grinned. "Tyson has a great way of diffusing the tension and making people smile, even if he doesn't mean to."

"Of course, the fact that Annabeth and Tyson are agreeing on something is probably a bad thing," Clarisse pointed out.

"True," Travis and Connor agreed.

 **... I could never forget his voice.**

Hermes sighed, rubbing his hands across his face. He had hoped that maybe, just maybe…but no. It was silly of him to hope. Of course Luke was on the ship. Of course Luke was in charge of the ship. There was no other reason he would have sent Percy there. Not after his little talk with the demigod about trying to bring Luke back.

"Well, this sucks," Katie said.

"And that's why you're awesome," Travis said. "Never one to sugarcoat the truth."

"I don't think there is anyway to sugarcoat it," Clarisse said.

 **…** **came to a silent agreement.**

"And for some reason, I highly doubt that agreement was 'Let's get off the ship now,'" Thalia drawled.

"It could be," Hazel said, glancing at her still dozing friend. How could they be so calm in this situation? And why were they still sleeping?

"If you believe that then you don't know Kelp Head all that well yet," Thalia said. Several of the other demigods nodded in agreement. Hazel's shoulders slumped. No, she knew they weren't getting off the ship, but she had kind of been willing to hold onto her hope for at least a little while. Know that her friend had as least some self preservation instincts would do a lot in comforting her about him accompanying them on their quest.

 **…** **and drag him to Mount Olympus."**

"Done," Demeter said, closing the book with relish. That had truly been a headache.

"Oh, thank goodness," Hades said, rubbing at his temples. "I didn't think you'd ever stop reading."

"Shut up," Demeter snapped. "I had to listen to your drawl before. Do you think that was pleasant?"

"More pleasant than your raspy vocals," Hades said.

"Can we get food now?" Apollo asked, cutting in.

"And cross our fingers that Percy and Annabeth do manage to drag Luke to Mount Olympus?" Aphrodite added.

"Yes," Hera snapped, standing up and disappearing.

"What's got her so mad?" Hermes asked, wide eyed.

"No clue," Zeus said with a sigh. "Let us take a break now."

"Yes!" Travis and Connor shouted, jumping up. "Let's get some food!" And with that they ran from the throne room.


	10. Snack Break

**A/N:** This is just me blathering on so you can skip it all if you want :) Hi all, I'm back with an interlude for you all, a break from reading the chapters, and I honestly can say...well...I have no excuses. It's...a strange chapter. I might have slightly been influenced by some parody/satyr stories out there that I've been reading (mainly _I Didn't Sign Up For This_ by **erimies** , _It's For A Good Cause, I Swear!_ by **Sarah1281** , and _Do Over_ by **Kyogre** ) but really, I had no real plan for this interlude so I just wrote whatever came to mind. Hope it works and at least it's an update, right?

Anyways, now that I've blathered on so much, we'll move on :)

Thank Yous! I want to thank **AnnaRooma** , **Lock on Lockon,** and **lealover1** for your kind and amazing reviews, along with all my other reviewers. You guys are awesome and I'm pretty sure I would have abandoned this by now if it weren't for you and all those who have favorited and followed this. So thank you, thank you, thank you!

ENJOY!

 **Disclaimer:** I still don't own the Percy Jackson series. Nor do I own the Heroes of Olympus series.

~PercyJackson~

 _"Yes!" Travis and Connor shouted, jumping up. "Let's get some food!" And with that they ran from the throne room._

"Should we wake them up?" Rachel asked, glancing at where Percy and Annabeth were still snuggled on the couch.

"No," Thalia said, glowering at the couple. "They're already awake."

"They probably want some time alone," Grover said.

"We're not leaving them alone to make out in the throne room," Thalia said, stalking towards them before Katie grabbed her arm.

"Give them a break," Katie said. "Plus, you're scaring the newbies."

Thalia turned her glare from Katie to Hazel, Frank, Piper, Jason, and Leo, who were all staring at her, wide eyed.

"We're not scared," Jason scowled.

"What ever," Thalia said. "Let's go find something to snack on."

She ushered the other demigods out of the throne room in front of her, throwing one last glance at her two friends before following the others.

Percy adjusted his head a little, tightened his arm around his girlfriend, and just enjoyed the sensation of holding her close. He couldn't explain why he had a sudden need to hold her close, to listen to her breathing, but he did.

Annabeth smiled a little as she felt Percy tighten his grip on her. It felt wonderful just to be held by him and she couldn't bring herself to pull away from him. It seemed like he needed this, the reassurance she was there, and while she didn't understand why, she wasn't going to deny him it.

Besides, it was really, really nice just to snuggle with him without an audience.

~PercyJackson~

"You need to eat more than just gummy worms and nutella," Katie said.

"Why?" Travis asked, mouth full of said gummy worms and nutella.

"Because it's not healthy," Katie said.

Travis's mouth dropped open, displaying a rather disgusting mix of stuff in his mouth as he stared at his girlfriend.

"You know you just sounded like your mother," Connor said, shoving another nutella covered gummy worm in his mouth.

Katie blushed, glancing down at her plate of fruit, cheese, and crackers she'd been snacking on.

"Where did you even come up with nutella and gummy worms, that sounds disgusting," she retorted, not knowing what else to say to Connor's observation.

Travis and Connor both shrugged. "It sounded good," Travis said.

"And is it?" Katie asked.

Travis took another bite and chewed, glancing at his brother.

"It's…interesting," Connor said.

~PercyJackson~

"Hey Nico, think fast!"

Nico turned around, flinching as something thick and wet plopped onto his right cheek.

"What the?" Nico asked, blinking at where the projectile came from.

Thalia laughed. "I told you to think fast."

"Why are you throwing cool whip at me?" Nico demanded, attempting to duck the next spoonful and ending up with it in his hair.

Thalia cackled. "Because it's fun."

"Oh?" Nico raised an eyebrow, dishing up a spoonful of the tiger's blood snow cone he'd been enjoying and flinging it at his cousin.

Thalia yelped and ducked out of the way.

"Ah!" Will whipped around, fingers clawing at the back of his neck in an attempt to catch the shaved ice before it slid down his back further. It didn't work too well, after all, it was melting quickly against his warm skin. "I've been hit, I've been hit! Man down, man down!"

"Sorry," Nico said, unable to stop a laugh as he dodged another spoonful of cool whip.

"Ack! Really?" Grover asked, wiping the cool whip glob from his left eye.

Thalia grinned. Grover narrowed his eyes. Nico ducked out and raced over to where Will was obviously plotting revenge. Grover scooped up a spoonful of whipped frosting from the cupcake he'd been enjoying and took aim. Thalia readied another spoonful of cool whip.

"Aargh!" Thalia and Grover cried out and something wet and lumpy plopped on top of their head.

Will and Nico burst into laughter as Thalia and Grover turned towards them, maraschino cherries and syrup dripping down the sides of their faces.

"And, payback," Will said, plopping a spoonful onto Nico's head.

~PercyJackson~

"So, I'm definitely feeling intimidated," Rachel said, dipping her graham cracker in the chocolate frosting in front of her and taking a bite.

"Why?" Hazel asked, enjoying her own graham cracker dipped in white frosting. Not vanilla. White. There's a difference, she had pointed out carefully earlier.

Piper merely cocked her head in confusion, her own mouth stuffed full of butterscotch frosting covered graham crackers.

"You two are like, insanely gorgeous," Rachel pointed out.

Piper swallowed her mouthful and rolled her eyes while Hazel blushed.

"I'm not that pretty," Hazel protested.

"You are," Piper said. "And I should know, considering who my mother is."

"Which is why I feel intimidated," Rachel said.

Once again Piper rolled her eyes. Hazel flushed again and quickly shoved a frosting covered graham in her mouth.

"You're insanely pretty too," Piper said. "And don't lie. Besides, everyone loves redheads. And I've always loved freckles."

Hazel nodded in agreement.

"Besides, you're the only one besides Annabeth to have kissed Percy. That's got to mean something, right?"

Hazel choked and Rachel giggled before all three glanced around, as if afraid Athena's daughter would pop up out of nowhere and attack them all for talking about her boyfriend.

"How does kissing someone equate beauty?" Hazel asked curiously when it became clear Annabeth wasn't about to appear out of nowhere.

"Well, it is Percy," Rachel said, grinning.

"And have you seen Annabeth?" Piper asked.

"She is pretty," Hazel agreed.

"Without even attempting to try," Rachel said.

"And if you tempted Percy away from her, no matter for how short a period, it's got to stand for something, right?" Piper said.

"Aww," Rachel said, throwing her arms around the two girls next to her. "I love you guys."

"Does that mean you'll tell us how it was?" Hazel asked, before turning bright red in mortification that the question actually slipped past her lips.

Piper nearly choked on her bite of graham cracker but turned a curious gaze to Rachel, who was laughing at Hazel's expression.

"Kissing Percy?" Rachel asked, eyes twinkling. Hazel nodded, unable to look up at her two new friends. "Sorry, I don't kiss and tell. But…I'd do it again, if I could."

"Aren't you like, sworn to maidenhood or something?" Piper asked.

Rachel shrugged.

~PercyJackson~

"This was an awesome idea," Chris said, snuggled next to Clarisse on the couch.

"Of course, it was mine, wasn't it?" Clarisse said, shoving another handful of popcorn in her mouth as she watched the idiots on screen run around. "I just don't get why you invited them."

Chris glanced over at the three boys who had joined them, two of them sitting rather stiffly on another couch while the third lounged like he hadn't a care in the world, stuffing his own mouth with popcorn.

"They looked lonely," Chris shrugged.

"You and your strays," Clarisse said, rolling her eyes.

"What are we watching?" Frank asked in a sort of morbid fascination as he watched the person on screen dump a whole loaf of bread into a bucket of water before returning it to his victim.

"You've never seen Cutthroat Kitchen?" Leo asked, shoving more popcorn in his mouth.

Both Jason and Frank shook their heads, wondering just how someone was supposed to make a sandwich with soggy bread. It sounded disgusting.

"Quiet," Clarisse said. "This is my favorite part."

"They're just starting the challenge is all," Chris pointed out.

"Yeah, and I love to watch 'em squirm."

~PercyJackson~

"Psst, Uncle P, Uncle H, over here."

Poseidon glanced at his older brother. Hades shrugged and both turned to where Apollo was very poorly hiding as he gestured to them.

Entering the room Apollo had ducked into, two of the Big Three were surprised to find most of the gods and goddesses present.

"What's going on?" Hades asked.

"Ooh, are we planning to overthrow Zeus again?" Poseidon asked, interest sparked when he noticed his younger brother absent from what was obviously a "planning something" session.

"Uh, no," Apollo said, looking confused for a moment.

"Why would we be doing that?" Athena demanded.

Poseidon shrugged. "It sounds fun."

Hermes grinned, a wicked twinkle entering his eyes. "You're right, we could totally-"

"It's not why we're here," Artemis said, cutting him off with a glare.

"Why _are_ we here?" Hades demanded.

"We're planning a party!" Apollo shouted excitedly.

"For the children," Dionysus drawled when Hades and Poseidon continued to stare at them, dumbstruck. "Or something."

"It's to show them we care," Hestia said. "And give them a break from all the seriousness that seems to plague their lives."

"And we aren't telling Zeus because?" Hades dared to ask.

"Hera," Demeter said, the word conveying that this should be completely obvious.

"Ah, of course," Hades said.

"A party, hmm?" Poseidon mused. "Sounds fun."

"Yep, this is our pre planning session to our planning session tonight," Apollo announced. "So we want all of you to keep thinking of ideas for this party."

"Right!"

~PercyJackson~

"Where is everyone?" Hera demanded, looking around the empty long table with an irritated scowl.

Zeus frowned, feeling like he was missing out on something important. He hoped they weren't plotting to try to overthrow him again. Of course, it was just as likely that Hera's attitude had scared everyone off. He, certainly, wanted to go hide somewhere else.

"I have no idea."


	11. Family Reunion

**A/N:** Hi all! New chapter here :) Yay! For some reason this chapter was extremely difficult to write, so I hope it turned out okay. Thanks to all of you for your awesome and kind reviews and thanks to those who have favorited and followed this story :) It makes me happy. Hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Percy Jackson nor any of his associates and all that jazz.

~PercyJackson~

"I feel better now," Katie said, stretching her arms above her head as she walked with the other demigods back to the throne room.

"I feel sick," Travis whined, clutching at his stomach.

"Me too," Connor moaned.

"Well, if you hadn't stuffed your face full of sugar, you probably wouldn't feel that way," Katie said.

"You're so unfeeling towards our plight," Travis complained, frowning at his girlfriend.

"Do you know how long cherry syrup takes to get out of hair?" Thalia demanded of Will, running her fingers through her now drying hair.

"Yes, actually," Will replied, pointing to his own damp hair. "My revenge didn't last long."

"Well, it takes forever!" Thalia said. "Thanks for that."

"Hey, don't blame him," Nico said. "You're the one who started it, after all."

"And what fun it was," Grover said, grinning widely.

"So, did you have a good break?" Jason asked Piper.

"Yeah," Piper replied, blushing slightly at her conversation with the other two girls. "What did you and Leo end up doing?"

Jason grinned, wondering just what Piper was blushing about but knowing it was probably for the best he didn't ask. "Watched some crazy T.V. show. It was fun."

"Aw man, I totally missed out on a food fight," Leo complained.

"Sounds like the kids had fun," Poseidon said, walking next to his brother, Hades.

"Yes," Hades said, eyes on his son. "It would seem so."

"Which is awesome," Apollo grins, bouncing next to them.

"Yeah!" Hermes cheered.

"Except one of your kids just puked," Ares pointed out. Aphrodite wrinkled her nose.

"Meh, they'll get over it," Hermes grinned.

"Sounds like they're coming," Annabeth sighed as the voices of their friends echoed into the throne room from the hall.

Percy whined next to her, but pulled away from cuddling with her. He had a red mark on his cheek and his hair was mused. Annabeth smiled.

"Thanks, Wise Girl," Percy said, pecking her on the lips just before the others entered the throne room.

"Well, now that we're all here, shall we continue?" Poseidon asked, clapping his hands together.

"But we're not," Athena said, glaring at Poseidon.

"Not what?" Poseidon asked, sounding confused.

"All here," Athena said. "Zeus and Hera are still missing."

"Do we need them here?" Hades asked.

"Yes!" Zeus said, appearing in the room in a flash of light.

"Where were you all?" Hera demanded, appearing next to her husband.

"Relaxing," Poseidon said. "Where were you?"

"Waiting for all of you," Zeus replied.

"Well, that was stupid," Hades said.

Hera glowered at him, opening her mouth to scold him before someone else spoke up.

"Let's just continue with the adventure, shall we?" Hestia said, fire in her eyes as she glared at the other gods.

"Right," Zeus jumped on that. It was bad enough he'd had to put up with Hera being annoyed during the break because no one else showed up. He didn't need to deal with her fighting with his brothers. "Who will read?"

"I will," Grover said, standing up and grabbing the book. "Might as well get it over with."

"I want to read after then," Nico said.

"Aw man, what about me?" Connor asked.

"You can read after me," Nico pointed out.

"So I'm the last one to read?" Connor asked. "Cool."

"You won't be the last one to read," Athena said. "There are more chapters left than the three you three will read."

"Yeah, but everyone else will have read at that point," Connor said.

"Just read," Athena rolled her eyes.

 **"** **I Have the Worst Family Reunion Ever,"** Grover began.

"I bet a few of ours could give you a run for your money," Dionysus muttered.

"What was that?" Hera asked.

"Don't pretend you didn't hear," Dionysus drawled. "We don't have the best track record when it comes to reunions."

"I'll agree there," Ares grunted.

Most of the other gods and goddesses nodded their heads.

"They aren't that bad," Zeus said.

"Yeah," Poseidon said, scratching at his chin. "I rather enjoy them."

"I wouldn't really know," Hades said.

"You guys like them because you're the cause of them," Aphrodite stated plainly.

"Us?" Poseidon and Zeus glanced at each other.

"Yep, you guys fight worse than cats and dogs," Demeter agreed. "It's annoying."

"No more annoying than you and Hades," Persephone muttered.

"So maybe they aren't the best," Apollo said with a shrug.

"At least it's family," Hermes added.

 **…** **easily as I could carry a backpack.**

"That's convenient," Leo said.

"Yes, it was quite nice," Annabeth said with a grin.

"He's not a pack horse," Percy pointed out.

"No, but he made things much easier on us."

Percy tilted his head in agreement. "True."

"I just can't believe you guys are doing this," Piper muttered, shaking her head.

"Of course they're doing it," Thalia said with an eye roll. "Honestly."

 **…** **Aethiopian drakon in the cargo hold?" one of them said.**

"Did he just say Aethiopian drakon?" Demeter asked, eyes wide.

"Yes," Poseidon replied, teeth clenched. If his son had to face that, well, they wouldn't make it off the boat.

"That's not the-" Rachel began.

"Yes," Annabeth said, eyes darkening. "Yes, it is."

Clarisse clenched her teeth. It had been a great victory for her, but it had come with a high price.

"You should not do this," Athena said, looking at her daughter. "It is not safe."

"Can't change our choice now," Annabeth pointed out. Athena frowned, but it was true. For the demigods, all of this was in the past.

 **…** **"That was Chris Rodriguez!"**

"That was you?" Hermes paled considerably, wondering just how much he had messed up to chase away not one but two of his sons.

Chris looked down, fiddling with the pillow he had in his lap. Clarisse placed a comforting hand over his own and glared at the stares directed their way.

"He regrets it, okay?" Clarisse said. "Enough said on that matter."

"I agree," Percy said, offering Chris a slight smile. "The past is past."

"Still," Hermes whispered. The other gods nodded, trading glances, each wondering if they had their own children who turned traitor.

 **... "What's another half-blood doing here?"**

"I think the more prudent question is how many others are there?" Hera said, although there wasn't the usual amount of venom in her voice. She looked more shocked at the betrayal than anything.

"No, I think why is a good question," Poseidon said. "Although, I think we all know the answer."

Percy had thought about it in the book, after all. Chris was 'undetermined', 'unclaimed', and the gods were learning that ignoring their children wasn't the best approach for helping them be happy.

 **... The monsters cheered and howled.**

Grover paused, swallowing hard. It was difficult to read about how some of his own friends had betrayed them. Had consorted with monsters. Had enjoyed doing so.

"Who is it?" Aphrodite asked, sounding like she really didn't want to know the answer.

Percy shook his head, glancing at Annabeth. "I didn't get a good look at him," Annabeth said. "Too many…monsters in the way."

Several gods let out relieved sighs, not wanting to hear about their own children betraying them. After all, even though they weren't involved in their lives, their children were still their family.

 **…** **"You can hear that far?" I asked.**

"Of course," Hephaestus said, looking at Percy like he was stupid.

Percy shrugged. "How was I supposed to know? I didn't know much about Cyclopes at the time."

"You would think you would do your homework after finding yourself living with one," Athena said.

"And that was uncalled for," Persephone said, causing Poseidon to blink and cut off his own retort to the goddess of wisdom.

Athena raised an eyebrow at Persephone before heaving a sigh. "Whatever, let us just get through this."

 **…** **poisoning of the tree was the final straw."**

"What skeletons?" Connor asked.

"Whose closet?" Travis asked.

"Chiron's, obviously," Clarisse muttered, but she too, was curious about what skeletons Chiron could have in his past.

"That is not something we need to discuss," Zeus said.

"Why not?" Katie asked. "He's our teacher. I think we deserve to know."

"Do we, though?" Percy asked. Before reading these books, before finding all his thoughts exposed to his friends and the gods, he would have agreed with Katie, would have wanted to know. Now, though… Well, there was reasons people kept things secret.

"What do you mean by that?" Travis asked.

"Don't you think that some things are left unsaid because they are none of our business?" Percy asked. "That maybe people have a past and secrets and it's not always nice to have them brought to light again and again?"

Connor opened his mouth, then closed it, flushing slightly as he took in Percy's words and exactly why they were there.

"You're right," he admitted, several other demigods nodding their heads as well, knowing they'd hate to have their pasts dug into and brought to life.

"Dang," Ares muttered. "That could have been fun."

 **…** **Tyson said in the gruff voice. "Right outside."**

"Um, not sure if you realize this, but I think they've noticed you're there," Apollo said.

"You should probably run," Artemis said.

Athena glared at Poseidon, fully convinced he was the reason her daughter was in this mess.

"Maybe he just wants to talk?" Aphrodite offered.

"I don't think that's the idea," Ares said. "And you should totally stand and fight."

"They wouldn't stand a chance with all those monsters on the ship," Persephone pointed out.

"But it would be an epic battle," Ares grinned. "Ow!"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "I didn't throw it that hard and you totally deserved it."

 **... Come right in."**

"See, he's inviting them in," Aphrodite said.

"Yeah, so he can brag before he kills them," Ares muttered.

"It's true," Hades said. "After all, he's already tried to kill one of them before."

"I know," Aphrodite sighed. "But it would be much nicer if they just talked."

 **…** **roast beef sandwiches on a silver platter.**

"Those sandwiches did look good," Annabeth agreed, nodding her head.

"Mmmhmm," Percy said.

"We just had a break," Hera said, glaring at Athena's daughter.

Annabeth shrugged. She couldn't exactly complain about the fact that she had stayed in the throne room with Percy and therefore they didn't go get food with the rest of them. Of course, with the amount of food some of the other demigods were wearing, it was probably a good thing they hadn't joined in.

 **…** **A little nicer than Cabin Eleven, huh?"**

"No," Travis said.

"A little stupider than Cabin Eleven," Connor said.

"And creepier," Percy agreed with them.

"That's true," Annabeth said.

 **…** **villain was wearing to Harvard this year.**

Grover grinned as he looked over the top of the book at Percy. "Really?"

Percy shrugged. "What can I say?"

"Your brain doesn't like to deal with stressful situations so it finds stupid things to entertain it?" Thalia said.

"Hey, it's not that bad!" Percy protested.

Laughter broke out in the room, relieving some of the tension that had been building.

 **…** **None of us sat.**

"Since when does turning evil give you magical powers over objects?" Travis asked.

"Yeah! How come he can move chairs with a wave of his hand?" Connor asked.

"You know… I didn't really think about that," Percy said. "It just seemed like it fit with the situation."

"That's not any kind of power I pass to my kids," Hermes said with a frown.

"None of us do," Apollo said, frowning.

"It does not matter," Zeus declared, although he looked uncomfortable.

 **…** **Perhaps you've heard of them."**

"Idiots," Ares snorted.

"That doesn't mean I'm okay with them threatening my daughter," Athena snapped.

"Exactly," Poseidon growled. This was not the ideal situation his son had found himself in and he was having a hard time not blaming Hermes for sending his son off to this ship. It didn't help that his son was in danger on _his_ turf, which really made Poseidon angry.

 **…** **I could barely stop my hands from shaking.**

"It is harder to face those who were friends and betrayed you than it is to face an obvious enemy," Hestia said.

"Plus, Luke is scary," Apollo said. "No offense, dude."

"None taken," Hermes said with a frown. He did not like that his son had fallen so far from his family and it was hard to hear about it like this.

 **…** **They like half-bloods well enough, though."**

"I told you to leave that girl alone," Artemis snapped, glaring at Aphrodite.

"And I _knew_ the man I told her to love would make her happy," Aphrodite snapped back. "It is your fault for interfering."

"I cannot turn my back on a maiden when she seeks my help," Artemis said.

"But it's fine after she falls in love?" Aphrodite snapped back.

"If you hadn't bewitched her, she would not have!"

"But you're the one who abandoned her!"

"I cannot interfere with those who have been with a man!"

"ENOUGH!" Zeus snapped, the air crackling and causing the two bickering goddesses to jump apart in shock. "We have all made mistakes-"

"Some worse than others," Athena muttered with a glare at Poseidon. Poseidon, for one, was just grateful it wasn't him who'd messed up this time.

"But now is not the time to fight about the past," Zeus continued, ignoring the goddess of wisdom. "We are here to learn of Perseus's adventures. Not debate mistakes of the past."

"Well said," Hestia said with a smile.

Aphrodite sniffed and stalked back to her throne. Artemis fumed for a few more seconds before spinning and marching back to her own.

"That was intense," Jason muttered.

"Yep," Grover said, turning back to the book.

 **…** **propped his feet up on the coffee table.**

"It is normal behavior for those two," Dionysus stated dryly.

"It is sad," Athena sighed. "That bear boy cannot afford to lose more brain cells."

"Yes, that's the real tragedy here," Dionysus drawled back with a roll of his eyes.

 **…** **If Thalia were alive, she'd be on my side."**

All eyes turned to Thalia.

"He's deluded himself if he thinks that," Thalia said. "I didn't sacrifice myself for him so he could go and destroy the world. Idiot."

"Plus, did he really have to poison the tree?" Jason asked.

"Can't say it was the best," Thalia said with a shrug. "But I'm kinda grateful he did."

"Me too," Grover said. He knew very well that if there hadn't been a quest given to find the Golden Fleece he would have been Cyclopes' food.

Those not in the know of the full story stared at the two of them.

Thalia shrugged. "You'll find out."

 **…** **with company like this?" Luke pointed at Tyson.**

"That's harsh," Thalia said, frowning at her friend.

"It was hard to hear," Annabeth said. Percy reached over, taking her hand in his and offering it a squeeze.

"Were you ever tempted?" Piper asked, curious.

"No," Annabeth shook her head. "Maybe before Percy, but after, never."

Nobody asked what was on everyone's mind. Nobody wanted to, but they were all thinking it: "Would you have if Percy asked?"

Looking at them now, the answer was an obvious yes, and they were all immensely relieved that Percy _hadn't_ decided to raze Olympus to the ground. Of course, if Percy had, most of them would have followed him. There was just something about Percy that made him someone you wanted to follow into battle and fight for his side.

 **... Your father claimed him."**

"A spy at camp," Athena hissed.

"Who?" Aphrodite asked.

"I doubt we'll find out any time soon," Poseidon said darkly.

"Interesting," Ares said, rubbing his chin. Unlike the other gods, he didn't disapprove of spies. They were useful, needed even, when waging warfare. It just sucked when they were against you, not spying for you.

 **…** **more than he cares for this monster?"**

"I care for all my children," Poseidon said.

"We all do," Athena responded with a glare.

"I never said you did not," Poseidon said.

"Unfortunately, it is not always easy for our children to know that we care," Demeter said. "And because of that, they suffer."

"It really doesn't seem fair, seeing it from their point of view," Apollo said. "I can't say I'd stand by us if it were me."

Hermes nodded.

 **…** **Sixteenth birthday?**

"What? But," Hazel broke off, casting a glance at Percy.

"My life's always been complicated," Percy said as way of explanation.

"How old are you, exactly?" Apollo asked, curious.

Percy opened his mouth before frowning and offering a shrug.

"Huh, wonder why that matters?" Hermes asked.

"Who knows," Percy said.

"I really do not like Hypnos," Frank mumbled.

 **... He fell to the carpet so hard the deck shook.**

"Darn," Ares grumbled. "I was hoping for some action."

"I think that might spark a reaction," Aphrodite said with a frown.

"They obviously make it out okay," Demeter put in.

"But what level of okay is another matter," Persephone reminded everyone.

"I really hate this," Athena mumbled.

"Couldn't agree with you more," Poseidon said, quietly enough he was sure no one heard him. The twitching of Hestia's lips let him know he wasn't quite as successful as he'd hoped, but no one else said anything about it and he was fine with Hestia hearing that.

 **…** **Your father sent us."**

"Probably wasn't the best thing to say," Thalia said with a frown.

"I was hoping he would see sense," Percy shrugged.

"He's recruiting monsters," Clarisse said, rolling her eyes. "I doubt he'll be willing to see sense."

Chris flinched at that, but Clarisse just nudged him and offered a crooked grin. He grinned back. He knew she didn't mean to hurt him or offend him, knew that she was still pissed at Luke for enticing Chris away.

"I suppose," Percy said. "Still, I don't mind hoping."

"You never mind hoping," Annabeth said.

"And it helps," Percy said, grinning. "Really, it does."

"We know," Annabeth said. "Believe me, we do."

 **…** **Luke pointed to the gold sarcophagus.**

"I didn't abandon him," Hermes muttered.

"Don't worry, dude," Apollo said, sounding uncharacteristically solemn. "We know."

"I do not like the sound of that sarcophagus," Athena said, narrowing her eyes at Grover as if the book would reveal what was inside the sarcophagus if she stared hard enough.

"It is of no concern to us," Zeus declared, but he was beginning to feel a curl of doubt circle his stomach.

"Just admit you were wrong, brother," Poseidon said.

"Never," Zeus snarled. "This discussion is closed."

"But Lord Zeus," Athena began.

"No, we're not talking of it," Zeus said.

"He really is a stubborn idiot," Thalia muttered.

"Well, that's something the two of you have in common," Percy said cheerfully.

Thalia stuck her tongue out. "I'm not an idiot, idiot."

"Ooh, good come back," Percy said, rolling his eyes.

 **…** **a work worthy of the forges of Hephaestus."**

"Yeah, right," Hephaestus snorted.

"You know, for hating the gods so much, he sure is trying to prove he is as good as them," Rachel remarked idly. "I mean, if it were me, I'd say it would be a work worthier than the forges of Hephaestus, or something like that. Not something "worthy" of something I'm looking down on."

"Huh, good point," Percy said, grinning over at his friend.

"I know," Rachel said.

 **"You're insane," Annabeth said.**

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Ares said.

"Don't look at me," Dionysus said, flipping a page of a new magazine. "I had nothing to do with him."

"We never said you did," Hades drawled.

"Just making sure to clear that up," Dionysus said.

"Right," Ares rolled his eyes.

 **... You can have power, fame-whatever you want.**

"I'm afraid that kind of bribery does not work on Sally," Poseidon said. "And I'm doubly sure it would not work on her son."

"Never," Percy agreed.

"Besides, you already got all that," Travis said with a grin.

"Yeah, and I never wanted it," Percy said. "It kinda sucks. Well, not the power, but the fame. It can be pretty annoying."

"Sick of squealing newbies at camp following you around?" Connor asked, snickering.

Percy glared at him. "Yes. And I still have no idea what you tell them all!"

"Oh, that's for us to know," Travis said.

"And you to never find out," Connor finished.

 **…** **Luke sighed. "A shame."**

"Now you guys are in for it," Ares said, though he looked grim.

"I really, really don't like this," Athena said, glancing at her daughter. Strangely, Annabeth was completely relaxed, as was her boyfriend. Hopefully that meant nothing too horrible was about to happen, but given how the boy could handle himself and the fact that her daughter was no pushover either and well, Athena was worried.

Poseidon heaved in a deep breath, casting another glance at his son and telling himself that everything was going to be okay. It helped…for about a second. He really couldn't wait for these stories to be over. It was fun getting to know his son, not so fun to witness first hand how crappy his son's life was.

 **... We have important matters to discuss."**

"I wonder what the matter is," Thalia asked, frowning slightly.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"I mean, why not send both bear twins?" Thalia asked. "What's so important to discuss that Luke doesn't want to join you to the drakon himself?"

"Good question," Athena said, nodding.

"I wonder if even then he wanted to give us a chance," Percy said softly.

"Yeah, I think so," Annabeth agreed. Her stomach twisted at the thought of Luke and she frowned, pressing her head against Percy's shoulder.

 **…** **But maybe separately …**

"Yes," Ares said, grinning. "Now we get to something fun."

Aphrodite narrowed her eyes at him, but she was tense, sitting on the edge of her seat and crossing her fingers that her newest favorite couple would make it out okay.

 **…** **"We are not having a blast in the pool!"**

"You know, if I hadn't been so scared, that totally would have been hilarious," Percy commented.

"It's hilarious now," Katie giggled.

"Yep," Travis said, laughing out loud.

"You have awesome adventures, Perce," Connor said.

"Well, in hindsight they're awesome," Travis said. "Sounds like the suck during the actual adventure, though."

"You can say that again," Percy muttered.

 **…** **Red lights flashed. Sirens wailed.**

"Well, you're screwed," Apollo said, sounding more cheerful than he should if that was the case.

"Why are you happy?" Artemis demanded of her brother.

"Well, they obviously make it out of there," Apollo said. "And that alarm makes this harder, which in turn makes things more interesting. Which means the escape will be epic."

"I still don't think that's anything to sound cheerful about," Artemis muttered.

"And you call yourself a Whovian!" Apollo said, mock offended. Artemis rolled her eyes.

 **…** **but slipped in a puddle of piña colada.**

"That is still hilarious," Percy said.

"Yes," Annabeth giggled.

"Sounds awesome," Travis said.

"Why didn't we think of using piña colada warfare before?" Connor asked.

"Because it's obviously dangerous," Katie pointed out.

"Next Capture the Flag tournament, then?" Travis asked.

"Of course," Katie grinned.

 **…** **slammed it aside with a fire extinguisher.**

"Woo! Go Tyson!" Chris cheered.

"Yeah! That's awesome," Will put it, jumping up and punching the air.

Poseidon breathed out a sigh of relief. They may not be in the clear, but they were doing okay so far. There was hope.

 **…** **no luck with the release pulley.**

"For being on a lifeboat, that release system was seriously complicated," Annabeth grumbled.

"No it wasn't," Percy said, smiling at his girlfriend.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Well, if you use your extremely stupid and dangerous method, then no, it isn't."

"We made it out okay," Percy said.

"I don't think I even want to know," Athena said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

 **…** **heads as we free-fell toward the ocean.**

"And that's it," Grover said, closing the book.

"That's it?!" Apollo demanded, jumping up and looking horrified. "But that's an awful place to stop. Cliffhangers are the worst!"

"We can read the next chapter," Artemis pointed out.

"Yeah we can!" Connor said, jumping up.

"My turn," Nico said, snatching the book before Connor could get it.

"Oh, yeah," Connor said. "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" Hermes and Apollo cheered.


	12. Hitching a Ride

**A/N:** Hi all! Sorry it's been so long. I've been fighting a stupid cold for the past 3 months only to find out it's a sinus infection when I finally broke down and went in to see my doctor...yay being on antibiotics, they always make me nauseated. But that's really not a good excuse for taking so long to update, so I apologize! But here's the next chapter! And there's a bit of action! And a puny goddess...yeah...really don't know where that came from. Oh well. ENJOY!

P.S. To my lovely Guest reviewer who was wondering about Nico's relationship. I won't go pairing him with any girls but it's also not going to come out here that he is gay. Not only do I not write those kinds of relationships (sorry, it's just not my cup of tea), but at this point in the books he's still crushing on Percy and/or attempting figure out how he feels and it's another 4 books before he admits how he really feels so it's not really cannon for that to happen (and yes, I know this is not cannon and is diverging quite a bit more from cannon with each chapter, but I'm trying to at least keep relationships the same). Anyways, yeah. That's my spill. I hope you'll keep reading despite that, but if not, thanks for reading this far!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own them!

~PercyJackson~

 _"_ _Yeah!" Hermes and Apollo cheered._

 **"We Hitch a Ride With Dead Confederates,"** Nico began.

"This sounds interesting," Ares said, leaning forward. He wondered just what he had to do with all this.

Hades narrowed his eyes as well, wondering just why the dead were helping these demigods.

"Already off to a good start, then," Apollo said, grinning.

"Guess so," Clarisse mumbled, realizing this was the part she came it. Which wasn't going to be pleasant to experience.

 **"Thermos!" I screamed as we hurtled toward the water.**

"Not the most manly of cries when you're hurtling to your death," Travis said, giving Percy a look as though he'd gone crazy.

"Not the most any kind of cry when you're doing anything," Clarisse said.

Chris tilted his head, working through that sentence.

"It was a perfectly sane thing to shout out," Percy defended, crossing his arms with a frown.

"I'd thought you'd gone crazy," Annabeth giggled. "But only at first."

 **…** **losing his grip on it or the boat.**

"Oh," came a collective realization from those who hadn't realized just what Percy had been referring to.

"Good thing Tyson was on your wavelength," Connor said.

"Yep," Percy agreed. "Or we probably would've been smashed to bits."

"We still could have been," Annabeth pointed out.

 **…** **I gave the thermos cap a quarter turn.**

"That's too much," Hermes said with a frown. "I told you only open it the tiniest bit."

"I think desperate times call for desperate measures though," Apollo said.

Hermes nodded to that. "True." Then he sighed. "All that time collecting those winds…"

 **…** **like it was glad to be free.**

"Yeah, it probably was," Hermes said. "It's never too happy when it's bottled it up like that."

"Then why do you do it?" Persephone asked.

"It's extremely useful at times," Hermes replied. "And sometimes, a demigod needs just the right push, like we're seeing now."

"Oh yes," Athena said, rolling her eyes. She was none too happy that her daughter was once again experiencing death defying stunts. "Just what the children need: deadly items."

"Well, it did save their lives," Poseidon said, grinning.

Percy and Annabeth glanced at each other, each feeling rather windblown with a slight touch of vertigo. It was a strange feeling, but not an altogether terrifying one, for which they were both grateful. They were also glad no one was giving them strange looks. Annabeth was sure her hair was standing straight up. Percy kindly pointed out it wasn't, for which she was also glad of.

 **…** **white toy boat in the distance, and then it was gone.**

"Good," Athena breathed out a sigh of relief.

Hermes frowned. He felt bad for sending the kids into such a dangerous situation, but he had hoped that they would be able to help bring Luke around. He wondered how he had messed up so badly to cause his son would turn his back on everything.

"I don't think it's your fault," Apollo said quietly next to Hermes. "I think, sometimes, these things just happen. We have to let our children make their own choices, after all."

"True," Hermes agreed. He heaved a sigh, pushing the matter from his mind. There was nothing to be done for it now so he was just going to enjoy what was happening right now, get to know his three kids here now, and try and have fun.

 **…** **like he was at a dance club.**

"Or with the Party Ponies," Apollo said, grinning.

"Those guys are awesome," Hermes agreed.

"They do know how to throw a party," Dionysus agreed, sipping his Diet Coke.

"No kidding," Apollo said. "Man, it's been too long."

"Agreed," Hermes and Dionysus said.

"Oh, no," Artemis said. "The last time you got together with the Party Ponies we lost a whole city."

"Which is why they are banned from joining their parties," Zeus said.

"It wasn't that bad," Apollo whined at his sister.

"A whole city," Artemis said. "It's still lost."

 **…** **But if you do get the Fleece-"**

"I suppose a Party Ponies party isn't the best place to hold a conversation," Persephone pointed out.

"Or out on a boat whizzing along by the power of a pent up wind current," Demeter agreed.

Poseidon frowned. He hoped whatever Chiron had been trying to say wasn't that important. Although, knowing Chiron, he wouldn't have said it if it wasn't important.

"They're going to miss something important, aren't they?" Aphrodite asked, looking worried.

"Most definitely," Ares said, although there was no malice or excitement at the idea.

The others in the room all sighed.

 **…** **and Chiron was gone.**

"Miami?" Hazel asked, quirking a curious brow at the two who had actually made the call.

"That's about all we heard," Percy said.

"How's that supposed to help you?" Leo asked.

Percy shrugged, glancing at Annabeth. "More than you'd think," Annabeth said.

 **…** **"Five hundred and thirty nautical miles," I said.**

"Uh, really?" Apollo asked, glancing over at Poseidon.

Poseidon smiled. "Really," he said.

"But how?" Piper asked, glancing at Percy.

Percy shrugged and gestured towards his dad.

"That's really cool," Leo determined.

 **... That is so cool."**

"Handy, too," Percy said.

"Yes, that too," Annabeth agreed.

"Huh, I wonder…" Leo turned to look at Jason. "Can you tell your exact position in the air?" he whispered to his friend.

Jason frowned. "I've never really thought about it," he said, just as quietly.

 **…** **flashing and it was gaining speed.**

"Another government agency on your tail," Apollo noted. "You have really crappy luck."

"You have no idea," Thalia and Nico said together before bursting into laughter.

"It's not a laughing matter," Athena muttered as Percy pouted at his cousins. She did not appreciate that her daughter was involved with this felony.

"Oh, it's not exactly a felony," Poseidon said. "There are no speed restrictions for life boats."

"Because they're not supposed to be going a hundred knots an hour!" Athena said. "There are speed restrictions for boats, especially in the more crowded areas."

Poseidon shrugged. "They'll be fine." He just hoped he was right.

 **…** **good thing Annabeth was directing me.**

"Ugh," Percy groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and slumping in his seat. "Yeah, I hate that aspect."

Annabeth smiled sympathetically and patted his leg. "Sorry, I didn't realize it got that bad."

Percy shrugged. "Not like we could've done anything different. And it's not that bad, just exhausting."

"Sugar rushes generally are," Annabeth said wryly.

 **…** **it wasn't Manhattan, and I didn't like it.**

Annabeth rolled her eyes, casting a quick glance at Thalia, who smirked at her.

"Not everything has to be tall buildings and chaos," Thalia said.

"That's not all Manhattan is," Percy pointed out.

"Never figured you for one to shy away from the wilderness," Grover said, grinning at his friend.

"I was missing home," Percy said. "And somewhere unfamiliar."

"Uh huh," Annabeth said, nudging Percy with a shoulder.

"Wise Girl," Percy whined at her.

Annabeth chuckled. "Let's just keep reading," she said.

"Okay," Nico agreed.

 **…** **forming a buffet line on his arm.**

"See, it wasn't a good place," Percy said.

"Because you don't like bugs?" Nico asked, grinning widely.

"Exactly," Percy said, not falling into being teased about it.

Nico pouted, mad that Percy hadn't fallen into an argument with him. Percy grinned.

 **…** **like it had been vacant for a long time.**

"A hideout?" Apollo asked.

"Sounds awesome," Hermes said with a grin.

"But why would you know about it?" Persephone asked, glancing at Annabeth.

"We made it," Thalia said. "When we were on the run. I'm surprised it was still in good condition."

"I was too," Annabeth agreed. "We were lucky."

"That infamous Percy luck, huh?" Thalia said, grinning.

"You could say that," Annabeth laughed.

 **…** **The word was jealous.**

Percy pulled Annabeth closer to himself, pressing a kiss to the side of her head as he attempted to squelch the jealousy that was rearing its ugly head. The thought of Annabeth with someone else made his stomach churn unpleasantly.

"Oh, you were crushing on her long before either of you would admit it," Connor said, waggling his eyebrows at Percy.

Percy actually blushed, making several demigods laugh at that. Rachel frowned, glancing between Percy and Annabeth. Athena scowled while Poseidon grinned widely at his son. Thalia merely gagged and rolled her eyes.

"So I never really had a chance with you," Rachel said, her voice carrying a conversational tone as she quirked an eyebrow at Percy.

"Sorry," Percy said, shrugging. Annabeth smirked in triumph. Truthfully, she'd had a crush on him pretty early on herself.

 **... Just don't go too far."**

"Uh, thanks for that," Annabeth said, feeling decidedly sulky.

"Oh, sorry," Percy said, not quite sure why he was apologizing but deciding it was the best course of action anyway considering Annabeth's tone.

Annabeth's lips twitched upwards. "I was being sincere, Seaweed Brain. Thanks for sending Tyson out for a bit back then."

"Oh," Percy said, suddenly feeling relieved that she wasn't mad at him for some reason.

 **…** **started calling, "Here, donuts!"**

"Here, donuts," Travis said, laughing. Most of the other demigods and several of the gods joined in.

"That's awesome," Connor said, snorting to himself.

Annabeth giggled at that. "You know, I didn't appreciate that he did that at the time."

"You were too busy sulking, Annie," Thalia said.

Annabeth stuck her tongue out at her friend. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Thalia said, smile widening into a grin. "You had plenty to sulk about. Plus, Percy was right there to comfort you."

"Ugh," Annabeth said, grabbing the pillow next to her and chucking it at her friend. "You're insufferable sometimes!"

"You're insufferable all the time," Thalia said, having ducked the pillow. "And where did that even come from?"

Poseidon's eyes twinkled mischievously as Annabeth grabbed another pillow from seemingly nowhere.

"I have my ways," Annabeth said, chucking the second pillow at Thalia and managing to get her right in the face.

Cheering in triumph, Annabeth turned to grin at Poseidon, who returned the grin in kind.

 **…** **I think he was talking about us."**

"Wait, what?" Leo asked, looking at the couple in confusion. "How was that letting you go too easily?"

"And how do you even know he's talking about you?" Piper asked.

"And what bait is he referring to?" Jason asked.

"I am more curious to know how he figured his plan would work," Athena said, mulling over what she knew. "It is based on guess work and chance."

Percy just glanced at Annabeth, who shrugged at him.

"Intuitive leaps?" Percy said. "But to answer your question, Leo, he would've sent both bear twins if he really wanted to make sure we couldn't escape. Luke would know that Tyson was a match for one of them."

"Oh," Leo said, frowning.

 **…** **"You don't sound sure."**

"You should sound sure," Thalia said. "Luke was being an complete idiot. I do not approve."

"Yeah," Annabeth said, thinking back on it. "I guess, it was hard to imagine but after Luke, well, I couldn't be sure who I could trust."

Thalia nodded. It made sense, wondering just who is trustworthy after being betrayed by someone so close to you.

 **Annabeth glared at me, and I started to wish I hadn't asked her about this while she was holding a knife.**

Laughter was heard around the room at that.

Annabeth smirked at that, casting a sidelong glance at Percy. "I have to admit, the thought never crossed my mind."

Percy heaved a sigh of relief. "Glad to hear it."

"I'm sure," Annabeth said.

 **…** **or you would've strangled each other."**

"I can't believe you compared me to Kelp Head," Thalia groaned, slouching in her seat. "Thanks."

"Hey!" Percy protested. "It's more like she's comparing me to you. Geez, if anyone should sulk about it, it should be me."

"Please," Thalia rolled her eyes. "I'm awesome. Being compared to me is a privilege."

"Whatever," Percy said, also rolling his eyes.

"So, I take it the 'strangle each other' is the reaction that came of meeting," Hazel said, glancing between the two. Now that it'd been said, she could see that they were more alike than first glance.

Percy and Thalia glanced at each other once again. "More like both," they said at the same time.

"But maybe more on the strangle side," Thalia said.

Percy shrugged. "That's what makes a good friend, right? Someone who will call you on your crap, with some homicidal tendencies mixed in?"

"Sure," Thalia agreed.

"You guys have a messed up idea of friendship," Jason muttered.

 **"Thalia got angry with her dad sometimes. So do you. Would you turn against Olympus because of that?"**

Both Zeus and Poseidon flinched at that, glancing at their children.

Percy grinned, mischief sparkling in his eyes. "Hmmm, it could be fun," he mused, causing the gods and several demigods to stare at him slack jawed.

"They do tend to make life messy," Thalia agreed.

"Plus, you know, most of them hate you already," Annabeth said, catching on, her own eyes sparkling.

"True," Percy agreed. "And it would be fun to see."

"See what?" Piper asked, cautiously.

"If together we could beat all the gods," Thalia said.

"How dare you!" Hera shrieked even as Poseidon grinned and Apollo and Hermes cackled, catching on as well.

"Please, they aren't serious," Athena said, rolling her eyes at Hera's dramatics.

"Mom's right," Annabeth said. Athena's head whipped around, staring at Annabeth in shock at being called mom.

"It's true," Percy agreed. "Just cause we fight doesn't mean we're enemies."

"Yeah," Thalia said. "I mean, just look at his relationship with Annabeth."

"Hey!" Annabeth and Percy protested.

Grover rolled his eyes at this. "Please, you two fight just as much as you make out."

Hera was still scowling, but she waved at Nico. "Let us just continue to read. I'm growing tired of these antics."

Nico scowled. "I don't take orders from you," he snapped at the goddess. He did, however, open the book back up to the proper page.

 **…** **allowed to hear it until the gods decided otherwise.**

"How come?" Leo asked. When people turned to him he gestured at Percy. "I mean, it's pretty clear it's about him, right? Something he has to do? A decision he has to make? So why not tell him? Everyone else gets to hear the prophecies about them first hand. So why not?"

"Because this is a Great Prophesy," Zeus said, casting a glance at Apollo before the Sun God could say anything. "Heard long before any of you were born." Hades shifted uncomfortably at that, glancing at Nico and Hazel. "The outcome of messing with such a prophecy could be catastrophic. He cannot hear it until he is ready."

Leo frowned, but nodded. "I still don't get it," he muttered to Jason and Piper.

"Me either," Jason said, just as quiet.

 **…** **holding up a pastry box.**

"Um, how in the world…" Thalia asked, trailing off as she glanced at Annabeth and Percy. She knew for a fact that there wasn't a donut shop anywhere near that safe house.

"Well, Percy did tell him to find donuts," Chris pointed out.

"Yes, but they're in the middle of no where," Clarisse informed her boyfriend.

"How do you know?" Chris asked. "Place pop up all the time, expanding civilization."

"True," Connor and Travis nodded. "It's kinda creepy actually."

"It's also not a good thing," Annabeth muttered.

"Why?" Leo asked. "Donuts are delicious."

Percy grinned. "True, but these were a little unexpected."

Annabeth snorted next to him.

"Then where did they come from?" Piper asked, curious.

"Nico, if you would?" Percy said.

 **…** **"This is bad," Annabeth muttered.**

"See, restaurant chains pop up all the time in the most random places," Chris said.

"Yeah," Connor said. "What's the big deal?"

"It's bad," Grover said.

"Very," Thalia said. "To think one spawned so close to where…but of course. You did send Tyson out to search for donuts. It makes sense…"

"What are you mumbling on about?" Rachel asked.

"You'll see," Thalia said, shooting a glare at Percy for getting Annabeth into another mess.

 **…** **Annabeth whispered. "It's wrong."**

"It's a donut shop," Frank pointed out.

"In the middle of nowhere," Annabeth said.

"I don't get it," Travis said.

"Yeah, donuts are a good thing," Connor said.

"Not when they pop up like that, kid," Ares said. Even he had a little furrow of worry between his brows. Hey, those fast food chains were killers.

 **... We've got them in New York."**

"Yeah, they're literally all over," Rachel said. "And they're delicious."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, casting a despairing glance at Thalia, who nodded in commiseration with her.

"Can we just learn why it's so bad?" Leo asked.

"We would if you'd all let me keep reading," Nico sulked, waving the book around.

 **…** **high on my list of sinister forces.**

"Actually, they'd probably be high on my list of places to stop at," Connor said.

"Especially when hungry," Travis agreed.

"You guys are hopeless," Katie said, rolling her eyes.

 **…** **exact replicas spreading across the country?"**

"Yeah, commerce," Connor said.

"No, monsters," Katie said, rolling her eyes.

"But," Travis looked at his girlfriend askance. "Those kinds of places are awesome."

"And delicious," Connor said.

"And linked to monsters," Thalia said. "Stop being idiots."

"Anyways," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes. "Let's continue, shall we?"

 **…** **I demanded. "They breed what?"**

"I knew we were awesome," Connor grinned at Travis and Chris.

"That's right," Travis said.

"Of course it would be Hermes' kids causing the problems," Hades muttered, rubbing at his forehead.

"Why would they even try…" Persephone trailed off.

"Cause it's awesome," Hermes grinned.

"Aw, man," Apollo said. "How come your kids do all the fun stuff?"

"Maybe because they are the most reckless," Athena said.

"Oh yeah!" Connor, Travis, and Chris cheered.

"I don't think that was a compliment," Katie said, face palming.

 **…** **I'M A MONSTER DONUT KID!**

"Huh, suddenly donuts don't sound as good anymore," Travis mused, glancing at Connor.

"Nah," both laughed.

"Who are you trying to kid," Connor grinned. "They still sound delicious."

"You guys are hopeless," Katie said, rolling her eyes.

 **…** **It was following our scent.**

"Hey!" Hermes shouted, looking extremely offended. "Future me put a lot of time and thought into packing those duffles. You can't just go in and rip them all to shreds."

"Uh, it already did," Apollo said, patting Hermes on the back consolingly.

"That food chain is getting a nasty surprise from me," Hermes glowered. "Nobody messes with my packing and gets away with it."

"Wow, I didn't realize he'd take it so seriously," Percy muttered.

"Of course," Chris growled, sharing a look of outrage with Travis and Connor. "You can't go messing up someone's packing job. It's just rude."

"Completely," Travis and Connor agreed.

"Okay," Nico muttered. "Remind me not to mess with any bags they pack."

 **…** **tree crashed on top of two of its heads.**

"Woo! Now that's using your _head,_ " Aphrodite said, grinning over at Ares.

Ares groaned. "Oh, you did not just- OW!"

"Heel, boy," Aphrodite smirked.

"Oh, no," Ares mumbled, rubbing at the red mark blossoming on his cheek.

"Uh, is your mom making puns?" Leo asked Piper, looking at her wide-eyed.

"Really bad ones," Piper moaned, sinking further into her seat. Leo and Jason burst into laughter.

"What is happening here?" Apollo whisper asked Hermes.

"I have no idea," Hermes whispered back.

 **…** **about to be melted into a puddle of goo.**

"Oooh, that's no _goo-d,"_ Aphrodite said. "You'd better stop _mucking_ about."

"Um, are you feeling alright, Aphrodite?" Athena asked, looking completely thrown by what the love goddess was doing.

"Don't," Ares groaned. "Don't ask her that."

Aphrodite grinned. "Oh, don't worry, I'm quite _glop_ py."

"Just keep reading," Ares encouraged Nico when everyone just stared at the love goddess in bewilderment.

 **…** **began to swell like a balloon.**

"Well, that victory was _cut_ short," Aphrodite said.

"What in the world?" Hera shouted, looking at the love goddess in bewilderment.

"No need to bite my _head off,"_ Aphrodite said.

"You're the goddess of love, not of stupid jokes," Hera snapped.

"Just call me the _Queen of Hearts_ ," Aphrodite smirked at her before winking at Ares.

"Ugh," Ares grumbled. "I doubt anyone even understood why that was a pun."

"Then you're a _slice_ above the rest if you did," Aphrodite said.

"Aphrodite, my dear, _why_ are you saying these things?" Zeus asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Puns," Apollo said. "They're called puns."

"Because I'm pun-ny," Aphrodite said.

"She just does this," Ares said. "I think it's her ultimate way to annoy me."

"That could be it," Apollo said, sharing an amused glance with Hermes.

"Let's say yes," Hermes agreed.

"Shall we _swing_ back into action?" Aphrodite asked, grinning at Nico.

"Your mom is so weird," Jason whispered to Piper.

"No kidding," Piper said.

"I like it," Leo grinned.

 **…** **Monster Donut shop somewhere!"**

"Cool, the world could always use more donuts," Travis cheered.

"Yeah!" Connor and Chris joined in.

"Idiots," Clarisse said, rolled her eyes and elbowing Chris in the guts. "That's not a good thing.

 **I dodged a spray of acid. "I'm about to die and you're worried about that? How do we kill it?"**

"Yes I'm worried about that," Annabeth said. "You're fine."

"Hey," Percy protested. "I'm dodging sprays of acid here."

"Like I said, fine," Annabeth said.

 **…** **knocked her into the muck.**

"Ugh," Annabeth mumbled, bending forward slightly and wrinkling her nose. "Not a pleasant feeling.

"Sorry," Percy muttered in her ear, rubbing her back as she continued to lean forward.

"Meh, it could have been worse," Annabeth muttered. "Just wasn't exactly expecting to feel like I was covered in muck again."

Percy wrinkled his nose. "That sucks."

"No kidding."

 **…** **make a mistake and the thing would kill us.**

"This isn't good," Athena said, shooting a scathing look at Poseidon so he knew she blamed him. Poseidon, however, was looking worriedly at his son and Annabeth, his brow furrowed as he attempted to figure out just how they got out of this mess.

"It sounds like they're about to be _swamped,_ " Aphrodite said.

"Ugh," Ares said, face palming. "Really, woman? Really? Is now even a good time to be making jokes?"

Aphrodite just smirked in triumph as if she had won some argument. Ares groaned at her look, slouching in his seat.

"What just happened?" Persephone asked, looking between Aphrodite and Ares and directing her question at Hades.

"No idea," Hades said. "But I hope that's the end of the puns."

 **…** **"There! Prepare the thirty-two-pounder!"**

"Ah, yes," Clarisse said, grinning widely. "I remember this now."

"Yeah, so do I," Percy and Annabeth said, glaring at Clarisse.

"Hey, what's with those looks?" Clarisse asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Frank asked, looking between them and wondering just what his half sister could have done now. Not that it really surprised him that she'd done something to anger Percy. Those two had a weird frienemiship.

"You'll see," Clarisse said, still grinning.

 **…** **"Fire at will, Captain!"**

"Seriously?" Thalia spat out. "They're right there! You could hit them!"

"They're fine," Clarisse snapped. "Besides, if I hadn't done anything the hydra would've done them in."

Frank blinked at that. He couldn't believe anyone could be so heartless as to fire cannonballs at their own comrades. Then again, the Roman war games they played were pretty deadly in and of themselves.

"And you really couldn't see a different way to help?" Thalia demanded.

"Not one that was quick and efficient," Clarisse said. "Besides, they're fine. Now back off, tree girl."

Thalia growled at Clarisse but Nico started reading again before she could say more.

 **…** **the way monster guts tend to do.**

"Ugh," Annabeth shuddered, Percy following suit. "That is way worse than muck."

"Gross," Percy said, wiping at his arms as though to clean off monster guts.

"At least it evaporated quickly," Annabeth muttered, patting at her hair to make sure it wasn't a slime ball like it felt.

"True," Percy said, swiping at a clean cheek. "You're fine."

"Same," Annabeth said with a look at her boyfriend. They both looked up to find the room staring at them.

"It's a horrible feeling," Percy said, deadpan. "Don't judge."

 **…** **smoke that was rolling across the banks.**

Percy coughed, covering his mouth as his eyes watered at smoke that wasn't there.

"And then there's this," Percy complained. "How come you aren't bothered?"

Annabeth shrugged. "It didn't say anything about my reaction to it in the book."

Percy stuck his tongue out at her before breaking out into another coughing fit.

 **…** **"But I suppose I have to rescue you. Come aboard."**

Clarisse sniffed. "That's right, losers. Guess who rescued you?"

"We know you did," Annabeth said as Percy took in lungful's of air, glad to not be coughing anymore. "And we thank you."

"Yeah, thanks," Percy agreed.

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Couldn't exactly just leave you out there."

"Well, you could have," Will pointed out.

"It just wouldn't have been very camperly," Leo finished.

Clarisse scowled. "Yeah, whatever."


	13. Happy Halloween

_"It just wouldn't have been very camperly," Leo finished._

 _Clarisse scowled. "Yeah, whatever."_

"Yeah, whatever's right," Connor said, standing up. "It's my turn to read this thing!" And he snatched it from Nico's hands.

"Hey," Nico protested.

"But it is," Connor said. "I know these things."

"Yeah, fine," Nico said, rolling his eyes as Connor skipped back to his seat and settled down, opening the book.

 **"Clarisse Blows Up Everything,"** Connor began. "Sounds about right."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clarisse growled.

"Oh, you know," Connor shrugged, attempting to not sink into the couch to get as far from her as possible.

Clarisse narrowed her eyes at him before turning to glare at Percy. "I rescue you and that's the thanks I get?"

"To be fair, you did shoot cannon balls at us first," Percy said.

"To kill the hydra you were stupidly failing against," Clarisse said.

"We would have figured it out," Percy said.

"Sure. And last time I checked you did water, not fire," Clarisse snapped. "So I highly doubt that you-"

"Shhhh," Percy hissed, cutting Clarisse off.

"Don't you shush me, you little-"

"Clarisse, shut up!" Percy snapped, eyes not focused on the demigod he was arguing with, but on a dark corner in the room. "Something's here."

"What are you-" Zeus began, before stiffening and turning to look in the direction Percy was staring in. Several of the other gods all turned their attention to the dark corner as well, eyes narrowing in apprehension and suspicion.

"Percy?" Annabeth whispered softly as Percy stood slowly, eyes never leaving the darkened corner, and pulled Riptide from his pocket.

"I recognize this-"

The room went dark. A strange, tilting, swirling sensation engulfed the occupants, causing Percy to stagger and dumping everyone else to the ground as their seats vanished.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, turning slowly to face where his girlfriend had been moments before.

Silence answered his inquiry as he stood in the pitch-blackness.

"Hello?" Percy called out, Riptide gripped tightly in his hand. "Is anyone there?"

 _'Stare at the dark too long.'_

"Who's there?" Percy demanded, spinning around once more, searching for the source of the voice. It had sounded like the speaker was right next to him, whispering in his ear.

 _'And you'll eventually see what isn't there.'_

"Where are you?" Percy retorted, spinning once more in the hopes he could find the speaker.

Spinning a third time, a light caught his eye. Blinking a couple of times, he noticed the light was coming from a crack under a door. Readjusting his grip on Riptide, Percy approached the door, hand reaching out to find the handle.

The door swung open silently, the bright light of the room beyond temporarily blinding Percy as he stepped inside.

"Hello?" Percy called once more, blinking black spots from his eyes and looking around the well-lit room. It was small, similar to a mudroom. A bench was pressed against one wall, a cabinet against the other, and another door across from the one Percy had just passed through.

Percy turned, intending to see if he could get a look into the darkened room now that light was no doubt flooding into it from the room he currently stood in, only to find the door shut. Trying the handle, he found it locked.

Piano music drifted into the room through the door opposite of where Percy stood, strange and lilting in tune. Percy frowned, turning to face the door, and approached it slowly. It swung open easily, granting him access to an open room, a large table placed in an alcove with a glittering chandelier above it, a foyer type setting with uncomfortable, fancy couches, and a grand piano.

"Rachel?" Percy asked, brow furrowed as his red haired friend continued to play that strange melody on the piano. "What-"

 _"Tragoudoún, tragoudoún, tragoudoún lígo_ _koukouvágia,"_ Rachel began to sing softly, continuing to play.

"Uh, Rachel?" Percy asked, approaching the Oracle.

 _"Flit, stólos, flit, petoún ston ouranó,"_ Rachel continued, giving no indication she had noticed Percy.

Her singing in Greek was weird and the words she sang were giving Percy the creeps, even though the words themselves were benign.

 _"Deíte to skotádi."_

"Rachel, stop," Percy said, moving around the large dining table and towards what was obviously the lounge area and his friend.

 _"Kynigísei to fos."_

"Rachel!" Percy shouted, moving faster as he brushed past the couches. For some reason he could not explain, he didn't want her to finish the song.

 _"Írthe i óra na pethánei,"_ Rachel continued. Ice flooded Percy's veins as he reached his hand out towards her, seeking to pull her away from the piano. _"Írthe i óra na pethánei."_

"Rachel!" Percy said, pulling his friend away from the piano. The fallboard snapped shut as Rachel's face came into view. Only it wasn't Rachel, not anymore. She looked like the old Oracle, skin stretched over a grotesque grin, empty eye sockets, hair falling out in clumps.

Percy stumbled backwards, Riptide slipped from his grasp and clanged to the ground. The lights flickered and went out, plunging Percy into semidarkness, illuminated only by the light of the full moon filtering in through the windowpanes.

"Okay," Percy whispered to himself, spinning in place. "Okay. This is just, it's just a dream. A nightmare."

A door slammed, footsteps ran, and Percy turned to see a light appear under another door, this one leading off from the dining area. He hesitated a moment, staring at that line of light, before scooping up Riptide once more and moving towards it.

He paused only a moment before pushing the door open. It led to a well-lit kitchen, a large island for preparing food taking up the majority of the center, top of the line appliances and cabinets lining the walls.

"Travis? Connor?" Percy asked, staring at the two boys who stood unmoving in front of the large refrigerator.

Neither moved from their positions as Percy walked slowly up to them.

"Uh, guys?" Percy chanced. He peered beyond them, not wanting to look at them and see that they we skeletons like Rachel, and spotted what held their attention. There, on the middle shelf, taking up most of the fridge, was a package wrapped in neat, brown butcher paper. Neat, except for the bottom, which was soaked in a reddish brown liquid that dripped crimson slowly from the shelf onto the ground.

Percy stumbled backwards, his stomach heaving at the stench of copper in the air, and bumped into the Stoll brothers.

They collapsed into a pile of dust, their clothing soaking up the blood that continued to drip from that neatly wrapped package. The lights flickered and died, leaving the room illuminated only by the light of the still dripping fridge.

A bang.

A scream.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted, heading towards the light that flickered on in a hallway, towards the sound of her scream.

The hallway led to a set of stairs and above Percy could hear running footsteps.

"Annabeth!" Percy called up, racing up the stairs as lights flickered on in front of him and flickered off behind.

He reached the top of the stairs, finding another hallway, which stretched in front of him, empty but for the doors lining it and the pictures hanging on the walls.

Percy reached for the first door, jiggling the handle only to find it locked. The same of the one opposite the first. The third and fourth would not open either, but as he approached the next set, both doors swung open slightly.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, barely willing to speak. He glanced between the two doors, before choosing the left, stepping towards it and pushing it open wider. The door behind him slammed shut and he jumped, spinning around to look at it. The lights in the hall flickered and died.

Swallowing, Percy stepped inside the room and looked around. It looked like a child's bedroom, a crib against one side, a toy box spilling toys under the large bay window, and a light projecting shapes on the walls.

Percy reached out, touching the light, tracing the shape of a star.

The door snapped shut behind him and the same haunting music the Rachel skeleton had played earlier began to play in the tinkling tones of a music box.

The light began the spin, the shapes of stars and moons whirling around the walls, slowly at first, but picking up speed. Percy stepped back, his head aching and hand clenched tightly around Riptide even as his eyes followed the shapes, watching each one pass on the white washed wall across from him.

Slowly, the shapes illuminated figures, faces, on the wall. Clarisse, fine for a moment but each pass of a light showed more. A bruise on her cheek, a cut across her eyebrow, a slit across her throat.

Chris, one eye gouged out, both eyes, blood seeping from his mouth.

Katie, blood spilling from a hole in her chest. More and more.

Hazel, her eyes empty and blank. Golden skin faded to ash.

Jason, burning. A silent scream on his lips. Skin blackened and peeling.

"No!" Percy shouted, tearing his eyes away from the images that continued to spin across the wall, each more grotesque than the last. He stumbled to the door, tugged it open, fell into the room beyond, only to see a crib, a toy box, and a spinning light flashing gruesome images of his friends on the wall as a haunting melody played in innocent music box tones.

Percy pulled the door open again. And again, stumbled into the child's room.

Piper, vertical slashes down her face. Eyes dripping blood. Mouth sliced open in a parody of a grin.

"Stop," he cried, watching an image of Grover flash on the wall, a horrifying wound on his arm that look horribly like a bite had been taken out of him. And then another.

Percy stumbled through the door again, into the bedroom again.

Frank, four slashes bleeding heavily across his face. Eyes dulled. Eyes lifeless.

"STOP!" he shouted, slashing Riptide through the lamp.

It shattered, flying across the room to smash on the ground and plunging the room into darkness once more.

Annabeth's scream sounded once more through the wood of the door, closer than before.

Percy shook, rubbed one sweaty palm on his pants before switching hands with Riptide and repeating the process. He took a shuddering breath, then turned and opened the door.

He was in the hall once more, the door opposite him still shut tight, words painted on the wood in dripping red:

 _Don't look in shadowed corners._

Unsteadily, Percy turned to look down the hall, to the door at the end that was slowly creaking open. He took one step, then another. The door was almost all the way open now, revealing what looked like a study, a large desk seated before a merrily crackling fire.

Percy stepped into the room, eyes kept carefully on the crackling fire, even as the door snapped shut behind him.

 _Tragoudoún, tragoudoún, tragoudoún lígo_ _koukouvágia_

He could sense something behind him, in the corner on his left. It wasn't breathing, but it shifted, causing the floorboards to creak softly. Percy took another step towards the fire.

 _Flit, stólos, flit, petoún ston ouranó_

A rustle of cloth sounded behind him. The feeling of something staring seared into his back. Another step, eyes firmly on the flickering flames of the fire.

 _Deíte to skotádi_

The floorboards directly behind him creaked, the hair on the back of his next prickled, standing on end. Percy felt his heart pound in his ears, fighting the urge to run, to spin around and see just what stalked him. Fighting to draw in a breath, to step forward once more.

 _Kynigísei to fos_

He took another step, and the fire stuttered. A gust of air whistled down the chimney, blasting ash and smoke into the room and the fire went out. The room plunged into darkness. Percy was sure the thing moved closer, that if it drew breath he would feel it on his neck.

 _Don't look in shadowed corners._

Well, it was too late for that. The whole room was shadowed now, cast in darkness. A touch on his shoulder, chillingly cold, and Percy was spinning around.

 _Írthe i óra na pethánei_

Nothing was there. Nothing he could see. But once again, something was behind him, creeping closer. Percy stared into the darkness, willing his eyes to adjust, and gripped Riptide tighter. He could hear harsh breathing now, stuttered and uneven, much like his own, coming closer, creeping up on him.

 _Stare at the dark too long…_

He spun, seeing the creature outlined in the dark, red eyes glowing, fangs gleaming, and thrust Riptide forward.

 _Írthe i óra na pethánei_

"Percy." The word was whispered, shocked, barely audible yet Percy recognized the voice. His hand went slack in shock, dropping Riptide as the creature stumbled away, red eyes and gleaming fangs gone, replaced with the shape of a girl. A girl Percy knew very well.

 _'And you'll eventually see what isn't there.'_

~PercyJackson~

 **A/N:** HAPPY HALLOWEEN!  
Hope you enjoyed my first foray into attempting to write a scary story...I'm not that great at it...  
Also, this coming chapter is taking much too long to write, so I'm sorry about the wait. Hopefully this will sort of maybe tide you over?  
Thanks for reading!


	14. Clarisse Blows Stuff Up

**A/N:** Hi all! Sorry for the long wait, but here's the next chapter! I meant to get it up earlier, but my computer crashed and I lost basically the whole chapter and had to rewrite stuff from scratch. It was not fun. Anyways, here it is!

Also, I know a lot of you asked about the last chapter that went up for Halloween. That was just a little spooky story for Halloween, I won't really be continuing it. Just me having a little fun is all. It doesn't really take place in this story. Well, maybe ;)

Thanks for being patient with me! Hope everyone's holidays were FANTASTIC :)

~PercyJackson~

"Yeah, whatever's right," Connor said, standing up. "It's my turn to read this thing!" And he snatched it from Nico's hands.

"Hey," Nico protested.

"But it is," Connor said. "I know these things."

"Yeah, fine," Nico said, rolling his eyes as Connor skipped back to his seat and settled down, opening the book.

 **" Clarisse Blows Up Everything,"** Connor began. "Sounds about right."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clarisse growled.

"Oh, you know," Connor shrugged, attempting to not sick into the couch to get as far from her as possible.

Clarisse narrowed her eyes at him before turning to glare at Percy. "I rescue you and that's the thanks I get?"

"To be fair, you did shoot cannon balls at us first," Percy said.

"To kill the hydra you were stupidly failing against," Clarisse said.

"We would have figured it out," Percy said.

"Sure. And last time I checked you did water, not fire," Clarisse snapped.

"Enough!" Demeter snapped, glaring at the two bickering demigods. "What's done, is done. Stop fighting about it."

Both turned to glare at her but Connor started reading again, raising the book so his face was hidden. He hadn't meant to start an argument, but it had been pretty cool.

 **…** **muttered curses about Yankees.**

"Was it creepy, being on that ship?" Hazel asked, her gaze on Percy and Annabeth. "Sounds like it would be creepy."

"It wasn't creepy," Clarisse said, rolling her eyes.

"It was creepy," Percy assured Hazel.

"You're just mad because they didn't like you," Annabeth said.

"It's not my fault they lost against a bunch of Yankees," Percy protested. "Besides, that was years ago."

"But they did lose against them," Annabeth pointed out. "That would make anyone mad. And it wasn't years ago for them."

"Sure, whatever," Percy grumbled before offering Hazel a smile. "It was still creepy."

"I'll give you that," Annabeth said.

"Hey!" Clarisse protested. "That ship was awesome."

"Admit it," Chris began, grinning at his girlfriend. "You just liked firing the cannons."

"Yeah, that was cool," Clarisse agreed.

 **…** **but my hunger overruled my fear.**

"Why am I not surprised?" Thalia muttered, rolling her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Percy asked.

"That you can eat in any situation," Thalia said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Percy said.

"Yes, well," Thalia began, before falling silent.

Percy smirked in triumph.

 **…** **"'Course not. My father did."**

"Wow, you actually helped a child of yours?" Apollo asked Ares, wide eyed.

"Of course," Ares said, puffing up his chest. "After all, she's going to prove how awesome my kids are, which in turns proves how awesome I am."

"I see," Persephone said, staring at Ares.

"That's cool," Apollo said. "I didn't think we could interfere so blatantly with our children's lives."

Ares shrugged. "Who cares about that old rule?"

"Ares," Zeus growled.

"Don't see you protesting about it in the book," Ares said. "So no harm no foul."

"Right," Zeus muttered, still glaring at Ares. "We will talk on this later."

"Sure, whatever," Ares said, rolling his eyes.

 **…** **The captain stood behind her looking stiff and angry.**

"I don't think he was all that happy to be serving you," Chris said, glancing at his girlfriend.

Clarisse shrugged. "Whatever, not like he could've done anything about it, anyway."

"Still, didn't it make you nervous?" Hazel spoke up, face reddening at Clarisse shot her a glare. "I mean, they weren't exactly loyal, right?"

"No, it didn't make me nervous," Clarisse scoffed at the idea. "If they served me, and served me well, they received the rest they longed for, so of course they were going to serve me and not cross me. It was the only way they could get what they wanted. Even if they didn't like it."

"That seems kind of…" Hazel trailed off, face still red. "Never mind."

"Mean," Percy piped up, grinning at Hazel. "Yeah, I agree."

"Yeah, well, nobody asked you, Prissy," Clarisse growled.

Hazel offered Percy a thankful smile, glad he had directed Clarisse's anger away from her. She wasn't sure what to make of Ares's daughter. She was so different from sweet and gentle Frank.

Percy shrugged. "They didn't have to," he said, responding to Clarisse. "I tend to give my opinions whether they're wanted to not."

"That's true," Thalia stated dryly. "And it causes the rest of us a lot of problems along the way."

"No kidding," Annabeth murmured, nudging her boyfriend with an elbow.

"Hey!" Percy protested, looking at her. She grinned at him and he slumped back into his seat. "Whatever."

 **…** **I'll blow him out of the water."**

"That's my girl," Ares said proudly.

"I do not think a small ship like the one your daughter is on will be powerful enough to go up against a retrofitted cruise ship full of monsters and win," Athena stated.

"You don't know that," Ares growled. "Besides, cruise ships aren't meant for battle."

Athena rolled her eyes but said no more on the matter. Clarisse shifted uncomfortably, because she knew the goddess of wisdom was right, but seeing her father root for her felt…nice.

"I'm glad you didn't blow it out of the water," Chris muttered in Clarisse's ear. "Might not have been too pleasant for me if you had."

"Shut up," Clarisse whispered back, but she was grinning.

 **... To protect the camp."**

Frank frowned at his sort of sister. Even if she was quite a jerk and seemed to be favored by an idiot like Tantalus, her cabin mates, her _family,_ should not have left her on her own. It seemed like an extremely stupid thing to do. Not to mention quests were meant for three man teams. She needed to suck up her pride and accept the help she was being offered.

"The camp really did need the protection," Percy pointed out.

"Shut up," Clarisse muttered. "I was an idiot back then, okay?"

"Just back then?" Percy asked, eyes sparkling with mischief and a smile tugging at his lips.

"Ugh, you're so annoying," Clarisse complained.

 **…** **"What did the Oracle tell you?"**

"The Oracle is never wrong," Apollo pointed out.

"It should be," Ares growled. "My kids don't mess up just cause some hyped up mummy tells them they will."

Rachel's mouth opened in protest only to find she couldn't make a sound. Sighing, she slumped back on the couch.

Apollo frowns at Ares. "The Oracle is a person," he stated. "And she is never wrong."

"Whatever," Ares growled, rolling his eyes.

"What did the Oracle tell you?" Frank asked, turning to Clarisse.

"None of your business," Clarisse snapped. "Besides, not like I could tell you, even if I wanted to."

"Oh, right," Frank said, shrinking slightly away from his sister. Probably not a good thing to poke at her when she was so angry.

 **…** **show them how we deal with enemy spies."**

"You're such a generous host," Thalia said, rolling her eyes.

"Stuff it, Pinecone Face," Clarisse said. "They're lucky I was that nice. Butting into my quest, requiring me to rescue them. Please."

"We are grateful for the help with the hydra," Annabeth said. "But you could be more thankful for the help we gave you."

"Yeah, sure," Clarisse snorted.

 **…** **"Oh, no. I-I wasn't-"**

"Well, it was nice knowing you, Gregor," Dionysus said, flipping a page of his magazine.

"Ah, come on, D, you're worried about him," Apollo said.

"Yeah, I mean, his cover was just blown," Hermes said. "And no offense, but you can't lie to save your life."

"I'm not worried about him," Dionysus growled, pulling the magazine in front of his face. "But you better come out of this okay. And he _is_ lying to save his life."

Grover smiled at that.

 **…** **who'd come to the island looking for Pan.**

"This Cyclopes sounds crazy," Piper said, wrinkling her nose. "Why would you want so many sheep collectables?"

"That's what you got out of that description?" Leo asked. "You're not, say, worried about all the bones?"

"Well, yes, of course," Piper said, blushing and casting an apologetic look towards Grover.

Grover shrugged. "He was crazy. Probably still is."

"He's still alive?" Jason asked, glancing between Grover, Percy, and Annabeth. All three shrugged in return. "Right," Jason muttered. "Remind me never to go to that island."

 **…** **The Golden Fleece.**

"I can't believe you actually found the one thing that you needed to save the camp," Athena muttered. "The probabilities alone on that happening are just…"

"Astronomical?" Percy asked. "But even something that doesn't seem possible can happen every once in a while."

Athena frowned at him. "I suppose."

"That island sounds like a dream," Hazel said. "Uh, except for the Cyclopes."

"That's what hundreds of years with The Golden Fleece does," Dionysus pointed out.

"I guess that's true," Hazel agreed, nodding.

 **…** **up a wicked set of bronze shears.**

"Uh," Connor paused, glancing at Grover.

"It's fine," Grover assured him.

Connor continued to frown, glancing at Percy for reassurance.

"It's fine," Percy confirmed.

"Okay, I guess…"

Katie rolled her eyes. "He's obviously still alive, so the shears must be for something else."

"Oh, right," Connor said. "Well, I'll just…" And he held the book up once more.

 **... Finish wedding train by tomorrow!"**

"You just lost a whole lot of time," Persephone stated, glancing worriedly at the demigods.

"He could always just marry the guy," Apollo pointed out.

"The only thing that is keeping him from being eaten is the veil," Athena pointed out. "Which that Cyclopes is expecting to remove after the wedding."

"True," Apollo said. "Dude, that sucks. You are in so much trouble."

"Yeah, your rescue hasn't even reached the Sea of Monsters yet," Ares put in helpfully.

"He can still stall," Dionysus pointed out. "After all, Polyphemus is an idiot."

 **…** **sheep grazing peacefully in the meadows.**

"Yeah, grazing peacefully," Percy mumbled darkly, earning him odd looks from those around them.

"They weren't that bad," Annabeth said. "Which is what I would say, if it weren't a lie."

"I'd be more worried about the Cyclopes, not the little sheep," Leo said.

"Well, there was that worry too," Percy agreed.

 **…** **dankness of the Cyclops's cave.**

"Worst days of my life," Grover said, shuddering. "I hate being underground."

"I'm with you there," Chris said, wrinkling his nose. "It's not pleasant."

Leo shrugged, glancing over at the two. "I don't really mind it all that much."

"Well, you're crazy," Grover said.

"Granted," Leo continued. "I wouldn't like being trapped in a smelly cave prepping a wedding train in an attempt to save myself from being eaten by a Cyclopes."

"I don't think anyone would like that situation," Piper pointed out.

"True," Jason agreed with a nod.

 **…** **"The entrance to what?"**

"Did you really have to ask?" Annabeth asked.

Percy shrugged. "I'd just woken up, it took a while to get my head on straight."

"Something tells me you'd have to ask even if you had your head on straight," Thalia said, Nico snickering next to her. Percy stuck his tongue out at them.

Clarisse sunk deeper into the couch she was on. She remembered this bit and she knew exactly where she was. At least no one had witnessed that. She raised a hand unconsciously to her cheek and suppressed a shudder.

 **…** **peered down into the boiler deck.**

Clarisse tensed, shooting a glare at Percy, who shifted uncomfortably, but glared right back. Percy wanted Clarisse to yell at him, he wanted to pick a fight.

"Huh, wonder what you're doing there," Apollo said, glancing at Ares.

"Obviously, I'm assuring that my daughter doesn't mess things up," Ares said.

"Somehow, that doesn't sound like a good thing," Hermes said, frowning.

Clarisse scowled and looked away from the whole group. It didn't seem like her confrontation had gone unnoticed after all.

 **…** **Ares, the god of war.**

"You're not my favorite either, punk," Ares growled.

"Well, I did say you were my least favorite," Percy snapped back.

"Good to know I'm not at the bottom of his crap pile," Dionysus muttered, causing Apollo and Hermes to snicker.

 **…** **my sons take this quest."**

"Ares!" Aphrodite snapped, glaring at the god of war. "Don't be so rude."

"What? She's gotta know that she can't mess up."

"I doubt what you're telling her is helping," Aphrodite glared. "Children need to be shown love and encouragement, not beratings and threats."

"Wow, for once I agree with her," Annabeth muttered.

"Beratings is not a word," Athena pointed out.

Ares scoffed. "Whatever. You don't get to tell me how to interact with my kids."

"You should not be interacting with them at all," Zeus growled. "According to the rules-"

"The rules are stupid," Ares cut him off. "I mean, look where it got Hermes."

Hermes scowled at that, but sighed, hanging his head. "He has a point."

"I will not hear of this," Zeus said. "The rules are put in place-"

"In place to keep our children from-"

"ENOUGH!"

The room fell silent, all attention turning to Hestia as she sat near the crackling flames.

"I do not like the way you are arguing," Hestia said, glaring at each of the gods in turn. "So you will do so no more."

The gods all fell silent. Connor cleared his throat. "Right, well. I'll just…yeah." And he started to read once more.

 **…** **only a figure in the steam, Clarisse flinched.**

"YOU DID NOT!" Aphrodite shrieked, her voice piercing everyone's eardrums and making them all flinch.

"Not like I can hurt her," Ares growled. "I'm only a figure in the steam, as is shown."

"And I'm fine," Clarisse said, although she was rather pale.

Chris squeezed her hand and she pulled away, glaring at him.

"I am," she insisted. "I don't need anyone."

"Okay, then," Percy said. "Let's move on, shall we?"

 **…** **Annabeth asked me. "Another dream?"**

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Annabeth asked.

"Wasn't really a good time," Percy said. "And I wasn't quite sure what to make of it."

"And it was none of your business," Clarisse growled.

"Yeah," Percy shrugged. "Sorry about that."

"You have a nasty habit of poking your nose where it doesn't belong," Clarisse mumbled, but said no more.

 **... I tried not to look at her.**

"You didn't do a very good job of it," Annabeth muttered. "I was wondering what was up with all your little worried and alarmed glances at her."

"Yeah, you were acting really weird," Clarisse said. "Not that I cared."

"Of course not," Percy said. "And I did try not to."

"I know, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, kissing his cheek. "It's good to know you care."

Clarisse scoffed and gagged.

 **…** **any mortal ship should've been able to travel.**

"Well duh, it's not a mortal ship," Ares said. "OW!"

"You don't get to talk," Aphrodite scolded.

"That doesn't give you the right to-OW!"

"What did I just say?"

"Your mom's kinda cool when she's angry," Leo whispered to Piper.

"Yeah," Piper said.

"Just another reason to keep in mind that we shouldn't piss you off," Jason grinned, tugging on a lock of Piper's hair and causing her to flush.

 **The engine groaned as we increased speed.**

"That is not a good thing," Leo pointed out.

"You are putting too much strain on the pistons," Poseidon pointed out.

"I don't care," Clarisse said. "The ship can handle it."

"Except it couldn't," Percy muttered.

"Shut up," Clarisse scowled.

 **…** **"No," Clarisse said. "Charybdis."**

"Why are you going that way?" Poseidon asked, casting a worried glance at his son.

"It's the only way into the Sea of Monsters," Clarisse pointed out.

Poseidon groaned. "It is not," he said. "There are other ways."

"Just as dangerous," Apollo put in helpfully.

"There are safer ways than charging head first into danger," Athena chided.

"Oh, give the kid a break," Ares said. "She's doing fine."

"You don't get to talk," Aphrodite snapped at him.

 **…** **"You are crazy," Annabeth decided.**

"Since when was that an unknown?" Thalia asked, smirking at Clarisse.

"Hey, I don't have to take that crap," Clarisse growled.

"Sure, sure," Thalia said. "But you are crazy."

"Oh really?" Clarisse said. "I can think of many things you and Kelp Head have done over the years that are crazier."

"Hey!" Percy put in. "I was staying out of this argument."

"And I dragged you in," Clarisse said.

"I didn't want to be," Percy groaned.

"Too bad, and you're on my side," Thalia said, grinning triumphantly.

"I hate it when I'm on your side," Percy grumbled.

"You want to be on Clarisse's side?" Thalia asked.

"I hate that more," Percy said.

 **…** **train our guns on her, and blow her to Tartarus!"**

"Yep, you're crazy," Katie said.

"Yes!" Thalia cheered. "I've got another one on my side."

" _So_ , I have all the people I need on my side," Clarisse said.

"That's right," Chris said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Ugh," Thalia groaned. "Don't turn into Percy and Annabeth, please."

"We aren't that bad," Annabeth shouted, glaring at her best friend.

Everyone else shared a glance and Percy chuckled softly, placing a kiss on his cheek.

 **…** **were buffeted by ten-foot waves.**

"Why do I feel like this is going to end badly?" Hermes said.

"Probably because it will," Apollo said.

"You don't know that," Ares said.

"I do," Poseidon groaned.

"He is right," Athena said. "You cannot kill Charybdis just by blasting her with cannons."

"Why not?" Ares asked.

"What did I say about talking?" Aphrodite glared.

Ares grumbled, sinking into his throne. "I thought it was a valid question."

"You always think your questions are valid," Aphrodite huffed.

A uneasy silence fell and Connor cleared his throat, casting an anxious glance at Percy and Annabeth.

"Oh, just read," Clarisse growled.

 **... Neither thought made me feel any better.**

"Neither thought would make me feel any better either," Jason said.

"Yeah," Leo nodded. "It's not very fun being in that position."

"I agree," Piper said.

"It sucks," all the other demigods chorused.

 **…** **You've done it before."**

"Smart," Demeter praised.

"Impossible," Poseidon groaned. "Charybdis is just too powerful."

"That doesn't sound good," Persephone said.

"It's not," Athena said.

"I really, really hate this," Apollo said. Hermes nodded in agreement.

 **... We were in the whirlpool.**

"Well, this just went from bad to worse," Katie said.

Travis nodded, but he was pressing his lips together tightly, clutching at Katie's hand as if she could save him from some unforeseen fate.

"What?" Katie asked, glancing at her boyfriend in confusion.

Travis looked over at Connor, who was grinning at his brother from over the top of the book.

"Cosmic toilet," Connor burst out in laughter, Travis not far behind, rolling off the couch in his glee.

"What?" Katie asked as the boys continued to laugh.

"Oh gods," Travis said, still rolling on the floor. "They're stuck in a cosmic toilet flush!" and he broke down into laughter once more.

"You are so immature," Katie groaned, rolling her eyes.

Leo let out an eep before more chuckles followed.

"Really?" Piper asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Leo laughed, nodding his head. Will soon followed suite and even Nico began to chuckle.

"They're in danger!" Katie said.

"From a cosmic toilet!" Leo burst out. Jason and Chris and Grover all joined in the laughter. Annabeth felt her own lips twitch and she glanced at Percy to see him grinning as well. Sure, they were in deep doo doo, but it _was_ funny.

"You sure have a way to think of things," Annabeth said with a chuckled, pressing a kiss to Percy's cheek.

"Makes life more interesting," Percy said.

"That's for sure," Thalia said. She was giggling herself, but Percy was sure it was more because Nico was making a fool of himself rather than finding the cosmic toilet flush all that funny.

The gods all stared at their children in disbelief.

"We've all agreed that the children are crazy, right?" Zeus asked.

Several of the gods nodded. Apollo and Hermes started laughing outright with the children.

"They are too," Dionysus said dryly, motioning to the cackling gods.

The other gods all nodded. They watched as the kids slowly calmed down and regained control of their breathing. Finally, Connor retrieved the book from where he'd dropped it and opened back up to he page they were on.

"Whew, yeah," Connor said, still grinning. "That was fun."

"Yes, well, let us keep reading, shall we?" Hera demanded. She did not look like she had enjoyed the children's moment of insanity at all.

"Sure," Connor said, shrugging. "But I'm pretty sure I'm the one reading. You're just listening."

Hera looked outraged at that, moving to stand, but was halted by Zeus' hand on hers. "Calm yourself," Zeus said. "And let us continue."

Hera shot her husband a venomous look but settled back down.

 **…** **She's going to blow!"**

"Tyson called it," Jason said.

"Man, I love that guy," Leo said. "He really knows his stuff."

Hephaestus nodded, eyes not leaving his current project of nuts and bolts. The Cyclopes were always good with machinery. He liked them.

"They can fix it though, right?" Piper asked.

"Not if it's already catching people on fire," Leo said. "You'd have to have someone fireproof to be able to fix it then."

"Tyson is," Jason pointed out.

"But he wouldn't want to be in the boiler room if it did blow," Leo said. "It's too dangerous."

"Well, they are getting sucked into the cosmic toilet," Jason said. "I can't imagine it would get much worse."

"It can get worse," Leo said. "Trust me."

"I don't like the sound of that," Piper muttered.

 **…** **"Prepare yourself for death."**

"Such a cheerful thought," Dionysus drawled.

"No it's not," Hermes said, frowning.

"I think he was being sarcastic," Apollo said.

"How do you know, he sounds the same as he always does," Hermes said.

"Because he's always sarcastic," Apollo said.

"Good point," Hermes said. He turned to the children, eyes landing on Percy, Annabeth, and Clarisse. "You're all screwed."

"How did you get out of it?" Persephone asked, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"How about let's read and we'll find out," Athena snapped, glaring at the flower goddess before turning her gaze back on her daughter to reassure herself she was alright.

 **…** **"I will fix it. Be right back."**

"Uh," Leo said, raising his hand and causing Connor to pause once more. "He will be right back, right? He fixes it, right?"

Percy, Annabeth, and Clarisse all shared a quick look with each other, grimacing.

"Oh," Leo said. They didn't have to say anything, even if they could. That look spoke volumes.

"This sucks," Jason said.

"Stupid cosmic toilet," Will muttered with a glare. He knew they all came out of this okay, but the situation still sucked.

 **…** **floating garbage stuck between them.**

"Worst braces job ever," Percy muttered. "Ow, hey," he protested as Annabeth smacked him.

"Shut up," she said, but she was smiling. "Why do you do that?"

"Cause it's funny?" Percy said. "Also, if you hadn't noticed, my brain tends to focus on random things during intense situations."

"We've noticed," Thalia said. "Believe me. We've all noticed."

"How you're still alive when you can't seem to concentrate is beyond me," Rachel said, grinning. "But we've noticed."

"Thanks," Percy said dryly.

 **... "Fire!" Clarisse ordered.**

"That won't do anything," Athena said.

"Sure it will," Ares said, grinning. "Blew that monster to bits."

Athena shook her head. "It's too late. They are going to be sucked in or blown up. Charybdis cannot be killed with simple guns and cannons. You will just make her mad."

"Listen," Ares growled. "I know my weaponry. This will work."

"I really don't think it will," Poseidon mused.

Clarisse sunk down in her seat, shaking her head in both disbelief and humiliation. She really had been an idiot back then.

"Don't worry," Percy said, catching sight of her face. She glanced at him softly, her glare turning venomous. She did not need his pity right now. "You're still at idiot."

Clarisse stared at him a moment, completely ignoring the stares of the others around her. Her lips twitched up in a grin before she laughed. "Thanks for that," she said. Percy grinned right back.

"They're all doomed," Dionysus muttered, shaking his head and turning his attention back to his magazine.

 **…** **pulling away from the mouth.**

"Woo! Go Tyson!" Chris, Travis, and Connor cheered. Several other faces relaxed, relief feeling their eyes.

"I love that Cyclopes," Thalia said.

"You do?" Grover asked, looking as though all his dreams had been crushed.

Thalia shot him a glare. "Not like that, idiot," she snapped.

Grover chuckled slightly, rubbing the back of his head. "Right," he said.

 **... Water washed over Charybdis.**

A collective relieved breath was exhaled around the room.

"That is nothing to celebrate," Poseidon said, voice grim as he glanced at his son. Really, the boy got in more trouble than any other child of his before him.

"Of course it is," Ares said. "Now they can lay into the beast all they want and blow her to bits."

Poseidon shook his head. This was not good. Not good at all.

 **…** **opposite side of the strait.**

"Not good," Apollo said.

"Not at all," Hermes said. Both were frowning, glancing over at the three demigods before them for reassurance. They came out of this alive. The question, though, was how.

"It wasn't fun either," Annabeth muttered, extremely grateful the book didn't describe how sick she had felt while they'd been tossed about on the wave and spun wildly.

Percy nodded in agreement. "And it just keeps getting better," he muttered softly to himself, knowing exactly where this was going.

 **…** **"No!" Clarisse yelled.**

"Don't be an idiot, girl," Zeus growled at Clarisse before turning his smoldering gaze on Ares. "This is your fault."

"MY fault?" Ares asked. "How in the worl-ack! Would you quit throwing shoes at me!"

"It is your fault," Aphrodite said, sniffing. "You're the one who threatened and beat your own daughter. I'm ashamed of you."

"Told you he was no good," Hephaestus muttered.

"Leave my baby alone," Hera snapped, glaring at Aphrodite.

"I'm not your baby," Ares growled.

"This is devolving quickly, isn't it?" Percy commented lightly, watching as the gods began to throw more insults towards each other.

"You could say that," Annabeth said. "Wish we had some popcorn."

"Ooh, that would be fun," Percy agreed, grinning.

Thunder shook the whole of the room, lightning crackling above them and causing hair to stand on end.

"I'm uh," Connor began, glancing uneasily up at the ceiling. "Just going to finish reading this…now…"

 **…** **a flash of teeth and scales.**

"Well, this officially sucks," Apollo said. Tension was still crackling in the air, literally, but the gods had all fallen silent, turning to listen to the story.

"No kidding," Hermes said. "They have zero luck with this whole questing gig, don't they?"

"You can say that again," Artemis said. "I cannot believe they had survived as long as they have."

 **…** **"I can't leave Tyson!"**

"You really don't have a choice," Thalia pointed out. "Besides, he'll be fine. He's fireproof, remember?"

"That doesn't mean I was going to leave him," Percy said.

"That loyalty will get you killed," Athena pointed out.

"Hasn't killed me yet," Percy growled.

"Which is surprising," Athena replied glibly.

"I think it's admirable," Aphrodite said. "Such a roma-"

"No one wants to hear what you think," Persephone said, rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Aphrodite asked.

"You heard her," Hades said. "I don't think she needs to repeat herself."

"She wouldn't know romance if it hit her in the face," Aphrodite spat.

"She's more romantic than you'll ever be," Hades growled. "Why, do you have any-"

"I don't want to hear that!" Demeter shrieked.

"QUIET! ALL OF YOU!" Hestia roared. Silence fell between the gods, all staring at the roaring fireplace. "Thank you," Hestia said, softer this time. "Let us continue, shall we. No more fighting. There's no sense to it."

 **... "The heat will kill you!"**

"I'm going to guess he doesn't listen," Thalia said.

"Percy never listens, it's not that hard of a guess," Nico said.

"Hey, I listen," Percy protested.

 **I didn't listen.**

"Not this time,"Thalia said, snickering.

"Well, yeah, but I couldn't just leave Tyson," Percy said, turning pleading eyes on Annabeth.

"I know," Annabeth said softly. Thalia and Nico fell silent.

 **…** **the CSS Birmingham exploded below me.**

"That's not good," Hermes said.

"No kidding," Apollo said.

Poseidon and Athena were white faced, glancing at their children. Even Ares looked shocked.

"You give new meaning to the phrase 'Out of the frying pan and into the fire,' Peter," Dionysus muttered.

"This is hardly the time to be joking," Artemis scolded.

Dionysus shrugged. "They all survive. Somehow."

Everyone fell silent at that. It was true.

 **…** **assuming they got away from Scylla.**

"So, not very good odds," Chris said, turning to frown in worry at his girlfriend.

Clarisse rolled her eyes, inside secretly pleased at his show of concern. "Oh please, we're fine. Kelp Head just over worries about everything."

"He isn't wrong though," Poseidon said. He seemed to have regained some color to his face, but he still looked slightly nauseated at the predicament his sons and Athena's daughter were in. He was ever worried for Ares' daughter, rude as she was. The one consolation in all this wreckage was the knowledge that the explosion wouldn't kill Tyson. Probably.

"Yeah, yeah, we were in danger of being sucked down or grabbed by Scylla," Clarisse muttered. "But it didn't happen. Now shut up, I want to know what happens next."

"You don't know?" Chris asked. Curious eyes turned on Clarisse, who shrugged. "I was in a different boat from Annabeth," she pointed out.

 **…** **propelling me across the ocean.**

Hermes frowned a little at that. "It is dangerous to let too much out at once," he said. "But, I guess, considering the circumstances, it had to be done," he conceded.

"And a good thing too," Clarisse said. "I think that got us all out of the danger zone."

"You're welcome," Annabeth said, grinning cheekily at Clarisse.

"I wasn't thanking you," Clarisse grumbled.

 **…** **hadn't been the son of the Sea God.**

"Ugh," Percy said, head jerking to the side in an attempt to lessen a blow that wasn't happening. He leaned forward after, nausea rising up in him as he whole body lit aflame with pain, his head the worst. Everything was going dark and the sounds around him were fading out like a cassette tape failure.

Poseidon made to rise but resisted the urge to check on his son. He just had to tell himself that Percy was okay. That Percy was going to be okay.

Annabeth frowned, reaching out to touch him before thinking better of it. She glared at Connor, who buried his face back in the book, fumbling over the next words in his haste to finish the chapter.

 **The last thing I remembered was sinking in a burning sea, knowing that**

 **Tyson was gone forever, and wishing I were able to drown.**

"Well, that's a happy ending to that chapter," Hermes drawled as Connor slammed the book shut as if to emphasize the fact that the chapter was over.

The rest of the group was frowning at Percy, who was slowly sitting up, moving as though afraid the pain would return if he did anything too fast.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't a very pleasant experience," Percy muttered. He sighed, leaning back and gripping Annabeth's hand. "Even less so the second time."

"Sorry about that," Annabeth said, squeezing his hand. She remembered being so frightened when she saw Percy drop out of the sky like a stone and hit the water hard. She'd been so afraid that he'd been killed in all the chaos.

Percy grinned at her and shook his head. "You saved us all," he said. "Nothing to be sorry for."

Annabeth chuckled and shook her head. "Sure, sure," she said.

"Well," Hera said, standing up and smoothing the fabric of her dress down. "I do believe dinner is in order."

"Ah, come on," Hermes whined.

"It's a cliff hanger," Apollo said.

"Literally," Hermes said.

"Well, almost," Apollo corrected. Both began laughing at the joke.

"And it shall continue to be so for a while longer," Hera snapped. "It is time for dinner now."

"Oh good," Percy said, standing up and stretching before offering a hand to Annabeth. "I'm getting hungry."

"You're always hungry," Annabeth muttered, accepting his hand and allowing him to pull her to her feet.

"Except when the two of you are macking," Travis pointed out.

"Really didn't need to hear that," Thalia said, shoving at Travis as she headed out of the throne room.

"What? It's the truth," Travis said, glancing at his girlfriend for back up.

"It might be," Katie agreed, following the group as they made their way from the throne room. "But we don't need to hear about it."

Travis frowned, but shrugged, catching the eye of his grinning brother. "Whatever," he said. "Let's get some food."

"Right there with you," Connor said.


	15. Dinner

**A/N:** Sigh, can't say I'm entirely too happy with this little interlude and I apologize for it being so short, but I wanted to get something up and this is all I could write (writer's block sucks). Anyways, sorry it's not that great but I hope you enjoy. I'll try and get the next chapter out soon! Thanks again for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following this story, you are all amazing!

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own any of 'em, just flexing my creative muscles.

~PercyJackson~

"So, we're making plans tonight, right?" Apollo asked, taking a large bite of the chicken he held.

"I do believe that was the plan," Artemis said, taking a similarly large bite of chicken.

Aphrodite wrinkled her nose at the twins and leaned towards Ares. "Say what you will about their attitudes and choices, but it's obvious those two are twins," she muttered.

Ares guffawed, spraying his own bite of chicken from his mouth and causing Aphrodite to nearly hiss in disgust as she pulled away from him quickly.

"Great," Apollo said, completely oblivious to Aphrodite and Ares as he took another bite. "I can't wait. We're going to plan the best party ever, the kids will love it."

"Yes, keep speaking like that," Athena growled. "We want to make sure Hera hears, after all."

"Oh, don't worry about her," Hermes shrugged, waving his drumstick around. "Uncle P has her and Zeus distracted. We can talk all we want."

"Then why don't we start with some planning and ideas?" Demeter asked.

"Because," Dionysus drawled. "Poseidon wants to be involved."

"Then why-" Persephone began but shrugged instead, opting not to finish her sentence as she had found the answer herself. Poseidon was distracting Hera and Zeus because he knew that Apollo and Hermes wouldn't be able to keep their mouths shut.

"Precisely, my dear," Hades said, grinning at his wife. "Now you are getting it."

Persephone blushed.

"So," Apollo continued. "We all agree bungee jumping is a must. And swimming would be fun, especially if Uncle P made floating pools of water we can jump around in."

"We have to have donuts," Ares said.

"And a chocolate fountain," Aphrodite put in.

"Yes, I agree," Demeter said.

"I thought we weren't planning anything," Artemis said.

"We aren't," Hermes grinned. "We just discussing what we're going to plan."

Artemis face palmed and shook her head. "I will never understand you guys."

"Chariot races," Aphrodite put in. "Those would be fun."

"Yeah!" Apollo cheered. "We could race them down the halls."

"I don't think Zeus would go for that," Hades drawled.

"Which is why he isn't part of the party planning," Hermes pointed out. "Now, what else…"

~PercyJackson~

"So, Hera," Poseidon began, a pleasant smile on his face as he cast a wary glance down the table at the other gods and goddesses. They were being entirely too noisy about this whole party idea. It was a good thing Hera and Zeus tended towards the oblivious side of things when it came to the others discussing random stuff.

"Yes?" Hera asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Tell me, what do you think of my son?" Poseidon asked.

Zeus shot him a poisonous glance as Hera narrowed her eyes at him. Poseidon grinned. Yes, this would distract them throughout dinner.

~PercyJackson~

"I still find it hard to believe you can eat that much," Hazel muttered, watching as Percy lifted a fifth drumstick to his mouth.

Percy grinned at her and shrugged.

"It's really not that surprising," Thalia drawled. "He's a teenage boy."

"And what's your excuse?" Percy asked.

Thalia looked down at her plate, realizing she had been matching Percy drumstick for drumstick.

"I'm a teenage girl," Thalia said.

"Plus," Annabeth said. "We're all fairly active. It works up an appetite and it's important to keep up with your nutrition."

Hazel nodded. She supposed that was true. But it really didn't seem fair to her. She was sure if most anyone else ate as much as Percy, Connor, or Travis they'd be as fat as Dionysus.

Hazel blushed at that thought. She shouldn't think of a god in that manner, it was impolite. She cast a quick glance down the table at said god, but he seemed to be in a deep conversation with the other gods. Weird. She wondered what they were talking about.

"They're planning something," Katie said, causing Hazel to jump, startled.

"What?" Hazel asked.

"The gods," Katie said. "They're planning something."

"How do you know?" Frank asked.

"Oh please," Clarisse said, rolling her eyes. "They have total plotters' faces."

They did look rather shifty, Hazel thought. But that was no excuse to accuse the gods of plotting.

"Now, the question is, what are they plotting?" Travis said, grinning.

"I hope it's something awesome," Connor said.

"It's got to be," Chris said. "Otherwise they wouldn't be keeping Hera and Zeus in the dark."

Hazel glanced down to the end of table to find an annoyed looking Zeus, a rather flustered and angry Hera, and a laughing Poseidon. Poseidon caught her eye and winked before turning back to his conversation with Zeus and Hera.

"He enjoys annoying them too much," Percy said, eyes also on his father.

"Well, they are siblings," Katie said. "And if I know anything about brothers, it's that they like to annoy each other." She cast an appraising look at her boyfriend and his brother.

"What?" Travis blinked at her innocently.

"We do no such thing," Connor said before he reached over and flicked Travis' ear.

"Hey!" Travis protested.

"What?" Connor asked, mimicking Travis' innocent look perfectly.

Katie shook her head at their antics. "See."

"So," Will cut in, glancing around the table. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"A party," Nico said. Will jumped, glancing over at where the younger boy was now seated.

"When did you?" Will asked.

Nico grinned at him. "They're talking about a party. Presumably for us."

"How do you know that?" Chris asked skeptically.

"He's a little spy," Thalia said, grinning. "Good job, squirt."

Nico scowled at her. "Don't call me that."

Grover grinned. "What kind of party are we talking about?"

Nico shrugged. "Chariot races and bungee jumping and chocolate fountains. That's all I heard."

"Swimming," Rachel piped up, causing Thalia to jump this time.

"And just how do you know that?" Thalia asked.

"Nico isn't the only one who can sneak," Rachel pointed out. "They want Poseidon to create floating spheres of water for us to swim in."

"That'd be fun," Percy said, a grin on his face.

"And you are therefore banned from playing any game that involves the water," Thalia declared.

"Here here," Clarisse piped up.

"Hey!" Percy protested, pouting.

"You can help me," Annabeth whispered in his ear. "But we'll have to be sneaky."

Percy grinned at that. "Deal," he whispered back, pecking her on the cheek.

"Quit plotting you two," Thalia said, narrowing her eyes at them. "I don't like it."

"None of us do," Katie said.

Percy and Annabeth turned innocent looks on their friends. "Who said we were plotting?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "The look on your face," she said.

Annabeth and Percy laughed.

"Well, regardless of what ends up happening," Rachel said. "It won't be tonight."

"Aww," Connor moaned. "I was looking forward to a good shindig."

"They're planning it tonight," Rachel said.

"I thought they were planning it now," Katie said.

"Nah," Nico said. "They're discussing planning it tonight and what they are planning tonight now. They'll do the actual planning tonight."

"Gods are so complicated," Grover grumbled.

"Here here!" All the demigods chorused.

"Then let us all get a good nights rest tonight," Rachel said.

"So we can party all night long tomorrow," Travis grinned.

"Here here!" they all chorused again.

Tomorrow night was going to be awesome. Now they just had to get through the rest of tonight and tomorrow. Hopefully it wouldn't be too bad...


	16. A Day at the Spa

**A/N:** Hey, not dead. I've done this A/N like 6 times and the site keeps crashing each time so instead of the long A/N I had (I'm sick of typing it) you're getting this. I haven't giving up on this. Happy Belated Birthday to my anonymous guest, and thanks for all the Reviews and IMs and favorites! ENJOY!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Percy Jackson series

~PercyJackson~

 _"Here here!" they all chorused again._

"Who will read now?" Hera demanded regally as the group settled once more onto the thrones and cushy sofas in the throne room.

"Everyone has had a chance to read already," Athena said, her eyes scanning the room.

"Let's hear from Percy's point of view again!" Travis and Connor whooped.

"Yeah!" Hermes and Apollo agreed.

"That's probably not the best idea for this next chapter if it includes what I think it does," Percy said, groaning inwardly.

"What?" Annabeth turned confused eyes on her boyfriend before a slow grin spread across her face. "Oh, yeah."

"What?" Travis and Connor asked, sitting forwards excitedly. "What is it?"

"You'll just have to find out, won't you?" Annabeth said with a laugh.

Percy groaned. "I thought we agreed we'd never speak of this."

"Ah, but now we have no choice," Annabeth said.

"I hate you," Percy said.

"Fine then," Annabeth said, moving to stand up. Percy caught her hand, tugging her back down beside him. Annabeth grinned and kissed his cheek. "I knew you were lying."

Percy stuck his tongue out at her.

"I'll read," Zeus declared, wanting to head off another fight between the children. He didn't understand how they could argue so much all the time. "If only to get this headache out of the way," he continued at the raised eyebrows his offer received.

"Smart idea," Athena said. "I'll go after." She, too, didn't want to have to read again, it was too annoying with all the interruptions. But it was likely she was going to have to, so she might as well get it out of the way sooner, rather than later.

Apollo and Hermes sighed. "Fine, but we'll get to hear from you again at some point, right?" Apollo asked, looking at Percy.

Percy shrugged. "Sure," he said. "Just not this chapter."

Zeus rolled his eyes and picked up the book, catching his brother's scowl. He scowled back. None of what Poseidon had said at lunch was true. None of it.

 **"We Check into C.C.'s Spa and Resort,"** Zeus began.

"This doesn't sound bad," Hermes said.

"A resort sounds really nice," Apollo said. Both turned to study Percy, who had sunk into the couch and looked like he'd really rather have the ground swallow him whole.

Annabeth chuckled lightly and patted his hand. "It won't be that bad," she said.

Percy gave her a look, and sunk deeper into the couch. The other demigods frowned at him, wondering just what was going through his mind.

Zeus cleared his throat and began to read once more.

 **…** **and immediately felt woozy.**

"Ugh," Percy groaned, closing his eyes.

"Well, you were within range of the explosion," Athena said. "Not to mention the fall you experienced. That would throw anyone off balance."

"Thanks," Percy mumbled. He looked green. Annabeth frowned at him, squeezing his hand. She really had thought she'd lost him then. She'd been so worried and the seawater hadn't seemed to help as much as it should have.

 **... "Percy, I'm really sorry."**

"No, but," Poseidon said, his voice barely a whisper. He glanced at all the demigods, who offered half smiles, then at his son. He had to believe Tyson was okay. After all, most of the demigods here wouldn't know him if he'd been killed.

Percy flopped him a thumb's up but it was obvious his son was still feeling woozy with the way he remained slouched against the couch, clutching Annabeth's hand in his own as if it were the only thing grounding him. Poseidon wished again that he could be there for his son. Wished his son didn't have to be in such dangerous situations at his age. He shouldn't have to be, but it was the fate of the children of the gods to face such hardships.

 **…** **had denied that the two of us were related.**

"It's only a natural reaction," Apollo said softly.

"Yeah," Hermes agreed. "Family can be embarrassing."

"Tell me about it," Artemis said. "After all, I'm related to this idiot-"

"Hey!" Apollo protested.

"But I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him," Artemis finished.

"Same to you, sis," Apollo said, smiling. Artemis scowled at him. "And she'll deny we're related and be embarrassed about me constantly," he continued, looking at Percy.

"That's the way family is," Persephone said softly. "It doesn't change the love we hold for them and family knows that."

"Very true," Demeter agreed.

Hestia smiled, gently prodding the coals in the fire. Perhaps the gods were learning.

 **…** **still had Hermes's bottle of multivitamins,**

"Really glad you managed to salvage those," Percy muttered.

Annabeth gave his hand a squeeze. "Me too. Believe me. Me too."

"Those multivitamins do work miracles," Hermes said, curious as to just how helpful that little bottle was for the demigods.

"No kidding," Percy snorted.

 **... But that didn't make me feel any less lost.**

"That doesn't sound exciting," Leo said.

"No kidding," Annabeth said, turning to Percy. "At least you had an idea of where we were. I had no clue what we were doing. Everything just looked the same."

Percy nodded. He couldn't even imagine being lost at sea without his powers. He always knew where he was, even if he didn't feel like it. But not having those bearing while at sea…the idea made him shudder.

 **…** **and try to marry Grover earlier.**

"Hey!" Grover said. "I've managed to hold him off this long. I can hold on a bit longer."

"You're glad we turned up when we did, aren't you?" Percy asked, grinning.

"I said a bit longer," Grover mumbled. "Doesn't mean I can hold on forever."

"Well, we do have impeccable timing," Annabeth said.

"I wouldn't call it impeccable," Grover grumbled. "That would've been long before you showed up."

"Oh you," Annabeth said, tossing a pillow at Grover. Percy grinned at him. Grover scowled for a half second before grinning back.

 **... It was stupid of me to resent her.**

"No kidding," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes at Percy.

"Hey, it's a compliment," Percy protested. He frowned. "In a round about sort of way."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't resent me," Annabeth said, before she spoke quieter. "I felt the same way. We'd been through way too much to let anything cause waves in our relationship."

"Using sea terms now, are you?" Percy asked. Annabeth laughed.

"Don't get used to it," she said.

 **... But you didn't promise, did you?"**

"No," Annabeth said. "I didn't."

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Zeus demanded.

"No," Annabeth said. "Sometimes not knowing is better."

"Ignorance is bliss?" Dionysus drawled. "Oh yes, that works so well."

Athena frowned. "Heroes cause problems when they know the future," she said.

"So do the gods," Percy pointed out.

"Geez, you make it sound like we shouldn't know the future," Apollo muttered. "Make me feel good, why don't you?"

Percy shrugged. "It's the truth."

"He does have a point," Hermes said. "Knowing the future, knowing what's coming, doesn't mean you can change it. And even if you could, it doesn't mean you'll change it for the better."

Everyone stared at Hermes, mouths slightly agape.

"What?" Hermes asked.

Athena shook her head, looking as though she was shaking off a great amount of shock in the process. "What you said. It was rather insightful."

Hermes shrugged. "Read it in a fortune cookie once."

 **... "Something when I turn sixteen."**

"Yes," Zeus growled. Hera sniffed and shot a glare at Poseidon. Poseidon grinned at them.

"How old are you now, then?" Apollo asked. All the gods turned to look Percy over, studying him closely. He could very well be sixteen at this point, or close to it. Or older. It was hard to tell with teenagers their exact age, but knowing might give them a hint about what had happened in the future. Or what might happen, at the very least.

Most gods at this point were pretty convinced that Percy wouldn't raze Olympus to the ground. But there was still some anxiety on their part.

Percy grinned at Apollo and shrugged.

Apollo huffed and sank back into his throne, glaring at nothing. "This sucks."

"Tell me about it," Percy said.

"I wanna know what's so bad about this prophesy," Leo whined.

"We'll find out soon enough I suppose," Piper said.

 **…** **sixteen will be a dangerous weapon."**

"You told him?" Hera demanded, her voice a near screech.

"Of course she did," Poseidon said. "She is an intelligent girl and a good friend."

Percy smiled. "The best," he agreed.

Annabeth ducked her head, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"It was not smart to tell him what you know," Hera spat. "Not to mention it was against your-"

"Do be quiet," Hades said, rolling his eyes. "None of us want to hear your prattle. What's done is done."

Hera looked positively poisonous and turned towards Zeus for support. Zeus pressed his lips together and shook his head. "It does not matter now," he said.

Hera narrowed her eyes at him and huffed, disappearing in a flash of light only to reappear a moment later. She blinked, looking around the room, and scowled.

"Looks like we all have to be here if we're reading," Hermes said, a smile in his voice even as he kept a straight face. "Darn, and that would have been such a dramatic exit too."

"Just get on with the reading," Hera snapped, her cheeks coloring slightly as she refused to look at anyone.

"Of course," Zeus said, turning back to the book.

 **…** **the gods will be in serious trouble."**

"Which is why we made that pact," Hades said dryly.

"Yes, yes," Poseidon said, but he was beaming at his son. "But I don't think it's a problem anymore."

"And you're so sure it's your son?" Zeus asked. He sounded more resigned than anything.

"I think we all are," Athena said. She did not look too happy about this fact.

 **... Until you came along."**

"Gee, thanks," Percy and Thalia muttered at the same time.

"You make it sound like you expected me to kick the bucket before I turned sixteen," Percy muttered.

"Three years is a long time," Annabeth said, but her grip on Percy's hand tightened. She didn't want to loose him. Not then and especially not now. She wouldn't know what to do.

"I guess I should be glad I turned into a pine tree," Thalia said. "At least that meant I didn't need to be the child of prophesy." She cast an uneasy glance at Percy and Annabeth, mind wandering back to the Fates. But the prophesy had played out, right? Luke was the hero who died. So everything was going to be fine. She had to keep telling herself that.

 **…** **nobody alive who it could be, except you."**

"Excuse me?" Thalia and Nico asked.

Annabeth shrugged. "We didn't know about you at the time," Annabeth said.

"You were just saying you were glad it wasn't you," Percy pointed out. "Now you're mad Annabeth didn't consider you possibilities?"

"Shut up," Thalia muttered.

 **"Then why do the gods even let me live? It would be safer to kill me."**

"That's true," Hera agreed.

"We can't just keep killing our kids because we're scared of them," Poseidon said.

"Didn't stop you before," Hades growled. Persephone scowled. Nico flinched.

Poseidon frowned at that, turning a sorry gaze to his older brother, who scowled back.

"Don't go acting all repentant now," Hades said.

"As far as I know, Uncle P stayed out of the whole attacking your children or Zeus'," Apollo pointed out.

"Not that it stopped either of them from attempting to kill Perry," Dionysus added. "If anyone should be mad, it's Poseidon."

Poseidon glanced over at Percy, who quirked him a smile.

"Nah," Poseidon said, smiling back at his son. "Too much work being angry at idiots. Plus, there's no satisfaction in it."

"What did you call me?" Hades and Zeus demanded.

"I'm pretty sure you heard me," Poseidon said innocently.

Hades grumbled, making a rude gesture towards Poseidon. Zeus growled, but turned back to the book, muttering about how he just wanted to get this chapter over with.

 **…** **What decision will you make?"**

"The right one," Annabeth said, giving Percy hand another squeeze and pecking him on the cheek.

 **…** **"Land," she said. "There's land nearby!"**

"I really wish there wasn't," Percy muttered.

"It won't be that bad," Annabeth said consolingly.

Percy raised an eyebrow at her as if to say _'I was turned into a guinea pig and am about to experience that same feeling again. How is it not going to be that bad?'_

And truthfully, Percy really wanted to know that. Not only was he about to experience being a guinea pig again (if not the actual transformation than the feeling of it) but everyone was about to get a good idea of how insecure he'd been as a kid. It was not one of his better moments. Near death experiences he could handle. Having others witness those, he could handle. But having people hear his innermost thoughts was a little…too much. He wished he could leave, but after Hera's attempt, he knew that wouldn't happen.

 **…** **what looked like a tropical paradise.**

"Which means this is going to end badly," Persephone said.

Demeter snorted. "No kidding. Anything that sounds perfect is generally no where near so."

"For once I have to agree with you," Hades drawled, not looking particularly pleased with this statement.

Persephone rolled her eyes at her husband and mother, but remained silent on the matter. At least they weren't bickering about gardens or grains.

 **…** **for tourists to look at or something.**

"Or, who knows, maybe they're real and there because their owners got stuck on that island?" Thalia asked, sarcastic. "How could you not expect this to go badly?"

"We thought we could handle it," Annabeth said as Percy just grumbled and sank deeper into the couch cushions. "Besides, we couldn't just float around the Sea of Monsters in that rowboat for hours on end. We had a deadline."

"Uh huh," Thalia looked wholly unimpressed.

Annabeth stuck her tongue out at her and slouched on the couch next to Percy.

 **…** **a complete makeover for the young gentleman."**

"Ooh, an herbal wrap sounds lovely," Hazel said.

"They really are nice," Piper said. She glanced over to see the incredulous looks on Jason's and Leo's faces. "What?"

"You've had an herbal wrap before?" Leo asked.

"Yes," Piper said. "It's a nice relaxing past time."

"That's my girl," Aphrodite beamed before turning to whisper at Apollo, who grinned.

"I'm more concerned about what she meant about Percy," Travis said. "What kind of guy needs a complete makeover?"

"Especially Percy," Katie murmured. The rest of the demigods rather had to agree with that. Percy shifted uncomfortably. This was sooo not going to be fun.

 **…** **sat up on its hind legs and begged like a dog.**

"Of course it did," Thalia said, rolling her eyes. "Please tell me you had more sense," she said, turning to Annabeth.

"Uh," Annabeth said, glancing at Percy. She had been just as tired, hot, and hungry as he had been.

"Of course you didn't," Thalia said, answering her own question. "I swear, I have no idea how the two of you have survived so long, you're complete idiots when you're together."

"Except that's not true," Nico pointed out. "They tend to survive better together."

"True," Rachel said. "Like their idiocy combined makes them immune to ill effects or something."

"We are sitting right here," Percy pointed out.

"We know," Thalia said. "This is probably something you need to hear."

Annabeth just shook her head before resting it on Percy's shoulder. "They're just jealous," she muttered. Percy grinned at that.

 **"I guess it couldn't hurt," Annabeth muttered.**

"Of course it could," Athena said. She looked ready to have a heart attack at the way her daughter was behaving in the book. Honestly, hadn't they learned anything in their last adventure?

 **…** **like flying eagles and galloping horses.**

"It sounds like paradise," Aphrodite said with a smile. "I would love to go there."

"It sounds like a death trap," Ares grunted. "Nothing good could come from that place."

"Shut your mouth," Aphrodite snapped.

"Is that where…" Hazel trailed off to meet Frank's eyes.

"Reyna?" Frank finished, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, I think so."

"It is," Percy confirmed, squirming at the memory of almost being skewered because of what he and Annabeth had done at C.C.'s Resort.

"How do you guys always end up going to the fancy cool places?" Travis whined. "First that Vegas hotel and now a resort. I swear it's so unfair."

"They really aren't that fun," Percy said, thinking about what was about to happen. "Really."

 **…** **"Just … let's keep walking."**

"Ahh," Annabeth said, understanding now. Percy had looked pale and weary, more so given their circumstances and she'd been worried about him. The fact that he'd been thinking about having just lost Tyson made sense though. That would make anyone pale.

 **…** **white uniforms did their nails.**

"Why, this place sounds divine," Aphrodite said. "I'm always looking for a new place to get my nails done."

"And the fact that there are no boys gives you no pause?" Athena asked.

"They're probably just somewhere else," Aphrodite said.

"I don't like the sound of this place," Hazel said. "It doesn't seem right."

Frank nodded in agreement.

"I don't know," Katie said, grinning. "I could go for some relaxation."

"But, no boys," Travis said, frowning at his girlfriend.

"Exactly," Katie said, eyes sparkling.

"But," Travis said.

"Oh, relax," Katie relented. "I'm just teasing. This place leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

 **…** **I saw the lady who'd been singing … and whoa.**

"Whoa?" Annabeth asked, fighting a smile off her face and loosing.

Percy scowled, causing Annabeth to chuckle more.

"Relax," Annabeth whispered.

"Easy for you to say," Percy said, although the scowl did drop from his face. "You're aren't the one that…"

"Yeah," Annabeth said, smile slipping away. "But I was just as taken in."

"But not completely," Percy said, squeezing her hand. "Thank goodness."

 **…** **lock you in a rubber room.**

"I don't think that would happen here," Thalia pointed out.

"But it is never good to go around blurting out who your godly parent is," Piper said.

"Somehow, I get the feeling this lady already knows," Leo said. "Bad guys are like that, you know."

"How do you know she's a bad guy?" Jason asked.

"She's running the place," Leo said, shrugging. "It makes sense."

 **…** **guinea pigs, from the sound of them.**

"C. C.," Athena mused, thinking. "Guinea pigs…Oh…"

"What is it?" Persephone asked.

Athena glanced at Percy and Annabeth, both looking rather like they did not want to be reading this chapter, and frowned in understanding. No doubt this would not be fun, given who they were up against.

 **…** **after I've spoken with this young gentleman."**

"What's wrong with either of you?" Hazel asked, turning to look at her friends. Honestly, as far as she was concerned, nothing needed to change with them.

"Nothing," Thalia said, scowling at them. "Why are you even listening to her?"

"Seriously," Piper agreed. "And you can trust me when I say that there's nothing wrong with either of you."

"Yes, thank you," Annabeth said, speaking up. "But being there in front of C. C. and listening to her…well, she brings out the worst in you."

 **... You, my dear, need to unlock your true self!"**

"You were already beautiful back then," Percy said. "I hope you know that."

"It's always nice to hear," Annabeth said. "And you weren't half bad yourself, you know."

Percy gave her that crooked smile she loved so much. "Half bad, huh?"

"You needed some muscle," Annabeth said lightly.

"You were rather scrawny," Clarisse threw in. "Back then."

"Thanks," Percy said dryly.

"But seriously," Annabeth said. "You were cute."

"Cute?" Percy asked.

"You're more than cute now," Katie pointed out.

Percy glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. She shrugged. "Just pointing out the obvious. You could ask any girl."

"Any girl, huh?" Percy said, turning back to his girlfriend with that same crooked smile. "More than cute now?"

"Much more," Annabeth promised.

"Thanks."

 **... I had to figure out how to do better.**

"Getting angry is always the better answer," Ares said, eyes burning brightly.

Poseidon frowned internally at his son's reaction. Honestly, it was hard to hear how self-conscious his son was. Especially when there was no reason for it. He really did not like this C. C. person for pointing it all out to his son. All the same, he knew it was a common problem among children.

"Anger is not always the answer," Aphrodite snapped. "However, this woman is going about things all wrong. Honestly, doesn't she understand how to give people a proper motivational message to help them reach their potential? Ugh, what a poser."

"And here I thought the two of you would get along," Dionysus drawled.

"As if," Aphrodite snapped. "Everyone has flaws, it's what makes people interesting and unique."

"Even you?" Dionysus quirked a brow at her.

"Well, obviously my flaws accent my beauty," Aphrodite said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Honestly, don't you understand anything?"

"Apparently not," Dionysus said, shaking his head and turning back to his magazine.

 **…** **or that my hair never stayed down straight.**

"I like your hair," Annabeth said. "It always looks windswept."

"I think it's genetic," Thalia added, glancing between Percy and Poseidon.

"Can hair sticking up like that even be genetic?" Frank asked.

"Don't see why not," Leo said. "I think it makes sense."

Will shook his head. "Do any of you…never mind."

"Sometimes it's better just to roll with it," Nico pointed out.

"That's the truth," Will said, grinning at Nico.

 **…** **it was hard to see anything good in myself.**

Annabeth frowned, squeezing Percy's hand to let him know she was there. Honestly, he always seemed too sure of himself, so confident. It was hard to hear that wasn't really the case. That he was just as insecure as she sometimes was. More so at other times.

She didn't think listening to Circe was helping much, either. That woman was vicious when she was pointing out flaws. Annabeth felt like a complete Medusa when Circe had mentioned her hair. She could only imagine how hard it was for Percy to listen to that.

And she had left him there. Just like that.

"You came back," Percy reminded her, as if he could read her thoughts. "Don't forget that."

Annabeth smiled. "Yeah. Couldn't let you get shipped off to some kindergarten class, now could I?"

Percy groaned, but he was smiling. That was something.

 **... It was me, without the faults.**

"It sounds like him now," Rachel muttered.

Grover snorted.

"I like you better the way you are," Annabeth pointed out. "Uncool clothes and all."

"Hey," Percy protested, but he glanced down at the t-shirt and pajama bottoms he was still wearing – definitely uncool. But also super comfortable. Annabeth beside him was also dressed in pajama bottoms and an oversized t-shirt. Personally, Percy thought they looked very good on her.

"Again," Aphrodite spoke up. "That C. C. has no idea what she is doing. It is positively ridiculous."

"You're just mad cause she's insulting the looks of a guy you find attractive," Persephone muttered.

"He was thirteen," Aphrodite quietly stated. "I would not have found him attractive then."

Persephone frowned but shrugged. True enough.

 **…** **a mild exercise program, and of course this."**

Percy groaned. "If I could go back in time I would tell my past self not to drink that."

"There's a lot of things I would tell my past self, if we could time travel," Annabeth said.

"What is that?" Leo asked, curious.

"Something you never, ever want to drink," Percy said.

"Why?" Connor asked, sitting forward in interest.

Percy scowled, but the tips of his ears turned pink. "You'll see soon enough."

 **…** **don't you want the perfect you right away?"**

"Perfection takes time," Aphrodite said, smoothing at her hair.

"Perfection is boring," Dionysus drawled.

"I would agree," Poseidon said, eyes twinkling. "Beyond that, perfection is in the eye of the beholder. Just because you have flaws does not mean others see them as such."

Zeus groaned. "Stop spouting your so called wisdom," he moaned. "It never makes sense."

"Actually," Athena said, sounding hesitant. "I thought that was a very wise thing to say." She looked like she wanted to take back those words as soon as they were out of her mouth, but couldn't.

Poseidon grinned at his scowling younger brother. "You see, I really am very wise. You should listen to me on occasion."

"He's going to be insufferable now," Hades groaned.

"Sorry," Athena muttered.

 **Something nagged at the back of my mind. "Why are there no guys at this spa?"**

"That is an excellent question," Hermes said. "I myself would like to know."

"It is unusual," Apollo agreed. "Sounds like the perfect place for you, sis."

"I do not associate with that witch," Artemis growled.

"You know who she is?" Apollo asked.

"You don't?" Artemis asked in return.

"Uh, C. C.?"

Artemis just sighed and shook her head. "We should keep reading."

Zeus looked grumpy at being told what to do, but lifted the book once more.

 **... I heard myself say, "Your judgment."**

"Ouch," Jason said softly, offering a sympathetic smile at Percy. Percy smiled back, but the expression slipped from his face quickly enough. He was not looking forward to this next part.

"I would trust Annabeth's judgment from now on," Rachel said. "Or mine."

"You should trust your own judgment," Annabeth said. "Anyone who doesn't agree with who you are, inside and out, isn't worth your time, trust me on that."

"I do," Percy said. "But it's always nice to hear."

"Anytime, Percy," Annabeth said, settling down beside him once more, their hands clasped between them. "And just remember," she continued quietly. "I'll support you no matter what."

"Even if I'm a guinea pig?" Percy asked, lips quirking upwards.

"Well, I'd find a way to change you back, first," Annabeth whispered back. "But yeah. I'll always be here for you."

"So will I," Percy promised her, giving her hand a squeeze. "So will I."

 **... "What have you … what's happening?"**

"Ugh," Percy groaned, squeezing Annabeth's hand tightly and wrapping his other arm around his midsection and curling in on himself. "I forgot how much this sucked."

Annabeth used her free hand to rub at his shoulder and shoot dirty glares at all the open stares.

"What's happening?" Apollo asked. He sounded more curious than concerned.

"We'll find out if you ever let me read," Zeus snapped.

 **…** **but all that came out of my mouth was, "Reeet, reeet, reeet!"**

"Oh no," Hazel said, eyes wide as she glanced at her friend. Percy was staring hard at the ground, face red, but still very much human, thankfully.

"You…" Connor began, a grin spreading across his face.

"Turned into a…" Travis began, unable to finish his sentence and he broke into laughter with his brother.

"It isn't funny," Piper said, looking horrified at the idea.

"Oh, but it is," Leo chuckled. "No offense dude. But, really, that's awesome."

"I do think it would be rather nice to shape shift," Katie mused.

"This isn't by choice though," Rachel said, although she was grinning as well. "But, well," and she giggled. Grover, Nico, and Will joined her, Leo, and the Stoll brothers.

"Dude, that sucks," Jason said. He could only imagine being in that position, feeling that helpless. Yeah, it sucked.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Apollo said. "Sis here is always turning guys into animals."

"Am not," Artemis snapped.

"It is a very entertaining pastime," Ares mused. "Would've loved to see you as a guinea pig, shrimp."

Percy glanced up with a scowl but kept his mouth shut, afraid only "reet, reet, reet" would come out if he tried to speak.

"There's that fire," Ares grinned.

"How did you make it out of this mess?" Persephone mused out loud.

Zeus growled and lifted the book once more, apparently done with listening to the chatter. Poseidon was grateful. He honestly was unsure of how to react to what his son had and was going through. He had never thought about how awkward or painful it was for humans when they were transformed.

 **…** **bucktoothed creature with tiny claws and white and orange fur.**

"White and orange, huh?" Apollo said. He looked extremely curious as to what was happening to Percy. "I would've thought black."

"Just because his hair is black doesn't mean he would turn into a black creature," Artemis pointed out. "Trust me."

Apollo grinned. "Well, you are the expert on turning men into animals."

"I'm not, ugh, whatever," Artemis groaned.

 **…** **squeezed me so tight I almost blacked out.**

Percy groaned, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as Annabeth rubbed his back softly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, guilt curling in her stomach. She never should have left him with C.C.

Percy shook his head, still too worried about squealing if he opened his mouth to attempt to speak. He hoped Annabeth understood that he didn't blame her, though.

Of course, even just moving his head that much sent waves of dizziness and nausea rolling through him. He inhaled deeply, keeping his eyes shut tight as he fought the urge to just pass out.

 **... Even if I did, I couldn't hold the sword.**

"A little late to try and fight," Ares pointed out.

"I think he realized that," Aphrodite snapped.

"Well, I just wanted to point it out. He should've reacted with anger when he had the chance. Would have saved him a lot of trouble."

"Shut up, Ares," Annabeth snapped, throwing a glare at the war god that caused him to shift uncomfortably.

Percy chuckled quietly, his breathing evened out, even if he kept his eyes closed. It was strange, to feel like a little guinea pig when he knew he was really a human and hadn't changed for real. He still felt like he was guinea pig and opening his eyes just made him dizzy as his brain tried to process both guinea pig point of view and his regular point of view at the same time.

 **…** **clothes under the loom just as Annabeth came in.**

"Good thing you came in when you did," Hazel said, offering Annabeth a small smile and Percy a sympathetic one.

"Wish I'd come in sooner," Annabeth muttered.

"You weren't to know," Thalia said, resigned to the fact that two of her best friends attracted trouble like nothing else and also walked head on into it quite willingly.

"Still," Annabeth said, glancing at her boyfriend. He nudged her with his shoulder, a small smile curling his lips.

 **... It just wasn't Annabeth.**

"Thanks," Annabeth said, a blush staining her cheeks. She hadn't realized that Percy had thought her beautiful back then, hadn't even thought about how he would have reacted to her coming out looking like that. It was nice to know she could have him tongue tied even back then.

It was also nice to know that he didn't think she needed make up.

 **…** **"You, my dear, have the makings of a sorceress. Like me."**

"Well, anything you want to be that includes being a sorceress," Leo said, rolling his eyes. "Of course she wouldn't want you to be anything but."

"She's trying to get you to join her?" Piper asked.

"Why wouldn't she?" Katie asked. "Annabeth's awesome."

"Thank you," Annabeth said with a smile.

 **…** **didn't think the noises were important.**

"What did you think?" Travis asked, curious.

Annabeth ducked her head, a blush staining her cheeks. "That it wasn't important," she admitted quietly.

Travis and Connor burst into laughter before Katie nudged them, shooting them a warning look. "It's not funny," Katie scolded.

Percy gave Annabeth's hand a squeeze, letting her know it was all right. She had figured it out in the end, after all.

 **…** **without getting their cage cleaned.**

"That's disgusting," Piper said.

"I could not agree more," Aphrodite said, wrinkling her nose.

"I don't think their smell is Percy's biggest problem right now," Frank said, shooting a worried look towards his friend.

"Oh, he'll be fine," Clarisse said. "They're only guinea pigs, after all."

Frank shot a dirty look at his sister. Only guinea pigs or not, he was sure the others could rip Percy apart if they wanted to. At least, while Percy was a guinea pig, they could.

 **…** **female half-blood heroes can you name?"**

"She should know better than to ask a daughter of Athena that," Thalia said, rolling her eyes. "Now she's opened a can of worms."

"I don't think she thought I could actually name any," Annabeth said.

Thalia scoffed. "Then she's not as powerful or smart as she thinks she is."

Annabeth smiled at that.

 **... I mean you no harm."**

"Yeah, you're the safe one there," Will said.

"How did you end up with Circe," Apollo asked, a shiver running up his back. "That woman is crazy."

"Yes," Artemis said. "I told you I would never associate with that witch."

"Yeah, I get it," Apollo said.

"I wonder what happened between them and Circe," Grover wondered.

"I don't," Thalia said.

Rachel chuckled next to her. "No kidding. I can only imagine it wasn't fun."

 **…** **"Join me and learn the ways of sorcery."**

"Oh yeah," Thalia said, rolling her eyes. "After everything they've been through together she's really going to forget about Percy and learn sorcery."

"I don't think Circe knows that," Grover said. "Besides, if she did, I'd be…"

"Screwed?" Rachel finished helpfully.

Grover sighed. "Yeah."

"You and Percy both," Katie put in helpfully.

 **…** **but I was absolutely powerless.**

"It was tempting," Annabeth said, a wistful smile on her face.

"Uhh, Annie?" Thalia said.

Annabeth shook her head. "Sorry," she said. "It's just…yes. It was tempting. At least for a minute."

"Good to know you never would accept that offer, though," Clarisse said. "You would have been terrifying as a sorceress."

"It might have been preferable to…" Athena trailed off, glaring at Percy, who was remaining conspicuously silent. Of course, if all he could do was squeal, Athena supposed she understood. And really, she was beginning to see that if her daughter was going to fall in love with a man, this Percy wasn't a half bad choice.

 **…** **locks on the door click shut behind her.**

"She really wanted to make sure you had your privacy, didn't she?" Apollo asked.

"I think it was more than that," Artemis said, rolling her eyes.

"Right," Apollo said. "She also wanted to make sure there were no eavesdroppers."

"Ugh, you're hopeless," Artemis said, slapping a palm to her forehead and shaking her head.

 **…** **started struggling with the cap.**

"Smart girl," Hermes said, grinning. So this was how his vitamins came in handy. He was glad he had been able to help.

"How is that smart?" Ares demanded. "She should be getting that sword and hacking that witch to pieces."

Athena shook her head, looking as if what Ares had just said had pained her to the core. "You really show your ignorance when you speak of things you do not understand," she said.

"What was that?" Ares demanded, growling.

"I think you heard me," Athena said.

"Yeah, I did, but I want to hear you say that to my face."

"With pleasure," Athena said, standing up and looking down on Ares.

"Athena, sit down," Hestia snapped, startling everything. "Ares, cool your head. You know better than to think that fighting is always the answer."

Ares growled, his lip curling up to reveal his teeth, but he huffed and settled back into his seat.

"Thank you," Hestia said once Athena had also returned to her seat. "Now, let us finish this chapter. I do not believe Perseus is enjoying his time as a guinea pig."

 **…** **and she drew her bronze knife.**

"I get that taking the vitamins was probably a smart idea," Jason said. "But you know, getting that sword would have been a good idea too, especially if you're going to draw your weapon on a sorceress."

Annabeth shrugged, a smile on her face. "I fight better with a knife."

"That's true," Rachel said.

"Better to stick to a weapon you're good with in an uphill battle, rather than arm yourself with one you are not as familiar with," Athena said, looking with pride at her daughter.

Annabeth ducked her head, blushing.

 **…** **I couldn't stand to lose Annabeth the way I'd lost Tyson.**

Percy's hand tightened around Annabeth's at that thought. He really couldn't stand the thought of loosing Annabeth, at all.

Annabeth squeezed his hand in response, nudging his shoulder. "You wouldn't loose me that easily," she whispered.

 **…** **One that has her claws at your throat!"**

"YEAH!" Travis catcalled.

"You go, girl!" Connor yelled.

"That was awesome," Katie said, grinning.

"I have to agree," Piper said, new respect for her fast forming friend in her eyes.

"Told you she shouldn't be messed with," Thalia said, grinning at her best friend.

 **…** **They do nothing for you."**

"They are not just a fad," Hermes said. "And they do wonders for your health."

"I think that's pretty apparent," Apollo said. "And as the god of medicine, I should know."

"It's apparent in the way it cancelled out Circe's spell," Artemis said.

"Well, yeah," Apollo said. "That too."

 **…** **somehow back in my regular clothes, thank the gods-**

Everyone laughed at that as Percy sighed in relief. Being a guinea pig was so not fun, nor was the transformation. That fiery burning sensation was not pleasant and all he really wanted was to jump into a nice cold pool right about now.

"They are magical vitamins," Hermes said.

"Good thing," Thalia said. She did not want to think about her little Annie surrounded by naked men, especially if one was Percy. Not at thirteen.

Athena also looked rather relieved that Hermes had added that little caveat to his vitamins.

 **... "What's the witch done t'me!"**

"Something tells me this doesn't end well for Circe," Aphrodite said. She didn't look the least bit worried.

"Action!" Ares grinned. "Finally!" He knew some of those men were and he was pretty sure one was his son. A true son of Ares who would show all of them what for. Finally, this story was getting good.

 **…** **I mean to find me a big bowl of celery! Arggggh!"**

"I don't think Blackbeard was the only one to develop a craving of vegetables," Rachel said, laughing.

"Hey," Percy said, sticking his tongue out at her, but grinning. It was true, even if it was embarrassing, but he rather had a penchant for celery and sweet peas. And lettuce.

"It's not a bad thing," Annabeth said. It was good to have Percy relaxed once more. And able to talk. "Vegetables are good for your health."

 **... "I'm glad you're not a guinea pig."**

"You thought I was going to berate you?" Annabeth asked.

"I would have," Thalia points out.

Percy shrugged. "I was an idiot."

"Well, so was I," Annabeth pointed out. "But, seeing you as a guinea pig, and Circe refusing to reverse the transformation…" Annabeth trailed off, scooting closer to Percy. "I wasn't sure if the vitamins would work. I was so worried they wouldn't."

"Well, I'm glad they did," Percy said, a true smile, soft and warm, spreading across his face as he wrapped an arm around Annabeth. "After all, I'd hate to be entertainment for a kindergarten class for the rest of my life."

Annabeth smiled at that, looking up into his face. "I'd hate for you to be too," she said.

"Yuck, guys," Thalia said, throwing a pillow at them. "Seriously, do you have to be so mushy in front of us all?"

"Yeah, it's not fun," Nico said, wrinkling his nose.

"No, no," Rachel said, munching on popcorn. "Continue, please."

"Where'd you get popcorn?" Travis asked.

"And why don't we have any?" Connor asked.

"Ask your dad," Rachel said, grinning.

Travis and Connor turned towards Apollo, who grinned and with a wave of his hand caused a couple of bowls of popcorn to appear in front of his sons.

"Thanks!" Travis and Connor said in unison, grabbing handfuls of the stuff and shoving it in their faces.

"Save some for me," Katie said, snagging a handful from Travis's bowl.

"I want some," Chris said, grinning as a bowl appeared before him as well.

"Me too!" Leo called.

Zeus cleared his throat, bringing attention back to him. "If we've all gotten our popcorn," he said, glancing at the children and most of the gods as they ate the salty treat. "I will finish this chapter now."

 **…** **. being cooped up in a cage for three centuries.**

"Heck, I wasn't even in that cage for very long and I wanted exercise," Percy said.

"I think anyone would, given that situation," Grover said with a shiver. He could not imagine being shoved in a cage, the thought was disturbing. It gave him a new appreciation for what Percy and Annabeth had gone through in order to rescue him that year. They really were the best friends he could ask for.

 **…** **"I can make it work."**

"Make what work?" Persephone asked, sounding annoyed. "Really, why is it written this way, where we have no idea what you're seeing even though you do?"

"To add suspense?" Aphrodite suggested, popping another kernel of popcorn into her mouth.

"It's just annoying," Persephone complained. "I mean, why? What even is the ship he's seen? What can they pilot with just two people?"

"Probably some old sailing vessel," Athena remarked dryly. "After all, he is Poseidon's son."

Poseidon grinned at that. Yes, his son would have no trouble if he found an old sailing vessel.

 **…** **Annabeth yelled as we climbed aboard.**

Poseidon grinned. "Yes you will," he said.

"As long as your son is smart enough to figure out how things work quickly enough to get away," Athena said.

"He'll figure it out," Poseidon said.

"Are you sure," Athena said, raising an eyebrow. "He hasn't had the best track record lately."

Poseidon glanced at Percy, who grinned at him.

"I'm sure," Poseidon said.

"Yeah!" Apollo and Hermes called. "Percy can figure stuff out."

"They better," Thalia said. She did not want to hear about her best friend having to face down angry pirates.

 **…** **waving tiki torches and sticks of celery.**

"Now that is a sight I'd pay to see," Dionysus stated idly, flipping a page on a magazine.

"A crew of fifty taking several hours to get a ship underway?" Apollo asked.

"No, a bunch of pirates waving around celery," Dionysus remarked, glancing at Apollo, who grinned at him. Realizing he'd just been drawn into conversation, Dionysus scowled and lifted his magazine higher, ignoring the sun god's attempts to keep conversing.

"Go, Blackbeard! Get 'em!' Ares cheered. "OW!"

"You're cheering for the wrong team," Aphrodite scowled.

"No, I'm cheering for my son," Ares said. "No one ever has a problem with Poseidon cheering his son on."

"Because we want Percy to succeed," Aphrodite said.

"No, _you_ want him to succeed," Ares said. "I never said I did."

"UGH! You are so…so…"

"Infuriating?" Persephone threw out.

"Insufferable?" Athena said.

"Intolerable?" Demeter added.

"Vexatious?" Hades said. Everyone turned to look at him. "What? I was getting sick on the in words."

Zeus heaved a sigh and lifted the book, raising his voice to be heard over the arguing.

 **…** **canvases unfurling, and wooden pulleys creaking.**

"I did kind of think you'd gone crazy," Annabeth admitted. "I mean, you were a guinea just a few minutes before."

"Thanks," Percy said dryly.

"That's awesome," Leo said. "Does that sort of thing work for all ships?"

Percy shrugged. "Haven't really tested it out all that much."

"Why not?" Jason asked. If he had a power like that for like, say, planes, he'd be trying it out every chance he got.

Percy shrugged again. "Not like I'm sailing across the ocean a lot," he pointed out. "Unfortunately, my troubles tend to be landlocked."

"It's not unfortunate for the rest of us," Clarisse said. She'd hate to always be stuck out at sea. That one quest was enough for her.

 **…** **we were already underway, sailing into the Sea of Monsters.**

"That is completely awesome," Apollo said as Zeus snapped the book shut.

"I told you my son could figure it out in time," Poseidon said, grinning at Athena.

"So he was able to do something right," Athena said. "Now pass over the book, I want to get my turn out of the way."

"With pleasure," Zeus said.

Annabeth groaned, realizing just what was coming up next.

"What?" Percy asked her.

"I just…" Annabeth trailed off. Here she was, embarrassed about some of her secrets and desires coming to life when all of Percy's life was an open book, literally. Well, if he could handle it, then so could she. "Nothing," she said, giving Percy a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's nothing."

"It's something if you're worried about it," Percy said. "Is this about…oh…"

"Yeah," Annabeth said as she saw the realization dawn in Percy's eyes. "But it's okay," she continued. "It's not like it's anything horrible. I can do this."

Percy smiled at her. "I know you can."


	17. Swimming

**A/N:** New chapter! YAY! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my stories, you are wonderful and I am glad that you are enjoying them! Thanks for reading! :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Percy Jackson or anything to do with them!

~PercyJackson~

 _"_ _Yeah," Annabeth said as she saw the realization dawn in Percy's eyes. "But it's okay," she continued. "It's not like it's anything horrible. I can do this."_

 _Percy smiled at her. "I know you can."_

Athena cleared her throat and glanced around the room. "Now, before I begin, I just want to say let's keep the interruptions to a minimum. That will keep things concise and be the best way to get these readings over with."

Apollo and Hermes snorted.

"Yeah, she really thinks that speech is going to keep us from commenting?" Hermes whispered to Apollo.

"Apparently so," Apollo whispered back.

"I would appreciate it," Dionysus said, yawning loudly.

"You're sleeping," Apollo said.

"Actually, no," Dionysus said. "For some reason I can't actually nap during these readings. Quite annoying, actually."

"A hem," Athena cleared her throat once more, glancing at Hermes and Apollo with a look that could melt plastic. "I am going to begin. **Annabeth Tries to Swim Home,"** Athena read.

She paused, glancing up at her daughter with a raised eyebrow.

"So, why are you swimming home?" Thalia asked.

"It sounded fun," Annabeth quipped.

"Aren't you trying to save Grover?" Rachel asked.

"Oh for Pete's sake," Clarisse groaned. "I thought Athena didn't want any interruptions."

"That was before I knew this chapter was about my daughter," Athena said. "Just why are you swimming home?"

"I would love to tell you but I can't," Annabeth reminded her mother. "But I'm sure the whole thing is in the book."

Percy gave Annabeth's hand a quick squeeze and she settled back. She could handle this with Percy by her side. She knew she could.

"Alright then, let's find this out now," Athena said, raising the book once more.

 **I'd finally found something I was really good at.**

"You're really good at quite a few things, from what I've seen," Hazel said, proud that she was able to control her blush as all eyes turned on her.

"That's true," Rachel said, nodding in agreement.

"Not naturally," Percy said. "But thanks."

"Well, I can think of a couple of other things you're good at naturally," Annabeth said.

"Eww, Annie," Thalia complained.

"No, no," Katie said, sitting forward. "Do tell."

"Sword fighting," Annabeth said. "Horse riding. Combat thinking. Swi-"

"That's not what I was talking about," Katie huffed, causing Annabeth to laugh.

Athena groaned.

"This is what you get for prefacing your chapter with a little speech," Zeus pointed out.

"If every sentence is interrupted then I'm going to quit now," Athena said.

 **... For a sailing ship, pretty darn fast.**

"And how fast is that?" Frank asked.

"Oh, don't ask that," Travis and Connor groaned. "Now we're going to-"

"Well, since one knot is equal to 1.852 kilometers per hour, or approximately 1.151 miles per hour and we're traveling at 10 knots you multiply 10 by 1.151 and get 11.51 miles per hour. That is sli-"

"That's good, thanks," Frank said, cutting Annabeth off, even though his voice broke in fear at the end. He didn't want to piss her off, but he really didn't want to hear more about this.

"Eleven miles per hour isn't that fast," Travis said.

"It is for a sailing vessel," Poseidon said. He grinned at his son. "You are doing an amazing job."

"Thank you," Percy said.

 **…** **I had a sudden desire to eat lettuce.**

"I wondered why you suddenly ate a whole lot more lettuce," Grover commented.

"Wait, they didn't even tell you about their whole guinea pig adventure?" Travis asked.

"We were never speaking of it again," Percy said. "And yes, I like lettuce now." He wrinkled his nose. "It's really weird."

Connor snorted. "Lot's a people like lettuce," he pointed out.

"No, you're just weird," Travis informed his brother. "Most people only eat it cause it's supposedly healthy for you or because it tastes great on hamburgers. Other than that, it's gross."

Connor stuck his tongue out at his brother. Travis replied in kind.

"I like lettuce," Katie informed her boyfriend.

"I don't," Thalia pitched in.

"Me either," Piper added, shrugging.

"It's good," Leo said, looking aghast at Piper.

"No, it's really not," Will said.

"I enjoy it," Nico said, shrugging.

"When did this become a discussion on lettuce preference?" Persephone asked.

"I have no idea," Hades said. "But I have to agree that it is rather tasteless."

"What, lettuce or the discussion?" Demeter asked.

Hades frowned. "Both."

"Alright, enough!" Athena shouted. "I don't care if you like lettuce or not, we're not forcing you to eat it! Can I please just keep reading?"

"Sure," Percy said, shrugging and glancing at the other demigods.

"Don't see why not," Jason added for good measure. Athena scowled at the two of them before turning back to the book.

 **... That's what really worried me.**

"If it was ever really a part of you, it's a part you control really well," Frank said. He knew what it felt like to be jumpy and nervous, and Percy never displayed any signs that he was.

"Despite what he thinks, Percy's always been unfailingly brave in the face of danger," Annabeth said, aiming a pointed look at Percy as if daring him to disagree.

"Thank you?" Percy said. He couldn't deny the warm feeling he got in the pit of his stomach when Annabeth had said that.

"He's got to be," Thalia said. "He attracts danger like a magnet."

"Such is the life of a demigod," Percy said.

"While I agree with you," Chris said. "You still seem to attract more than your share."

"That's just cause he's Prissy," Clarisse said, brushing it all aside because that was the crux of the matter. Percy was Percy and as such attracted the majority of the trouble that befell them all. She had to admit, if only to herself, that she was grateful for it. She certainly didn't want to deal with the amount of crap that Percy went through.

 **…** **she went below to lie in a hammock.**

"Sorry," Annabeth said before pressing her face into Percy's shoulder, feeling extremely sick all of a sudden.

Percy patted her back awkwardly with the arm she wasn't leaning against and looked down at her, confused. "What for?"

"Sailing. It's something you love to do, and I don't like doing it because I get sick."

"So?" Percy asked.

"So, we haven't been since then because of it. And I know you miss it."

Percy smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I like to sail, but if it's not fun for you then I'm not going to make you go. Besides, being nauseated is not fun. I know. Don't worry, there are plenty of other things I like to do that don't make you sea sick."

Annabeth chuckled a little before cutting herself off with a groan. "You're right, being nauseated sucks."

 **…** **whether they'd seen me or not.**

"Even if they had, it is unlikely they would have paid you any attention," Poseidon said with a sigh. "The Nereids of the Sea of Monsters are not like the others."

"Good to know," Percy said.

"And the hundred foot reptile?" Leo asked, shuddering. He hoped they didn't come across anything like that on their voyage. It would not be fun.

"Something you do not want to meet," Poseidon said.

"Good to know," Leo squeaked.

 **…** **She nodded. "Go around. Far around."**

"Aww," Leo pouted. He had wanted to see his father's forges, or at least, one of them. It sounded exciting. A much better place than a spa.

"I don't think they're as fire proof as you are," Piper said, patting Leo on the arm in a consoling gesture.

"I guess," Leo said. "Still, would have been cool to see."

"Not if they ran into more creatures like the bulls," Jason said.

"True," Leo agreed.

 **…** **how Thalia really died. What happened?"**

The gods, not having witnessed this event yet, all leaned forward, curious as to what all had happened to Zeus's daughter and why Athena's was so set against Cyclopes.

Annabeth pressed her lips together. Despite having Thalia back, it still hurt to think of those times.

"Do we finally get to find out everything that happened?" Apollo asked, looking at Annabeth with something akin to excitement in his eyes.

"Shush," Zeus commanded. "Let Athena read and we will find out."

"He just wants to know what happened to his daughter before he had to turn her into a tree," Hermes grouched, but everyone fell silent, waiting for Athena to continue.

"Now I have your attention," Athena said, smirking. Maybe her little speech had worked and they were now realizing the wisdom in it?

 **…** **"They've got Cyclopes in Brooklyn?" I asked.**

"Really?" Thalia asked as several gods and demigods nearly fell over at the question.

"How would I know?" Percy said, shrugging. "Still hard to believe, if you ask me."

"Oh, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, laughing as she shook her head. "After everything you've been through, you're still hung up on that?"

"I don't know if I would say 'hung up' on," Percy said.

Athena growled, a scowl on her face as she waved the book. "Can we get back to the story?"

"Yeah!" Apollo said. "I want to know what happens next."

 **... I couldn't even find the exit."**

Athena swallowed through a suddenly dry throat. That image, of her daughter, her seven-year-old daughter, in the lair of one of those things. She couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach at the thought.

"That's…" Apollo trailed off.

"Harsh," Dionysus finished. "You are lucky to be alive, girl."

"I know," Annabeth said, steel in her eyes.

Grover looked down. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Not your fault," both Annabeth and Thalia said. "Stop apologizing for it," Thalia said. "We all made it out, thanks to Annabeth."

Annabeth blushed but nodded.

 **... You can stay forever.'"**

"I can't even," Katie whispered, eyes wide. The thought of going through that at seven years old made her sick.

"It's a horror story," Piper said, reaching down to clutch at Jason's hand. "And to go through that at seven…"

"For any of them to experience that," Hazel said, eyes wide. "None of them are very old at all." She couldn't even imagine experiencing that now, let alone when she'd been eleven or seven or however old they all were.

 **…** **"I stabbed him in the foot."**

That startled a laugh out of everyone in the room.

"Now you see why we don't mess with her," Travis said, Connor nodding seriously beside him.

"And why Clarisse respects her," Katie put in, ignoring the glare thrown her way by Clarisse at that statement.

"And what Percy sees in her," Rachel said softly enough she was sure no one heard her.

Athena stared at her daughter, proud of her even as she was frightened for her life.

 **…** **that was pretty brave, Annabeth."**

"Yes," Thalia agreed, grinning at her friend. "It was."

"We all got out alive, thanks to you," Grover said. Thalia cleared her throat. "And you," Grover said.

"Thank you," Thalia said, preening.

 **…** **she'd still be alive today."**

Grover shifted guiltily once again, eyes dropping to the floor. Annabeth and Thalia might not blame him, but that didn't mean it wasn't his fault. He should have been better, he shouldn't have gotten lost. Should have gotten Thalia into the camp.

"Stop it," Percy said, glaring at his best friend.

"Yeah, geez," Thalia said. "What even is there to feel guilty about, anyway? I'm alive today, aren't I? And despite the unpleasant time as a tree, I'm actually rather glad it happened that way." Her eyes traveled back over to Percy, remembering how she'd chosen to become a huntress as opposed to accepting the prophecy was about her. Percy was certainly much braver than she was.

 **…** **I didn't dream about Grover.**

"Not sure if that's a good thing or not," Hades said, casting a curious glance at Dionysus.

"How should I know?" Dionysus drawled. "No sense asking me."

"It is worrisome," Persephone said, her eyes flicking to Grover as if unsure he was really with them. "With a connection as strong as Grover made, Percy should be seeing what is going on with him whenever he closes his eyes."

Percy glanced at Grover and both shrugged.

"I don't think anything too exciting was happening with me," Grover confessed. "Just more weaving and unweaving of the bridal train."

Several snickers erupted at that.

 **... You can't stop me.**

"Ah, so your prophetic dreams overrode your bond," Apollo said, leaning forwards in interest. "Cool."

"Hey!" Grover protested. "Not cool."

"I'll agree with you there," Percy said, trying to remember exactly what dream with was. "I hate prophetic dreams."

"This one does seem particularly disheartening," Hermes said, frowning at the reminder of his rebellious son.

Athena cleared her throat, abstaining from rolling her eyes. She really just wanted to find out what was going to happen to her daughter. She didn't care about all this other stuff.

 **…** **"Well, Seaweed Brain?"**

"Dreaming about your girlfriend!" Aphrodite squealed. "That's so cute."

"Uh," Percy said, glancing at Annabeth before his eyes flicked to Thalia, much to Zeus's daughter's confusion. "Not exactly."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Thalia demanded, getting the feeling that she might not like this and not understanding why.

Percy shrugged, helpless. "I really hate dreaming," he muttered quietly, causing Annabeth to laugh quietly.

"I think we all do," she assures him.

 **…** **I couldn't answer. I couldn't move.**

"Thalia?" It's Clarisse who's the first to break the silence at the revelation of just who Percy is dreaming about and all eyes dart to the dark haired girl in question.

"Why are you looking at me?" Thalia asked, shifting uncomfortably before glaring at Percy.

"You're dreaming about her again?" Grover asked.

"Why?" Travis asked.

"I really don't know," Percy said, casting a glance at Annabeth, who looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps it was a combination of my story and your generally crappy prophetic dreams," Annabeth said, glancing at her boyfriend. "Interesting."

"I'm not a science experiment," Percy said.

"Well," Apollo said, leaning so far forward he had almost fallen out of his chair. Artemis leaned over and pushed him, causing him to fall flat on his face with an oof.

"We don't need to hear your theories," Artemis said. "I believe Athena's daughter is correct."

"Well, no more dreaming about me," Thalia snapped, still glaring at Percy. "It's weird."

"You're telling me," Percy said, trying to remember if he'd had any other dreams that Thalia featured in and not remembering.

 **…** **But she didn't listen.**

"So, you pretty much nailed her attitude as well," Connor said.

Thalia scoffed, but she had to admit, Connor was right. She wouldn't listen to Percy. Well, not unless she was sure he really knew what he was talking about.

"Your dreams are weird," Rachel said. She had acquired her permanent marker once more and was currently doodling on the arm of the couch. "Just saying."

Percy nodded in agreement.

 **…** **"Ah!" I sat bolt upright in my hammock.**

"Well, that doesn't bode well," Aphrodite said, frowning.

"It does not mean anything," Zeus declared, although he was frowning at his daughter. He didn't want to see her hurt.

"After all we have already read, you are still-" Athena began.

"It doesn't mean anything," Zeus growled.

"Stubborn idiot," Poseidon muttered.

 **…** **just a dark spot in the mist.**

"Oh no," Athena said, realizing exactly what the title of the chapter meant. "Tell me you didn't…"

Annabeth looked sheepish, shrugging slightly and not meeting her mother's eyes.

"Oh no," Athena said again. Several of the gods offered her a sympathetic smile.

 **…** **"I want to hear them."**

"Are you crazy?!" Thalia shouted, glaring at her friend.

Annabeth shared a look with Percy before grinning at Thalia. "Possibly."

Thalia face palmed. "Why? Why would you ever want to do that?"

"I asked her the same thing," Percy said.

"I don't regret it," Annabeth said, although her voice quieted.

Percy squeezed her hand and she smiled back at him.

 **…** **I guessed the Sirens would appeal to her, too.**

"Thanks for that," Annabeth said dryly.

"What?" Percy asked. "It's true."

"Having your deepest desires made known to you," Piper said, chewing on her lip. "I think I would be tempted too."

"Ditto," Rachel said.

"Right there with you," Katie said. "It could clear up so many questions."

"What kind of questions," Travis asked, suddenly looking nervous.

"It really doesn't," Annabeth told Katie.

 **…** **go straight over the edge and drown myself."**

"Oh, that's comforting," Athena muttered, in that moment hating the pursuit of wisdom. She thought her children were wiser than this.

"If it's any comfort, I'm sure Percy won't let that happen," Persephone pointed out.

Athena turned to glare at Poseidon's son. "No, it's no comfort," she snapped.

"Feeling the love here," Percy muttered, and Annabeth chuckled.

 **…** **turned to the pilot's wheel.**

"Oh yes, such a fashion statement," Annabeth chuckled.

"I'm sorry," Percy said, grinning at her. "I can't seem to hear you."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and bumped his shoulder. "Liar."

 **…** **I had to let her out of the ropes right now.**

"Oh gods," Annabeth said, eyes wide.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, squeezing her hand.

She squeezed back, but closed her eyes tightly. "I didn't think. I mean, it doesn't make any sense…" she muttered.

"Annie, what's going on?" Thalia demanded.

"Don't let me go," Annabeth whispered.

"Never," Percy said, gripping her hand tightly, understanding. Annabeth was feeling that same undeniable urge to get out, now. Thalia came as sat at Annabeth's other side, gripping her other hand and glaring at everyone else.

Athena cleared her throat, unsure she wanted to continue reading but knowing she had to.

 **She seemed so miserable it was hard not to cut her free.**

"I couldn't even imagine," Jason said, glancing at Piper. He didn't think he'd be able to stand to look at Piper if he were in that situation.

"I'm sorry," Annabeth said through gritted teeth.

Percy shook his head, even though Annabeth couldn't see it. "I'm the one that should apologize," he said softly, causing Thalia to cast him a dark look.

 **…** **What could the Sirens possibly sing about?**

"And there in lies the curiosity," Hermes said. "What is it that could be so alluring?"

"Also," Apollo said, chuckling and breaking the tension in the air. "Fiery nosedive. I wonder what looser wrote those songs."

"Probably your children," Ares remarked drily.

Apollo scowled at him.

 **…** **I thought you were my friend.**

"I was such an idiot," Annabeth whispered, turning to lean her forehead against Percy's shoulder.

"No," Thalia said. "You were just being your curious natural self."

"I shouldn't have-"

"Hey," Percy said. "It's in the past and we made it through it."

"With good timing," Grover added. He didn't want to think about what would have happened to him if they had been any later.

 **I glared at the misty island. I wanted to uncap my sword, but there was nothing to fight. How do you fight a song?**

"I hate those stupid sirens," Ares growled. "The kid's right, you can't fight it…well, we could go and chop off their heads."

"They'd just return eventually," Hades pointed out.

"Who made that stupid rule, anyways?" Demeter snapped. "Why do monsters get to respawn? It's not fair."

The gods all looked around, but none of them knew why that was the case.

 **I tried hard not to look at Annabeth. I managed it for about five minutes.**

"I'd find it hard to look at all," Travis admitted, squeezing Katie's hand.

"I think any of us, when faced with the devastation of a friend and be the one to deny them what they want, would find it hard to look," Chris said, earning surprised looks from the other demigods. "What?"

"You just made a very good point," Clarisse informed her boyfriend.

Chris shrugged and grinned at her.

 **That was my big mistake.**

"Ugh," Thalia groaned. "What now?"

"I knew you couldn't be trusted," Athena snapped, glaring at Percy.

"Mother," Annabeth snapped. Her grip on Thalia's and Percy's hands was turning them all white, but Thalia and Percy returned the grip just as tight.

Athena pressed her lips together, glowering at the sea spawn before turning back to the book. Her daughter survived, she was alive and here now. Everything would be okay.

 **... I'd totally forgotten to disarm her.**

"Way to go, Kelp Head," Thalia snapped.

"Not his fault," Annabeth snapped back.

Percy looked at his lap, then at Annabeth's hand in his. It really had been, though.

"No, it wasn't," Annabeth said, firmly.

Percy pursed his lips, but nodded. Annabeth had told him that multiple times before, but he still couldn't stop that little guilty niggling in the back of his mind. He could have lost her, would have, if he wasn't the son of the sea god.

 **…** **Then I jumped over the side.**

"Did you really think yelling stay at a boat would work?" Clarisse asked.

Percy shrugged. "Seemed to work fine," he said.

Leo grinned. "That's awesome. I totally get it too, I mean, sometimes you just gotta know that things will listen to you, and they do!"

Piper shook her head at her friend, smiling.

Jason laughed. "Not everyone is that lucky," he pointed out.

Leo just grinned back.

 **... I plunged after her.**

"Oh gods," Annabeth mumbled, squeezing Percy's hand.

"It's okay," Percy soothed. "It's a good thing you're such a strong swimmer."

Thalia looked sick. "I don't think I want to hear about this," she said. She didn't want to hear about how her best friend was almost dashed across razor sharp rocks while in the thrall of the sirens.

 **…** **she was a strong swimmer.**

"Unluckily?" Annabeth asked, a smile ghosting across her face over her look of concentration. It seemed to be taking all her will to focus on anything and Percy wondered just what she was feeling or hearing. He honestly wasn't sure what to make of any of it.

"You really didn't want to make it to the beach," he said, remembering what the sirens looked like.

 **…** **but the human heads keep changing.**

"I don't want to imagine that," Aphrodite said, wrinkling her nose.

"They truly are despicable creatures," Athena agreed, looking angry at the situation her daughter was in.

"I happen to agree with them," Piper said. "Does that make me my mother's daughter?"

"No," Jason reassured her. "I happen to agree as well."

"Yeah," Leo said, looking slightly green.

 **…** **didn't look like they'd been feasting on Monster Donuts.**

"That's harsh," Connor said.

"They had that kind of power, even when you couldn't hear them?" Travis asked, a shiver racing up his spine.

"I'd almost rather hear them," Rachel said. "If it was a choice between seeing that, or only seeing my deepest desires."

 **…** **Annabeth must've been seeing them.**

Percy jumped, his whole body tensing before relaxing once more.

"Okay?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah," Percy said. "Just wasn't expecting to actually be shocked."

A small smile flitted across Annabeth's face once more before she frowned. She really didn't like having all her deepest secrets pried open like this. She could only imagine it was worse for Percy, having his actual thoughts read out loud.

 **…** **as if he'd never betrayed her, as if he were still her friend.**

Athena paused with a sigh, her eyes running over those lines once again. She would love to spend time with Frederick once again, he was a good man. But that vision could never be.

Hermes frowned, glancing at Annabeth. He wished his son had never betrayed them either. He'd even have supported him if he'd decided to date Athena's daughter. She seemed like a great person and this vision made it pretty clear that Annabeth would not have been opposed to dating him. Of course, Annabeth and Percy made a great couple, and he would never want to break that up, but still.

"Harsh," Thalia said, glancing at Annabeth in mock anger. "I'm not a part of your perfect world?"

Annabeth stuck her tongue out at Thalia. "Percy isn't either."

Percy shifted uncomfortably. He really didn't like to dwell on that fact. Even knowing that at the time they had just been friends, it still hurt knowing that Annabeth would have been happy even if he wasn't in her life.

"But that's not the case anymore," Annabeth admitted. She met Percy's eyes, a wealth of emotions in those stormy grey depths.

Percy's lips quirked up. "Yep, I'd be in your perfect world now," he said. "Can't say Pinecone Face would be, though."

"Hey!" Thalia protested, causing several others to burst into laughter.

 **... She had done everything she'd ever wanted.**

Annabeth sighed. Hubris really was her weakness. She could admit that now. Admit that she couldn't right all the wrongs in her life; that life had to have ups and downs and conflict. That she wasn't perfect. That nobody was.

Percy grinned next to her. "Well, I don't know about anyone else, but you certainly can design a better Olympus or New York than anyone else alive," he said.

Annabeth looked up at him, opened her mouth, and closed it, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Oh you," she said softly.

 **... She kicked me in the face, but I held on.**

"Ow," Percy said, wincing and moving a hand up to rub at his nose.

"Sorry," Annabeth said.

Percy mock glared at her. "Sure you are," he said.

Annabeth merely smiled back with a shrug.

 **…** **that seemed like a minor problem.**

"I'm pretty sure that breathing is more than a minor problem," Athena said.

"I have to agree," Apollo said. "You mortals are pretty fragile and the need of oxygen is important."

"Not so important when receiving that oxygen will get you blown up by a mine or dashed into a red splatter on rocks," Ares said. "Although that would be an aweso-OW!"

"That would not be an awesome story," Aphrodite said, sniffing and glaring at Ares.

"You're right," Ares said. "It would be bad, very bad."

"Somehow, I don't think he's being entirely serious," Leo muttered.

"No kidding," Jason said.

 **... Only our legs stuck into the water.**

"So that's your trick," Katie said, wagging her brows up and down.

Percy shrugged and grinned at Annabeth.

"Never kiss and tell," Annabeth said, a smirk spreading across her face.

"That's so annoying," Will lamented. "Do you know how many times one of us has been sent to fetch the two of you only to never be able to find you?"

"Not that often," Annabeth said.

Will scowled, but shrugged. It really had only been a couple of times, but still. Unfair advantage being able to hide underwater and whatnot.

 **…** **head on my shoulder and I held her.**

Annabeth, who had been grinning only a moment ago, press her face once more into Percy shoulder and broke into sobs.

Percy frowned, wrapping both arms around her and rubbing comforting circles in her back. This was the worst part about the curse, Percy thought. Having your emotions ripped from your control at mere words.

"Quit staring," Thalia snapped at the others in the room before casting a worried look at Annabeth.

Everyone averted their eyes, turning to look at Athena once more. The goddess of wisdom looked like she desperately wanted to go to her daughter and pull her into her arms. But she turned, instead, back to the book.

 **…** **some girl at the bottom of Siren Bay.**

Annabeth let out a watery little chuckle as everyone else laughed. "Thanks," she said softly.

"Hey, you didn't need an audience, even a fishy one," Percy said.

"Wish you could do that here," Annabeth whispered to him.

"Thalia did a pretty good job," Percy pointed out. "But if you want some time just to cry, I'd be happy to tell everyone to get lost."

Annabeth chuckled again, more tears leaking from her eyes. "As much as I'd like that, I think we should finish this chapter. There'll be plenty of time for tears later, if I still feel like crying."

Percy chuckled too, pressing a kiss into her hair. "You're the smart one," he said. "I think that's a grand plan."

 **... Then I surfaced and our air bubble popped.**

"Smart idea," Hazel said, glancing over at her friends. "Waiting until you were safe to exit the water."

"I can have the occasional good idea," Percy said.

"I suppose so," Thalia said.

 **... Of course she wasn't okay.**

Annabeth chuckled softly, pulling away from Percy and discretely wiping her eyes. "I'm okay now," she said.

"Glad to hear it," Percy said, feeling relieved. He didn't mind comforting a grieving Annabeth, he just didn't like having an audience while doing so.

"I couldn't imagine going through something like that," Frank said softly, looking at Percy and Annabeth. "Pretty sure I wouldn't have handled it half as well as you."

"Thanks," Annabeth said, settling back beside Percy.

"Same here," Leo said, shuddering at the idea of being faced with his most inner desires. He certainly wouldn't have been able to deal with being pulled away had it been his mother there.

Several other demigods nodded as well, and when Clarisse looked ready to oppose those statements, her gaze was caught by Percy and she pressed her lips together. She could admit, at least to herself, that she agreed with all the others.

 **…** **that really got to you, huh?"**

"It was a pretty tempting offer," Annabeth admitted.

"You can't be serious, though," Persephone said as the other gods stared at Annabeth.

Annabeth shrugged. "I don't know, maybe. I wasn't very certain back then, even when I acted like I was. It was a good thing I had friends to support me."

The gods all looked at each other, wondering just why the offer would be so tempting. Was it really so bad, being a child of theirs?

"But that's not really what I was thinking about then," Annabeth said.

 **…** **"What could be worse than hummus?"**

"Amen to that," Travis said, high fiving Connor.

"I can't imagine ever eating hummus," Will said, wrinkling his nose.

"Ditto," Chris and Leo said.

"I happen to like it," Jason said.

"Same here," Rachel agreed.

"I love hummus," Grover said. "It's delicious."

"It is disgusting," Percy countered.

"Please don't let this devolve into an argument of whether hummus is good or not," Piper muttered, slapping her face. "We already argued about lettuce."

Athena cleared her throat. "I won't let it," she said. "I plan on finishing this chapter. You children can argue all you want when we are not here, reading."

"Oh sure, it's fine when you gods argue, but not when we do," Connor pouted.

 **…** **"I'm listening."**

"Of course that would be the thing to grab your attention," Thalia said.

"Hey, I'd be happy without summer reading homework," Rachel said.

"They have good books," Katie said. "Sometimes. It's just really hard to read them."

"I hate them," Travis said. "No offense."

Katie just shook her head before looking back at Thalia. "And it's not like you have to worry about that anymore anyways."

Thalia shrugged. "I have to admit I probably agree with Percy," she made a face. "Not that that will ever happen again."

Percy stuck his tongue out at her and Annabeth laughed. "Summer reading homework isn't that bad."

"That's because you like reading," Percy said.

Annabeth grinned. "Yep. Especially your mother's work."

"Oh yeah?" Percy asked.

Annabeth nodded. "It's good," she said.

Percy nodded. "Good. You'll have to tell me how good it is when she finishes."

Annabeth laughed but shook her head. "Nope, that's one book you'll just have to read."

 **... Me running the world would kind of be a nightmare."**

Everyone laughed at that.

"Something we can agree on," Athena said, arching an eyebrow at Percy.

"I don't know," Poseidon said, rubbing his chin. "Percy seems pretty on top of things."

"No," Percy said, shaking his head. "Just, no. I don't want to run the world. Not only would it be a nightmare for everyone else, it would be a nightmare for me, too."

Several more people laughed at that.

"At least we know hubris isn't your fatal flaw," Rachel said.

"Probably a good thing," Hazel said, remembering how Percy had fought in their battle games. "Probably sure he could take over the world if he wanted to."

Several of the gods glanced at each other, the words of the Great Prophesy echoing in their minds. Hazel glanced around, wondering why the tension had elevated in her room. Her comment had been a joke of sorts.

Athena cleared her throat, breaking the tension in the room and lifting the book once more. "This chapter is almost over," she said.

 **... It didn't exactly cheer me up.**

"Have you ever figured it out?" Jason asked, curious. He also wanted to know what his fatal flaw was.

"Anyone who spends five minutes with him should realize it," Athena remarked.

"We should?" Leo asked.

Apollo nodded sitting forward. "We've already said it. Loyalty."

Silence reigned in the room for several long minutes.

"That doesn't seem like a bad thing," Frank said slowly.

Hermes frowned. "It is one of the most dangerous fatal flaws," he said, serious for once.

"A double edged sword," Artemis said.

"And the hardest to overcome," Hades remarked.

Poseidon frowned. All those were true, but something told him his son could handle it.

Jason whistled, glancing back at Percy. "Dude, that sucks."

Percy shrugged, feeling distinctly uncomfortable. "It's worked out okay so far," he said.

Athena shook her head. She only hoped things continued to work out 'okay.' She didn't want to see her daughter hurt.

 **... It seemed so far away.**

Percy sighed, wistful. "I don't remember what those waffles smell like," he admitted.

"You just had waffles not too long ago," Thalia said. "And they were blue."

"But they weren't my mom's," Percy explained.

"You'll see her again," Annabeth said, squeezing Percy's hand. "I know you will." She pushed aside the clenching in her gut at the memory of the Fates. She wouldn't let anything happen to him. She'd get him through their quest and back home to his mother if it was the last thing she did.

Percy grinned at her. "Yeah, we both will. And I know she'll make us her blue waffles."

Annabeth chuckled.

 **…** **girl seen when she opened that coffin lid?**

"Nothing good," Percy growled.

"No kidding," Rachel said.

"I still can't believe that you-" Percy cut himself off, chuckles turning into full-blown laughter.

Rachel grinned. "It was epic."

"You were amazing," Percy said.

"I was terrified," Rachel said, breaking into full-blown laughter with Percy.

"Anyone know what they're talking about?" Will asked.

"No idea," Nico said.

Annabeth's and Grover's lips twitched but they remained quiet on the issue and Percy's and Rachel's laughter slowly died down to giggles and hiccups.

"Done?" Athena asked. Percy nodded, a grin spread across his face.

"Yep," Rachel said, uncapping her marker once more to doodle on the couch.

 **…** **We had reached the home of the Cyclops.**

"Finally," Athena sighed, closing the book. "That too entirely too long."

"You're the one who had to preface it with a speech that you knew wouldn't work," Apollo pointed out.

Athena scowled at him, but refused to reward him with any kind of answer.

"YAAAAWWWN." Hermes stretched his hands above his head. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired."

"I'm no-oof. I mean, yeah, yawn," Apollo said, faking a rather large yawn. "Exhausted. Must be time for bed."

"It's not that late," Hera said, frowning.

"But it is," Persephone said, faking a yawn of her own. "And think of the children, they must be tired."

"I'm not," Connor said.

"Neither am I," Travis added, the other demigods nodding in agreement.

"Children would say that no matter what," Ares growled. "No way are they up for another chapter."

Hera frowned, studying the gods and goddesses around her before looking at the children. Finally, she sighed.

"Very well," Zeus said, also narrowing his eyes at the others. "We will retire for the night."

"All right!" Apollo called, leaping from his seat. "Time for pla-sleep. Time for sleep."

"Right," Hera said, standing as well and watching as the gods and goddesses flashed from the rooms leaving just her and Zeus with the children.

Zeus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I guess I will see the children to their rooms."

"Very well," Hera sniffed before also disappearing from the throne room.

"Uh," Leo glanced around at his fellow demigods, feeling slightly off balance. "What just happened?


	18. Evening Games and Planning

**A/N:** Hi everyone. Sorry this took so long to get out, I'm suffering a serious mental block while writing this. I'm also not super happy about this chapter and the end of it kind of sucks but you've waited long enough for an update.

Thanks for reading!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Percy Jackson.

~PercyJackson~

 _"_ _Very well," Zeus said, also narrowing his eyes at the others. "We will retire for the night."_

 _"_ _All right!" Apollo called, leaping from his seat. "Time for pla-sleep. Time for sleep."_

 _"_ _Right," Hera said, standing as well and watching as the gods and goddesses flashed from the rooms leaving just her and Zeus with the children._

 _Zeus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I guess I will see the children to their rooms."_

 _"_ _Very well," Hera sniffed before also disappearing from the throne room._

"Uh," Leo glanced around at his fellow demigods, feeling slightly off balance. "What just happened?"

"Who knows," Piper said, standing up and stretching.

"Come children," Zeus said, already waiting for them at the entrance to the throne room.

The demigods glanced around at each other, eyebrows raising. Finally, Thalia sighed and stood, pulling Grover to his feet. "Might as well follow him," she said, glaring at the others to make sure they followed.

"I suppose," Clarisse grumbled.

The demigods filed out of the throne room and headed towards the rooms they had been given, following the king of the gods.

"So, tell me," Zeus began, rounding on the demigods. "What are my brothers and the others up to?"

The demigods pulled up short, glancing at each other.

"Honestly?" Percy asked, before shrugging. "We have no idea."

Zeus studied the faces of the other children before looking at Poseidon's son once more. Something told him the boy was not being completely truthful. All the same, he could detect no real lie.

"Very well," Zeus said. He opened the door to the children's rooms and stepped aside. "You will retire to bed early tonight. None of your shenanigans tonight."

With that, Zeus flashed away, leaving the demigods standing there.

Connor began to snicker, followed by Travis, Will, and Leo. Chris was soon to join in as well.

"I can't believe the king of the gods would use the word shenanigans," Travis laughed. Katie grinned at that and Thalia face palmed.

"I can't believe he would either," Jason admitted as they all filed into their rooms.

"I want to know why he thought that little speech would actually work," Rachel said.

"True, true," Annabeth agreed, grinning at her friend. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Monopoly?" Hazel suggested, holding up the game.

"You're kidding, right?" Thalia asked.

"Well, I, uh," Hazel stuttered.

Thalia grinned. "You're just looking to make enemies here, huh? Alright, you're on. Come on, guys, let's play."

"If you think you can take us, Pinecone Face," Percy said, pulled Annabeth to sit down beside him. Frank joined, sitting beside Hazel and Grover settled beside Thalia.

"Hey, no teaming," Thalia protested.

"But," Percy turned to his girlfriend, who laughed and shook her head.

"Well, you're all screwed," Rachel happily informed the group settled around the Monopoly board. "Anyone not playing want to play Uno?"

"I do! I do!" Travis shouted. "As long as we play with extreme rules."

"Is there any other way to play?" Katie asked.

"I think I'll play this instead," Piper said, watching the devious smirks around the Uno cards as Travis, Connor, Katie, Rachel, Will, and Nico settled down and grabbed a hand of cards.

"Candyland?" Leo asked, sounding skeptical.

Piper shrugged, a blush staining her cheeks.

"I'll join," Jason said.

"Sure, why not," Clarisse shrugged, dragging Chris with her.

"Wait, seriously?" Leo asked, staring askance at Ares' daughter.

"What's wrong with Candyland?" Clarisse demanded.

"Nothing," Leo squeaked, settled beside Jason. "I'll play too."

"Great!" Piper said, a sly smile on her mouth.

"Somehow I think we all just walked into something we really shouldn't have," Chris muttered.

~PercyJackson~

"So," Apollo began, waving around a small notebook. "I've got a list of possibilities for our party tomorrow. Aphrodite, you will be in charge of the chocolate fountain. Big D, if you could supply the fruits for dipping. I'll get the donuts and other snacks."

"Sounds good," Aphrodite said, smiling. "Chocolate is my specialty."

"Yeah, whatever," Dionysus drawled. "It's not that hard."

"I'll help with the other snacks," Hermes volunteered. "I've got this great idea for a popcorn flavoring."

"Perfect," Apollo grinned.

Demeter cleared her throat. "I would also be happy to supply breads for dipping in the chocolate fountain. I have the perfect recipe for a shortbread that is to die for when smothered in chocolate."

"That actually sounds good," Apollo said, writing that down. "Great. Now, Ares and Athena, I'm leaving you in charge of the chariot races."

"Wait a minute," Poseidon cut in.

"Sorry, uncle P, but we need you for the water spheres and hippocampi jetskis."

"Ah, of course," Poseidon said, grinning.

"Hades, you'll be working with Hermes on the bungee jumping," Apollo continued. "The bungee-er the better."

"What does that even mean?" Hades drawled.

"And Persephone, you, Demeter, and Aphrodite will also work on the spa stuff. We're talking massages, pedicures, herbal wraps, and whatever else you think is needed."

Aphrodite squealed. "Oh we'll just have it perfect!"

"As for you and me, sis," Apollo said, turning to Artemis. "We're in charge of the bowling."

Artemis raised an eyebrow at him before shrugging. "Sounds fun."

"I also need you to team with Ares for the S'mores War," Apollo continued.

Artemis and Ares shared a look, before twin grins spread on their faces.

"That's what we want to see," Hermes cheered.

"I might be worried," Hades said, sharing a glance with Poseidon. "But I think I'm just as excited about this as they are."

"Yes," Poseidon agreed. "This will be a night to remember."

~PercyJackson~

Zeus sat next to Hera as she read and pondered on just what had gotten into the others. They had been acting suspicious all day, and then to suddenly disappear like they had. It did not bode well for him.

"Is something the matter, dear?" Hera asked, looking up from the book in her hands.

"It's nothing," Zeus hurried to assure her. No matter what his brothers and the others were up to, he didn't want to get Hera involved. Things could get messy if he did. _I just hope whatever they're up to won't cause too much trouble._

With a sigh, Zeus settled down once more. There wasn't much he could do about it now, anyways. The planning was obviously well under way.

"We should get some rest," Hera declared, setting her book aside. "With the kids having gone to bed as early as they have, they will no doubt be up early."

"Yeah," Zeus agreed. _Although something tells me they didn't go to bed when I told them to._

~PercyJackson~

"I win!" Rachel declared, throwing her last card, a WILD, on the top of the pile.

"Seriously!" Katie exclaimed, throwing her cards down. She had at least twenty still in her hand. "How do you do that?"

"Skill," Rachel said as the other UNO players groaned and surrendered their cards.

"I thought UNO was a game of luck," Will pouted.

"There's more strategy to it they you'd think," Annabeth pointed out.

"Yeah, whatever," Nico grumbled, rolling over on the floor to get a good look at the monopoly board. "So, who's winning?"

"Who do you think," Thalia asked, sarcastic.

Percy rolled the dice, grinning in delight as he moved the Pegasus that was his game piece three spaces, passing Go.

"Annabeth?" Nico said.

"Surprisingly not," Hazel informed her brother as she took her turn rolling the dice, moving the ruby that was acting at her game piece.

"Oh?" Will asked, settling beside Nico.

"Nope," Percy said, grinning as he collected three hundred monopoly drachmas from Hazel.

"This game is apparently more about luck than you'd think," Thalia groaned, looking as if she didn't even want to take her turn.

"That sucks," Nico said, taking in the huge pile of money in front of Percy.

"Hey, I can be good at something," Percy defended.

Annabeth laughed beside him, nudging his shoulder. "We never said you couldn't."

"We just didn't realize you were such a tycoon," Frank complained.

Percy smiled. "My mom used to play this with me when she had the time. Mostly it was at the cabin at Montauk. She taught me all she knew."

"And she taught you well," Annabeth said.

"Of course," Percy said, collecting another hundred drachmas from Frank.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

The group in the room jumped as Leo sprang to his feet, breathing heavily.

"HOW IN THE WORLD?"

"Uh, what's going on?" Rachel asked, setting her last UNO card from their current round down to look at the group around the Candyland board.

"He lost," Clarisse said.

"I didn't even know that could happen in Candyland," Leo complained, sinking to the ground once more and hiding his head. "How is it even fair?"

"That's the way the cookie crumbles," Piper said, light dancing in her eyes.

"You're ruthless, Beauty Queen," Leo mumbled.

"I'll agree with him there," Chris said. "I didn't realize one could be so ruthless at this game."

"Best way to play it," Clarisse said. "Now, you losers up for a game of Shoots and Ladders?"

"You lost just as thoroughly as the rest of us," Jason pointed out. "But sure, I'm game."

"Me too," Piper said. "I love Shoots and Ladders."

Clarisse hesitated, the box in her hand. "Love it like I can beat you all with my eyes closed and hands behind my back Candyland love it?"

Piper just grinned.

"I don't know if I want to play," Leo moaned.

Jason smacked him lightly, grinning.

"Oh, grow up, it's just a game," Chris said.

"Right," Clarisse said, settling down as Leo sat back up.

Rachel shook her head, retrieving her card from where she'd set it and frowning.

"Who switched my card?" she demanded.

Travis and Connor whistled innocently, twiddling their thumbs.

"Uh huh," Rachel said, narrowing her eyes. "Too bad your cunning scheme didn't work."

Rachel reached forward and placed her last card, once a WILD and now a blue two, down on the yellow two currently on top of the pile.

"I win again!"

"What!" Connor and Travis shouted.

Katie shook her head. "If you're going to sabotage her, do it properly next time."

"We didn't realize," Travis said, looking down at the WILD he now held forlornly.


	19. Sheep of Doom

**A/N:** Hello All! I am so sorry for the super long wait. All I can say is that I've been dealing with an new illness which is now just a part of my everyday life. Can't say I've got everything completely under control yet, but I haven't given up on this story. That aside, this chapter was like, really hard to write for some reason...I must be out of practice, so sorry it's not the greatest. Enjoy!

~PercyJackson~

"Did everyone sleep well?" Hestia asked as the children trooped into the room, smothering yawns. They were in pajamas once again, much to Hera's annoyance.

"Sure," Percy said, plopping down on a couch, Annabeth on one side, Grover on the other.

"Great," Clarisse said, sitting beside Chris once more.

The gods frowned at the children. They had gone to bed rather early last night, so it was strange that they all looked so tired.

"So," Apollo said as he watched his sons rubbing their eyes. "Who's going to read?"

"I will," Thalia said, jumping up to retrieve the book.

 **"** **We Meet the Sheep of Doom,"** Thalia began, rereading over the chapter heading several times to make sure her dyslexia wasn't acting up. "Um, what?

"You'll see," Percy said.

Grover shivered.

"Ugh," Annabeth groaned. "Those things are evil."

"Sheep?" Travis asked, sounding confused.

"Yes," Percy, Annabeth, and Grover said. Clarisse wrinkled her nose, silently agreeing with Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. Those sheep were horrible.

"Oooookay then," Thalia said, glancing back down at the book with a muttered, "Crazy."

 **…** **SOMETHING EVIL LIVES HERE.**

"A rope bridge does not denote evilness," Apollo said.

"Evilness isn't a word," Hermes pointed out. "Is it?" he added uncertainly, turning to Athena.

"As much as I hate to say it," Athena said. "It is a word."

"It just sounds so weird," Persephone said. "Evilness. Evilness. Nope, still doesn't sound like a word to me."

"But it is," Apollo said, proudly. "And as I was saying, rope bridges don't mean something evil lives where it is at."

"Name one time there was a rope bridge where something evil didn't live," Percy said.

"There was-" Apollo began, before closing his mouth. "Well, how about… … Crap."

"See," Percy said.

 **... "If we take it away, will the island die?"**

"It is very powerful magic," Apollo said.

"Indeed," Artemis agreed.

"That doesn't answer the question of whether or not the island would die," Leo pointed out.

"It's explained in the book," Thalia said.

"Hey, no fair reading ahead," Travis complained.

Thalia stuck her tongue out at him. "I do what I want," she said.

Travis returned the gesture. "It's still unfair," he said.

 **... Something gold glittered in its branches.**

"You actually found it," Athena said. "You actually found the exact item you needed to save the camp."

"That's where Percy's good luck comes in," Grover said, shrugging. "He's got the crappiest luck ever, but his good luck always shows up when needed."

"I don't think that makes sense," Persephone said.

The demigods all glanced at each other. It made sense to them. Things just turned out where Percy was involved, despite his bad luck.

 **"This is too easy," I said. "We could just hike up there and take it."**

"That is rather easy," Jason said.

"I don't think having to brave the Sea of Monsters and all the trouble you went through to get to the island is 'too easy,'" Piper said.

"Yes, but," Jason began frowning. "None of that was actually guarding the fleece, right? Like, shouldn't there be a guardian somewhere?"

"You are right," Artemis said. "The fleece should always have a guardian nearby."

"Something tells me it's not as easy as it seems," Thalia said.

"No," Annabeth said. "But when is anything ever as easy as it seems?"

Thalia sighed. Her friend was right.

 **... Where the deer had been was a pile of clean white bones.**

"Uh, okay," Travis said, looking white. "Maybe I was wrong about the sheep."

"Piranha sheep?" Connor said. "Not something I would ever want to face."

"Especially when there's so many of them," Will said.

"And I doubt obedience school would help you here," Nico said.

"No duh," Thalia said, rolling her eyes at Nico. Nico stuck his tongue out at her and Thalia scowled, lifting the book to hide her face as she began to read once more.

 **…** **the other lifeboat from the CSS Birmingham.**

"So someone else made it to the island?" Leo asked. "Who?"

"Not a whole lot of options of who it could be," Katie said.

"Yeah, but, I mean, anyone could have commandeered that life raft," Leo said. "Or nobody could have."

"Yeah, Nobody," Clarisse said, cracking a grin. Percy snorted, Grover laughed, and Annabeth grinned.

"See," Leo said. "It could have just drifted there. Or been stolen, even."

"I don't think that's what they meant," Thalia sighed.

 **…** **I'd be too far away to help.**

"It could have worked," Apollo said.

"No," Dionysus drawled, taking a long sip of his Diet Coke. "Peter is right. Those sheep would have smelled her and been on her before she even realized she'd been found out."

"That would not be a wise idea," Athena said, secretly very grateful that Perseus had been there to talk her daughter out of such a bad idea.

Annabeth shrugged. "Would've been awesome if it worked," she said.

 **…** **that Tyson might still be alive.**

"Wouldn't want to jinx it," Chris said, nodding. So that was how Tyson had survived. Good for him. Clarisse rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. Honestly, most of the time he was smart, but sometimes, she was sure he didn't know how to use his brain.

"You know that he just jinxed it by even thinking that's who it was, right?" Thalia pointed out.

Most of the demigods frowned at that. But if it wasn't Tyson, then how had he survived?

 **…** **did not also keep carnivorous mountain goats.**

"Hmm, a different approach," Athena said, looking at Percy with approval. "That is a good plan of attack.

"Thanks," Percy said, grinning. "Annabeth helped me come up with it."

"Which is probably why it was a good plan," Thalia said.

Annabeth chuckled. "Percy came up with most of it, I just ironed out a few details."

"I probably should have gone up that way," Clarisse muttered to herself.

 **... Unfortunately, that something was my face.**

Thalia lowered the book, grinning ear to ear. "Oh, I wish I could have seen that!" she laughed.

Percy scowled at her, sticking his tongue out.

"Sorry," Annabeth muttered to him.

"Don't worry about it," Percy said.

"At least they didn't fall," Poseidon muttered to himself.

 **"Sorry," she murmured.**

 **"S'okay," I grunted, though I'd never really wanted to know what Annabeth's sneaker tasted like.**

Thalia laughed harder at that, with the other demigods, Apollo, and Hermes laughing as well.

"That's disgusting," Aphrodite said wrinkling her nose. "But also sweet how you didn't complain to her about it."

"It's not like there was much he could do about it," Artemis pointed out.

"Yeah," Apollo said. "Plus, he probably has a really good view looking up," he continued, winking at Percy. "If you know what I mean."

"I would stop talking," Annabeth said, glaring at Apollo as Percy grinned at the sun god.

 **Finally, when my fingers felt like molten lead and my arm muscles were shaking from exhaustion, we hauled ourselves over the top of the cliff and collapsed.**

"Ugh," Percy moaned, flexing his fingers and wincing. "They didn't really feel like molten lead last time," he said. "I can tell you that."

He lowered his hands, his arms shaking.

"Yeah," Annabeth said. She sounded exhausted as she snuggled closer to Percy. "This isn't fun."

 **…** **and that's where the voice was coming from-right below us.**

"Well, at least you didn't come out right on top of trouble," Thalia said, shaking her head.

"That would have been their luck," Nico pointed out.

"Hey," Percy said. "It was fine. Our luck isn't that horrible."

"Except it kind of really is," Rachel said, grinning at Percy.

"I hate you," Percy said.

"Actually, I know that's not true," Percy said. "Ow, hey," he whined at Annabeth, who was glaring daggers at Rachel.

 **…** **"Give me back my sword and I'll fight you!"**

"You made it to the island too?" Rachel asked.

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Well duh, it is my quest, after all," Clarisse said, turning a glare on Percy.

Percy shrugged, non-repentant but understanding why Clarisse was mad. As he himself had realized, he'd hate it if someone else were to hijack his quest.

 **…** **hanging upside down over a pot of boiling water.**

"Uh, Clarisse?" Chris asked, glancing at his girlfriend.

"I was fine," Clarisse said, still glaring at Percy.

"You sure?" Thalia asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes," Clarisse confirmed. "I had everything under control."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe," Jason muttered.

 **…** **What does my bride think?"**

"He still thinks you're a girl Cyclopes?" Travis asked, grinning at Grover.

"If he didn't, I'd be hanging over the pot with Clarisse," Grover pointed out.

"And we probably would've been too late to save them," Annabeth said.

"I didn't need saving," Clarisse grumbled.

"Keep telling yourself that," Percy said, sticking his tongue out at Ares' daughter.

Clarisse replied in kind.

 **... Pull her down, dear!"**

"Yes, pull her down," Will urged. "Before she ruins everything."

"I think it's too late for that," Thalia groaned, casting an annoyed glare at Clarisse.

"I get it," Clarisse said. "It wasn't my finest moment."

"Not at all," Annabeth said.

 **... You bring me a satyr?"**

"Just shut up," Dionysus growled, glaring at Clarisse.

"Don't talk to my daughter that way," Ares growled back.

"She is going to get them all in trouble," Athena said, frowning.

"Still," Hestia said, cutting Ares off before he could say anything else. "She should not be yelled at for past mistakes."

Clarisse opened her mouth and closed it, looking rather shocked that Hestia had defended her. Then she glanced at Thalia.

"We'll agree I wasn't the smartest here. Let's just get through with this."

Thalia smiled at her and began to read once more.

 **... But YOU'RE-NO-LADY-CYCLOPS!"**

"Thank goodness for that," Percy said. "Otherwise things would've been very awkward."

Several people laughed at that and Grover grinned. "Oh, what kind of things?"

Percy elbowed him and Grover returned the gesture in kind.

"Boys, do I need to sit between you?" Annabeth asked.

"No," Percy and Grover chorused, causing several others to laugh once more.

 **... "Don't eat me raw! I-I have a good recipe!"**

"Oh such a good way to delay your death," Hades said. He studied the satyr, wondering just how so many of these kids were lucky enough to escape his clutches so often.

"But it was," Grover said. "It worked, after all."

 **... I'll just wait here."**

"How did you know there were mangos on the island?" Piper asked, curious. It seemed like Grover had been locked in the cave the whole time he was there. There was no way he could've known if there were mangos present.

"I was actually hoping there weren't," Grover admitted. "And his search would take him a long time to find some."

"Ah," Piper said, considering this.

"Smart," Leo grinned at Grover.

 **…** **Now untie me so I can rip your arms off!"**

"I'm all for the violence," Ares said, grinning at his daughter. "But that's not really how you go about it. You've got to get him relaxed around you. Then you can rip his arms off and stuff them down his throat."

"I was stuck upside down," Clarisse said. "Clearly I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Clearly," several of the demigods agreed.

 **…** **Then we'll eat satyr for the main course!"**

"Wait, he's still getting married?" Travis said.

"To who?" Connor asked.

"To whom," Athena and Annabeth corrected.

"I just asked that," Connor said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Athena gave a long suffering sigh and glared at the other gods in the room as if to say it was all their fault kids could be so clueless.

 **"But … you're still getting married?" Grover sounded hurt. "Who's the bride?"**

"I did not sound hurt," Grover protested. "I was merely surprised that he was still going through with the plan.

"Sure, sure," Leo said, chuckling.

"Sorry man," Percy said. "But you did sound quite disappointed."

"I did not," Grover protested.

"You kind of did," Annabeth admitted.

"Annabeth," Grover bleated at her. She shrugged at him and giggled.

 **…** **You can't be serious. I'm not-"**

"I do not agree to this," Ares growled, storming to his feet.

"You aren't the only one," Clarisse grumbled, her face red as several people because laughing.

"You never told me you were engaged before," Chris chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes.

Clarisse glared at him before standing up and walking over to where Piper, Hazel, and Katie were sitting and joining them on their couch.

"Wait," Chris said, looking startled. "I didn't mean."

"I'd just wait it out and let her cool down, man," Will said, patting Chris's shoulder. "And maybe she'll forgive you."

 **…** **shutting off the sound of Clarisse and Grover screaming inside.**

"Well, that's not good," Piper said, frowning as she glanced at Grover and then Clarisse.

"How'd you'd get out of that one?" Leo asked. "I mean, I doubt you guys could easily roll that rock back out of the way."

"Yeah," Percy said. "That would have been impossible."

"Maybe this is where I come in and save the day," Apollo said, grinning.

"As if," Ares rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, probably not," Hermes said, patting Apollo's arm. "You know we can't interfere quite _that_ much."

"I wish we could," Poseidon muttered.

 **"Mangos," Polyphemus grumbled to himself. "What are mangos?"**

 **…** **but if he heard us, we couldn't tell.**

"Yep, nope. Couldn't hear a thing," Grover said.

"Yeah," Clarisse nodded. "Didn't do a great job of letting us know you were there."

"We tried," Percy said.

"And things worked out," Annabeth added.

"Eventually," Clarisse grumbled.

 **…** **kind of enemy you can fight with a magic sword.**

"No, but it is the type of enemy that can destroy a magic sword," Ares said. "Be glad you didn't."

"Riptide is stronger than that," Poseidon said. "It would not break so easily."

"Or your kid's a wimp," Ares replied.

"Need I remind you what he did in the last book?" Poseidon asked. "I would not call him a wimp."

Thalia began reading before any more could be said on the matter. She didn't want the gods to start bickering anymore than they were.

 **…** **that maybe it was time I joined Grover and became a vegetarian.**

"Why didn't you?" Grover asked.

"Cheeseburgers and bacon," Percy replied. "Living without those would be too hard."

"I don't get it," Grover said, wrinkling his nose.

 **... I'm not sure which is grosser."**

"Should I be offended by that?" both Grover and Clarisse asked, before glancing at each other and sticking their tongues out.

"Only if you want to be," Percy said, shrugging.

"Eating Grover would definitely be grosser," Clarisse declared.

"I happen to agree with her," Grover said. "Mainly because I don't want to be eaten."

 **... "How much do you like sheep?"**

"Why do I get the feeling you don't enjoy this next part?" Connor asked, a wicked grin on his face.

"Because I don't," Percy said, wrinkling his nose.

"Don't look like that," Annabeth said, grinning as well. "It got the job done, didn't it?"

Percy sighed. "Yes, yes it did."

"What did?" Leo asked.

"It you let me read, you'll find out," Thalia muttered.

 **"Just don't let go!" Annabeth said, standing invisibly somewhere off to my right. That was easy for her to say. She wasn't hanging upside down from the belly of a sheep.**

"Ohhh," several people muttered, nodding to themselves.

"Smart," Thalia said, grinning at her best friend.

"I am a genius," Annabeth said.

"Doesn't sound easy, though," Jason said.

"Actually not as hard as you'd think," Percy admitted.

"Good to know," Travis said, sharing a looked with Connor.

"No," Katie said, glaring at Hermes' sons. "Don't even think about it."

"Aww," the both whined, pouting at her.

 **…** **left in the laundry hamper for a week. Something like that.**

"Yep, it stinks," Percy said, wrinkling his nose. "Not as bad as some things though."

"A baby wallaby?" Frank asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Percy nodded.

"Good to know," Frank said.

"I'm surprised you know what that is," Nico said, grinning.

"I'm surprised a scrawny thing like you could hang on," Clarisse said.

"I'm not," Hazel muttered.

 **…** **I knew the gods would hold me to it.**

"And did you keep your promise?" Athena asked, staring at Poseidon's son.

"I," Percy furrowed his brow and shrugged. He couldn't remember and wasn't sure if it was possible to say yes or no out loud anyways.

"He tells me all the time," Annabeth said. She couldn't remember if it told her that specific time either.

 **…** **"Putting on some extra mutton there?"**

"Sheep taxi," Piper broke out in a giggle. "I love it."

"Extra mutton?" Leo asked.

"Something like that," Jason agreed.

"How could he tell?" Katie asked as Piper continued to giggle. Hazel joined in the giggle a moment later.

"Good question," Annabeth said. "The sheep didn't look any different from the top when Percy hung on it."

"Well, whatever the reason, let's just hope it doesn't spoil your plan," Thalia muttered before turning her attention to the book once more.

 **…** **And just like that, I was in the cave.**

"Really glad that worked," Poseidon muttered, letting out the breath he'd been holding.

"Even if it means he got that sheep killed sooner that it was going to be?" Dionysus asked, idly flipping a page on his magazine.

"Yes," Poseidon said. "Even then."

"Fair enough," Dionysus said. "I suppose that is what they are there for and I'd rather have that brute eating sheep instead of satyrs."

Everyone agreed with that.

 **..."Nobody!" Annabeth yelled.**

Clarisse snorted and Percy, Annabeth, and Grover started laughing. Athena joined in with a chuckle a moment later.

"I don't get it," Apollo said, glancing from Clarisse to Percy to Annabeth, to Grover before looking at the goddess of wisdom.

Several of the other gods were also staring at Athena in shock. It was not often she laughed.

"You, my daughter," Athena said, calming down. "Very wise."

"Thank you," Annabeth said, grinning.

 **…** **"Nobody!" Polyphemus yelled back. "I remember you!"**

"What?" Connor asked. "I don't get it."

"It was when O-" Annabeth cut off with an irritated huff.

"Oh, I remember thinking about this," Percy said. "Remember, after you explained it to me."

"Right," Annabeth said. She glanced at the confused faces of the others. "Guess you'll find out soon enough."

"That's fair," Jason conceded.

 **…** **"You haven't learned to throw any better, either!"**

"Nice insults," Ares said, grinning.

"I'll agree there," Poseidon said. "Well done. And way to use what you've learned of history to help you."

"Thank you," Annabeth said, looking down as a blush stained her cheeks.

Percy grinned at his dad.

 **…** **so he couldn't have been all that bright about the whole male/female thing.**

"Oh, I see," Piper said. She smiled. "That was smart thinking."

"Thank you," Annabeth said.

"And yes," Will said, grinning ear to ear. "I highly doubt he was all that bright about males and females."

Everyone laughed at that.

 **…** **toward the back of the cave.**

"Where did you guys go?" Chris asked. He met Clarisse's eyes curiously and she managed a small smile back at him.

"As far away as we could to come up with a plan of escape," Clarisse answered.

"Would have been easier if you'd been right there," Percy muttered. But he sighed. He probably would have done the same had he been in their position.

 **…** **trying to cut Clarisse's bonds with a pair of safety scissors.**

"That Cyclops has a serious sheep addiction," Apollo commented.

"Not what I would call it," Ares said. "But I agree."

"It's unhealthy," Aphrodite said, wrinkling her nose. "And rather creepy."

"I'll agree with you there," Persephone said.

"What I want to know is how you hadn't cut those ropes yet," Hades said.

"Simple," Hephaestus said. "Safety scissors."

Several gods nodded at that.

 **…** **"You're supposed to be blown up!"**

"What a nice welcome for your rescue party," Thalia said, sarcastic.

"Well, he was blown up," Clarisse pointed out.

"Actually, I was grabbed by Scylla," Percy pointed out.

"And then blown up," Clarisse said.

Percy shrugged. No use arguing there.

 **... "But there's no time to talk. Clarisse, hold still."**

"Yes, please do not take longer than necessary," Athena said. She was pale faced, worry for her daughter making her sit on the edge of her seat. She did not like to think of Annabeth facing that monster alone, even with an invisibility cap.

 **…** **well, I didn't even know you guys made it out."**

"Harsh," Leo said, glancing at Clarisse. "I couldn't imagine believing my whole team had been destroyed."

"And trying to complete the mission anyways," Jason said, nodding.

"Guess it's a good thing I'm not a pansy like the rest of you, then," Clarisse said. Then she looked at Percy. "But I meant what I said."

Percy smiled at her, a true smile. "I know."

 **... It was Annabeth crying out in fear.**

"Oh no," Athena whispered, swallowing heavily as she glanced at her daughter. Thalia shut the book and glanced around, unsure if she really wanted to let anyone read the next chapter.

"I will read next," Hestia said softly, standing up to retrieve the book from Thalia.

Thalia nodded, handing the book over. She knew there was no point in holding on to it. They had to finish reading. And obviously Annabeth came out okay.


End file.
